A Different path
by theresa.tremblay.3
Summary: Merlin chooses a different poison then the Hemlock and jumps into the spell when Morgause takes Morgana away. With no idea where they are Merlin and Morgana must find their way back to Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own BBC Merlin or any Merlin

story is alternate universe

set starting before Morgause ( not sure about name spelling) place the sleep spell on Morgana till whenever the plot gremlings decide.

Uther stood listening to the traveler, if what he was saying was true He would be dealing with a lot of superstitious people, The King himself being a little concerned of the possible magical meaning. The Traveler was claiming that he had seen someone had lit a fire in the old Idirsholas fort.

" are you sure" Uther asked the man

" I saw with my own eyes sire" The man told him

Uther nodded and gesture to a couple servants.

" Thank you for bringing this to my attention " Uther said to the man and then he spoke to the servants. "see that he is given food and a place to sleep for the night"

" yes Sire " the servants bowed and showed the man out of the room.

After the servants and the man left the king called his son Arthur over to him.

" take a couple of knights and go check on the Fort" Uther instructed him.

" surely you don't believe that superstition about the Fort,?" Arthur asked " that the seven knights will come back"

" I believe there are a lot of superstitious people who will need to have their minds put at rest" Uther explained.

Arthur bowed and called for his manservant Merlin to follow, ( as if he needed to) and headed out to round up a couple of his knights to go check on Idirsholas.

Arthur, Merlin and a couple of red shirts, uh, I mean knights, left Camelot riding north to where the man had seen the Idirsholas fires burning. Merlin asked the prince why they were concerned about someone starting a fire there. The prince explained to him that there was a story that over a hundred years earlier Seven of Camalot's knights had been enchanted by a powerful sorcerer and had reined death a destruction over the land until the sorcerer that controlled them was killed.

" and they say that when the fires of Idirsholas burn the knights will walk again" Arthur finished

" Do you believe the story is true" Merlin asked

" of course not " Arthur told him

Darkling woods

A cloaked woman walk through the woods looking around for anyone following her as she did.

It was late and the sun had set hours before, she should be in bed but the person she was going to meet could not go to her and she would be missed during the day.

Morgana smile when she saw Morgause the older blonde Sorceress took Morgana's hand in her's.

" I am so glad you could come " She told her

" as Am I " Morgana said " I am so glad to get away from Uther even if it is for a short time"

" what is wrong?" Morgause asked

" He's a tyrant " Morgana told her " He care for no one but himself and his arrogance"

Morgause was happy to hear that Morgana was angry with Uther, perhaps it would be easier to convince The woman to go along with her plan then she thought, of course she didn't need to know exactly what the plan was she just needed to agree to help.

" Morgana, If you could choose if Uther were to live or die what would you choose " The Sorceress asked

" I had the chance to kill Uther once before" Morgana confessed " but I changed my mind and ended up saving him instead"

Morgause brow furrowed a little.

" what changed your mind?"

" I thought he cared for me" Morgana scoffed " I know now I was wrong"

Morgause took a deep breath and braced her self for Morgana's answer.

" Morgana, I can help you put an end to Uther's terrany once and for all, I just need you to answer one simple question " Morgouse told her " are you with me or are you with Uther?"

" I am with you " Morgana told her with a small smile.

Morgause let out the breath she had been holding and smiled.

" I am so glad to her you say that " Morgause told her just before her eye turned yellow and She said "Swefn"

Morgana fell to the ground asleep, Morgouse started to chant a spell as she drew a circle around the young girl .

Idirsholas.

Arthur, the knights and Merlin had camped over night and reached the Fort a few hours after sun rise.

Merlin followed the knights and Arthur through the fort, The young warlock ( but don't tell any one)

was nervous. He could sense powerful magic, someone had cast a spell recently but Merlin couldn't tell what it was for just that it was dark.

" what is that noise" Merlin asked

" that's your neese knocking" Arthur told him you could hear the eye roll in his voice.

The small group found the room where the fire had been, The Prince and the knights looked around.

" Well " Arther said his back to the door " It looks like the man was right, some one was here"

Merlin's eyes caught movement be the door as Arthur was speaking.

" probably just traveler passing through, there most likely long gone"

" Or not " Merlin said his eyes not leaving the door way.

Arthur and the knights turned to see seven men in full armer and cloaks walking into the room swords drawn.

Arthur and the knights soon discovered that The Seven knights they were fighting couldn't be killed. The Camelot knights quickly being killed by the Idirsholas knights

The Prince yelled for Merlin to run, Merlin didn't move he couldn't leave Arthur behind.

" what are you doing" Arthur said pushing his servant toward the door and putting him self between him and the door " Go "

Merlin looked up at the ceiling and then back at Arthur the Prince's back was to him. The Warlock focused on the stone above them just in front of the seven knights who were advancing toward Arthur and himself. Merlins eyes glowed gold for a second while he wispered " Ahries peac" and pulled Arthur back as the stones of the roof fell in blocking the Seven knights from The Prince.

Merlin and Arthur ran out of the Fort as fast as they could, and rode toward Camelot. They needed to warn the King about what had happen.

Back at Camelot.

Morgana woke up in her bed well rested but confused. The last thing she remembered was talking to Morgause in the woods, She had no recollection of walking home or climbing into bed.

" good morning my Lady " Gwen greeted her " did you sleep well"

" Good morning Gwen" Morgana gave her servant/friend a warm smile " yes I slept very well, how are you to day."

Gwen place Morgana's breakfast tray on the table by the bed.

" I am good" Gwen told her, a look of confusion crossed the servants face for a second.

" Gwen what's wrong" Morgana asked seeing the look and being concerned for the girl.

Gwen lightly shook her head and continued to help Morgana to sit up so she could eat her break fast.

" it's nothing my Lady, I just seem to be getting tire all of a sudden" Gwen told her

" did you not sleep well last night" Morgana asked " if your not feeling well perhaps you should take the day off and rest"

" Thank you " Gwen gave Morgana smile " but I am sure I'll be fine"

A few hours later Morgana was on the floor her servant/friends head in her lap. She was lighty shaking the woman, scared for her friend who she had found collapsed on the floor of her room. The whole Castle was asleep, nobles, servants and peasants alike all asleep where they fell.

" Gwen please" Morgana begged " please wake up"

She rocked Gwen in her arms, She wanted to put her up on the bed but was not strong enough to lift her.

Morgana looked up at the door in fear when she heard voices coming toward the room. She couldn't identify them. She quickly and gently laid Gwen's head down on the floor and ran to hide behind a curtain grabbing a candle bra for defence as she did. She hoped who ever was coming would either not see Gwen or leave her alone because she was a servant. An ever better thing would be if it was Merlin and Arthur.

Morgana watched as two men entered the room she couldn't tell who they were. She held her breath as one of them noticed Gwen. He nealed down and checked the woman over. His gaze turned to the Curtain when Morgana let out a small breath making a slight noise. Morgana covered her mouth as the man caught the other's attention and gesture toward the Curtain.

Morgana closed her eyes swung the Candle bra at the man as he pulled back the curtain.

" Morgana " He said grabing her wrist to keep her from hitting him " Morgana, it's alright, it's Me, It's

Arthur"

Morgana looked to see her foster brother and His Servant/ her friend Merlin.

and break.

Yes I know I said alternate universe, and it is, starting with the next chapter things are going to start change from the show, heck it already has a little.

As for referring To Arthur as Morgana's foster brother I figure she's his fathers ward plus I couldn't figure out how to spell serogate, seragit? Saroget?


	2. A different path 2

I do not own Merlin

Morgana looked and saw Arthur holding her wrist. Merlin was there to behind Arthur a look of concern on his face. She relaxed letting the candle bra go.

"Arthur, Merlin" Morgana breathed relieved to see her friends.

Arthur let go of her.

"Morgana what's going on" Arthur Asked " Why is everyone except you asleep"

" I don't know" She told him " everyone was fine this morning, then everyone started feeling weak"

" weak?" Merlin asked

" Yes" Morgana nodded " that's what I heard Gwen describe how she felt when Gaius was looking at Her,"

" Gaius" Merlin said " where is he"

" last I saw him he had passed out in His chamber's"

Morgana moved aside as Arthur carried Gwen over and placed her on the bed. He moved a strand of hair off her face, taking a second to look at her then turned back to Merlin and Morgana.

" We need to find My Father" Arthur told them

" Morgana why are you not asleep to" Arthur asked as they headed down the Hall toward Uther's chamber's

Morgana was silent tryin to think, " Morgana you must know something"

"I don't" She told him "I have no idea what's going on"

Merlin could hear in her voice that she was being honest. He noticed that He wasn't feeling anything but Arthur was starting to sweat.

" Gaius must have given Her a potion" Merlin said thinking quickly

" What potion?" Arthur asked opening the door's to the king's chamber's and walking in followed by the other two.

" Gaius must have made a potion and given it to Morgana" Merlin said closing the door behind them. " before he fell asleep like everyone else"

Arthur spotted His father laying in the floor and ran over to him.

"don't worry I won't tell him" Merlin wispered to Morgana

"What?" Morgana wispered

" your magic, it must be protecting you"

" oh, right"

Moraga hadn't thought of that.

" Merlin come on help me with my Father" Arthur ordered " we need to move him onto the bed"

" Why" Merlin asked '

" We can't just leave him on the floor"

" I'll grab him a pillow" Merlin said rushing to the bed and grabbing a pillow.

" He's the King" Arthur argued

" Okay" Merlin said grabbing a second pillow " Two pillows"

Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin put the pillows under Uther's head.

" Morgana?" Arthur said turning to the young woman " if Gaius gave you an antidote, where is it"

" I don't know" Morgana said trying to think of the most likely place " His chambers?"

Mean While Merlin had gone to look out the window concerned about the knights that were most likely, check that, were in Camelot.

" Arthur" Merlin called " Their here"

Arthur walked over a looked out the window not even having to ask. This was not good, Camelot was defenceless.

" Thought there were only seven Knight" Merlin half stated half asked

" There are" Arthur said seeing the eighth knight Merlin had.

" Then who is the other knight" Merlin asked

" What is it" Morgana asked " what's going on"

" The Knights of Idishirolas" Arthur explained walking back over to Uther " We need to hide my father"

" we could disguise him" Merlin suggested.

Arthur looked at his servant a little surprised and slightly impressed.

" that's actually a good idea"

" We could dress him as a woman"

Now He was less impressed

" That will never happen"

" We could dress him as a servant"

" Better"

Morgana looked between Arthur and Merlin who had joined Arthur in lifting Uther off the floor.

Arthur lifted his father by the shoulder's. The kings crown had been removed and placed by his bed, and his over coat replaced by a jacket Merlin had borrowed from Uther's sleeping man servant whom they had found in the closet.

" Merlin grab his feet"

Merlin did as he was told and they lifted Uther a little bit off the floor.

" We're not meant to be sweeping the floor" Arthur complained as Uther's butt was dragged down the hall way" pick up his feet"

" His feet are not the problem" Merlin said

" Oh " Arthur said " Morgana help him.

Morgana moved next to Merlin and help lift Uther up of the floor.

The trio rushed into the throne room closing the door and bolting it behind them. One of the knight's had spottted them and was giving chase.

Morgana sat beside Uther as Merlin and Arthur talked by the door. They made a plan for Merlin to go to Gaius's chamber's to look for the potion Merlin claimed to believe Morgana had been given. Merlin and Morgana both knew there was no potion, but Arthur couldn't be told about her magic.

Arthur was going to the wagon he and Merlin had seen in the court yard. The plan was to lower Uther down to it.

Merlin was starting to Wonder if it really was Morgana's Magic protecting her as He noticed he was staring to feel the affect of what was making everyone fall asleep. It was some sort of spell, He knew that, He could feel the Magic in the air.

" bolt the door behind me" Arthur instructed Morgana as He and Merlin prepared to run out.

The Knight that had been chasing them was gone, the group figured he must have gone to look for another way into the throne room.

Morgana stood and walked over to the door, waiting as her friends opened it and ran out closing and locking it behind them.

Merlin ran down the stone steps of the cave to the Dragon.

" I need your help" Merlin told him Merlin explained what was going on.

The Dragon turned his back and curled up on a large rock.

" and why should I help you " The Dragon asked "you promised to free me and yet I am still imprisoned"

" if you don't help me Camelot will fall" Merlin told the dragon

" Then let it fall"

" you don't mean that, " Merlin said " if Arther dies Albion will never reunite"

The Dragon turned to the young warlock. " and what does that mean to me, I am chained up, a prisoner. You promised to set me free. Why should I help you if you do not keep your promises"

Merlin was frustrated, He knew the dragon had a point. He had promised to free him and had fully intended to keep his promise. But Merlin had seen a vision of the Dragon attacking Camelot and was afraid He might be responsible.

" I will set you free" Merlin insisted

" I do not believe you"

Merlin thought for a minute " I saw a vision in the Crystal that Mordred tricked Morgana into stealing"

The dragon looked interested " I saw you attacking Camelot" Merlin explained " which is why even though when I promised to free you I fully intended to keep my promise , I am afraid to"

The Dragon thought for a minute He could under stand the young warlocks position, He made a decision.

" I will tell you how to break the spell Morgouse has cast" The Dragon agreed " if you will promise to free me right away, and in return for being freed now I will also give my blood oath that I will not attack Camelot or any of Her people."

" Done" Merlin said hardly believing his luck. When a dragon made a blood oath they could not break it.

Merlin climbed down to the base of the chain that held the Dragon. He raised his sword and struck the chain while speaking "Ic bebeode pisne sweord paet he forciere pa bende paera dracan. Un clyse."

The chain broke with one strike and the shackle fell from the great dragon's ankle.

The Warlock climbed back up to the rock so he could speak the the dragon a closer level again.

" now tell me how to break the spell" Merlin told him

" it is simple " The Dragon said " you must destroy the source of the spell, you must kill the witch"

" what" Merlin said knowing the dragon was talking about Morgana, She was the only person He referred to as the witch " No, there has to be another way"

" there is not " the Dragon told him " She is the source of the spell, destroying her is the only way"

with that the dragon spread his wings and flew out of the cave.

Merlin watched as the dragon flew off before running back up to the castle.

Merlin ran up to Gaius's and his Chamber's and pulled out his magic book from under his bed. He was determined to find another way to wake everyone. He couldn't Kill Morgana, That could not be the only way.

He found some thing and tried it on Gaius.

"Ic acwoce the " Merlin cast. Nothing happened

"Ic pe bebiede paet pu ne slaepest" Gaius sat up a large grin on his face " Gaius " Merlin said happily

Gaius was silent. Merlin poked him " Gaius?" the man fell over still smiling and still asleep

" Okay" Merlin said turning to the book and flipping through the pages, he found another spell

" let try this, Brimstream"

Guis just lay there, nothing was working.

Merlin knew he was running out of time He was having a harder and harder time staying awake. There was no choice but to follow the dragons plan.

Merlin gather a satchel of water and reached for the hemlock in the potion cupboard then he noticed something. Two other bottles. The labels jumped out at him He had thought they had used all of it. Had Gaius made more for some reason Merlin wondered..

plot gremings are dancing around, sorry they are demanding a cliffy.


	3. A different path 3

Nope I still don't own Merlin.

Morgana walked back and forth waiting for Merlin and Arthur to return. What was taking them so long? She stopped and turned toward the door as she heard a knocking.

" Morgana open up" Merlin's voice called

Morgana ran over and let him in relieve that He was back. Merlin rushed in and closed the door behind him.

" what took you so long " She demanded

" I was trying to find something to wake everyone" Merlin explained " some smelling salt or a potion, I tried to wake Gaius, nothing worked"

Merlin watched as Morgana sat worrying.

He was feeling weaker by the minute. Merlin wanted to tell Her his plan but there wasn't time, He just hoped She would forgive him.

Merlin discretely poured the poison he had taken from the cupboard into the water bag. He took a calming breath.

" Here" He said offering the water to Morgana

She gave him a small smile and shook her head watching him. " I'm okay"

Merlin turned a little a pretended to take a drink then offered it to Morgana again.

" here you have some before I finish it" He told her

Morgana took the water " you're such a good friend " she said and then lifted the water bag to her mouth and took a sip.

Morgana relaxed a little, she frowned as she felt a tightening in her throat. She looked at Merlin shocked. He could barely look at her, No, not Merlin. She didn't want to believe it but he had poisoned her.

Merlin sat down and pulled her into his arms. Morgana fought him weakly but found herself being forced to relax and she closed her eyes and went limp in his arms.

Merlin held his friend fighting back the tears from his eyes. He looked up as Morgause threw the doors off it hinges using her magic and ran into the room. Frowned at the servant holding Morgana and nealed down pulling Morgana into her lap.

Merlin back up allowing her to take Morgana although He wanted nothing more than to push her away from his friend.

" What has he done to you/" She asked the uncontious woman

" I had to " Merlin said

Morgouse looked from Morgana to him " you poisoned her"

" I didn't want to "

"tell me what you used and I can cure her"

" first uncast the spell"

Morgause looked at him shocked and angry " you are a serving boy, you do not tell me what to do"

" I don't want this any more than you but you gave me no choice"

Morgause turned back to Morgana, she looked to be fading fast. Her plan had failed. If Morgana died she would have no one in Camelot.

" Astyre us panonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond forslieho eft" the Sorcress chanted.

Merlin glanced over to the King who was laying behind the throne, the man started to sit up. Merlin could feel the spell lifting.

" now tell what you used to poison Her " Morgause demanded

Merlin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial.

" I'll do one better" He told her hand over the vial and stepped back " this is the antidote"

Morgause looked at him surprised and upset He had fooled her. Had she known He had the antidote She could have killed him and taken it.

Merlin and Morgause turned to the door way as Arthur ran in.

" father" he called

" He's safe" Merlin told him

Arthur looked over and saw Morgause holding Morgana, frowning and worried He stepped toward them.

" Morgana?" He called.

" Stay away from her" Morgause demanded her tone made the prince stop in his tracks.

Merlin turned back to Morgana and Morgause as She started to chant again. Something was wrong.

" Bedyre us" the air started to blow around them " Astyre us " Merlin realized what she was doing.

He looked back and forth between his two friends. " I am sorry Arthur " He said making a quick decision

" Panonweard" Merlin threw himself to Morgana and grabbed onto the two women just Morgause finished the spell.

Arthur's jaw dropped as all three of them disappeared.

Merlin felt him self being thrown away from Morgana and into a wall just a few seconds after they landed.

He fell to the floor and looked up to see Morgause standing over him.

" what do you think your doing" She demanded " How dare you interfere with my plans"

"making sure you don't hurt Morgana again" Merlin told her

" you're the one who poisoned her " Morgause pointed out

" and your the one who used her to put a sleeping spell on Camelot"

" So what, the spell would have allowed me to finally kill Uther"

"yes and turned Arthur against Magic completely, Uther may never allow magic to return to the land but Arthur may still be able to be convinced it's not all evil"

" So What" Morgouse sneared " I don't care if it's outlawed or not, I doesn't stop me from using it"

" what about all the innocent people that have died and will die because of the law" Merlin asked

" most of the people who Uther has executed we're falsely accused anyway, I don't care about them. all I care about is destroying Uther and Camelot, "Morgause said raising her hand out " Astrice"

"even to the point of Using Morgana, someone you claim to care about. How do you think she's going to feel when she find's out you betrayed her the way you did?" Merlin asked dodging the attack "she won't help you hurt the people she cares for"

"Then I will simply make her forget" Morgause sneared "Careing for people is a sign of weakness" Morgause told him striking at him again "Forbearne!".

Merlin was getting tired of Morgause He had though that she might actually care about Morgana, but He was obviously wrong. He could see now the only reason She had agree'd to save Her was so She could be used more.

Merlin's watched the fire ball that was flying toward him from Morgouse's hand. He had heard all he needed too.

"Gescildan" Merlin cast

Morgouse gasped in shock as the serving boy's eyes glowed gold and her fireball stopped and snuffed out in mid air.

" You have Magic!?" Merlin heard two voices exclaimed questioning.

*** la gasp***


	4. A different path 4

I own nothing. But my imagination and the computer I am writing this on.

Morgana felt her body slump against Merlin as He held her in his arms, He seemed to be trembling. One of his arms let go of Her for a second and from what she could feel his hand went to his face before wrapping around her again. She could hear Merlin sniffle a little. Was He crying? She wondered.

Morgana didn't understand what was happening. The choking feeling was gone, She no longer felt like she was dying but she couldn't move or open her eyes. Yet she found she could hear everything that was going on around her.

Suddenly there was a load crashing and foot steps running toward her and Merlin. Merlin hold tightened for a second, then reluctantly let go as someone else pulled her away from him.

" What has he done to you?" asked Morgouse's voice.

Morgouse? What was she doing here?

" I had to"

" you poisoned her"

What was He talking about, He didn't have to poison her why would he think that?

"I didn't want to"

" tell me what you used and I can save her" oh thank goodness.

" first lift the spell"

The spell? Morgana was shocked . Why would Merlin believe Morgause had cast a spell, Heck she was probably there to help. She must have discovered Camelot was in trouble and come to help them. Right?

" You are a servant" Morgana could hear the sneering in her voice She had never heard Morgause sound like that " you do not tell me what to do"

" I don't want this anymore than you do but you gave me no choice"

What did He mean Morgause gave him no choice. This wasn't her doing, it couldn't be. Why Would Morgause attack Camelot like this.

Morgouse was silent for a minute Morgana felt her rocking her a little. Her Muscles tensing a little then relaxing. Then She did something that threw Morgana's mind for a loop.

" Astyre us panonweard!" what? " Cnihtas Medhires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond forslieho eft"

Morgana's jaw would have dropped if it could. Had Morgause just lifted the spell that was making everyone sleep and stopped the Knights that were attacking. But that would mean she had cast it in the first place. No there had to be another explanation.

" now tell me what you used"

" I'll do one better" She heard Merlin say" this is the antidote"

Morgana laughed in her mind. He had the antidote this whole time. Oh she was going to let him have a piece of her mind scaring her like that.

Wait, why wasn't Morgause giving her the antidote?

There were more foot steps running toward the room, She could hear them echoing.

Then she could hear Arthur and Merlin talking.

"father"

"He's safe"

" Morgana?" She could hear the concern in his voice. She wanted to tell him she was okay but she still couldn't move.

" Stay away from Her"

Why was Morgouse afraid of Arthur coming to Her. He was her friend, like a brother.

Morgana wasn't sure if she should be worried or not when Morgause started to chant a spell again.

"Bedyre us " Morgana felt the air start to move around them " Astyre Us " What was going on She could hear Merlin

appoligize to Arthur, but for what " Panonweard" Morgana felt another pair of arms wrap around Her just as her whole body seemed to spin into the air. For a moment She felt like she and the two people who were holding her where flying. Then she felt them land and Merlin was pulled away from her, She heard a thud.

Morgause stepped away from her.

" what do you think your doing, How dare you interfere with my plans"

Morgana wanted to tell Morgouse she needed the antidote. She could yell at Merlin later.

" makeing sure you don't hurt Morgana again"

Morgana was still having trouble wrapping her mind around Morgause having anything to do with what happened in Camelot, She wouldn't hurt her.

" you're the one who poisoned her"

Right.

" and you're the one who used her to put a sleeping spell on Camelot"

Okay maybe that was going a little over board, What Had Morgause been trying to do?

" So what, " So what? What did she mean so What? " The spell would have allowed me to finally kill Uther"

Morgana was torn between agreeing that Uther was better off dead and being upset that Morgause seemed to think it was okay to put the entire city in danger just to go after one man.

" Yes" She heard Merlin agree " and turned Arthur against magic completely " Morgana realized he was right, if Arthur wasn't already completely against magic using it to kill someone he cared about would turn him. " Uther may never allow magic to return to the land but Arthur may still be able to be convinced it's not all evil"

Did Merlin really have that kind of faith in Arthur?

" So what? I don't care if it's outlawed or not, It doesn't stop me from using it"

No Morgause doesn't seem to pay any mind to magic being out lawed. But What about the people Uther has and will execute because of the law. What of the people who have done nothing more than be born with a gift like Her. And what of the people who have been falsely accused.

" most of the people who Uther has executer we're falsely accused anyway" Morgana's stomache dropped at the sound of disinterest in The other woman's voice " I don't care about them. " Morgana started to get feeling back in her eye lids " all I care about is destroying Uther " Morgana willed her eyes to open a little, she kind of agreed with the destroying Uther thing " and Camelot" That she had a problem with.

Morgana's eyes opened a little to the point she could see through her lashes but she still couldn't move her body, which was laying on it's side, or speak. She watched as Morgause raised her hand out and attacked Merlin with a spell.

" Astrice" Morgana breathed a silent breath of relief when Merlin Dodged the attack, She was mad at him and if Morgause killed him She couldn't yell at him.

" even to the point of using Morgana, someone you claim to care about?" How do you think she's going to feel when she find's out you betrayed her the way you did?"

Morgana hadn't thought of that. Using her to put Camelot in danger was a betrayal of her trust wasn't it.? "she won't help you hurt the people she cares about"

"Then I will make her forget" What? No. Morgana felt a bit of strength returning to her body. Morgana's eyes opened a little more, She found she could move her neck just a little. "Careing for people is a sign of weakness" Morgana found she could move her arms, She placed her hand on the floor and used it to try and push her self up, Neither of the other two people in the room noticed she was moving. She wanted to tell Morgause to stop.

" Forbearne!"

Morgana open her mouth to try and shout for Merlin to move, She gasped when his eyes turned gold.

" Gescildan" The fire ball Morgause had thrown at him stopped and disappeared in mid air.

Morgana pushed her self up a little more, Her thoughts trying to wrap around what she had just seen. Merlin had magic. He had magic and he hadn't told her, all this time, Why?

Morgana's voice returned to her at the same time Morgause spoke in shock and confusion.

" you have Magic?! " Both women asked at the same time.

Morgana found Merlin and Morgause both looking at her. Morgause looked surprised she was awake, Melin didn't look surprised but he did look relieved.

Morgana pushed her self into a siting position. Both Merlin and Morgause move to help her but Morgana put her hand up in a blocking motion.

" don't touch me either of you" She demanded

" sister I only wish to help" Morgause said with fake sencerity

Merlin had enough sence not to argue. Morgana could see that while He did as she demanded, He was also ready to move to help her if She needed it. Morgana focused of Morgause, Had she just had the nerve to call her sister?

" don't call me that" Morgana said " not after what you did"

" I don't under stand" Morgause said faking innocence " I saved you after this servant poisoned you"

Morgana pushed her self to her feet as she felt her strength return more. She wondered what kind of poison just wares off on it's own.

" I heard every thing Morgause" Morgana told her " I know Merlin gave you the antidote, but you did not give it to me. You have been to busy arguing with and attacking Merlin".

oh no! the plot gremmling have run off with my chapter. * runs after gremmling* come back here .

* turnes to reader* sorry you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin is owned by people of whom I am not.

Arthur stared at the spot where The woman who had been like his sister and His Manservant had been only a second before. He couldn't grasp it, The Sorceress had taken them both. It didn't make sense why would Morgause take them with her.

The young Prince shook his head clear realizing He needed to focus, He turned to his father who was using the throne to push him self up off the floor.

" Father are you alright" Arthur asked rushing to his side.

" I am un hurt "Uther said getting his bearings "What about you, Are you hurt?"

" No, I am not injured" Arthur said helping Uther sit down on the throne. He took a calming breath, He wanted nothing more than to run out and try to find Morgana and Merlin. He needed to see that Gwen was waking as well and Gaius. there was so much He wanted and needed to do.

" My Lord, Sire "Leon called running into the room followed by a couple guards " are you"

" We're fine Leon" Arthur interrupted him Knowing what He would ask.

Arthur looked to Uther for orders He was the King after all and His leadership was expected, but Uther seemed to be in shock.

" Father?" Arthur asked

" She's gone" Uther said so low that only Arthur could hear.

Arthur knelt down so he could look in Uther's eyes.

" We will find Morgana Father" Arthur said He didn't mention Merlin, He had a feeling He shouldn't. " but we must make sure Camelot is taken care of first"

Uther let out a breath nodded and stood up Arthur standing with him. More people guards and servants all concerned seeking to find out what had happened.

" Leon go find Gius, make sure he is safe and tell him I wish to see him here" Uther instructed

" Yes Sire" Leon bowed and headed out the door.

Uther turned to speak to the small group that had found their way to the throne room.

" Camelot has, I regret to inform you been under attack be an evil Sorceress, I also regret to inform you that the Lady Morgana has been taken by the Sorceress, We will find her and bring her home "The King told them "but right now I want everyone in this room to go out into the town, you are to make sure everyone has woken up, and if any one has not report it to the court physician"

The servants and the guards bowed and hurried out of the room to do as instructed with a yes sire.

Arthur moved to leave as well He wanted to see that Gwen was alright, He also needed to tell her about Merlin and Morgana before she heard it from someone else.

"Arthur "Uther called him back.

Arthur turned back to The King.

" Yes Father" Arthur said

" Do you remember where you went when you met with Morgause the first time she attacked us"

Arthur's eyes narrowed in confusion.

" Yes " He said " I do, surely you are not thinking She took Morgana there, She knows that I know it's location"

Uther sighed " I don't want to leave anything to chance" He told him " You will take your knights and make your way there immediately"

" Yes father " Arthur said with a bow before turning to exit the room.

He didn't dare argue with his Father about this. The truth was He wanted to find Morgana just as much as Uther did, He wanted to find Merlin as well. In a way he was glad Merlin was with Morgana, Merlin could be an idiot sometimes but He would do everything He could to keep Morgana safe.

Gaius blinked is eyes open, He opened his mouth and stretched out his face. He wondered why his cheeks were so sore, He had fallen asleep at his bench before and had only ever gotten a slight cramping in his neck. Then he looked around and realized He wasn't sitting at his bench he was on his back on the floor beside it. Which still didn't explain why his face was sore.

Gaius sat up and used the bench to help him stand trying to remember what He had been doing.

" oh no" Giaus exclaimed, to no one in-particular since he was alone, as He remember the sleeping sickness.

The Physician was about to go and check on Morgana who seemed to be the only one not affected as of yet that He knew, When Leon open the door and walked in.

" Gaius are you alright" The man asked

" yes Leon I am well" Gaius said looking Leon over " and you, how are you feeling."

" I feel no ill effects of the sickness" Leon informed him " It's as if it never happened"

"Has The King Woken" Gaius asked

"He has "Leon confirmed.

Gaius nodded collecting his medical satchel.

" Is everyone awake" He asked walking out the door knowing Leon would follow

"We Don't know for sure" Leon said "Uther want to see you in the throne room"

" I imagined as much" Gaius told him.

The two men walked down the stairs and through the halls toward the throne room. Gaius didn't think it would be a good idea to mention his theory that the sleeping sickness was a work of Magic just yet.

Gwen yawned stretching her arms as she woke up, She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around sitting up with a gasp as she realized she was in Lady Morgana's bed. How she gotten there, She had no memory of falling asleep on the bed.

She remembered being tired barely able to keep her eyes open, but she didn't remember falling asleep.

Of course no one ever remembers actually falling asleep the servant reasoned to her self as she stood up from the bed.

" My Lady" Gwen called looking around confused " Morgana are you there"

There was no answer as Gwen sat and swung her legs off the bed to push her self up into a sitting position with her feet on the floor.

" My Lady" She called again standing up " Any one"

The Servant was really starting to get worried, Why was no one answering her.

She hurried over to the door and reached to open it.

Two Things happened at once, Gwen pulled the door just as someone else pushed it saying her name, and Gwen crashed into a chainmail cover chest. The woman would have fallen over had a pair of arms not caught her and helped her get her balance back. For about to seconds then she found herself being pulled into a relieved hug.

" Arthur" Gwen half said half asked

The prince released her and stepped back realizing what he was doing.

" sorry" Arthur said not sounding at all like he was " are you alright?"

" I think so" Gwen nodded, " Arthur what happen, I woke up in Lady Morgana's bed but I"

" Uh yeah" Arthur cut her off " When Merlin and I got back from The old Idirsholas fort every one Except for Morgana was asleep. We found you on the floor and I put you up on the bed"

" oh well that explains " Gwen started then a look of almost panic came over her face, " oh my goodness, Lady Morgana is she alright, and what about Gaius and Merlin"

" Guinevere calm down" Arthur told her pulled her hands into his, He sighed " come on you should sit down"

Arthur led her over to sit on one of the chairs that was beside Morgana's bed.

Arthur proceeded to explain everything that had happen the knights getting killed by the knights of Idirsholas, arriving back in Camelot to find everyone asleep, Finding Morgana awake, going to try and get Uther out as the Idirsholas knights were after him.

" When I got back to the throne room Morgause was their, Morgana was unconscious in her arms" Arthur told Gwen "before anyone could do anything she started casting a spell, Merlin shouted something, I'm not sure what but sound like He was saying sorry. Then he dove for Morgana and All three of them disappeared"

" She took them both?" Gwen asked in disbelief " but why, why take either of them?"

" I don't know" Arthur said standing up " but My Father has order that I take a contingent of nights and go to the last place I know Morgause was staying for sure, I had better get going"

" Of course go go " Gwen said standing up "I'll go find Gaius and see what I can do to help"

Arthur help the door open for her.

" My Father sent Leon to bring Gaius to the throne room" Arthur told Gwen "you'll probably find him"

" coming down the hall behind you" Gwen said looking past Arthur.

The Prince turned to see Gaius and Leon walking down the hall toward them. Gwen stepped around him and rushed over to hug Gaius, He gave her a gentle pat on the back.

" thank goodness your awake" Gaius said

" We came across a few people who haven't woken yet" Leon explained

" most everyone is waking though " Gaius told them " but it would seem some are taking longer than others"

" come on Gaius" Leon said starting down the hall again " The King is waiting for you"

" I am coming with you" Gwen said starting to follow

" right "Arthur said starting in the other direction " I have some thing I have to do, I'll meet up with you later"

" wait" Gaius said realizing that He was not Seeing a certain someone that would most likely under normal circumstances be with Arthur "Where is Merlin?"

Everyone stopped Arthur and Gwen gave each other a look, Leon frowned more than he already was.

Where was Merlin?

"Morgause has taken Merlin and the Lady Morgana" Arthur told the two men.

Gaius paled and looked like He was going to fall over, but the older man held himself up.

" We'll get them back" Gwen told Gaius quickly " Arthur is going to check the last place He know's Morgause was"

Leon thought for a second.

" surely you don't think she'll be somewhere she know's you know about? Leon asked " uh Sire"

" No I don't " Arthur agree'd " but the King want's me to check anyway, just in case"

Back in the throne room Uther walked around in little worried circles in front of his throne, slowly his worry was turning to anger. That Sorceress had dared to come in and use magic to attack him and then had the nerve to kidnap his daughter, no He reminded him self his ward, no one must know she was his daughter.

And that servant She had taken him to, but why it didn't make cense why take him. He wasn't worth any ransom, He had no real value, unless.

Uther was cut off from his thoughts as Leon led Gaius and Morgana's maid servant into the room.

" ah Gaius" Uther said walking over to him

" you highness" Gaius Bowed as did Gwen and Leon

" Sire ,we ran across Prince Arthur on our way Here " Leon spoke " He told us of the task you asigned him, with your permission I'd like to join him"

" of course " Uther told him " you are dismissed"

" Thank you sire " Leon said quickly bowing and running out to join Arthur.

Gaius reported what He knew to Uther, the people all falling asleep one by one. Trying to find out why and eventually falling asleep him self only to wake up on the floor. Then find some people still a sleep on the way to the throne room.

Uther listened nodding in understanding.

" We know now that is was the work of magic" Uther told him " Morgause was here when I woke up"

" yes, I thought it might be, I had hoped I was wrong" Gaius said sadly "Arthur told us that Morgause took Lady Morgana and my ward Merlin"

Uther looked at the man sadly, He held the older man in some respect. He was one of the few men who had over come his past with magic, and now the mans ward had. He would be broken hearted when He told him.

He decided he could put it off until they made sure there was no ill effects of the spell.

' This day couldn't possibly get any worse' Uther thought

Suddenly the doors burst open and a couple of Camelots guards ran into the room.

"Sire " one of them called out as the came through the door. Both had obviously been running as they were out of breath.

" What is the meaning of this" Uther asked in his I am king you had better have a good reason for being in the same room as me voice

" Sire " the other guard said bowing " for give us, but we thought you should know."

" A large Dragon was spotted flying over the forest east of Camelot" The other guard finished.

The Kings jaw dropped.

Okay that's it for this chapter.

Most of the story is going to be Merlin and Morgana, but once in a while we'll check in on the people left back in camelot.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to Morgana and Merlin whom I do not own in any way shape or form, I am just borrowing them.

Merlin wasn't sure what to do as he watched Morgana argue with Morgause. The Sorceress was trying to get Morgana to be mad at him instead of her. The warlock didn't think she needed to Morgana was mad at both of them, and rightfully so but right now she was focused on the sorceress.

" Merlin gave you the antidote" Morgana was saying " but you did not give it to me"

Morgause's mouth opened and closed in surprise at she realized Morgana was right. She looked at the vial in her hand , The liquid still inside. She couldn't believe she had forgotten, She had been so angry that the Servant had followed them.

Morgause thought quickly trying to steer things into her favour. She needed Morgana to side with her, to be under her control.

" of course sister" Morgause said " I didn't need to use the antidote , I healed you with my magic"

Merlin scowled at her He knew she was lying, Morgana wasn't fooled either she spoke at the same time Merlin was about to protest Morgause's lie.

" When,?" Morgana asked " between taking us from Camelot and attacking my friend, and I use the term loosly right know" Morgana glared at Merlin for a second then turned back to Morgause " you didn't have time"

Merlin slowly inched his was closer to Morgana, as He could tell Morgause was getting angry at loosing Morgana's trust. He was worried about what she might do if she decided Morgana was no longer of use to her.

" how do you explain your recovery then?" Morgause asked

" I don't" Morgana started

" it wasn't real poison" Merlin spoke

Both Women turned to him. " What?"

" do you remem" Merlin started

" enough of this " Morgause interrupted him afraid He may convince Morgana He hadn't truly caused her harm, as mad as Morgana was at Her, poisoning was much worse than a simple sleep spell. If only she could get the woman focused on The servant having tried to kill her.

" No " Morgana raised her voice " I want to hear what he has to say "

She turned to Merlin and took a step toward him " Merlin what did you give me"

Morgause grew angrier, how dare the lowly servant cause this much trouble. Morgana shouldn't be doubting her she should be great-full for Morgause saving her, She should be wanting revenge on Uther and Camelot, She should be wanting the servants death, not giving him a chance to explain him self. This servant who had magic, and still protected the royal family that killed so many magic users. Morgana should think of him as a traded yet that thought doesn't even seem to have occurred to her.

" do you remember When Uther" Merlin started to speak then He his head turned to Morgause suddenly as he felt her dark magic start to stir in the air, She was whispering under her breath. She looked mad, He was all together sure She realized she was doing it.

The spell was fast and focused on him, Merlin had just bairly enough time to throw up an nonverbal sheild around him self as he felt something crash into him and knock him down, The Warlock look down to See the top of Morgana's head as she tackled him at the waste.

Morgana turned To Morgause as soon as she realized Merlin had stopped in mid-explanation and was looking at the sorceress with a concerned expression. The woman quickly realized Morgause was going to attack Merlin. Morgana didn't know why but her instinct was to try and tackle Merlin out of the way. She moved before she even realized she had and dove at her friend knocking him down at the waist just as Morgana's and Merlin's magic together instinctively cast a counter attack at Morgause.

The last thing Morgana saw before the whirlwind that formed around them cut off her view was the torches in the room flaring up and consuming Morgause. It was so fast Morgause didn't even have time to scream as the flames consumed her.

Merlin's shield protected Him and Morgana, Morgauses spell inadvertently sending them to safety out of the now burning room.

A gently breeze caressed The young warlocks face as He started to wake up. He had passed out from the force of what ever Morgause had done crossed with his magic's countering it almost as soon as He was no longer being attacked.

Merlin slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up, something was weighing on his abdomen. He looked down to see Morgana's head on his stomach. He quickly reached his arms out steadying the woman as He pushed him self up into a sitting position.

" Morgana?" He said cradling her in his arms, He placed him hand on her cheek and tapped her face gently " Morgana please wake up"

Morgana let out a soft moan stirring a little and slowly opening her eyes. She put her hand to her forhead rubbing it a little as she slowly sat up.

" oh thank goodness" Merlin breathed " are you alright?"

Morgana nodded as she focused on standing up, Merlin followed her example using his hand to steady her and his other to steady himself with the help of a tree.

A tree? Merlin looked at the tree trunk his hand had found, hadn't they just been inside. What had Morgause been trying to do. Merlin could have sworn she had been trying to kill him not send him away. Or maybe she had ment to do both.

Morgana was silent as she looked around, She wasn't sure what to say or do. There was so much to take in it was over whealming. Morgause had lied to her and tried to use her to harm Camelot and the people she cared about and was now dead.

Merlin had not only given her something that may or may not have been poison but has kept the fact that He had magic from even though She had trusted him enough to tell him about her's, and now she had no idea where they were.

Morgana looked around realizing Merlin was doing the same. She focused on Merlin getting his attention back to her.

" do you have any idea where we are?" Morgana asked

" not a clue" Merlin said " I was kind of hoping you might know"

Merlin and Morgana walked through the woods searching for a path. The tree's looked strange to them neither of them having seen these particular kind before. The trunks were thinner than what they were used to seeing for how tall the tree's were. Every once in a while they would hear a load thunk from some where around them.

The two people soon discovered that the sound was caused by a brown thing falling from the tree's.

" what do you suppose it is" Merlin asked when one fell right in front of them

" how should I know" Morgana asked finally speaking to Melin after they had been walking for a couple hours and still not finding a road or path or people.

" finally" Merlin said " I was staring to worry you had gone mute"

Morgana rounded on him her anger snapping.

" this is your fault" she said " if you had been honest with me about your magic, I wouldn't have felt the need to go to Morgause and she would have been able to use me, and we wouldn't be lost"

" I'm sorry" Merlin said " your right I should have told you, I wanted to but it's not that easy"

Morgana sighed, she knew he was right. It hadn't been easy for her to tell him and it wasn't like Uther would believe him over her if he decided to try and turn her in, where as Uther would probably take her word over his if She accused him even if He didn't have magic.

" so tell me about the poison" Morgana told him as she stepped a head of him around a tree knowing He would follow.

as you can probably tell I am making this up as I go. The story will of course mostly focus on Morgana and Merlin's trying to get back home with every few chapter's going back to see what's going on with the people left back in Camelot. Hint They are very far away and may not travel back home in a straight line.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving on...

"tell Me about the poison" Morgana told Merlin as He followed her around a tree. Merlin sighed He wondered when she was going to remember that He hadn't explained yet.

He looked up and around seeing that it was starting to get darker, The sun was lowering below the tree's.

" how about we set up camp for the night" Merlin suggested " then I'll answer any question I can"

Morgana thought for a second, " okay" she said " but lets go a little further, I think I hear water"

Merlin stopped and listened for a second, She was right He could hear it to.

The two of them followed the sound and soon found a small steam of water flowing through the forest, with strange but pretty purple flowers flouting in the water.

Morgana sat on a rock opposite Merlin who sat on the other side of the fire pit they had made and Merlin had filled with some branches He had collected while she had filled the water skin. Why she had held onto it neither could fathom but both were glad she had.

Merlin didn't bother trying to start the fire the normal way, He just raised his hand out focused on the wood and spoke.

" Forbearnen" He cast as his eye's glowed gold for a second then dimmed back to blue.

" Where did you learn to do that" Morgana asked him.

" I started studying spells after I moved to Camelot " He told her tending the fire " but I was born with magic, it's instinctive to me, spoken spells just help me focus"

" So you're like" Morgana started to ask then she shook her head "No first you're going to tell me about the poison then We'll talk about your magic.

Merlin let out a breath and nodded settling down against a rock.

" Okay" He asked " do you remember When Uther Married Catherine?"

Morgana smiled a little.

" how could I forget Uther Marrying a Troll." She said "but what does that have to do with this"

" You know That potion Arthur took to trick Uther into think He had poisoned him self" Merlin continued "in order to get Uther to cry tears of regret, which was the only way to break the spell Catherine had him under?"

"are you telling me that's what you used on Me?" Morgana asked "but didn't you have to give Arthur the antidote, how come I didn't need it"

" I'm not completely sure " Merlin admitted " I've been trying to figure it out myself, near of an explanation I can think of is Arthur took it straight, you took it watered down and your magic probably fought it as well."

Morgana thought for a minute softly gazing at the fire

" So " she said not looking up " you didn't actually poison me"

" No" Merlin said " not really, I just needed Morgause to think I had. I was under the delusion that she cared about you. " Melin turned his attention from her to the fire " I was sorry to find out I was wrong,"

" yeah" Morgana said" I'm glad she lifted the spell, I just wish it hadn't been because she wanted to try and use me further"

Merlin watch Morgana cover a yawn, He felt tired him self.

" lets get some sleep" He suggested

" Alright" Morgana agreed then as an after thought "but don't think you're getting out of telling me about your magic,"

Merlin rolled his eyes as he laid down .

" I've been wanting to tell you for a long time Morgana" He told her " I was just to scared or it wasn't the right time"

Morgana kind of under stood, She was often afraid of what it would mean to tell someone about her magic and that was even when she wasn't completely sure she had any.

The next Morning Morgana woke up to find Merlin was no longer where He had been the night before. She sat up looking around,

"Merlin" She called out worried that He had disappeared.

" over here" Merlin answered from behind her, She turned to see him standing by the river with a make shift wooden spear standing by the edge of the water. "I'm getting breakfast"

Morgana stretched her arms and stood up dusting her dress off. She walked over and stood behind and a bit to his side, watching as he focused on the fish that were swimming in the water.

Merlin suddenly made a quick move and caught a medium sized fish, He grinned turning to Morgana.

" just need to cook it and we can have breakfast"

" you don't expect me to cook it do you?" Morgana asked "I've never cook anything in my life"

She really hadn't and was seriously concerned about food poisoning from under cooking the fish.

Merlin shook his head "No, but how about relighting the fire"

Morgana looked at the now extinguished fire, then back at Merlin. Her gaze following him as He stepped around her and headed back to were they had been sleeping.

" why don't you just light it with magic like you did last night? " She asked

" I was actually thinking I could teach you that spell " Merlin told her sitting down and tossing some of the extra wood from the pile they had collected the other day.

" really" Morgana asked her mood brightening a little as she sat down beside him.

Merlin nodded.

" it's really easy" He said " you just need to focus your mind on what you want to set fire to"

Morgana focused on the wood in the fire pit.

" okay"

" now picture a small flame on one of the pieces of wood?"

" Just one?" Morgana asked " why not the whole pile?"

" if you try and make to big a fire it could end up blowing up in your face" Merlin told her "the pile will catch from the small flame and grow on it's own, now focus"

Morgana did as she was instructed, focusing and picturing a flame.

" now feel your magic and will a small amount to your hand, use your hand to focus your power."

Morgana raised her hand palm out toward the wood like she had seen Merlin do the night before.

" alright" She said " What now?"

Merlin felt her magic with his checking that she wasn't using to much.

" repeat after me" He told her " Forbaernen"

Morgana took a deep breath " Forbaernen"

Nothing happened " did I do it wrong?"

" try again, but don't just say the word, " Merlin told her " say it as a command, you are commanding the stick to light fire"

"right" Morgana focused again and intoned a commanding voice "Forbaernen"

Morgana smiled and squeed happily hugging Merlin when she succeeded in lighting the stick she was focusing on on fire. Her face turned red and she pushed away from him moving away a little as she realized what she was doing.

" sorry"

" it's alright My Lady" Merlin told her "you did good'

Merlin held the fish still on the spear over the fire to cook. He hadn't told Morgana but before she had woken up he had used a spell to figure out if the unfamiliar looking fish would be safe to eat.

Morgana took a couple of large leaves and dipped them in the water to get some of the dirt off of them, then brought them to Merlin to use as make shift plates. It wasn't the best but they would have to do.

" So when did you first find out you had magic" Morgana asked as they sat down to eat

" I've had magic since before I can remember" Merlin told her after swallowing a bite if fish "My mother told me I was moving things around the house by the time I was four months old"

Morgana nearly joked on the bite of fish she had just taken, coughing and sputtering.

" four months?" Morgana finally asked " and she thought it was a good idea to send you to Camelot?"

Merlin just shrugged and nodded as he had food in his mouth and had been not to talk with your mouth full. He swallowed.

" it was getting to difficult to keep my magic a secret in such a small Village" Merlin explained " I never really fit in"

Morgana thought for a bit, She and Merlin cleaned up from their breakfast.

Merlin thought about Arthur, If he were there He would probably sit around while the servant did all the work. Making some excuse like watching for any danger. Like you couldn't do that and help, Morgana didn't have a problem with it . And hey, no danger.

"Merlin" Morgana said from behind him

'No' Merlin thought his back straightening at the tone in her voice.

"Mer-lin" Morgana said again more insistently

Merlin slowly started to turn,

' no, no, the it can't get any worse jinx only works if you say the words out load' Merlin was thinking as he turned ' I didn't even think it. that is not happening'

Merlin looked to see a small group of six armed men slowly entering the camp site, they were spread out as if circling.

dun dun dun.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Merlin or Morgana or Arthur or Gwen or any of the Characters from Merlin.

The oddly dresses men didn't seem happy too find two strangers camping in their path. They held their weapons at the ready but seem to be waiting for something. Merlin tried to slowly inch his way closer to Morgana, He wanted to put him self between her and the men. One of them notices and shouted pointing his spear at Merlin threateningly.

"Merlin" Morgana said nervously "stop, stay there"

Merlin stopped He made eye contact with the man putting his hands up in a gesture of showing he was unarmed. This seemed to calm him a little, He stepped back but still had his weapon ready.

"Morgana, are you alright"? Merlin asked keeping his eye on the man.

"So far" She told him "what do you suppose they want"?

"I don't know" Merlin said then asked "can you understand anything they are saying?"

The group of men had been talking, at one time one even seem to be saying something to them but neither Morgana nor Merlin could understand Him.

Morgana watched as the men seemed to argue with each other once in a while pointing at Her and Merlin and then somewhere into the woods, She was watching one of them when he got a scared look on his face as a load sound came from the woods. He started to shout at the other men pointing franticly toward where the sound had come from.

The men all turn their attention to the sound, they moved quickly one seemed to be in charge now. He spoke and gestured to the one that had tried to speak with Her and Merlin and pointed at them. The man nodded and turned to them he put his bow away and made the same I am unarmed gesture that Merlin had, them he motioned for them to follow him.

Merlin didn't need to be signalled twice he moved toward Morgana putting him self between her and what ever was making that noise and freaking these men out. The man hurried in the opposite direction motioning them to follow. Merlin followed behind Morgana as they moved quickly around the tree's He turned looking behind him expecting to see the other's following but the other five men were still standing in the little make shift camp sight.

Merlin stopped Morgana noticed and did the same.

"Merlin what?" Then she saw why He had stopped "what are they doing?"

The man who had been trying to lead them away noticed they were no longer following turned back and called out to them, Morgana turned to him and he waved at them to follow.

The one who seemed to be the leader of the group heard his com-rad shouting at the two strangers, He looked over and saw the young man looking at him confused. He shouted at him and waved for him to go. Suddenly the man eyes went wide just as the other men gave a load shout of warning and something crashed out of the woods. The woman gave a small scream of shock at seeing the beast they had been hunting.

Merlin's instincts shouted at him, whatever this thing was it was a creature of dark magic.

"What is that thing? "Morgana asked as the man that had been trying to lead them away ran around and placed him self between them and the beast.

"I don't know "Merlin told her "but it's vibrating dark magic"

Morgana's eyes widened in surprise,

"you can feel it?" she asked

"yes" Merlin told her "and I doubt spears and arrows will kill it, unless they are enchanted?"

The beast looked around making a growling like noise eyeing the men, swiping out at them and growling when it missed as the men all seemed to be very good at dodging it. The beast made a roaring sound and threw it's head back when two of the men ran up and tried to spear it. They soon found them selves being thrown away one landing on the ground in front of Merlin the other hitting a tree.

Merlin quickly ran over to the man who had landed in front of him, kneeling down to try and check if he was hurt. The man pushed him away and moved to get up, He stumbled a little but Merlin caught him from falling and helped him stand.

The man looked at him and gave him a small nod before standing and turning back to the fight.

"we need to help them "Morgana said

The Man who had been trying to lead them away had given up by now and had gone to help his friends.

"I know" Merlin agreed "but I don't "

Merlin was cut off by the group of men and Morgana shouting out a warning.

The warlock turned in time to see the beast spring through the air over the men and run toward Him and Morgana. The creature had decided to go after the unarmed people it had just noticed.

Merlin's magic kicked in as it came at him full speed, He didn't know how these men felt about magic but He would have to deal with it later, right know he needed to protect Lady Morgana He was fairly certain if any thing happen to her magic or not Uther would have his head. Merlin grabbed the man the creature had thrown with one hand moving him out of the way. The young warlock put his other hand up toward the creature that was now leaping toward him. His eyes glowed gold and with out a word the creature found it self being thrown back and crashing into the tree's.

The group of strange men all stopped and looked at the creature in shock and then looked at Melin in equal shock. Non of them had ever seem anything like what had just happened. The creature tried to get up but collapsed after a minimal amount of effort.

Merlin stepped back ward toward Morgana both of them not taking their eyes of the Men. Morgana reached out and took Merlins searching hand. She knew what He was concerned about, She was to. They didn't know how these people would reach to seeing a blatant use of Magic.

The men seemed to get over their initial shock as one of them smiled and let out a whooping sound. The others then relaxed and followed suit.

Merlin relaxed a little they didn't seem to be to concerned about the magic.

A short while later after the group had secured the creature, The man who had tried to lead them away from the battle and the groups leader were leading the them into a large village. The houses were made of thin logs and long grass for the roofs, Merlin found himself trying to not look at the women as they seemed to be a bit under dressed compared to what he was used to.

The people made whooping sounds smiling and cheering happily as the men returned to the village and the leader said something.

He then motioned for Merlin and Morgana to follow him, well He motioned for Merlin to follow but Morgana wasn't letting him out of her sight. As much as he complained about Merlin being useless she was pretty sure Arthur would be very angry with her if she let anything happen to his manservant.

Merlin and Morgana were led to the centre of the village where a man stood wearing a long ,cape? Made of a fur neither of them had seem before no shirt and a crown of colourful feathers on his head. The man stood tall with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face. The man who had been leading the group gave the man a slight bow of his head and spoke, gesturing to Merlin and the dead creature.

The man looked at the skinny looking man and the beast, a look of disbelief crossing his face,then a grin. The Man turned to Merlin putting his hand on his shoulder's speaking happily. Merlin returned the smile but gave a confused look.

The man who had been leading the group leaned over and said something to the man who was obviously the leader of the village.

The man's smile fell as he stepped back from Merlin, He turned and spoke to The leader of the small group some more, He then nodded in under standing.

He turned back to Merlin who had stepped back to stand closer to Morgana both looking around at the people who had gathered to see the strange people that had helped kill the beast that had beed terrorizing their village. Morgana smiled at the children that hid behind their mother's half bare legs and peaked at her curiously.

The Village leader spoke loudly to the village people He seemed to be making some sort of speech, Morgana had heard enough to recognize when someone was doing it. The people all seemed happy with what he said and all but a few hurried off.

The Man then stepped toward Merlin placing a hand on his own chest he Spoke.

"Ade" He said tapping his chest "Ade" He then gestured to the man who had been leading the small group "Perwira" Then he pointed to the man who had tried to get them away from the creature "Widodo"

Merlin who was not as much of an idiot at people thought understood what He was doing, He smiled and pointed to him self.

"Merlin" He said and then pointed to Morgana, Who also caught on.

"Morgana "She said gesturing to herself before Merlin could.

Ade was glad they seemed to under stand, having names was a start. He motioned for a new person to step forward, The older woman was dressed on the same kind of fur as Ade. Merlin could sense magic in Her, it wasn't a lot but it was there.

Looking in Merlins eye's so He would know he was talking to him Perwira motion to the woman. Who was holding a small bowl of small plants and looking at them curiously, listening.

"Budiwati" Perwira said motioning to the Woman.

"Budiwati" Merlin repeated in understanding.

"Well this is good I suppose "Morgana said to Merlin quietly as Ade, Perwira and Budiwati spoke to each other. "they don't seem to want to harm us"

"yeah "Merlin nodded going back and forth between watching the small group and the other people who seemed to have gotten busy gathering things and chatting happily, there seemed to be a quiet excitement going through the village.

"Morgana, I think their getting ready for some sort of feast" Merlin said

"really"? Morgana asked looking around "I think your right, they must be celebrating that strange creature being stopped"

It made sense they didn't know how long these people had been suffering from that creature but dark magic like that it must have been bad.

Budiwati hurried into a small hut and after several minutes came out with a bowl of herbs and a small jug of water. Merlin watched as she walked over to the fire and kneeled down. She muttered some word Merlin couldn't quit make out and mix the herbs and the water together. She then motion for Merlin and Morgana to join her at the fire.

Ade and Perwira motion for them to join her as well walking toward the fire and gesturing encouragement.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each, Merlin shrugged and turned to walk over to Budiwati, Morgana followed.

"she's doing some sort of magic isn't she?" Morgana asked as they approached the woman.

"yes, "Merlin said "but I don't think she's doing anything bad, at least it doesn't feel like dark magic"

Budiwati took a small bundle of reeds and held them up in the air, chanting some word to the sky and then she held them above the fire and then dipped them in the water. She then stepped over and handed a reed to Merlin and then Morgana and then she handed one to Widodo, she then stepped back toward the fire and made a watch and listen to me gesture. Sure that she had their attention Budiwati said something and then threw her reed in the fire. Widodo copied her actions and words with out any hesitation

She motion for them to do the same, Morgana stepped forward understanding what Budiwati wanted but not sure why.

"do you think we should" Morgana asked

"I don't know" Merlin told her "but my magic doesn't seem have a problem with it"

"your magic?" Morgana asked "like you can feel if a spell is harm full or not?"

"yeah" Merlin said stepping toward the fire

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and then turned to the fire and threw their reeds in and spoke the words Budiwati and Widodo had said when They had thrown their reeds in.

The fire leaped up a little and the air circled around them a bit.

Merlin heard a slight ringing in his ears for a second, He turned to see Morgana make a face a reach up toward her own ear and realized she must have heard it as well.

"what was that" Morgana asked

"Not sure yet" Merlin said He turned back to Budiwati to see if she seemed to hear it to, She, Widodo and Ade were smiling

"I think it worked" Perwira said

Ade stepped toward them trying as best he could to look both of them in the eyes

"Can you understand Me now? "He asked.

and another chapter done,

I considered trying to pick a language and translate what the people are saying, but I though nah.

Also thought Merlin and Morgana should learn a translation spell.

Don't worry not everyone they meet is going to turn out to be good, I just have a little trouble writing bad guys I alway want to turn them good. But I will try not to do that to much, I can't say it won't happen at all.


	9. Chapter 9

I own my MacBook Air, an electric foot massager, a couple watches but not Merlin.

For A few days the only thing the people of Camelot seemed to talk about was Merlin and the Lady Morgana's abduction. Some speculated that The Sorceress had cast the sleeping spell as a ruse to get to Lady Morgana, others thought She had wanted both for some sort of sacrifice. Some thought the two had run away together and Uther was making up the part about them being taken by a sorceress. Of course no one told Uther their theories, The man was not shy with the throwing of people in dungeons.

Arthur sat at the table with Uther, Gaius and the members of the counsel. Arthurs nuckles where turning white from squeezing the arm of his chair. He and the entire counsel had just been told of Uther's theory on why Morgouse had not only taken Lady Morgana, but had bothered to take a mere servant with her as well.

"Sire, Merlin is my ward" Gaius said "I can not believe that he would betray Camelot"

"I am sorry Gaius" Uther sighed "I know this must come as a shock to you, but it is the only thing that makes sense"

Gaius fought the urge to roll his eyes 'the only thing that makes sense to you' He thought.

"Father "Arthur spoke "Merlin had been my loyal man servant for years, Why would He side with Morgause now?"

"you saw what happen with your own eyes, as did I" Uther told him "your servant wasn't just taken, He went with the sorceress willingly"

"surely He must have been trying to help Morgana" Gaius tried to reason

"as would be his duty as a servant to do" Arthur joined in.

"If that were the case they would have either returned by now, or the servant and perhaps Morgana are dead" Uther said " I will not believe that Morgana is dead"

"I am sure Morgana is still alive father" Arthur said " and will continue to believe it until I see a body"

"good" Uther said "then like I said Merlin must have help Morgause in kidnapping the Lady Morgana, He is a trader to Camelot"

Arthur stifled a groan.

"Father please" He started

"I will hear no more" Uther stopped him "I want Morgana brought home safely, and Merlin arrested for treason"

Gwen Paced around Gaius's chambers as she waited for Arthur and Gaius to get back from the counsel meeting she was not allowed to listen in on. Not that she made a habit of doing so, but this meeting was about Lady Morgana and Merlin, one was her close friend and the other was Her Lady and if people weren't separated by class best friend.

The maid paced, stopping every so often to dust or organize some bottles, and then she would put them back. Because what if Gaius had them where they were for a reason.

Until Arthur and Gaius walked through the door, both clearly up set.

" sometimes I wonder if my father even listen to what anyone says to him" Arthur said drop sitting on the bench at Gaius's table"

Gaius huffed and shook his head disappointedly.

" What has happen" Gwen asked concerned

"The King has gotten it into his head that Merlin has been working with Morgause" Gaius explained "and That Merlin helped her to place the sleep enchantment on Camelot, and then kidnap Lady Morgana"

"you can't be serious" Gwen's jaw dropped, She turned to Arthur "you have to convince him He's wrong Arthur, you know Merlin would never hurt Lady Morgana or betray Camelot"

"I know" Arthur told her "and I did try, Gaius and I both. But my father has made up his mind"

Gwen slumped down beside Arthur, He put his arm around her to comfort her and him self.

"what will happen now" Gwen asked as Gaius sat down on the other side of the table.

"The King is planning to issue a reward for the safe return of Lady Morgana and a reward for the capture of Merlin" Guis said

"Dead or alive "Arthur finished

"oh god" Gwen sobbed into her hands

Arthur put his other arm around her and hugged her closer.

"We will figure this out Gwen" Arthur told her "this is one time when I am sure my Father is completely wrong"

Arthur paused thinking "My father will expect me to lead the search which will be an advantage, I can make sure Merlin isn't killed when we find them"

"and they will be found "Gaius said in a determined voice.

"right" Gwen nodded "what about Hunith, some one should tell her what has happened"

"I'll try and take one of the patrols near Ealdor so that I can" Arthur started but Gaius cut him off

"that may not be a good idea" He said

Gwen and Arthur looked to the physician confused.

"surely Merlins mother should be told her son is missing" Gwen argued

Gaius sighed.

"I agree she should be" Gaius said "I am just concerned about Uther's reaction should he be reminded that we know where Merlins mother lives"

"come on Gaius" Arthur said "I know my father can be stubborn but"

"and you know what he is like when it comes to sorcery" Gaius told him "I think it best if Gwen were to take a few days and" He paused thinking "go visit her brother Elyan"

"oh" Gwen said understanding "after all, with everything that has happened I need the comfort of the only family I have left"

"and who could blame you" Gaius said in a mock comforting voice "after all you and Lady Morgana were so close"

...

Arthur watched as Gwen road out of Camelot early in the morning having convinced the king to give her leave to go see her brother. He hated that she was going alone but it could not be helped, there was no way Uther would allow any one to be taken from the search for Lady Morgana, or from guarding Camelot. The King was convinced the dragon would attack soon.

They still had no idea how it had gotten loose. Arthur was still wrapping his head around the rumours about The dragon being chained up below the city being true. His father had never confirmed or denied it and Arthur had assumed if it was true his father would have told him. It made Arthur wonder what else his father had not been honest with him about.

Arthur turned to walk back into the castle, He wanted wait until Gwen was out of sight but The Kings had called a meeting. He wanted the Castle secured and prepared for the dragon attack He was convince would come. Arthur, Gius and even Leon had tried to reason with him. Pointing out that the dragon only been seen once, and it had been flying away from Camelot.

"I will not be taken off guard by magical attack again" Uther told them angrily "That dragon is not going to stay away long. I know what I am talking about, He will attack"

"I agree we should be prepared" Arthur said "but your acting as if the Dragon is heading straight for us. It was flying away and no one has seen it since"

"Do not argue with me Arthur, I am you King and your father." Uther told him "I want food and water and as many weapons gathered as possible"

"Yes sire" Arthur said reluctantly "I just, would prefer to focus on finding Morgana"

Uther's visibly relaxed, He put his hand on Arthurs shoulder.

"As would I" Uther told him "but Camelot must be protected first"

No one could argue with Uther on that point, It was one of the few things He was right about.

Gwen followed the road toward Ealdor as quickly as the horse she was riding could go. The Horse she was riding was one of Arthurs fastest, He had insisted she take it so that she could get there as soon as possible. The fast she could move the less likely she'll have of being attacked by bandits.

Gaius had given her a bag of medical herbs just in case and a letter for Hunith. He had gone over the map with her a few times to be sure she remembered the way. Gwen was glad He had insisted on her taking a copy of the map.

She had gotten turned around turned around twice already from trying to avoid being found by bandits. The first time she had heard them She had quickly dismounted guided the horse off the path and through the trees till she could hide behind some rocks and pulled out the sword Leon had loaned her.

She watched as the small group walked past her hiding spot looking around, Gwen had managed to remember to pick up a branch of leaves as she was looking for a hiding spot and cover her tracks. The Men argued with each other pointing around.

After what seemed the Gwen like hours but was really only about five or ten minutes the bandits left.

Gwen waited till she was sure they were gone then looked to find her way back to the road again.

The second time was because, well if you thought you saw a dragon fly over you, you would fall off your horse and get disoriented to.

Gwen finally road into Ealdor as the sun was moving into the afternoon. Hunith who was hanging cloths on the line looked up at the villages murmuring to see one of her son's friends ride up to the house and dismount. She didn't look happy, She looked sad and worried. Something was wrong.

"Gwen" Hunith greeted her dropping the dress she was about to hang back in the basket and rushing over to the girl."What are you doing here and alone? where is Merlin?"

...

okay the gremlins are happy now *** Rolls eyes * they wanted to see what was going on the Arthur and Gwen. **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Merlin, I am just playing with the characters.

Morgana sat in the hut that Ade, The man she and Merlin had been told was the chief of the village they were in. After Budiwati had cast the translation spell there had been no problem under standing what everyone was saying. Morgana was still getting used to there being people who had never heard of Camelot.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation with Ade and Perwira.

...

"come, sit inside" Ade said moving aside the blanket that doubled as a door "we will talk"

Ade motioned to a couple of mats on the floor indicating they should sit down. Morgana and Merlin sat beside each other and Perwira sat near Ade.

"thank you, for helping us" Morgana said to the two men "We probably would have been lost for days if your men hadn't found us"

"It is we who should be thanking your Mambabarang" Ade said "our Village has been being attacked by that monster for many weeks"

Merlin and Morgana gave each other a confused look and then turned back to Ade and Perwira.

"What is a Mam-bab-a-rang?" Merlin asked

"a man who is gifted with magic" Perwira told him "Very rare, if you had not been there I hate to think what would have happened"

"but you were hunting it" Merlin said "didn't you have any plan of how you would stop it"

"I had hoped the beast could be killed with weapons reenforced by Budiwata's magic" Ade said

"yes" Perwira agreed "unfortunately the beast knocked the weapon out of my hands and broke it"

Morgana looked back and forth between the three men, she looked around for Budiwata.

"where is Budiwata" Morgana asked

"She is helping to prepare celebration" Ade answered "do you wish to speak with her"

Morgana nodded,

"I would" Morgana told him "I would like to know where she learned magic"

Perwira and Ade let out a soft chuckle as if Morgana had just said something jestful.

"what?" Morgana asked

"We are not Mambabarang, but even we know you do not learn magic" Ade told her "Magic is gifted from Gods"

"yes but she had to learn that spell she cast allowing us to speak to each other" Morgana pointed out

"ah" Ade said as if understanding something "you want to know were she learned spells, there is a difference"

"If you would like I can take you to Her" Perwira said starting to stand

"But first we talk" Ade said motioning Perwira to stay sitting.

"while we are grateful of your help "Ade said "I must ask what had brought you to our Village, besides Perwira and his men, and where are you from? You do not look like any of the people that have visited from other villages"

"It's" Merlin said glancing to Morgana and then looking back at Ade "a long story"

"We're from Camelot" Morgana told them

Perwira frowned "I have never heard of this Village"

Morgana and Merlins eyes widened in surprise, They had never met any one who hadn't heard of Camelot.

"Camelot is not a Village" Morgana said, "It's a kingdom"

"it's ruled by King Uther" Merlin said "and his son Arthur leads Camelot's Knights"

Morgana worried at Ade and Pewira's lack of having even heard of Camelot. From the look on their face's at the word city She didn't think they'd even heard of one let alone seen one. What did that mean for getting back. Did she even want to go back?

"where did Morgause send us?"

"who is Morgause?" Pewira asked her confused

Morgana's face blanked, she hadn't realized she had spoken out load.

"She's uh "Morgana wasn't sure what to tell them, She wasn't sure what Morgause was to her any more. Morgana's eyes started to tear a little as the last time She had seen Morgause came back into her mind.

"oh god" Morgana breathed turning to Merlin "with all that's been happening I forgot"

Merlin quickly pulled His friend into his arms to comfort her realizing what she had just remembered.

"I know I shouldn't be upset after what she did but" Morgana almost sobbed

Merlin looked at Ade and Pewira over Morgana's shoulder. Seeing there confused and concerned looks He explained.

Morgause had been a Sorceress that had secretly befriended Morgana. However she hadn't been honest with Morgana about her motives. She was actually Morgana's sister, having been sent away as a child. Ade questioned why she had been sent away. Merlin explained about Uther and the ban on Magic.

Ade and Perwira were both shocked, Magic was part of the natural order. You can't banish something people are born with.

Merlin continued explaining about Morgause placing the spell on Morgana and the dragon telling him that the only way to save Camelot was to kill Morgana. But that He not wanting to kill Morgana was able to think of another way.

"and I am glad you did" Morgana said softly "If you hadn't given me the fake poison which allowed me to hear Morgana confess her true purpose with me, I hate to think what I would have thought"

"So you gave Morgana fake poison to trick the S or-cer-ess" Ade said "then what?"

Morgana continued where Merlin had left off explaining about drinking the potion and finding her self unable to move but she could hear everything. She heard the proof that it was Morgause that was leading the attack on Camelot, that she cared nothing for the innocent people and she considered Her a pawn. Merlin pointed out that Morgause hadn't actually called her a pawn, Morgana asked what else He would call it. Any way Morgause had made to take her away and Merlin had jumped into the spell.

They had argued, Morgause had revealed her true intentions. Then Morgana had finally been able to open her eye's and sit up in time to see Merlin use Magic to stop a fire ball, Morgana glared at him as she told Ade and Pewira about the fire ball.

Merlin gave a small sheepish smile to Morgana explaining to the two men that He hadn't told Morgana He had powers.

"I argued with Morgause about what I over heard" Morgana told them" She became angry and tried to attack Merlin"

"what did she do?" Ade asked

"I'm not sure what she was trying to do" Merlin said "Morgana tried to tackle me out of the way just as my Magic was reacting to try and protect me" He glanced over at Morgana who had adjusted her self back onto her own sitting mat "and Morgana's magic reacted causing some sort of Magic explosion"

"The last thing we saw before we got pulled away and landed in your forest was Morgause being consumed by fire" Morgana started to tear up again "I know she betrayed me, but I would not wish that on anyone"

Ade considered the story he had been told, they had been through so much. The chief told the two stranger's they could rest in the village as long as they needed. Although He could not direct them to this Camelot, they could perhaps travel with the trading parties in a months time they might find someone who know the way.

Merlin and Morgana agree'd. Merlin didn't like not being able to start trying to find their way sooner but accepted there wasn't much of a choice. Morgana wasn't sure if she wanted to return to Camelot.

End Flash back

...

Ade gave them each use of a hut and introduced them to Budiwata, Who immediately was able to read Morgana's magic and tell she was gifted to be a healer. She had offered to teach her so Morgana being eager to learn became Budiwata's temporary apprentice.

* * *

><p>alright ending this chapter hear don't want people to get cross eyed reading it.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Nope still don't own Merlin. Darn it.

Merlin leaned against a tree watching Budiwata and Morgana working on learning a new healing spell. They had been staying in the village for almost a month and Morgana's gifts where showing some promise. Merlin had at first been unsure but had soon found He was safe to practice small spells, which allowed him to gain more control of his powers.

He took some lessons from Budiwata along side Morgana and shared what He already knew with Budiwata and Morgana. Merlin found him self keeping an eye on Morgana after it was discovered she had lost the bracelet Morgause had give her to block her nightmares or visions.

Morgana's dreams had started to come back, but although Merlin heard her wake up from them once in a while Morgana assure him they weren't as bad as they had been while in Camelot.

Morgana having finished her lesson with Budiwata joined Merlin.

"I was thinking" She said approaching him.

"About?"

"okay, while I like it here, I don't see myself staying here"

"was that something we were considering?"

"but." Morgana gives Merlin a slight glare "I am not sure I want to go back to Camelot"

"What?" Merlin asked a little panicked turning to Morgana pushing up out of his leaning position on the tree. "Morgana, you know I can't go back without you"

Morgana huffed and started walking quickly followed by Merlin.

"why not?" Morgana asked him "and for that matter, why do you want to go back so badly any way? You know our kind will never be welcome in Camelot. These people aren't afraid of us like the people back home, we don't have to hide"

"which is why we need to go back, so no one will have to hide" Merlin said "Arthur is destined to bring magic back. But He won't if someone isn't around to prove to him that magic isn't evil"

"who say's" Morgana asked stopping and turning on her heal to face Merlin "Arthur was raised by a man who hates Magic above anything else. What makes you think Arthur will be any different"

"because He already is" Merlin told her matter of factually "come on think about it. What was Arthur like three years ago"

Morgana thought about what Arthur had been like. Three years ago it wouldn't have been unusual to see Arthur picking on the servants. He would lead the hunt for sorcerers at the first word from Uther. Never questioning the possibility the accused might be innocent.

Now he had spoken up on a couple of occasions and had even helped a young druid boy escape after Uther had sentenced him to death. He had helped Merlins Village when it was being attacked by bandits even though Uther had said they were unable to help.

"Okay, I'll admit Arthur has gotten better" She said "but I don't see him allowing magic back when He becomes King, and even if He does it could be decades before Uther dies and he inherits the throne. How may people will die until then"

"I know He's not ready yet" Merlin said "But that's all the more reason to try and get back. I am suppose to protect him from dark magic and to discreetly show him not all magic is bad. To protect Camelot's people"

"but why you Merlin?" Morgana asked "who say's it's all on you"

"The great dragon" Merlin told her "He called me down to the cave He was chained up in the first night I was in Camelot. He told Me Arthur is the once and future King Destined to unite Albion and bring magic back to the land"

"The great Dragon?" Morgana gaped "The great dragon told you Arthur is going to bring magic back?"

"Yes"

"Arthur?"

"Yes, and He also said Arthur wouldn't be able to do it if left unprotected. That there were dangers to him from both enemy and friend alike"

"Prince Arthur? Prince Arthur Pendragon?"

sigh, "yes"

"The man you call a prat"?

"Morgana please"

"alright, I get why you need to go find a way back but why me? There's nothing there for me." Morgana said

"Because your right "Merlin said "Camelot needs to change. The way things are is wrong but it won't change unless someone like you is there to speak up for those people who can't. That's why Camelot needs you Morgana, your one of the only people who aren't afraid to speak up when you believe Uther is doing something wrong"

Morgana sighed "and what difference has it made, I've only ever gotten Uther to admit He might have been wrong once and it was after it was to late"

"That's more than anyone I know has been able to do" Merlin said "I don't think even Gaiuse has been able to do that"

"Thomas still died" Morgana told him "I still failed Gwen"

" There you go, another reason I can't go back with out you" Merlin said, Morgana looked at him a puzzled look on her face. "If I get back to Camelot with out you and Gwen finds out I just left you She'll kill me"

Morgana's lips curled up slightly, she held in a little laugh.

"and Gaiuse will give me the eye brow" Merlin took a hold of her shoulder's and said in mock seriousness "you cannot make me endure the eye brow"

"alright, alright "Morgana chuckled "I'll wait until we actually know how to get back to Camelot before deciding if I want to go back or not"

"good, cause next I was going to resort to guilt" Merlin said releasing her shoulder's

"How?"

"I was going to point out I wouldn't be able to see my Mom again if we can't find our way back"

"Oh god Merlin, I am so sorry, I didn't even think about Hunith" Morgana stopped chuckling "word has probably been sent to her on your being taken by Morgause. She must be so worried"

"yes, I imagine she is" Merlin said "along with everyone else we know"

...

A couple days later Merlin and Morgana joined the small group of men and women who were heading to some of the large villages a view days down the river to trade goods, hoping to find someone who had any idea which direction Camelot might be.

The village they arrived in was bigger than the one they had been staying in for the last month. Some of the buildings were made of the tree's they had learned were called Bamboo and grass, but some were made with stone to.

They walked around looking at the stalls of strange fruits and ware's.

Morgana looked at the cloth being sold and at the clothing everyone else was wearing, and then she look at what she and Merlin were wearing. She noticed people seemed to be looking at them, more than she was used to. It was obvious something was making them stand out.

"Merlin?" Morgana asked as she stepped closer beside him and spoke in a hushed voice "how much did Ade gift us"

Ade the village chief had insisted on giving Merlin and Morgana something in thanks for saving his men and in turn their village.

"I'm not sure" Merlin said "a small bag of gold coins, I know how much it would be back home but I don't know about here. Why?"

"I was thinking we should get some clothes to help us blend in" Morgana told him "everyone is staring"

"it's not the cloths Morgana" Merlin said

"what do you mean, what else could it be?" Morgana asked

"with you it's never the clothes" Merlin grinned

Morgana smiled and playfully elbowed him

"come on this is not a traveling dress" She said indicating the dress she had been wearing when they had been taken from Camelot. She had worn some cloths the village women had loaned her during the month but had dawned her own dress when they left.

"alright" Merlin said "it's up to you, but we should probably find out how far were traveling and what supplies we'll need"

"so essentials first"

"right"

The two Camelotians (yes I know it's not a real word) wandered around some more. Talking with others who where there to trade and buy things their villages needed. Trying to find anyone who had heard of Camelot. They were having no luck until they met one man who said that while he did not know of Camelot He had seen people who had skin and clothing similar to theirs while trading in a Large city south West of this one.

The man remembered they had traded some well crafted weapons and jewellery for some grain and swords that were better quality than the ones they had before.

The Man offered to introduce the two young people to a few people who were trying to form a caravan that would be heading toward the Larger cities out West.

Merlin and Morgana found them selves being led to and introduced to a Man in a small tavern hotel.

"Ah, "the man said approaching a group of men sitting around a table "Kejan, I heard you need more help on your Caravan"

"yes Moji" Kejan said "but I thought you said you were heading north, don't tell me this has changed already"

"No, no Kejan" Moji said "but these two" Moji gestured toward Merlin and Morgana "are looking to go to one of the cities West of here"

Kejan turn to them and gave them a quick up and down look.

"what are your names" He asked

"I'm Morgana, and this is Merlin" Morgana introduced them

"do you have any skills that can be useful" Kejan asked "we will be traveling along way and everyone will need to pitch in"

"I can cook and I can help carry things I suppose" Merlin said "and Morgana and I both have some training in healing"

"I am also good with a sword" Morgana told the man "I can help if any one were to attack the caravan"

Kejan took a minute to speak with some of the men before agreeing to let Merlin and Morgana join the Caravan.

...

And we are ending this chapter here.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Merlin

Merlin looked around for another stick for the pile he was collecting for the fire, He and Morgana had been traveling with Kejan and his Caravan for a few weeks. Having passed through a several villages and a few towns, they had not yet found anyone who could direct them to Camelot nor any place they new how to get to Camelot from.

"you ready to head back to camp" Gie one of the men from the caravan who Merlin was helping to collect fire wood.

"uh, yeah" Merlin said picking up one last stick.

The two men walked back toward the camp with their collection of wood. Merlin listening as Gie chatted away about his family back home. The man wife was expecting their fourth child in a few months time and He was hoping to be able to get back home in time.

Merlin caught site of Morgana talking with Kejan's wife Fiamae as He and Gie walked back into the camp and set the wood into a pile. Gie then selected some sticks for the fire.

"Hello Merlin" Fiamae greeted him as He approached Her and Morgana.

"Merlin" Morgana said turning to him "where you able to find enough wood"

"Hello Fiamae" Merlin said "yes Morgana we found enough wood to last through the night"

"well then" Fiamae said stepping away "as It's my turn to cook I should get started on getting it together"

Merlin and Morgana offered to help the woman but she wouldn't hear of it, each of them had made dinner the last few nights. Morgana had almost under cooked the stew, luckily Merlin had noticed and advised her to let it cook longer.

"We have a little free time before dinner will be ready" Merlin told Morgana "Do you want to get in some practice while it's still light?"

"yes I do" Morgana said "but where?"

"come with me" Merlin motioned for her to follow "I found another small clearing while we were gathering wood, it's close enough we'll be able to hear if they call us but far enough that we don't have to worry about anyone seeing"

Morgana and Merlin stepped around the men and women of the Caravan to go practise their magic.

"I don't understand why you still feel the need to hide your gifts" Morgana said "we know there is no law against magic out here, These people won't condemn Us for the way we were born"

"I know that magic's not out lawed here" Merlin said guiding Morgana along the trail. "but I've met enough people to know that different people have different reactions to finding out someone has magic"

Merlin and Morgana walked out into a little clearing. There was a fallen log and a few stones the ground was both grassy and sandy as they were camped just a few kilometres from a small dessert.

"plus it's good to have some room when you're practicing"

Merlin placed his bag on the ground opening it as He did and floated a couple of little sand filled pouched out of it.

Morgana watched the pouches float over and settle onto the rocks.

"So what are we doing?" She asked turning back to Merlin

"just simple levitation" Merlin said "How many of the poaches can you make hover at one time?"

"Merlin you know very well I can make all of them hover" Morgana said "you've seen me do it"

"and you're good at it to "Merlin told her "but those time's the pouches were all gathered together, This time I spread them out"

Morgana looked over at the placement of the poaches. Rolling her eye's she turned back to Merlin.

"Give it a try Morgana" Merlin encouraged her "just like before only spread your focus wider"

"alright" Morgana said turning back to the poaches "but after I do can you teach me something new, I've floated everything from sand pouches to logs"

"yeah I will, but don't forget I am still learning to" Merlin said "and when did you float a log?"

Morgana ignored the question and focused on the spell that would make the pouches float.

She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing her magic. When she opened her eyes again they were glowing gold.

"Kelua" she cast.

Morgana's eye's narrowed at the sight of only one of the pouches floating.

"Kelua" She tried again, This time making another rise and the one she was already floating go a little higher.

"I don't under stand" Morgana said "I am doing the same thing I did before"

"and that is the problem" Merlin said taking a step closer "you're doing the same thing for a different situation"

Morgana huffed in frustration.

"it is not different" She said "it's the same pouches of sand we used before and the same spell"

"yes" Merlin said "but before they were closer together, which means your focus could be more narrow"

"So that's what you meant when you said to widen my focus"

"set the pouches back down and try again, This time picture all of them in your head"

Morgana set the two floating pouches back down and tried again. She focused her magic and sight on all of the pouches, willing her magic to go wider.

"Kelua" She cast.

More of the pouches floated up but a few remained on their rocks.

"better" Merlin told her "try again"

"this is ridiculous" Morgana sighed

"come on Morgana, these exercises will help you control your magic" Merlin said "you can do it, try again"

"Kelua" Morgana cast a little more forcefully.

She grinned as all of the pouches finally floated a couple feet above where they had been sitting.

Suddenly there was shouting from the direction of the camp. The pouches fell forgotten as Morgana and Merlin turned to the shouting. They gave each other a look then started to run back toward the camp. Morgana pulling out her sword as they got closer and heard the sound of fighting.

Merlin pulled Morgana behind a tree as soon as they got close enough to see what was going on. Morgana looked out from behind Him, both assessing the situation. It looked like the small caravan was being attacked by a good sized group of men. All wearing hood masks over their faces, The Caravan was out numbered and a couple of men had already fallen.

Merlin spotted Kejan trying to hold off two attackers. Fiamae was on the other side of the camp being approached by two more attackers, Her weapon having been knocked out of her hands. She was trapped.

Merlin raised his hand out focusing on the swords in the hands of the attackers Kejan was fighting.

"bregdan anweald miekka" He cast on a quiet voice his eyes glowing gold for a second.

The two men Kejan was fight gave a cry of surprise as their sword pulled out of their hands flew through the air striking down the two men going after Fiamae. The two now unarmed men quickly ran from Kejan thinking He had been the one to unarm them.

Kejan was confused but He focused on defending His Caravan. He decided He would find out who had done that later. He turned to take on another attacker, taking some weight off of another member of the caravan.

Morgana looked around the camp trying to figure out what the best thing she could do was. She saw that Poel one of the men they were traveling with was about to be struck down from behind while he fought two men in front of him.

She moved quickly ran over raising her sword to block the attack while stepping to place her self at Poel's back. Morgana blocked the attackers sword away and quickly brought her sword around again to knock him out, with a little magical assist. She quickly moved around to take one of the two men Poel was fighting, only to see he was holding his own.

Merlin was spotted by one of the attacker's who ran to fight him thinking the unarmed skinny man who seemed to be hiding would be easy to pick off. Merlin turned to see the man running at him sword raised high to strike, Seeing a sword abandoned on the ground He put his hand out palm up and open. The abandoned sword flew to him hilt first, just in time for him to catch it and bring it up to block the attack of the now confused man.

Merlin may seem like an unskilled buffoon when Arthur made him help practice. But that was just an act so Arthur wouldn't think twice about him hiding behind a tree or rock, while Merlin was unknown to him using magic to help fight any bandits or who ever was attacking at the time, He was actually decent with a sword, Not as good as Morgana but He could hold his own.

Merlin fought off the man who thought He would be easy pickings and soon found him self facing two more men.

Sword's clashed and there was shouting as the fight went on. Merlins eyes scanned the fighting as He tried to figure out who was leading these men. He couldn't tell, no one seemed to be giving orders or being looked to for direction.

"What do you want" Merlin asked one of the men He was fighting.

"your blood" The man spat

"well" Merlin said disarming the man then punching him in the face knocking him out "you can't have it"

Merlin turned to see two men running at Morgana who was fighting off an attacker while standing with Fiamae who had retrieved her weapon, protecting the injured but still alive members of the Caravan and the one who could not fight.

He focused on the attackers and sent then flying back away from Morgana and Fiamae. Before turning back to fight another attacker.

ok ending the chapter here,

I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far and pre thank those who review future chapters.

Thank you to everyone who has corrected my spelling I swear I pre-read these things before I post but some things get past me and spell check. Name's drive me nuts cause even if you spell it right spell check thinks it's wrong.

Like Gaius and Morgause and Uther, you can't see them but there are little red lines under each of them telling me they are spelled wrong.

Drives me nuts.


	13. Chapter 13

* licks peanut butter from spoon, holds up sign* I don't own Merlin

The attackers that had started out, out numbering the people in the caravan soon found them selves out numbered as their comrades were struck down, knocked out or ran away because they feared the caravan was being protected y ghosts. Well what would you think if you were thrown through the air by something you couldn't see.

One of the attacker's gave a load whistle and waved his arm in a come on motion as if calling the attackers to retreat.

They all made their way out of the camp and ran off, leaving there fallen comrades behind.

Seeing that the Caravan was no longer being attacked Morgana wasted no time in turning her attention to helping the injured.

"I need something to use for bandages and water" She shouted "lot's of water"

Merlin ran over to help, He pulled several of the water skins and cloths out of the tent's bring them over to her.

Morgana and the man who if they were back home would be the royal physicians apprentice tended the injured.

Moving quickly to Identify who was still alive and who wasn't.

"thanks for the help back there" Morgana said while bandaging one of the men's arms, referring to Merlin using his magic to help Her and Fiamae.

"not a problem" Merlin answered while cleaning a wound.

Merlin finished cleaning and bandaging another injured person and got up looking for another to help. His eyes landed on one of the men lying on the ground. It was one of the men that had been moved to lay with the dead.

"oh no" Merlin moaned when He was who it was "oh god, Gie"

Morgana looked up to see a distressed look on Merlin's face, She stood up and stepped over.

"Merlin what is" She started to speak as she followed his line of sight "oh, Merlin I am so sorry"

She put her hands around his shoulder "I know you two had become friends"

Merlin took a deep breath composing him self.

"How many more wounded are there?" He asked looking around.

"I think that's everyone" Morgana said stepping away and glancing around seeing Fiamae finish bandaging the last man.

While Merlin, Morgana and Fiamae where attending the wounded Kejan and the others were looking over the damage to the caravan. A couple of the tent's had gotten wrecked, a couple of horses had gotten loose and ran off and a quarter of the supplies had been stolen.

"damn it" Kejan swore kicking a broken chest.

"It's alright Kejan" Fiamae said calmingly putting her hands on His shoulders "they didn't take everything"

"they shouldn't have taken anything, and what is worse is people have died" Kejan said "Who was on watch"

Fiamae sighed knowing in his anger Kejan felt he need to blame some one, She took his hand and guided him over to where the two men had been on watch the direction that the attack had come from.

"oh gods" Kejan's face fell even further as He look upon the two dead men.

"It was no one fault but those who attacked us" Fiamae told him "We where out numbered, even if Bennto and Fris has been able to warn us we still would have been out numbered" Fiamae took his hand and pulled him back into the camp "as it is we are lucky"

Kejan looked around seeing everyone cleaning up, organizing what was left, Helping the wounded and covering the dead bodies. He knew Fiamae was right it was no one fault. His eyes landed on Merlin who was crouched down by Gie looking very sad Morgana standing behind him her hand on his should.

"I do not think it was luck" Kejan said to Fiamae as he started to walk toward the two temporary member's of the caravan.

"Merlin" Morgana said gently to get his attention when she saw Kejan and a confused looking Fiamae walking directly toward them. Merlin looked up at her and then to where she was looking, He stood up when He saw Kejan walking toward him. He knew that look, it was I know something weird has happened but I don't know what but I know you know look.

"where were you?" Kejan asked

"I'm sorry?" Merlin asked confused

"Kejan, Merlin and Morgana had nothing to do with the attack" Fiamae told him "Morgana fought by my side, she help me protect the injured and those unskilled in fighting"

"I know" Kejan said "but you said before we where lucky, I don't think that was it"

"I don't under stand" Merlin said looking back and forth between Fiamae and Kejan.

"We where losing the fight" Kejan said "you two where no where to be seen, then there you are and the suddenly their swords are flying out of their hands and they are being thrown through the air, and they have two more skilled swordsmen" He glanced at Morgana "uh swords people to fight, who are very impressively skilled"

"yeah" Morgana said looking to Merlin "I was surprised you even new how to hold a sword properly"

Merlin shrugged.

"you don't seem to be surprised about the flying swords and people" Kejan said crossing his arms and raising an eye brow. It almost reminded the two Camelotian's of Gaius.

"is there something you would like to tell us?" Fiamae asked "we won't be mad"

Morgana and Merlin looked at each other silently talking with their facial expressions.

"not really" Merlin muttered.

"but I think you two have already figured it out" Morgana said

"one or both of you has studied magic" Kejan said matter of factually.

"does it matter?" Fiamae asked "they helped us, and we have had sorcerers travel with us before"

"you have?" Morgana asked

"and no one was afraid of them?" Merlin asked

Kejan and Fiamae gave them a what are you talking about you crazy person look.

"of course not" Fiamae said "we're just used to sorcerers being more open about having magic"

"If we had not been attacked I do not believe we would have seen you use your powers" Kejan said "why did you hide them"

Merlin and Morgana gave each other a sad knowing look.

"where we come from people assume magic corrupts you" Merlin told them

"that it's inherently evil" Morgana said "our king has out lawed it"

"hiding our magic is second nature" Merlin finished

Kejan and Fiamae took in what Merlin and Morgana had told them. They couldn't imagine why anyone would think magic was evil on it's own. Sure they had had the misfortune of running into some sorcerer that where less than honer able but more often then not they where peaceful.

"well you need not hide from us" Kejan told them putting his hand on Merlin's shoulder in a friendly gesture "We can see by the way you used you power's this day"

"you saved a lot of lives" Fiamae said "including mine and my husbands, I do not know why the people where you are from believe as they do but they are wrong"

The Caravan was soon cleaned up and the supplies that were left organized and accounted for. Kejan ordered that the camp be doubled, He and Merlin took the first watch. Merlin knowing he did not need to hide his powers from Kejan cast a spell around the perimeter of the camp to let him know if anyone tried to approach.

It was something he had been working on before Morgause had taken them.

ending here So Kejan and Fiamae had a good reaction to finding out Merlin and Morgana studied magic.

But not everyone they meet will. I just need to imagine a bad reaction.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin is not owned by Me.

Arthur stood in his room looking out over Camelot, Gwen was keeping busy cleaning up the room behind him. He had gone through three Man servants since Merlin and Morgana had been taken. Arthur decided that Merlin had been a good influence (although He wouldn't admit to him when He came back) on Gwen as she was the only one besides Gaius who could handle him when He got in one of his moods.

None of the nobles had ever understood why He had tolerated Merlin's in their eye's disrespectful behaviour. Arthur had sometime wondered himself, Merlin wasn't a boot licker is all Arthur could figure He treated Arthur like a Man who could and did make mistakes, not a Prince who wasn't allowed to as His Father and some member's of the council would sometimes do.

Merlin was loyal to Camelot to a fault, The idiot had actually gotten himself kidnapped by A sorceress while trying to protect Morgana. No matter how much His father insisted that He must have been working with Morgause Arthur refused to believe it, and He knew that Gwen, Gaius, Leon and a few of the knight didn't believe it either. Heck any one who had ever met Merlin and actually gotten to know him thought Uther was wrong. Unfortunately there were a lot who had thought them self to above the manservant to bother getting to know him, and assumed Uther knew what he was talking about. Bounty hunter's wouldn't care one way or the other.

"My Lord, your dinner is ready" Gwen's voice called him back from his thought's.

The Prince turned to see the table set with a pitcher and a plate of food, He hadn't even heard the servant deliver it from the kitchen.

"Thank you Guinevere" Arthur said sitting down "and told you, It's Arthur"

"sorry, Arthur" Gwen said

"don't apologize" Arthur told Her as he reached over a pulled an empty plate from off of the other chair. Gwen's eyes widened, She couldn't believe she had missed that while cleaning. Arthur chuckled a little at her expression and brought out a knife and fork as well.

He took some of the food from his plate and put it on the extra and placed it in front of the spare seat.

"join me" He motioned to the chair indicating she should sit.

"A-Arthur I couldn't" Gwen said "it wouldn't be proper"

"That would be true if you just sat down with out an invitation" Arthur mused "however I am inviting you, in fact" He stood up and walked over pulling out the chair a little more. He took her hand and gingerly manoeuvred her in front of the chair. "I insist. I know you missed lunch Gwen, and this is more food than I can eat on my own"

"well, I suppose I can't argue with that" Gwen said sitting down.

She looked over the two plates. He was right there was more food than He needed. It was odd the kitchen didn't usually send up more than needed.

"My Father is sending me on another patrol tomorrow" Arthur told Her, while pushing his food around his plate.

"He's hoping to find the great Dragon and stop it before it can implement it's surprise attack on Camelot"

"after all this time do you really think He's going to attack?" Gwen asked "I would have thought if The Dragon where going to attack it would be right after He escaped"

"yes, I think that to" Arthur said "but you know how stubborn the King can be"

Gwen's eyes and eye brows went up and down in a, you aren't kidding face emotion.

She sighed and looked out the window, She missed her friends, and yes Morgana was her friend not just her Mistress. Morgana herself had declared Gwen her best friend the first years she lived in Camelot. This was before Gwen had become her maid servant. But the title had stuck even if Gwen and Morgana couldn't admit it to the more stuffy nobles. Arthur knew as did Gaius and Merlin.

Gwen sighed wistfully and took a bite of food. Her though's turned to Hunith. Gwen had been to visit the woman and let her know any progress on the search for her son twice since she had delivered the news of his capture by Morgause.

"I am due to visit my brother again soon" Gwen told him which was code for go see Hunith "How long do you think the patrol will last"

"at least a week" Arthur said still playing with his food "did you want to see, Elyan, after so one of us is Here if Gaius needs either of us?"

"yes, I am assuming Leon will be going with" Gwen started to say but was cut off by a cough.

She coughed again, then found her throat seemed to be swelling up. She reached for her neck a feeling of panic over taking her. "Arthur" Her lips moved but no sound came out. She stood up pushing away from the table, the world started to spin as she started to collapse. She lost consciousness before hitting the floor.

Arthur hadn't been looking at Gwen while they talked, instead he had been looking around the room remembering little things that Merlin used to do, times Morgana had come to talk to him.

"yes" Arthur heard her say in answer to the question He'd only half been paying attention to asking "I am assuming Leon will be going" She then coughed.

Arthur turned to ask her if she was okay after the second cough only to see a look of panic coming across her face. She mouthed his name and stood up from the seat. Arthur was out of his seat in an instant, catching her before she could hit the floor.

"No, nononono, no" Arthur said starting to panic him self "Gwen, Gwen"

He patted her cheek trying to get a response. Her neck was swollen and her face was turning blue.

Arthur picked her up and hurried out of the room, He needed to get her to Gaius. He didn't notice any of the people in the halls, He just focused on getting to the Physicians chambers.

Leon fell into step beside him as he passed him.

"Sire what happened" Leon asked

"I don't know" Arthur said, I have to get her to Gaius"

"He's doing his rounds" Leon told him opening the door to the man in questions chambers

"get h" Arthur started but Leon was already out the door, He didn't need to be told.

Arthur had no idea what to do, his world was falling apart. He had lost Morgana, He had lost Merlin. He couldn't lose Gwen.

"what happened" Gaius demanded rushing through the door followed by Leon.

The physician checked Gwen's neck and looked in her mouth, He tongue and throat where swollen so much it was cutting of her air.

"I don't know" Arthur told him "we were having dinner together She took one bite and a minute later this happened."

"Her throat has swollen to cut off her air" Gaius said searching his work table, he picked up a knife and clean quill.

"What are you doing" Arthur asked

"I need to get her air flow going again" Gaius told him "if she is unable to breath for to much longer there will be no saving her"

"I have heard of this" Leon said pulling Arthur out of the way as Gaius quickly cleaned Gwen's neck and started his work.

"it's called a tracheostomy" Leon explained what Gaius was doing that it would open her air way.

Gaius quickly and gently cut the ends of the quill. blowing through it to make sure it was clear and place it in the little hole he had made at the bottom of Gwen's neck. All three men breathed a sigh of relief when she started to breath again.

Gwen's eye's open, She looked around trying to sit up but Gaius held her down.

"don't move Gwen" He told her "and don't try to talk"

Gwen nodded, She didn't know what was going on but she trusted Gaius. Arthur sat down by her side looking like he had seen a ghost. She wanted to tell him she was okay.

"what would cause her throat and tongue to have swollen like that" Leon asked

"there are some poison's that would cause this kind of reaction" Gaius said

"you think the food was poisoned" Arthur asked

"what?" a new voice said from the door way

everyone except Gwen who couldn't really turn her head enough turned to see Uther standing at the door.

The man walked in, Leon bowed and stepped out of between the king and his son.

"I was told you were seen carrying a young woman through the halls" Uther told him" what happened"

Arthur quickly explained about having more food than needed and deciding to share it with Gwen as she happened to be in the room cleaning. Then He explained about Gwen's reaction to the food and believing She needed to get to Gaius as fast as possible.

"you did the right thing" Uther said patting his shoulder "Gaius is there any way to find out who did this by identifying the poison"

"I would need a sample of what she was eating Sire" Gaius told him

"good" Uther said He turned to Leon "you go to the Princes dinning chamber's and bring the plates of food from the table"

"yes Sire" Leon said with a bow and hurried out the door

Arthur was a little surprised at His father's actions, He was acting like he cared about a servant.

"some one tried to poison my son and I want to know who" Uther said

Right, of course he doesn't care that an innocent person got poisoned instead. Arthur Had figured out the poison must have been meant for him half way to Gaius's chambers, but had pushed it to the back of his mind because saving Gwen was more important.

okay. okay. I can explain the almost killing Gwen.

So everyone know's that the show skips from sending Kilgara away to finding Morgana. Morgana was gone for over a year, this story takes place during the time she would have been gone with Morgause except she's with Merlin. I figure something had to have happened during that time and with out Merlin there to watch out for things like poisoned food, and well.


	15. Chapter 15

I and my plot gremlins do not own Merlin.

Leon walked into Arthur's chamber's and picked up the plate's of food from the table and hurried to bring it to Gaius so He could find out what Gwen had been poisoned with. He half walked half ran through the hall and up the stair to the Physician's chamber's.

"where do you want the food?" Leon asked walking back into the room.

"just on the table" Gaius told him walking over with a book from one of his shelves.

Leon did as He was told, watching as Gaius took samples of the piece of food Gwen had eaten.

"How long before you can identify the poison?" Uther asked

"I don't know" Gaius told him "I will work as quickly as I can, but I can not give a definite time"

Uther frown, his brow creasing. He looked over at his son who was speaking to the servant on the other side of the room Who had accidentally been poisoned instead of him. Arthur was telling Her how sorry he was, She seemed to want to say some thing but couldn't speak.

"I understand Gaius" Uther said turning back to him "let me know when you do" He turned to Leon "give Gaius any help He requires"

"Yes sire" Leon said

Uther turned and walk out calling for Arthur to come with him. Arthur looked after his father and back to Gwen with a pained expression. Gwen gave him a sympathetic look nodding a little and waving for him to go. Arthur gave her hand a gentle squeeze and went to follow Uther out the door.

Arthur wanted to stay and help but He knew his father would argue it was below his station. Arthur had alway's known Uther's view on what was and was not proper for a person of a certain station in life to do, for a long time he hadn't seen anything wrong with it. He had even been convinced his father was right, but after meeting Merlin and falling for Gwen, Arthur no longer assumed the king was right.

He decided to go back to Gaius as soon as he could, while if Morgana was there she would openly argue about not being allowed to help Arthur was more tactful.

"what I don't understand" Arthur said falling into step beside Uther "Why would someone want to poison me, as far as I know I haven't angered anyone recently"

"You are The Prince of Camelot, there are those who would harm you to harm me." Uther told him "I trust Gaius to find the poison, then we will be able to narrow down who has done this"

Arthur and Uther walked into the throne room as they did Uther spoke to the guards, Two of them bowed and walked out of the room.

The prince held in a sigh and turned to make a face at Merlin, he frowned even more when He remembered His Manservant was not there. His mind went back to seeing Gwen passing out. The only reason she was cleaning his chamber's was because Merlin was gone and the only servant he hadn't sent running was Gwen.

Gwen watched as Gaius and Leon worked around the table. Gaius taking sample's of the food Leon running back and forth fetching items that Gaius asked for. She hated that she couldn't help, Gaius had apologized for not being able to give her a potion to help with the pain and to put her to sleep. He had used a numbing agent before cutting the hole in her throat, so it wasn't as painful as it could be but it still hurt. Unfortunately until the swelling in her throat went down she wouldn't be able to swallow any medicine.

"wait here" Gaius said standing up and walking to Merlin's room, He disappeared through the door and when He came back He was carrying a couple of vial's of liquid "I had forgotten about these" He said walking back to the table.

"what are those" Leon asked watching Gaius open one of the vial's and putting a little bit of the liquid on each sample piece of food.

"something Merlin came up with actually" Gaius said "the chemical's react with different types of poison, it should help narrow it down"

"Merlin figured this out?" Leon asked

"yes" Gaius said opening the next vial "Merlin used to test all of Arthur's meals, it was why He was constantly late with his food"

"I never new anyone had tried to poison Arthur before" Leon said frowning "at least not since that time someone poisoned the Chalice that Lord Bayard gave to Arthur, but that was a few years ago"

"Yes and Merlin became concern some one might try again" Gaius said putting potion from the final vial on the food.

Leon (although He would deny it if asked) jumped a little when the food liquid started to fizz suddenly.

"hmm, looks like some sort of venom based poison" Gaius said

"are you sure Gaius?" Leon asked "after all this is Merlin's potion's we're talking about, according to Arthur and from what I've seen"

"Merlin" Gaius said sternly cutting Leon off" was, is much more clever than people give him credit for. Being a bit clumsy does not make you less smart"

"of course Gaius" Leon said "I am sorry, I know Melin is smart. I just wasn't aware he had the intelligence to develop away to test for poison."

Gwen who had been listening from her spot on the sick bed in the corner grabbed a piece of paper, she wrote on it and stomped on the floor to get the attention of the two men. They both turned startled at the noise.

"Gwen what?" Gaius started to ask.

Gwen held up the piece of paper,

dP alway's thought Merlin was smarter than He let on. Can you make an antidote from what the potion is telling you about the poison dP

"can you?" Leon asked turning back to Gaius.

"unfortunately all it had done is tell us the poison is venomous" Gaius told them "it narrow's it down a bit but there are many different kinds of venom from spider's to snake. Treating for the wrong one could make thing's worse"

back in the throne room the cook and several member's of the kitchen staff stood nervously in front of the King and the crown Prince.

"Sire I swear I would never seek to harm the Prince" the cook was saying "I am loyal to Camelot and the royal family"

"Father" Arthur said "you don't think the cook"

"not right now I don't" Uther cut him off then he turned his attention back to the cook "you have been a loyal servant for many years, I do not believe you would intentional harm my son."

"oh thank you sire "the cook said relieved

"I do however believe it is possible someone either managed to poison the food on the way from the kitchen, or poisoned it before it got to you" Uther said "I want you to make sure you do not serve any more or the food you served Arthur just incase. I don't want anymore people"

Uther stopped when he saw the face's of the cook and some of the kitchen servant's pale.

"you've already served food from the source mine came from haven't you?" Arthur asked "who?"

The chef tried to remember who had been served the same food as the prince.

"WHO" Uther demanded when the cook was taking to long to answer.

"I believe Lord Hartford had a bit of beef from the same roast" The cook told him and Lady Sarah Greve had some potatoes with gravy from the roast" The cook and a couple member's of the kitchen staff listed the people who had been served food from the same source as The Prince.

Uther quickly sent guard's to check on the noble's to check to see that they were alright and to warn them not to eat the food if they had not already. He then sent the cook and the staff back to the kitchen with order's to prepare new plates of food.

Ten minute's later one of the guard's came back.

"sire" He said nee ling on one knee

"what is it "Arthur asked

"I am sorry My Lord" He said "But Veron and I found Lord Hartford slumped over his table, He is dead sire"

"How Uther asked sitting up (if that was even possible) straighter.

"I. I don't know sire, I have never seen anything like it, His neck was swollen so much it looked like He choked on himself".

"then it's not just my food that was poisoned" Arthur said "Father it could be anything, We need to get word out to everyone, tell them to hold off eating beef from that roast"

Uther turned to Arthur.

"why do you believe it was the roast?" He asked

Arthur fought the urge to groan, did this man never listen?

"Cook said that Lord Hartford had been served beef from the same roast as me" Arthur reminded him

"so did Lady" Uther was cut off when another guard ran into the room.

"My Lord" The guard said bowing "Lady Greve is dead Sire"

ssh the plot gremlin's are sleepy.

Whisper's so I let Uther have a little bit of a smart moment, He is the King after all I hardly think people would follow him if he were a complete moron. It's just magic that he's unreasonably stupid about.

Ok just one more chapter of Camelot, I think, then we'll go back to Merlin and Morgana.

Sorry it was only meant to be one chapter but my plot gremlin's took the idea and ran.


	16. Chapter 16

Oh you know I don't own Merlin.

Gaius stood in the throne room in front of Uther, Arthur standing between and to the side. Three more people had been reported dead by the poison. Two other's had luckily been warn in time to stop them from eating the poisoned food.

Gaius was explaining to the king and prince about the poison being venomous, while Leon and a couple of servant's were out collecting medical herbs so the physician would have them once the venom was identified.

"and you're sure the poison is some sort of venom?" Arthur asked "like from a snake?"

"a snake or a spider yes sire" Gaius said

"is there any way to tell what has and hasn't been tainted" Uther asked.

"from what I can tell it was just the meat" Gaius told the king. "I believe if the particular Venom can be identified I can make an antidote"

"do what you must" Uther told him in dismissal "Arthur I want you to take a couple of men and help Gaius"

"yes father" Arthur said with a slight bow and quickly followed after Gaius, He was relieved his father was no longer being extra protective wanting him by his side, which prevented him from helping. It happen when ever Arthur's life was put in danger (at least the time's Uther was aware of) but luckily it didn't last long.

Arthur walked with Gaius into the physician's champer's where Gwen waited. The first thing Gaius did was check on his patient. Arthur sat on the edge of the bed with Gwen.

"how are you holding up?" He asked her

Gwen gave him a smile and wrote on a piece of paper

dP I'm alright, Gaius say's we might be able to find something to ease the swelling in my throat now that thanks to Merlin we know the poison was Venomous dP.

Arthur frowned confused, was the poison affecting her mind.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked

"yes" Gaius said from his work bench "Merlin developed a way to test food for poison, He had been testing you're meal's for a while"

"are you telling me the reason Merlin was always late with my meals was because he was testing it for poison?" Arthur asked

"yes" Gaius told "I don't think he ever did find any though"

"that's a relief" Arthur said "but why did he keep testing it if He never found any?"

"I imagine" Gaius said opening another book just as Leon and a servant walked in with a couple bags of herbs and roots "that he was worried that something like what has happened today would happen, someone poisons the food after it stops being tested."

"we talking about Merlin's poison testers" Leon asked setting his bag of roots on the table"

Gwen wrote and held up her paper

dP yes, did you find everything? dP

"yeah we did" Leon said opening the bag and sitting down, the servant the came in with him having left to go help the cook.

"yes it looks like you did" Gaius said looking through the bag and taking a few things out. "I just need a pot of boil water then I can make something for Gwen's throat"

Leon stepped out and told the first servant he found to run down to the kitchen and bring Gaius a pot of hot water.

Then returned to the room, Arthur joined Gaius and Leon at the table wanting to help.

An hour later Gaius was sitting on the edge of the bed Gwen sat on with a bowl of a smelly paste. He gently spread it over her neck and then wrapped some bandages lightly over it. While the ingredients for the medical paste was setting, Gaius had Arthur and Leon help him make more of the venom detecting potion so they could test the rest of the meat in the kitchen.

Arthur and Leon had taken some of the bottles of the potion to test the rest of the food in the kitchen and to hand out to some of the people so the cities food could be tested.

"now just relax and let this sit for a bit" Gaius told Gwen "I'll need to reapply it a couple times, but it should help bring down the swelling until an anti-venom can be made."

A man dressed in servants clothing walk through the hall toward the food storage nervously. The poison had worked but not on the right people. He had thought it was a brilliant plan, poison something that more than one person is going to eat and no one would know the target was. That way no one would be able to narrow down who to suspect.

Now the Guards had been doubled and all the food was being tested, since when can they test for poison with out someone tasting it?

He hid around a corner from the door to the food storage, the door was being guarded by two men. The man looked behind him to see no one was watching and took out a little bottle from his pocket, covering him mouth and nose he uncorked the bottle and threw it as hard as he could onto the floor in front of the guards.

The two men looked down confused to see a bottle with some sort of smoke coming out of it, they passed out with in seconds. Once the bottle had spent it's gas the man moved toward the door and quickly stepped over the body and into the room.

He hurried around the room looking for the castles fresh delivery of vegetables, they had arrived that evening a late delivery caused by a bridge being out, and would not be suspected of being poisoned. He grinned widely when he found them. That Noble git loved a bit of veggies as a night snack just before bed, and once the snack was delivered people generally didn't disturb him till morning unless something came up.

He was about to open the vial of poison when He felt the tip of a sword on his back.

"what are you doing in here?" The voice of Prince Arthur asked.

* * *

>rewind a minute<p><p>

Arthur walked down the stairs and around the corner heading toward the food storage. He was going to use Merlins, He still had trouble with the idea Merlin had developed a poison tester, potion on the food in storage while Leon and some volunteers tested the food in the town square.

The Prince ran forward pulling out his sword when He turned the corner and saw the two guards laying on the floor. He checked to make sure they were still alive, thankfully they were still breathing. He stood up and looked to see the door to the food storage open a crack.

Arthur quietly pushed the door open and stepped in, He could hear someone among the shelves. He found a man with his back to him standing in front of the new veggie delivery hold a vial with something in it.

The prince quietly stepped up behind him and placed the tip of his sword on his back.

"what are you doing in here?" Arthur asked, it was rhetorical Arthur knew what he was doing.

The man tried to think quickly.

"Sire, I uh came to test the food for poisoning" He said slowly turning around "with that potion the court Physician Gaise made"

"funny" Arthur said with no humour in his tone "that's what I came to do with this"

The prince pulled his vial of potion out of his pocket. "you're potion looks nothing like the one I got from Gaius"

Arthur stepped forward as the man took a step back "in fact, I'll bet if I mix my potion with yours it will tell me yours is poison"

The man took another step back his eyes darting around as he backed into a box, He felt around and found something with his hand. Suddenly Arthur was hit in the head with a potato, and the Man was running toward the door.

Arthur ran after him shouting for Guards as He did. The man made his way out of the room and ran down the hall only to be sent flying onto his butt when he crashed into a guard coming around a corner.

Arthur caught up with him and ordered the guards to arrest him.

Uther looked down at the man kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"what is your name?" He asked

"Lucian" The man said

"you have been caught red handed attempting to poison Camelots food" Uther said "have you anything to say"

"I wasn't poisoning Camelots food just the nobles" Lucian said

"you caused the deaths of five people" Uther all but shouted

"what were you trying to do?" Arthur asked "why do this"

"It's all that Lord Vession" Lucian sneered "bastard, had the nerve to fire me for somethin wasn't even my fault, I tried to explain but no it's always Nobles believe another noble over a servant"

"you killed five people because you were mad at one man" Uther asked

"Lord Vession isn't even in Camelot" Arthur said

"what?" Lucian's eyes widen in shocked confusion "but He's been here for weeks"

"yes he was" Arthur said "but He and his house hold left for His place out by Greneshir the day before yesterday."

Lucians mouth opened and closed like a fish he seemed to lose his ability to speak. The man who was the whole point to why He was now going to be put on trial and probably executed wasn't even there.

Uther Order The guard's to take him back to his cell.

the next day Arthur sat with Gwen as Gaius reapplied the medical paste on her neck and replied the bandages.

"now Gwen, your going to have to drink this potion for the anti-venom to work" Gaius told her "so I'll need to check if the swelling has gone down enough"

Gwen nodded her head slightly and started to open her mouth expecting He would need to look.

"uh No Gwen" Gaius said "I'll need to block the hole on the quill in your neck"

"but she won't be able to breath" Arthur said concerned

"if the swelling has gone down she will be able to get a little air" Gaius said "not enough that the quill will be able to come out, but enough that she'll be able to make a sound"

Gwen have Arthur a note dP it's okay, Gaius knows what he is doing dP

Gaius gently covered the tip of the quill with his thumb. Gwen focused on trying to breath in and out, she struggle to breath.

"try and say something" He told her

a small moaning sound came out of Gwen's mouth. Gaius took his thumb of the Quill allowing Gwen to breath more freely.

He walked over and picked up a cup from the table and brought it over to Gwen, He handed it to her.

"one the count of three I am going to cover the Quill again" Gaius told her "and When I do you need to drink that as fast as you can, but don't tilt your head back"

"what if I help her tilt back a little?" Arthur asked "will that help"

"good idea Arthur" Gaius said "but not to far just enough that the medicine will go into her throat"

Arthur kneeled beside Gwen placing his arms around mid-back and shoulders, Gwen held the medicine in her hand clutching it to her chest.

"one the count of three" Gaius instructed.

"Are you ready Gwen" Arthur asked

Gwen took a few seconds to mentally prepare herself then gave the hand that was on her shoulder a gentle squeeze to indicate she was ready. Arthur nodded to Gaius, The Physician counted slowly to three.

Arthur eased Gwen back and Gaius covered the Quill. Gwen quickly opened her mouth and pour the medicine into her mouth and let it fall into her throat.

Gwen could feel the medicine making it's way down her swollen throat. Gaius waited a few more seconds before uncovering the quill. Arthur gently laid her down the rest of the way.

"now we wait" Gaius said

* * *

><p><p>

and ending here for this chapter,

**note some of you may notice a miss spelling of Gaius's name, this was on purpose Lucian was mispronouncing it.**


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Merlin.

My plot gremlins are however using the Characters as my puppets.

The Caravan had arrived in a large city and had set up to buy and sell some good's in the cities square for a few days. Some rooms were rented to sleep in for the duration of the stay.

Morgana sat up in the bed she slept in, she had just had a disturbing dream. It wasn't as bad as some of the dreams she had experienced but it wasn't good either. She got up from the narrow bed and went to throw some water on her face from the basin the small Inn provided.

"Morgana?" Merlins voice asked from the door which was pushed open a crack.

"you can come in Merlin" Morgana told him shaking the water off her hands and grabbing a towel to dry her face.

Merlin stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He had woken up when he heard her wake up and was concerned.

"are you alright?" Merlin asked

"of course" Morgana said giving him a small smile "I just had a strange dream is all"

She sat back down on the bed feet on the floor. Merlin stepped forward looking giving her a couscous look.

"was it a dream or A Dream" He asked emphasizing the second a dream.

Morgana sighed as Merlin pulled up the chair that was in the room and sat in front of her. She and Merlin had spoken of her dreams during their magic practice times. He had revealed Gaius's believe that she was having visions. She confirmed that Morgause had told her the same thing. It disturbed her that she was seeing these awful things and yet couldn't do anything about them.

"I hope it was just a dream" Morgana said "I don't know what to make of it"

"do you want to talk about it?" Merlin asked talking her hand in his.

Morgana looked down at the hand he held thinking, frown lines creased her forehead.

"sorry" Merlin said letting go of her hand and sitting back thinking she was frowning at him holding her hand.

"I saw a necklace made of round white stones" She told him "it was lovely, but it drained who ever put it on"

"drained?"

"in the dream I a few other women had the necklace on and it made me more and more tire" Morgana told him "I couldn't get it off"

Merlin didn't like the sound of this, if someone was using some sort of enchanted jewellery to, he didn't know what. He couldn't imagine it would be to hard to convince some innocent woman to try on a necklace.

There was something familiar about the description of the stones. He and Kejan had walked around the market square looking for supplies for the caravan, and Merlin had seen a stand with somethings made out of stones familiar to what Morgana had described. What had they been called? Oh yes.

"Pearls" Merlin said making Morgana jump a bit.

"What?" she asked

"when I was looking for supplies with Kejan I saw a stand with trinkets made of stones like what you described" Merlin told her "Kejan told me they were called pearls."

"that's well and good" Morgana said "but how does that help me figure out my dream"

"Us" Merlin said

"What"

"us, you don't have to deal your visions alone anymore, you have me"

"right, I know"

It was midmorning when Kejan, Fiamae and the rest of the Caravan finished packing up and was ready to go. Fiamae gave Morgana a small book on healing spells that her grandmother had given her.

"I never did have the gift that she did" Fiamae told her "She was our towns healer till the day she passed away"

"I couldn't possibly take this" Morgana said trying to hand it back "even if you don't have the magic in you to be able to use the spells, it was your grandmothers"

Fiamae placed her and on either side of the book and pushed it back toward Morgana till it was pressed against her chest.

"The spells in this book are meant to help people" Fiamae told her "and since you and Merlin have decided not to continue on with us, well I can't use it so I insist that you have it."

Morgana tried to argue again but Fiamae cut her off.

"My grandmother would want me to give it to someone who can make use of it" Fiamae insisted

"thank you" Morgana finally relented giving Fiamae a hug "I shall study it and learn every spell"

Merlin helped Kejan and Poel load the last box on to one of the wagons. Kejan gave everything one last check satisfied that everything was set.

"thank you my friend" Kejan said clasping Merlins shoulder, "are you sure you and Morgana wish to stay here, you are more than welcome to continue traveling with us for as long as you like"

"yes, we're sure" Merlin told him "the point of joining the caravan was to come here, to try and find someone who might have a clue which direction Camelot is in"

Merlin looked over to see Morgana hug Fiamae and say something to her. They had talked about it and neither would mind staying with the caravan a little longer but.

"plus you're going back the other way" Merlin said "I doubt going back to where we started will help us find our way home"

Kejan sighed and shook his head.

"No I suppose it wouldn't"

"are you still trying to talk Merlin into staying" Fiamae asked as she and Morgana walked up to them.

Kejan smiled and put his arm around Fiamae, Morgana stood by Merlin and gave him a questioning look. Merlin smiled and shook his head a little.

"nope" Kejan said extending his hand "just wishing them luck"

"thank you" Merlin shaking Kejan's offered hand.

"yes, for everything" Morgana said.

The friends finished saying their good byes. Merlin and Morgana watched the Caravan make it's way toward the open city gates until they couldn't see it any more.

Merlin had gotten a temporary job at the Inn He and Morgana were staying in, He would be helping to clean the rooms between guests. While Merlin did that Morgana would help in the Inn's tavern. It gave her opportunity to listen to the traveler's and speak to them, asking if they ever heard of Camelot or listening to see if they mentioned any places she recognized.

So far they had no luck finding anyone who could help them. Morgana started to wonder if they should move on to the next nearest city and try there. As she and Merlin were walking through the market square after they were done work Morgana brought up the idea.

"I mean it's nice here" Morgana said "but we're not having any luck"

"you're right of course" Merlin told her "according to the Inn keeper the next town is three days that way" Merlin pointed north-eastish."how about we give it another week and then we'll pack up and go if we still have no luck."

* * *

>"alright" Morgana nodded "one week"<p><p>

okay end of this chapter.

The plot gremlins are playing around with the next chapter.

Me "hey get that out of your ear" runs after gremlin.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Merlin,

me to plot gremlin "get Uther out of your mouth, you don't know where he's been"

Merlin set his things down in the corner of the small room he and Morgana would have to share in the back of the new Inn they were staying at. The two of them had had no luck in the last city they stayed in so had moved to the next one. They had lucked out when the Inn keeper from the one they were leaving found out where they were going. It turned out his cousin ran an Inn in the city they were going to and was looking for extra help during the busy season.

The cousin agreed to let them have room and board plus a little money in exchange for them being jack of all trades.

Merlin and Morgana would have to share a room of course because the new Inn keeper wanted to keep the bigger rooms available for the guests.

Morgana walked in behind Merlin and glanced around the room, she grimaced a little. It was smaller than the last room she had stayed in. She was really starting to miss Her chamber's back in Camelot, which surprised her considering she had been starting to hate it.

She had noticed she had been starting to have bad feelings for a lot of things and people just before She and Merlin had been taken from Camelot. Now she wasn't sure why she had been feeling that way, Morgana looked down at her wrist absentmindedly rubbing where the bracelet Morgause had given her used to be.

Morgana walked over and dropped her bag as she sat on the bed.

"I cannot believe He's making us share a room" Morgana huffed "I am a Lady, what would people say"

"since when do you care what people say?" Merlin asked rolling out his bed roll on the floor.

"I don't" Morgana said with conviction as she opened her bag then turned to Merlin and said seriously "you can't tell anyone back in Camelot we shared a room"

"I wasn't planning too" Merlin told her "I like my head where it is"

"huh?"

"Uther"

"oh right".

**Later**

Morgana stood at the top of a wide out door stair case, she was standing with a group of women who all wore similar dresses to her. She notice they all had on the same pearl necklace, it seamed to glow in the moon light.

Morgana felt something was wrong, she felt so tires she just wanted to sleep. She tried to take the necklace off, how had she even gotten it on in the first place?

The other women looked odd. Some had their eyes closed like they had fallen asleep standing up, others Morgana could see through and a couple had tears coming from their eyes. None of them seemed to be able to move. Morgana realized she couldn't either. She wanted to reach up and take the necklace off but she couldn't move her hands to do it.

Morgana looked down the stairs to see someone walking up the steps. She couldn't see the person they were to blurry, the person walked passed each woman looking at them like they were inspecting property.

"such beautiful pieces for my collecting" The person said stopping and looking into Morgana's eyes.

The person eye's started to glow "such power to feed on"

Morgana felt her magic leaving her body through her eyes. It felt like her life was draining out of her, She wanted to cry out, to call for help but she couldn't speak. Oh god where was Merlin?

"Morgana?" She heard Merlin's voice but she couldn't see him, She wanted to call out to him.

"Morgana" She heard him again and felt something share her "Morgana wake up"

Morgana gasped for air sitting up on her bed as her eye's opened.

"Morgana, It's alright" Merlin said trying to calm the crying woman "you're safe, It was just a dream"

"no it wasn't" Morgana told him sobbing "it's a vision, the same one I have been having every night for a month"

"The dream about the pearl necklace?" Merlin asked

Morgana nodded wiping the tears from off her cheeks.

"only this time there was another person there, I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. The person called us pieces for their collection"

"Us?" Merlin asked

"Me and the other women" Morgana explained "I could feel my magic being taken out of me through my eyes"

Merlin wrapped his arms around Morgana comforting her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I tried to call out for help, I tried to call you but"

"that would explain your voice in my head" Merlin said

"What?" Morgana asked pushing her self back and looking Merlin in the eyes

"I heard your voice in my head" Merlin told her "calling for me, it's what woke me up. You kept yelling for help, but it was all in my head you never called out load"

"so what?" Morgana asked "have I developed the ability to speak with my mind? Like the druids? Like Mordred?

""like me"" Merlin telepathed to her.

"like you?" Morgana asked "since when can you?"

"I found out when I first met Mordred" Merlin told her "I guess it didn't occur to me to give you a list of my powers, we'll talk more tomorrow, right now I think you should try and get back to sleep"

"right" Morgana agreed "will you sit with me till I fall a sleep"

Merlin nodded and sat up near the pillows his back against the wall at the top of the bed, Morgana laid down her head resting on his lap. Merlin absent mindedly gently ran his finger through her hair. The action calmed her and helped her to relax and fall asleep.

Merlin's hand stopped moving cupping the side back of her head as He fell a sleep as well.

Morgana found her self in the dream again, only this time things were clearer. She could will herself to look around, to see were she was. Morgana could see clearly the Woman who ascended the stairs toward Her and the other women. She realized the women who she could see through and who had their eyes closed were already lost but the ones crying were still alive, and there was only one necklace.

Morgana saw the same things she had seen in her dream before only this time she felt removed like she was watching it from out side of what was happening. She felt safe in her dream for the first time in, ever. Like it was just a dream, while at the same time knowing it was more.

Merlin slept with Morgana laid across his lap and his hand on her head, a dull light glowing from his hand flowing into Morgana's head unknown to either the warlock or the witch.

A few days passed Merlin found himself mostly running errands and helping the Inn's guests with their bags. Morgana washed dishes and served customer's in the Inn's tavern.

One day on one of the taverns slower days Morgana saw a young girl walk in and sit down at a table. She took her order and told the cook. Morgana's gaze kept finding it's way over to her, She looked familiar but Morgana couldn't place her. She didn't think the girl had come in to the tavern before. At least not while She had been there.

The girl had long dark hair and brown eyes. Morgana got a weird sensation when she walked close to her.

"why do you keep looking at me" The girl asked when Morgana passed by her table on her way to clear a table, Her eyes had once again found their way to the girl.

"I'm sorry" Morgana told her "it's just that you look familiar, but I can't quit place where I've seen you"

"I don't think we've met" the girl said "I would remember someone like you"

"your right" Morgana said "I don't think we've actually met, but I am sure I've seen you"

Morgana sighed "I'm sorry, I have to get back to work, I'll try to stop staring at you"

"it's alright" The girl told her "what is your name"

"Morgana"

"mine is Tarani"

Morgana went to clear the table she had been headed to when she had been stopped by Tarani. She had to fight the urge to glance over at the girl, She was convinced she had seen Tarani somewhere before but she could not remember where, and it was driver her nuts. Something in her gut told her she needed to remember, that it was important.

Tarani got up from the table and walked over to the bar to pay for her dinner and then headed toward the door.

"goodbye Morgana" Tarani said as she passed her.

"good bye Tarani" Morgana said her eyes following the woman as she opened the door.

The sun light shone on Tarani's face making it clearer. Morgana let out a gasp and dropped the cloth she had been using to wipe the table as the door closed behind Tarani and she disappeared from Morgana's sight.

Morgana realized where She had seen Tarani. She was one of the other women from her dream, one of the ones that were crying,

and she was wearing the pearl necklace from the dream.

**ending of this chapter, don't you love cliff hangers**


	19. Chapter 19

I only own my idea's. I do not own any idea's that may or may not be mixed in from Merlin.

Morgana ran out the door after Tarani once she realized where she had seen the girl before. Morgana had been having the dreams for over a month. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized who the girl was right away. She looked around up and down the street. She couldn't see Tarani anywhere, there were to many people she had disappeared into the crowd.

"Tarani" Morgana called rushing down the street looking all around as she did "Tarani, Taran"

Morgana was cut of as she bumped into someone knocking them over.

"oof"

"I'm so sorry" Morgana said looking to see who she had knocked over "Merlin"

"who's Tarani?" Merlin asked as Morgana helped him up while still looking around for the girl.

It was like she had just vanished into thin air.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked

Morgana looked at him when she heard him ask her name. "who's Tarani? You were calling for a Tarani when you crashed into me"

"She was in the restaurant" Morgana told him "I new I recognized her, I can't believe I didn't realize where I'd seen until I watched her walk out the door"

Merlin's forehead scrunched in confusion as Morgana distractedly ranted, He followed her down the street as she had continued her search for this Tarani person. Merlin grabbed Morgana's shoulders and turned her to face him forcing her to stop and look at him.

"Morgana, slow down, breath" He told her, she did "now, what's happening"

"I saw one of the girls from my vision that I've been having, She told me her name was Tarani" Morgana told him "I knew I'd seen her before but I could place where until she was walking out the door. Oh god Merlin She was already wearing the necklace."

Merlin realized how serious this was, Morgana had fully explained her vision to him. If this Tarani already had the necklace on she was in trouble. He followed Morgana as she searched for the girl, Merlin was not happy, He could help by splitting up and widening the search, but He didn't know what Tarani looked like.

"where did she go?"Morgana cried out in frustration "she can't have just vanished"

Merlin though for a minute, He remembered something Morgana has said about her dream.

"maybe she did" Merlin suggested

"What?" Morgana asked turning around to face him. "people can't just vanish Merlin"

"they can if they have Magic" He pointed out

"wait" Morgana said "are you feeling magic?"

"No" He told her "but it makes sense"

Morgana waited for him to elaborate. "you said that in your dream you could feel your magic being taken from you"

"yeah" Morgana said folding her arms protectively over her chest and shuddering uncomfortably.

"what if the other women in your dream have or had magic to" Merlin said

Morgana gasped dropping her arms to her side realizing He was right, that's what she had been feeling from the girl. She could feel her magic.

* * *

><p><p>

Merlin watched Morgana passe around the small room. They had been unable to find Tarani and Morgana was worried, and Merlin didn't blame her. The girl was going to or perhaps already did have her magic stollen from her and from what Morgana had told him about her vision possibly her life.

"what use are my visions if I can't stop them from happening?" Morgana asked frustrated

"Morgana don't be so hard on yourself" Merlin told her "we'll figure this out"

Morgana plopped down beside him on the bed resting her head on his shoulder.

"try and remember" He said "was there anything that stood out?"

"Like what?" Morgana asked glancing at him while keeping her head on his shoulder.

"the position of the sun or moon" Merlin suggested "a land mark, anything"

Morgana wrinkled her brow thinking, what had she seen besides the necklace The other woman and the stairs.

"the stairs" Morgana said thinking out load.

"the stairs" Merlin repeated "what about them Morgana?"

Morgana thought for a moment.

"they were unique" She told him "I've never seen anything like them"

Merlin listen as Morgana gave him a description of the stair case from her vision.

White steps, at least ten feet wide. Ascending in sets of twenty with a set statues of an animal at every twenty steps.

Suddenly Merlin stood up and rushed over to the small table in the corner of the room. He started looking through one of the books he had on the table.

"Merlin? What?" Morgana asked confused having to stop herself from falling over as her human head rest was no longer holding her up.

"I saw a drawing in one of these book the inn keeper loaned me" Merlin explained as he flipped through another book "It was similar to. Here" Merlin said bringing the book over to her showing her the drawing.

Morgana gasped.

"that's it" She told him finger poking the drawing "that's the stair case"

Merlin read the page beside the drawing. It was an old temple a few miles out side the city, hidden in the forest.

"I have to find it" Morgana said standing up and gathering her water pouch and pulling on her shoes. Merlin saw the determined look on her face. He followed her out the door grabbing his water pouch as he did, there would be no use talking her down.

"Morgana" Merlin called "slow down, we don't even know what direction to go"

Morgana stopped and turned around. "then what do you suggest?"

"we ask some one abut it" Merlin said "someone has to know a general location, it's a big place"

He could see the frustration on Morgana's face, "and if we run around looking for this place blind we might arrive to late to help Tarani"

Morgana knew that Merlin was right, they need to know what direction to go. Or even better someone who could guide them to the temple. She followed Merlin toward the Inn keeper door, If any one would know it was Her. She was always talking about having lived in this city all her life.

* * *

>Little did the two know but a guest of the Inn had heard their little talk, She watched as they disappeared around the corner. She smirked, having been watching the woman for a few days. She had sensed the woman's power and had been trying to think of a way to lure her to the temple. Seemed all she need do was wait.<p><p>

**Later**

Merlin and Morgana followed the path through the tree's it turned out the temple wasn't hidden anyone who lived in the city knew where it was. The Inn keeper had been surprised they hadn't seen it yet and had happily given them directions

As Morgana stepped around a corner in the path she found herself at the bottom of the steps. She looked up her eyes widening at the sight of a young girl and what looked like several statues.

Merlin stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw temple. A pulse of power hit him, He could feel dark magic.

"Tarani" Morgana called out as she moved to run up the stairs.

"Morgana, No" Merlin cried as He tried to grab her before she set foot on the stairs, but She was to fast. Then suddenly she was gone.

Merlin paled looking at the spot his friend had been, His eyes slowly looked up the steps to the top. Morgana was there looking confused then she ran toward an unmoving Tarani. She didn't see the person behind Her but Merlin did.

"Morgana, watch out" Merlin yelled up to her as tried to run up the stairs, But as soon as his foot hit the first step He found himself being thrown back through the air and slammed into a tree. He blacked out before he hit the ground.

"Morgana, watch out" Morgana turned at the sound of Merlin's voice in time to see him thrown into a tree.

"Merlin" She cried out quickly moving to run down to him.

Suddenly she felt something clasp around her neck, and was no longer able to move her legs. She gasped in fear at what she saw when she looked down at herself.

She had on the necklace from the dream, and a long gown that matched the one Tarani was in. She looked over and realized Tarani no longer wore the pearls. But then why was she still frozen?

"well" a familiar voice said, Morgana felt a finger under her chin lift her face up. She found herself looking into the eyes of the woman from her vision. The one that would steel her magic "aren't you the exotic looking one, I've not seen someone of your complexion before"

Morgana tried to pull away from the woman's touch but couldn't move her head.

"what have you done to me" Morgana demanded "what did you do to Tarani? Why can't she move now that she's not wearing the necklace?"

The woman smirked removing her finger from Morgana's chin.

"The same thing I do every fifty years, I find women of power and drain them of their magic" The woman said " once the necklace has made you completly immobile it will be permanent, just like all the others you see here"

"why?" Morgana asked weakly she was finding her face was starting to go numb soon she would be unable to move her lips to speak.

"Immortality" The woman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Morgana shuttered or at least she would of if she could move. From what she's seen this woman do in her dream, from what she felt her do. There was no way she could let her use her to become immortal, living on to steel someone else's magic, Morgana could remember what it felt like having her magic drained from her eyes.

'my eyes' Morgana thought as she blinked realizing she could still move her eye lids. She quickly squeezed her eyes closed.

Morgana remembered her eye's had been open in the dream maybe if the woman could not look into her eyes she wouldn't be able to drain her magic.

"you think that will stop me" Morgana could hear the snicker in her voice. She could feel her eye lids being forced open and found the woman's eyes looking into her's. Morgana almost felt physically sick when she was the woman deep black eyes. She tried to pull away, willing her eyes to look anywhere but at the woman, at the Sorceress Morgana realized. No Sorcesress didn't have black eyes this woman had to be some sort of demon.

Morgana tried use her magic to force the demon away from her, but she couldn't get a hold of it.

""Merlin, please, help"" Morgana thought not realizing she was calling out telepathically.

Merlin open his eyes and groaned rubbing his head and looking around, What had He been doing? Had he been hit in the head during one of Arthur's forced hunting trips?

""Merlin"" Merlin's face snapped up toward the temple steps at the sound of Morgana's voice in his head.""please""

everything came back to him ""help""

Merlin looked up to see the woman that had been behind Morgana standing in front of her, her hand's on Morgana's face. Morgana's eyes being forced open. His first instinct was to run up the stairs to try and pull the woman away, but He stopped remembering what happen when he had tried to run up the steps before. He looked around trying to think of some thing. His eyes landed on a medium sized flat stone. He got an idea, Merlin wasn't sure if it would work but he had to try.

""hold on Morgana"" Merlin telepathed

Merlin jumped up on the stone and held him hand out palm down toward the stone. His eye's glowed gold as he spoke.

"Arisan"

The stone raised up off the ground lifting Merlin. The warlock looked up at Morgana and the Woman who seemed to be trying to force Morgana's eyes open but Morgana kept fighting her doing her best to keep her eyes shut.

""Merlin""

""I'm coming Morgana hold on""

""she's trying to make her self Immortal, by steeling Magic. I won't be able to fight her much longer, I can't move and the necklace is blocking me from my magic""

Merlin focused, surrounding the stone he was standing on with magic, concentrating on what He wanted it to do.

* * *

>"Arisan be pon copp".<p><p>

So I had hoped to have the pearl necklace vision thing done by the end of this chapter but the plot gremlins have other plans.

Thank you to those who review, and to the person who wants them to hurry up and get home, I am sorry I can't do that. The main plot of the story is that Merlin and Morgana are trying to get back home, once they make it stories almost over.

I'm thinking mountains, dessert, work on a ship and possibly (but not 100% sure on this) getting separated from each other. And possibly a powerful something trying to seduce Merlin into joining her.

I found an old english translator for the spells.


	20. Chapter 20

So I don't own Merlin.

"Arisan be pon copp"

Morgana struggled with her magic, trying to get a hold of it. Too keep the demon woman from being able to take it. She could feel a pressure building up around her eyes, it was the same feeling she had had in her vision. The demon woman held her face tighter forcing Morgana's eyes to stay open.

Suddenly Morgana's face was no longer being held, something crashed into the demon woman and knocked her away from Morgana. Morgana looked out of the corner of her eye to see Merlin standing on a floating rock, what the?

The demon woman looked up and sneered at Merlin, getting to her feet she raised her hand and threw a fire ball at him which he shielded himself from.

"how dare you" The demon screeched "no man can set foot on this temple, you dare interfere"

"I am not actually standing on the temple" Merlin said

Then he jumped off the rock which stayed floating, and landed between Morgana and the demon.

"now I am standing on the temple" He said "and I dare interfere because I will not stand by while you kill my friend, I will not allow you to continue steeling the lives of my kin"

The demon moved slowly around them circling back and forth, Merlin kept himself between her and the unable to move women. She was looking for a weakness, a distraction, something. This man had dared to set foot on this place and the temple had not cast him away like it did with all men. Why was he not thrown off the temple the second he jumped off the rock. The demon looked into his eyes and saw that he had power.

"you have magic in you" She said matter of factually "it's to bad I can only feed off of women. Oh well I'll just have to kill you then resume my meal of your, friend"

Morgana's eyes widened in fear for Merlin, She tried to move struggling against the spell of the necklace.

"you think it's that easy" Merlin said his voice full of confidence.

"I have the power of the most gifted Sorceresses and Priestesses" The demon said

"power that is not yours" Merlin said "and you have been using this temple to imprison the chosen . Did you not think that the priestesses of this temple might have a problem with that?"

The demon took a small step back glancing around, then stopped and stepped forward again not wanting the man who dare try and stop her think he had scared her. The high Priestesses were long gone. She had taken the power of the last one twenty years earlier.

"why do you think I haven't been cast away again?" Merlin asked her.

* flash back *

"Arisan be pon copp" Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the stone started to fly up the steps speeding toward the demon. Crashing into her.

Suddenly Merlin found himself surrounded by light and a woman appeared in front of him. He looked around concerned, Morgana, the demon and the other women were no where to be seen. He moved to jump off the rock, but was stopped by a raise of the new woman's hand.

"do not set foot on the Temple with out permission Emrys" the woman told him "this place is meant as a place for only women, no man may set foot here with out my say so"

"please" Merlin implored "My friend is in danger, she and"

"I know" The woman cut him off "I hear the cries of all of my chosen ones that that demon has taken"

"then why don't you stop her" Merlin asked his eyes narrowed at her in suspicion "unless, she is working with your permission"

"do not presume to think you know" The woman said anger in her voice "I do what I can, I sent your friend visions warning her. I knew she would tell you."

"that was you?" Merlin asked then he shook his head, telling himself to focus. "then let me help them please send me back"

The women calmed and walked closer to him she reached up and place her hand gently on her cheek.

"that is why I have brought you here to me Emry's "She told him "you are still standing on your flying stone a couple feet above the top of the temple steps, I have stopped time"

"how do you know that name" Merlin asked

"I am Kalisa, I can see into your soul, who and what you are" She told him "The demons name is Halti, and only one of those she has touched can kill her, only one of the women"

"but they can't move" Merlin pointed out "and Morgana said her magic was being blocked"

"you must remove the necklace from her neck, as it cannot be removed by the one who wears it" The woman told him "then stop Halti. Once you do your friend and the other women will have there powers returned to them"

"how" Merlin asked

The women placed her other hand on Merlins cheek holding his face close to hers stopping him from speaking.

"you will know what to do" She told him "I have had to wait to long for you to come Emrys, I feared you might follow the path that would keep you away"

Merlin was confused, what did she mean? But before he could ask she rested her head against his. He felt a magic pulse go through his body.

"I Kalisa guardian. do give you Merlin who is also Emrys permission to set foot on this Temple"

Merlin found himself once again standing on the stone hovering above the Temple, Halti looking up at him from where she had fallen when He crashed into her.

* end flash back*

"Kalisa is not happy with you Halti" Merlin told her then he reached over and took hold of the necklace that was on Morgana's neck "Onbindan"

The clasp opened and the necklace fell off of Morgana's neck. She found her magic was no longer being gathered behind her eyes but.

""Merlin, I still can't move"" She telepathed to him ""or tap my magic""

"hold on Morgana" Merlin told her.

Halti smirked at them, it was to late. The necklace's effects had taken hold and would be permanent.

"you thought removing the necklace would set her free?" Halti asked "you are a fool, I will enjoy ending you"

Halti started to chant, dark smoke started to form around her and fill the air. Merlin could feel dark power crackling through the air. He found the air staring to thicken and be pulled toward Halti making it hard to breath. Morgana's body started to get pull toward the demon, Merlin's eyes flashed creating a shield around her.

Kalisa has said He would know what to do put he was unable to think of how.

""destroy the Demon"" Merlin heard someone not Morgana telepath to him.

How? Merlin tried to think as He fought against Halti's attack. Then Merlin got an idea, He opened his hand holding the pearls out. He let go.

The pearls flew out of his hand right toward Halti. Halti realized what He was doing, She quickly tried to stop her spell but it was to late the necklace hit her neck and Merlins eyes flashed gold.

"asaelan se hildedeoful" He commanded

Morgana caught her self from collapsing as she was released from the spell that held her. Tarani fell to her knee's having been held longer but she pushed herself to her feet. Morgana helped her up.

Halti grabbed a hold of the necklace that was now around her neck, pulling it as she fought the spell.

"no" She screeched " you can't do this"

She stared Merlin in the eyes, seething.

"I may not be able to draw power any more but I still have enough" Halti said

"not for long " Tarani said stepping forward taking a hold of Morgana's hand as she did, she turned to Morgana. "call your power back to you"

Merlin recognized the voice as the mystery Telepath.

Morgana and Tarani stepped forward, Morgana looked to Merlin then back to Halti. She didn't understand why but she knew how to defeat Halti. Merlin gave her a nod of encouragement, He remember Kalisa's warning that only Halti's victims could kill her.

"ic aciegan min drylic edcierr be ure gecynde sawol"

Halti gasped in surprise as she felt the power she had collected being drawn out of her. She fought trying to pull it back but like her victims she could not hold on to it.

Merlin watched as ribbon's of magic wove it's way out of Halti toward Morgana, Tarani and some of the statues. There were shadows slinking around the ribbons.

""Emry's"" Merlin heard Kalisa's voice in his head do not let them absorb the shadows "it will poison their souls"

Merlin thought trying to figure out how to get the shadows out of the ribbons of magic. He squinted as a beam of sun light glared off a shield and into his eye. He put his hand up to block the light from his eye.

That was it he realized.

Merlin's eye's flashed gold and the shield flew up into the air, He used his power to position the shield at just the right angle so that the suns light was reflected on to the top of the Temple and shone on the women and their magic. The shadows burst and fell apart just the magic reached it's respective owners.

Merlin dropped the shield and turned in time for Morgana to pull him into a hug, after a second of shock Merlin hugged her back. They stepped away from each other Merlin looking his friend over.

"are you alright" Merlin asked He turned to Tarani "are you both" Merlin stopped as more movement caught his eyes. The statues were no longer statues.

"How?" Morgana asked seeing all of Halti's victims moving gathered around them.

"their all alive" Tarani said amazed. "these women have been here since before I was born"

Merlin watched the women as they seemed to communicate among themselves, smiling and happy to see each other. Something was off though.

"I don't think there staying" Merlin said as he recognized one of the women.

"you are right Emrys" Kalisa spoke walking toward him.

"Emrys" Tarani gasped looking at Merlin in wide eyed wonder. "are you really Emrys?"

Morgana was confused "who's Emrys" She asked "Merlin what are they talking about"

"Emrys is what the druids call me " Merlin said answering both Tarani and Morgana.

Suddenly Merlin's swore and turned to where Halti had been, He couldn't believe he had forgotten about her. The demon was gone, Merlin ran over to where she was. Looking around he could find no trace of her. A circle of white dust lay on the ground, then a breeze of wind blew the dust into the air and swept it away.

"Merlin?" Morgana spoke walking up to his side.

Tarani watched the young man, the one this woman called Emrys. She turned to the woman having a feeling she knew her.

"who are you?" Tarani asked

"This is Kalisa" Merlin said walking back to them with Morgana."she gave me the knowledge of how to release you"

"what?" Morgana asked shocked "when, why didn't you tell me"

Tarani almost at a loss for words, almost.

"but how?" She asked "Kalisa was the high priestess of the Temple over a hundred years ago, chosen of the goddess herself"

"Yes" Kalisa said "and Halti's first victim, I was fooled by the demon pretending to present a gift. By the time I realized what the pearls were it was to late. She had taken my power which allowed her to find other priestesses"

"I don't under stand" Tarani said "then why come after me, I am not a priestess. I don't have magic"

Kalisa stepped forward and took Tarani's hand giving her a warm smile, softly caressing her cheek and smiling warmly at her.

"yes you do, you are destined to be a high priestess like I was" She told her then she stepped back and spoke in a serious tone "but you must accept your place willingly"

"but"

"Tarani" Morgana asked "how did you know what spell to use to get our power's back if you don't have magic?"

"I don't" Tarani said looking back and forth between Morgana and Kalisa "I don't know how, I just knew"

Merlin looked at Kalisa's hands and let his eyes move up to her face, she was starting to fade. Morgana and Tarani noticed to. Tarani took a step toward Kalisa.

"what's happening" She asked

"your crossing over aren't you" Merlin spoke it wasn't really a question.

"yes" Kalisa said softly glancing down, then she looked back up at Tarani, "but I will be stuck between world till the new high priestess and chosen guarding takes her place, no matter how long"

Tarani was silent she looked around watching as the Priestesses souls crossed one by one. She saw a couple of women walk toward her. Like her and Morgana they were still alive, she felt a connection to them. They were all about the same age as her. It felt like they were her sisters

Tarani turned to Kalisa and nodded.

" I will take my place"

Kalisa smiled and once again placed her hand on Tarani's cheek, She pressed her forehead to Tarani's and whispered. Merlin and Morgana watched as a light flowed from Kalisa into Tarani.

"thank you" Kalisa said to Tarani then gently pressed her lips to hers, then she was gone.

...

okay I know it went a little long but the gremlins wanted this out.

so I found out I could go through my documents and make corrections on already published pages. So I made some spelling corrections to the first few chapters, the grammar may still be a little off and I still need to check some of the chapters for spelling but I think i got most of it.


	21. Chapter 21

I am just playing with The BBC Merlin Characters.

The roguish looking man sat in the small tavern in a town a couple miles out side of the borders of Camelot, He had wanted to ride into the city and call out the sorry excuse for A prince. What was He thinking hunting His own servant like He was some sort of criminal. Merlin was one of the most loyal men Gwain had ever met, He was one of the few people that Gwain considered to be a true friend.

So when Gwain heard the rumours that not only had Merlin been accused of treason, He refused to believe it was even possible, but also that it was Arthur that was leading the search to find Merlin and bring him back for execution, well he saw red and headed for Camelot immediately. Even though He was Technically banished.

Gwain had reached the small town of Galintai before He ran into one of Camelots knights who was in charge of a small patrol that was with permission from the local lord doing a search of the small towns looking for any sign of the missing servant and the kings ward. Gwain had recognized Leon from the short amount of time He had spent in Camelot before Uther had banished him.

Leon had taken a minute to place the face of the man who had come out of no where and held a sword on him.

"put your swords away" Leon ordered his men when He recognized the man as being a friend of Merlin.

"but sir" one of them protested still holding their sword out on Gwain having acted quickly when the man had drawn his sword and placed it a Leon chest.

"it's alright" Leon told them "this is" He tried to remember the mans name, oh yes "Gwain, He's an old friend. Does this all the time "

Leon gave Gwain a pointed look using his eyes to tell Gwain to go along with it and lower his sword. Gwain who hadn't taken his eyes off Leon glanced at the other men. He maybe good in a fight but this was not a situation he could come-out of unharmed.

"right" He said lowering his sword "was just testing Leon's reflexes"

Gwain placed his hand on Leon's shoulder in a pretend friendly manner a big fake grin on his face "your getting slow old man" Gwain said in a joking voice.

Leon's men gave each other looks and then slowly lowered their swords and sheathed them. Leon gave them instructions to find lodging for the Knight as it was getting late. Then He followed Gwain into the towns tavern and sat down across from the man.

"do I even need to ask what that was about" Leon asked him

"I'm sorry " Gwain said taking a drink of his mead " I tend to act before I think, it's not you I'm angry with"

"your Merlins friend" it was a statement and a question "and you found out that Arthur is leading the search for him, to bring him back to face charges of treason"

Gwain slammed his mug down and glowered at the Camelot knight gaining the attention of everyone else in the bar.

Leon gave them a small smile and an it's okay nod, waiting for them to turn back to their own drinks and conversations before turning back to Gwain.

"there is no way Merlin would commit treason" Gwain said

"I completely agree" A new man said sitting at the table with them.

...

A few minutes earlier.

Arthur and his small patrol rode into Galintai and met up with Leon's half of the patrol. Arthur and Leon had left Camelot together and had split up at the border with plans to meet up in the evening. Arthur trusted Leon to make sure Merlin didn't get killed if they happen to find him.

"where is Leon" Arthur asked the men who had been talking among them selves when the Prince had ridden up, He handed his reins to one of the men waiting for an answer.

"He's in the tavern" The man told him "with a man He called Gwain"

"Gwain?" Arthur asked "scruffy brown hair, about this tall" Arthur held up his hand to indicated a height.

"yes Sire" another man told him "Leon said he was a friend, but He had a strange way of acting to be a friend"

Arthur fight the urge to roll his eyes and sigh, He could guess that Gwain had heard about Merlin and was probably non to happy about it.

So the Prince headed for the tavern to look for Leon and his manservants friend, okay He considered Gwain to be his friend as well but the man would always be more loyal to Merlin. Something Arthur was glad of at a time like this.

Arthur walked into the tavern just as a load bang sounded and everyone turned to look at two men sitting at a table. One Arthur saw was Leon gave everyone a smile and an it's okay look while the other, Gwain looked like he wanted to punch something.

Arthur walked up to the table and placed his hand on the unused chair just as Gwain who hadn't yet noticed Arthur was there spoke.

"there is no way Merlin would commit treason"

" I completely agree" Arthur said sitting down.

Both mens eyes flew to him, Gwain's eyes widened in surprise He hadn't ever realized he was there. Then his eyes narrowed as he reached for his sword, before thinking it wasn't a good idea.

"Arthur" Leon greeted him with a small nod like bow of his head. It had been established that the patrols would refrain from calling him Sire or My Lord while on patrol/search out side of Camelot so as not to encourage people to get them selves injured or killed thinking they could take a royal for ransom.

Arthur had insisted on it after the second time they had been attacked. He had been almost glad Merlin wasn't with him at those time, Almost. Because it meant he didn't need to worry about his clumsy servant. At the same time He noticed that the bandits seemed to be more of a challenge. Tripping over their own feet less and being able to keep hold on there weapon, and no conveniently falling branches.

"If you agree" Gwain half snarled "then why are you leading the search to take him to be executed?"

"because" Arthur said taking a drink from Gwain's mug "my Father has gotten it into his head that Merlin helped Morgause kidnap Morgana"

Arthur place Gwain's mug back down in front of the shell shocked looking man. Gwain had only payed attention to the part about Merlin being wanted for Treason. He hadn't much cared about why, there was just no way no matter what.

"I am leading the search so that When we find them, and we will, Merlin doesn't get hurt"

"wait a minute " Gwain said " who's Morgause"

"Morgause is a Sorceress" Leon explained " She showed up in Camelot over a year ago and tried to trick Arthur into Killing the king"

"what? How? " Gwain asked turning to Arthur "what did she put a spell on you or something Princess"

Arthur scowled at the nick name for a second then relaxed if Gwain was calling him by the nick name he had come up with when they had first met it meant he wasn't really mad at him anymore.

"She made me believe she could summon my Mother from the spirit world" Arthur said "She told me Uther had been responsible for her death, that He had betrayed her by using magic."

"I remember that" Leon said "He and Merlin took off for two days and when He came back He went straight to His father and kicked everyone out of the room"

"what happen?" Gwain asked "what does this have to do to with Merlin being hunted down like some common criminal"

"I almost killed my Father" Arthur explained "if Merlin hadn't shown up and made me realized Morgause had shown me a lie"

Arthur shuddered, He hated to think of what would of happened.

"Anyway" Arthur continued "a few months ago Morgause attacked Camelot"

Arthur told Gwain about how He, Merlin and few knight, may they rest in peace, had gone to investigate Idirsholas, and how everyone but Morgana was in a Magically induced sleep.

"when I got back to the throne room My father was just waking and Morgana was unconscious in Morgause's arms" Arthur finished up the story "before I knew what was happening, Morgause started chanting a spell. Merlin looked at me and shouted that he was sorry then grabbed a hold of Morgana and Morgause then they all vanished into thin air"

"so Merlin put himself in harms way" Gwain said

"again" Arthur sighed

"knowing Merlin, He was trying to help" Gwain said "and Uther decided He was working with this Morgause person"

"there is something else " Leon spoke "Gaius later informed us that Morgause is Morgana's half sister"

"whoa" Gwain commented sitting back in his chair.

"Gaius fears Morgause may be trying to turn Morgana against Camelot" Arthur told him "and perhaps Merlin to"

" that won't" Gwain started but Arthur cut him off.

" I don't think Merlin or Morgana did or would help Morgause attack Camelot" Arthur said holding up his hand to silence Gwain." but She is a powerful sorceress and it is possible that She could place them under some sort of spell.

Gwain furrowed his brow thinking for a minute.

"you said the entire city was asleep, right?" Gwain asked

"I know at least half the palace was out when I fell asleep" Leon told him

"yes" Arthur said " everyone but Morgana"

"So" Gwain said "what if she was the source of the spell?"

"What?" Arthur half yelled earning his some glances from a couple of other patrons, he calmed his voice "I just finished telling you"

"I'm not saying she volunteered" Gwain cut him off "but I have been to kingdoms where Magic is legal. It is possible to use someone or something as an anchor for a spell. you said she was the only one awake showing no affect of the spell, until everyone else started to wake up when she passed out"

Gwain looked between the two men waiting for what he was saying to sink in, He saw it on their faces when they caught on.

"but that doesn't explain Merlin" Leon started

"yes it does" Arthur cut him off " We know Merlin is smarter than we gave him credit for"

Leon interrupted Arthur to explain to Gwain about Merlins Poison testing system.

"So" Arthur said "if Morgause did some how put a spell on Morgana"

"Then" Leon said " perhaps Merlin figured it out and did something about it"

"making Morgana vulnerable to being kidnapped" Arthur said "which would explain why He apologized before leaping into the spell"

The Three men continue to talk. Arthur explaining about Uther's reaction to Morgana being taken right in front of him, about being unable to convince him he was wrong. Leon revealing that there was a small group of people that was actually working with in the search to make sure Merlin was to kept alive.

"we could use as much help in finding them as possible" Arthur said to Gwain "you can reach places we can't, do you think your up to it"

Gwain thought for a minute,

" I'll help look for Merlin" He said "but I won't help brink him back to camelot to be killed, if anything I'll warn him to run the other way"

"or you could let him know to meet us in Ealdor" Leon suggested

"Ealdor?" Gwain asked "isn't that where Merlin's mother lives"

"yeah it is "Arthur told him "it's also kind of a meeting place for those of use who believe Merlin is innocent".

...

and now Gwain has joined the search for Camelots missing Warlock and Seer.

Yeah I know it's not much of a chapter I just wanted to get Gwain in on the search.


	22. Chapter 22

I own nothing, but my imagination.

Morgana and Tarani sat across from each other eyes closed in a circle of three other women with a small fire in the centre. As instructed by the Temple new high priestess the seer performed her daily breathing exercises along with the priestesses of the temple. After Halti had been vanquished it was discovered that Tarani had the gift of contacting the spirit world just like the Kalisa had when she was alive.

This gave Kalisa a way to pass on her knowledge to Tarani before crossing over when Halti was no longer holding her power. Tarani soon started learning through meditation and guidance from one of the elder priestess that had survived Halti's imprisonment of them.

When the Priestess discovered that Morgana and Merlin had been able to rescue them because Morgana was a Seer, although undisciplined they invited her to join them and become a priestess. For a moment Merlin had been scared she would say yes.

"not that I am not honoured you would ask, But" Morgana said, Merlin let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding " I can't, Merlin and I do not belong here, our home our friends and family are back in Camelot"

"Where is this Camelot?" Tarani asked "if that is where you wish to be why are you here"

"it's along story" Merlin told them

" but suffice to say we're lost" Morgana said.

"perhaps you are not" Tarani suggested "perhaps your powers led you here for a reason"

"My powers "Morgana said trying not to let out a disdained laugh " I have nightmare, I don't consider that a power. I see horrible things that wake me up several times a night"

"yes, I can imagine" Tarani said "but those dreams did lead you to be able to save us"

" she's right Morgana" Merlin said "if you hadn't seen Tarani in your vision you never would have tried to find her after she left the Inn's tavern"

Morgana took a breath and sighed,

" I know but"

"how long will you stay" Tarani asked

Merlin and Morgana both turned to the priestess confused.

"you are planning to return to this Camelot are you not?" Tarani asked

"well yes" Morgana said "but we have no idea which way to go not even a general direction"

"well then if you have no set time to continue your journey" Tarani said "why not stay with us for a short time, we can teach you to meditate and find away for you to control your visions"

"is that possible " Morgana asked

So Morgana found her self practising breathing exercises everyday and learning to focus on teaching her mind to only show the more important visions. She still had bad dreams almost every night but she found she could relax herself back to sleep by doing her breathing. Merlin listening to her dream while he calmingly rubbed her back helped to.

This would be Morgana's last meditation lesson as she and Merlin would be heading out the next morning. The warlock and seer had been invited to join an expedition that was going to cross a mountain pass to trade with the nations on the other side. At first they were unsure, until the groups leader told them that the place they were going was in the middle of the largest trade route in the area and if they were going to find anyone who could direct or take them to Camelot it would be there.

So Merlin and Morgana packed there things and joined the group of travellers, heading west.

Merlin sat tending the fire as Morgana helped to set up the tents, it was Merlins turn to cook and he had his work cut out for him. The warlock kept is eye's on some of the men, they were helpful and would often volunteer to take watch at night. Often joking around with the other travellers, really they seemed like okay guys, Merlin had no logical reason to not trust them. However there was something about them Merlin couldn't put his finger on, but there was something about these guys He didn't trust.

He had told Morgana about his worry, after confirming that it was not his magical instincts but just a bad feeling (Morgana had learned to trust Merlins magic instinct) Morgana told Merlin he was just being silly.

"I've had opportunity to talk with Ben, Cal and Gressor many times during the last few weeks we've been traveling" Morgana told him "they are perfect gentle men and Gressor is actually a bit charming"

"I know, I have to" Merlin said "I don't know what it is but I don't trust them, something is not right. And, Charming?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and pressed a bag of rice into his hands "yes Charming"

If Merlin had been in a better mood and Morgana had not chosen to get up and go help set up the tents, He may have teased her a little. But as it was Merlin just added the rice to the soup pot and stirred while he kept one eye on the food and one on the camp, especially Ben, Cal and Gressor.

The tents were designed to with stand the heavy cold winds of the mountain pass, the higher they went the colder it got. Soon the group found them selves trudging snow. Lamps had to stay lit all the time so the cooking fires could be lit from them as it was hard to get a fire going in the mountains windy condition.

"how's dinner coming along Merlin" Ali the groups leader asked patting Merlin on the back as he sat down.

"soups almost done" Merlin told him with one of his custom grins, the grin faded as he watched Morgana talking to Gressor. She laughed at something he said and then said something that made him laugh. "Ali, if you don't mind my asking"

"I say tell her how you feel" Ali said warming his hands.

"what?" Merlin asked turning back to the man "tell who how I feel about what?"

"Morgana" Ali said looking over at Merlin while still warming his hands "you obviously have feeling for her"

" I have what for who?"

"oh don't be like that" Ali said putting a hand on Merlins shoulder "you get this jealous look when ever she talks to any of the other men. You obviously have feeling for the woman"

"uh that's not what I was going to ask you about " Merlin told the man a little flustered "I am not jealous and Morgana is my friend I care about her but I don't have those kind of feelings for her"

'jeez,' Merlin thought 'first Arthur thinks I've got a crush just because I bring her flowers to cheer her up and now this guy'

"of course you don't" Ali said in mock believing, giving Merlin a pat on the shoulder before turning back to continue warming his hands.

"I was going to ask" Merlin said wanting to get back to his point "If you don't mind my asking, How long have Ben, Cal and Gressor been traveling with you"

"hmm" Ali said stroking his chin " they joined us a few stops before you, so about six weeks I'd say. Good men aren't afraid to take on their fair share of the work. Why?"

" no reason" Merlin said his eyes finding Ben and Cal talking near the edge of the encampment, He turned back to Ali. "it's just there's something about them"

Merlin shook his head as if to try and shake out a though then turned back to Ali with a grin, "Morgana is probably right" He said "I'm probably being silly"

...

Morgana helped Gressor to secure the tent, the wind having decided to not co-operate it kept blowing the flaps up.

"if I didn't know any better I would think the wind doesn't want us camping here tonight" Gressor joked while holding the flap down for Morgana to secure. Morgana laughed a little, She could feel Merlin eyes on her.

"or it just doesn't like the colour of the tent" Morgana jokingly suggested.

Gressor chuckled "I suppose that could be it"

once the tent was set and both were satisfied it wasn't going to fall down, again. Morgana turned to see Merlin was no longer looking at her but was talking to Ali. Morgana wondered what Ali had said that was making Merlin look so flustered.

She shrugged and turned to go help with the next tent being set up.

"did you give Merlin the rice" Gressor asked as pulled the tent poles out of there bag and started to set up the frame for the tent.

"of course" Morgana told him helping to tie the frame together and pull out the tent covering to place over the frame,"thank you by the way, I had thought we had run out"

Morgana climbed into the tent she was sharing with Anna and Taya, Merlin was in the next tent over with Ali and Ben.

Morgana settle into a sitting position to do her nightly meditation, Anna and Taya were still out with the rest of the camp.

The seer breathed in and out focusing on her breath lowering the lids of her eye focusing on the small fire in the middle of the tent in. The small flame moved with the breeze and started to blur, Morgana blinked a few times to clear it up. The seer yawned, She was more tire then she had realized. She found herself unable to stay sitting up, as she laid down just before her eyes closed and she fell asleep Her eyes caught sight of some of the others still gathered around the dinner fires. All of them had fallen passed out. The last thing she saw was a blurry figure entering the tents and reaching out for her.

...

Oh no what's going on?

Is it a spell?

Is it drug?

Is Merlin in denial?

What would happen if Giles and Uther ever met?

These questions might be answered in future chapters of a Different path.

Except for the Giles Uther question, this story has nothing to do with that.

But if any one want to try and answer it you go right a head.


	23. Chapter 23

I still don't own Merlin, yet, and probably not ever.

Merlin moaned as he woke up to a headache that felt like a hang over, it was strange He didn't remember drinking the night before, He reached up to rub his head. His eyes opened quicker when he realized he couldn't move his hands they where shackled to something, keeping him in a half lying position.

Merlin lifted his head a little and looked around, He was in a cage of some sort with a few other people from the group of travellers, Including Gressor and Taya. The cage was covered blocking anyone from seeing in or out. The warlock could hear people talking but He couldn't make out what they where saying.

Merlin slowly pushed him self up into a half laying half sitting position trying to see who all was with him. Gressor whom Merlin was surprised to see actually in the cage, Taya, Ilias, Han and Fria where all slowly waking up. Morgana wasn't there, Merlin wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

On one hand she could be free and planning a rescue, or she could be in another cage. Merlin figured it was most likely the latter.

""Morgana"" He called out to her telepathically he worried when she didn't answer him.

"what's going on" Gressor asked not quit awake yet, He open his eyes and took in his surroundings and then looked at the shackles on his hands his eyes widened at the sight of them. Merlin watched the expression on Gressor's face change his mouth opening.

"Gressor don't" Merlin said in a load whisper.

Gressor looked at him.

"we don't want to let them know we're awake just yet"

"what is going on" Gressor whisper back "why should I believe you know what to do?"

"this is not the first time I've been kidnapped" Merlin told him "back home I was the manservant of the Prince"

Merlin looked around the cage the bars where solid steel, the shackles looked like normal shackles no anti magic symbols. He could hear the wind out side and it seemed to have gotten a little colder. The cage seemed to be on some sort of cart or wagon There was something else that worried Merlin, the cage was moving but He couldn't seem to hear the sound of any other cart or wagon.

Merlins eyes shot toward the cage door as the wagon stopped and a couple of someones made there way of the front of the wagon and around to the back. Taya, Han, Ilias and Fria all tried to move as far from the door as possible. The shackles didn't let them go far.

Merlin adopted a cold stare as the covering was lifted off the back of the cage, He blinked at the sudden light.

"Ali?" Merlin was surprised to see the groups leader standing there with Cal and they did not look like they were there to rescue them.

Ali smirked at the young man.

"now you see Merlin" Ali spoke "you really should have taken my advice and told Morgana how you felt about her" Ali mock sighed and shook his head "unfortunately you won't get the chance to"

Merlin kept the cold look on his face, He wasn't going to argue with him over how he did not have feelings for Morgana.

"where is she?" Merlin demanded "I swear if you've harm her"

"oh I haven't harmed her" Ali said as if it was the most ridiculous idea Merlin could have come up with "no, no, a seer is very rare and valuable. I would dream of harming her."

Merlin's brow came down and he narrowed his eye, He was realized Ali was talking about selling Morgana.

"let us out of here" Taya demanded

" you can't do this to us" Ilia said

Cal hit the cage with a large stick causing a loud banging sound to reverberate through the cage everyone move to cover their ears.

"shut it all of you" Cal ordered "we can do what we like"

"Ali, what have you done with" Merlin was cut off by another loud banging.

"here are the rules" Ali said stepping down and walking around the cage "you are no longer freemen" He looked up Taya and Fria "or free women, you are ours."

Gressor scowled at this trying to pull at the shackles to pull him self free.

"settle down Gressor " Ali said with out looking at the man and continued "you will do as you're told. You will speak when spoken to. Eat what you are given and relieve yourself at the times we choose to stop for such a purpose"

"and if we don't follow the rules?" Merlin asked his eyes on Ali.

"then" Ali said looking into Merlins eyes "I'll have to cut your tongue out, and I really don't want to do that. So follow the rules"

Ali stepped back and looked back and forth between every one in the cage.

"now any other questions before we let you relieve yourselves one at a time and maybe give you breakfast?" Ali asked as if He wasn't talking to prisoners "before we continue on our way"

...

"What have you done with Merlin?" Morgana demanded. She had woken up to find her self shackled inside an unfamiliar hut. Ben sat in the corner sharpening his short sword while creepily not taking his eyes off of her. Morgana looked around and saw that besides Ben. Anna a man called Biarish where also in the hut.

"well" Morgana said when Ben didn't answer her.

Ben gave her a half smirk and continued to sharpen his sword, He looked over and stood up as a new man entered the tent.

Morgana, Anna and Biarish all looked up at the new person, He was tall and wore a scimitar on his belt.

"I demand to know why you have" Morgana started but was cut off when the man struck her across the face knocking her down.

"silence" He demanded "you will only speak when spoken to"

Morgana was in shock which turned to anger, She was going to use her powers when she realized she needed to stay calm. Loosing control of her temper wouldn't find Merlin and it might put him in danger. If he was still alive, she told her self that of course he was still alive.

So Morgana calmed herself and glared at the man as she sat back up.

"easy with the merchandise Quan" Ben said calmly

Quan looked down at Morgana with distain for another second waiting for her to try and speak again. Satisfied when she didn't he turned to Ben.

"are these the ones Ali's messenger told me about" He asked

"They are" Ben told him

Quan stood in the middle of the hut and looked around slowly at the three prisoners.

Morgana discreetly looked for a way out, an opening somewhere other than the door. There where no windows, and the walls looked solid. Another problem was getting Anna and Biarish out as well, She would not leave them behind.

"which one is the Seer?" Quan asked, Morgana's eyes flew to him when she heard him ask.

"the talker " Ben said with a smirk.

Quan raised an eye brow and squatted down to take a closer look at her, He took a hold of her chin with his thumb and index finger and lifted it up to get a better look.

"useful and not bad to look at" Quan noted.

Morgana pulled away, if looks could kill, oh how she wished looks could kill.

"don't touch me you pig" she glared at him.

Ben stepped over and grabbed her hair using it to pull her head back and lifted her from her half sitting position to her knees, Morgana cried out in surprise her hands going up to his to try and pry it away.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you" Ben said menacingly his breath on her ear, before roughly throwing her back down."or I'll have to cut out his tongue" He said pointing at Biarish.

Morgana's eyes widened and flew to Biarish, His eyes met hers looking just as shocked.

"wha? B, Bu, Bu" Biarish stuttered

"what, Why?" Morgana asked "you can't"

"well we can't very well cut out yours" Quan told her "A seer who can't tell you what she sees isn't very useful"

"that's why were here isn't it?" Anna asked quietly "to make her behave"

Ben smiled,

"smart lady" He said "oh don't worry we'll find something else for you to do as well"

"but we don't even know her" Biarish argued

"He's right" Morgana said trying to project indifference "what makes you think I care what happens to them"

Ben chuckled and held is scimitar up looking over the sharp edge of the blade.

"because you are also a priestess" He said then turned his face from his scimitar to her "you will not allow harm to come to an anyone for your sake" He squatted down and looked her in the eyes "it would be against your vows"

Morgana held her tongue from protesting his words, knowing it was maybe a good thing He was misinformed.

'Merlin where are you?' Morgana worried as Ben and Quan exited the tent to talk about how much Quan would pay for her and the other two.

...

'Morgana where are you'? Merlin wondered as he tended dinner. The cage had stopped for lunch and the prisoners had been put to work under the close supervision of Cal and Lyud who had stayed up front of the wagon to tend the horse earlier when Cal and Ali had informed the prisoners of their new slave status. Merlin had tried to contact Morgana several times using his telepathy but He had no luck.

He looked around taking in as much information as he could, He had told the others to do the same. To see if there if the three men had any habits that could be used against them. What kind of weapons did they have? Even observing their changing surroundings might be useful.

"is it ready yet?" Ali asked walking up behind Merlin and placing his hand on his shoulder, Merlin pretended it didn't bother him.

"yes" He told him "it's ready"

"good" Ali said clapping his hand together and rubbing his palms.

Lyud took a hold of Merlins elbow and half pulled half guided him back to the cage where the other prisoners were.

"back in with you" He said pushing him up the ladder opening the door and then pushing him into the cage.

"easy" Merlin said as he was pushed to the floor,

"hands" Cal said from the side ignoring his comment.

Merlin sighed and presented his hands to Cal who reattached the shackles that were connected to the centre of the cage.

The prisoners were each given a small plate of food and a cup of water. After everyone was done eating the fire was put out and Ali jumped into the front of the wagon taking up his turn to drive while Lyud sat beside him and Cal took position on the space behind the cage to guard the prisoners.

Merlin watched the passing mountain pass through a hole he had found in the cages covering. A few hours passed and it would be time to stop for the night soon. Merlin eyes landed on something His lips curled up in a small smile.

"I have an idea" He said quietly turning to the others.

* * *

><p>this chapter is done, yes done, finished, complete<p>

thanks to reviewer,

to the person who asked about the name Kalisa, I just made it up.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Merlin, really I don't and neither do my plot gremlins.

Merlin looked back at Gressor and Ilias who where positioned at the back of the cage near the door, Gressor had picked the locks on the shackles allowing everyone to move around freely.

"where did you learn to do that?" Merlin had asked after Gressor had freed him and was working on Fria's cuffs."do you think you could teach me?"

"this maybe the first time I've been kidnapped" Gressor said as Fria's cuffs opened "but it's not the first time I've been in chains, sure I can teach you the basics."

"you were a criminal?" Merlin asked that would explain his uneasy feeling unless Gressor was a criminal in the scene that He was a criminal back in Camelot.

"I would think being a thief was the first mistake" Ilias said under his breath.

"I was" Gressor said "I was a thief, until I made the mistake of trusting the wrong people"

"what happened" Taya asked him as He worked on her cuffs.

"I rather not go into detail" Gressor said "we were breaking into the home of the Vazeer's and someone died"

Merlin looked over from his spot looking out the hole in the covering, a frown on his face.

"how do you go from thief to someone dying?" He asked in load whispered

"sh" Hans looked at him pointedly his finger in front of his mouth in a silencing gesture, Merlin put his hands up in mock surrender and mouthed okay okay.

Then he looked at Gressor and gave him a look that said, Well?

"it turned out one of the man who organized the break in was actually an assassin" Gressor told them "the alarm was rung when of one the servants walked in on the Vazeer about to get killed in his sleep" Gressor sighed sadly "She was killed just after she raised the alarm by calling for the guards"

"where were you during all this" Merlin asked being a servant himself he felt for the victim.

"I was just making my way out when I heard the servant scream" Gressor said " everything happened so fast after that, I was the only one that was caught, I was sentenced to execution, luckily I was able to pick the lock on the cuffs and get out the night before the sentence was to be carried out"

Everyone looked between them selves taking in what Gressor had just told them. Unsure how to feel about it.

"so you didn't actually kill anyone?" Merlin asked "but you're still a criminal?" Merlin half asked half stated.

Gressor sighed and sat down leaning his head back on one of the bars.

"it's why I joined the group heading through the mountains" Gressor said "I decided I needed a new start, a change of life style as it were"

Taya sat back against the side of the cage thinking.

"but if the guy was an assassin why plan a robbery" She wondered out load.

"could be He hoped they would get caught and distract the guards" Merlin suggested while watching Gressor work the lock on the door.

"what will you do now?" Fria asked'

"if we don't get out of here be a slave I guess" Gressor said

"we'll get out of here" Merlin told him "if everyone works together"

Gressor and Hans looked back at Merlin giving him a nod, Merlin nodded back and turned to lookout the hole again.

As the wagon approached the spot Merlin had seen earlier he raised his hand to get ready to give the signal. Merlin focused on the snow that hung precariously on the edge of a cliff just above the pass ahead of them a little, it wasn't much but it would be enough. He waited till they were in just the right position.

"ahraescian aetberstan" Merlin whispered as his eyes flashed.

At first it seemed like nothing had happened, then suddenly there was a loud rumbling, The horses made noises of distress and protest. Ali and Lyud gave shouts of surprise as the wagon was jolted to a stop. The cage shook and almost sped over but the people inside moved to balance it back to all four wheels on the ground.

"what the hell" Cal shouted in annoyance and surprise at the wagon sudden jolted stop and almost threw him off, from his position. He couldn't see what had happen. The man stood up and leaned over to look around the side of the cart.

"What are you guys do" Cal started to shout but was cut of when he went slack jawed at the sight of the horses back ends and the front of the wagon being covered in snow. He spot where Ali should be driving from was empty.

Gressor and Hans moved quickly once Cals attention was drawn to look around the corner of the cage, Hans pushed open the door which Gressor had unlocked earlier. Gressor jumped down and helped Fria, Ilias and Taya down making their way around the opposite side of the cage from were Cal was looking. Merlin followed Hans out after everyone else was freed. The front of the wagon was full of snow and empty of people.

Cal was so distracted that he didn't notice the cage was open until he felt his short sword being taken from it's sheath.

He turned his head just as the blade was put to his throat to see Hans looking back at him with a half smile.

"get in" Hans told him as Gressor grabbed a hold of his arm.

Cal was half helped half pulled into the back of the wagon to the ground by Merlin and Gressor.

Taya and Fria calmed the horses and started to clean the snow off of them while Ilias looked around for Ali and Lyud.

Merlin joined him in searching while Gressor secured the front of the wagon and Hans secured Cal by shackling him inside the cage. Merlin scanned the snow and noticed two lumps, He held up his hand and narrowed his eyes to focus.

"unhelian" Merlin said as his eyes flashed.

The wind picked up for a few seconds blowing the slow off of Ali and Lyud. Ali coughed snow out of his mouth and pushed himself up turning himself over to lay on his back, Sitting up He looked around confused. Lyud didn't move, Merlin approached him slowly and saw the snow around him was red with blood. Lyud's sword was lodges in his shoulder down almost to his heart. Merlin frowned and shook his head disappointedly, He hadn't meant to kill anyone just knock them of the wagon.

Ilias looked over at Merlin.

"what do we do know " Ilias asked quietly.

Merlin though for a second, He took in the wagon and the mountains terrain. He couldn't bring them with him to rescue Morgana heck it might get them captured again. It looked like he might not get that lock picking lesson after all.

"I need to speak with Ali, then you can decide as a group what to do with him and Cal" Merlin said keeping an eye on Ali out of the corner of his eye. "for now, maybe help get the supplies together see what's available"

"right" Ilias said "you don't need someone to watch your back?"

"it wouldn't go unappreciated"

Merlin turned to Ali and walked over picking up Ali's sword from the snow as He did. Ali was sitting with his back to him, the man started to standup turning as he did.

"hey" He called out "What happened?"

He stopped half way up when half turned he found himself looking at the blade of his own sword pointing at him. His eyes followed the blade up to a hand and then up a body to Merlin's face. Ali's eyes scanned the area to see Lyud laying in the snow obviously dead, Cal no where in sight, but Ali could hear a string of cursing coming from the slave cage that sounded an awful lot like Cal, and the people they intended to sell to the slave market taking over the wagon.

"well" Merlin said casually drawing Ali's attention back to him as Hans climbed down from the back of the wagon-cage.

Hans closed the door behind him and jumped down to stand guard at the back.

"what happened is the ex-thief picked the locks on the shackles"

"and the Sorcerer " Gressor said from his new seat on the front of the wagon

"warlock" Merlin said

"sorry, Warlock" Gressor corrected himself Merlin had actually explained it when they were going over the plan "caused an avalanche"

When being told of Merlin's abilities, well some of them even Merlin doesn't know everything he can do, Hans had wanted to just blow of the cage door knock Cal out jump off the back and make a run for it. Merlin had pointed out the flaw being if they did that they would no food or water and nothing to keep warm. They would need the wagon, it was just a matter of gaining control.

Ali looked back and forth between the now escaped would be slaves still confused and a little nervous, He had heard of slave trader's getting taken over by their slaves, He hadn't heard of many of them still being alive. Oh He hoped He was one of the few that survived.

He needed to focus, Merlin and Gressor had said something about an avalanche. Something about it being caused by a,

"w-w-warlock?" Ali stuttered "but, no Morgana was the only one who, and she's only seer."

Ali was cut short when Merlin's eyes flashed and he let go of the sword He was holding, The sword stayed in the air, blade pointing at Ali.

Ali's went cross eyed looking at the tip of the floating sword, the man hadn't even said a spell. Ali gulped when Merlin walked around and squatted down beside him looking directly at him.

He had given no clue, doing everything by hand not one did Ali see, nor did anyone tell they saw Merlin doing any magic.

He had seen people with magic before, they tended to use it as much as possible. How had he not seen Merlin use magic.

"but we were traveling together for weeks" Ali said "you never once"

Merlin could hear the fear in the voice of the man he had made the mistake of trusting. He almost felt sorry for him, Almost.

"I believe I asked you a question" Merlin said "and I want an answer"

Ali finally turned his face from the sword looking at Merlin wide eyed at the authoritative tone in his voice.

"Where. is. Morgana?"

...

The plot gremlins are getting sleepy so I am going to call this a chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Merlin is not owns by me

Morgana awoke sitting up with a cry of distress, she breathed heavily looking around. She had had another nightmare. She glanced over at Anna who lay sleeping against the opposite wall and Biarish who had fallen asleep sitting against another wall, Morgana breathed a quiet sigh relieved she hadn't woken them again.

The three of them had been moved from the small hut and taken to a larger building. They had been there for several days waiting. Quan worked for a warlord that was coming for them, Morgana was not looking forward to meeting him.

Morgana got up and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room getting her self a drink from the jug.

She slowly sipped the water from small cup not wanting to drink to much, they were only given so much a day.

"Morgana?" Anna's voice whispered catching Morgana's attention "what are you doing?"  
>"sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Morgana said giving her a tired smile "I just had another bad dream"<p>

"you have a lot of those" Anna commented slowly sitting up "I can understand, being here as given me some pretty bad dreams"

Morgana walked back over and sat down on the blankets she had been given as a bed.

"it's not just this place" Morgana told her "I've been having nightmare for years, it's why I meditate to try and control them"

Anna frowned thinking for a minute.

" I don't understand" She said "I thought the meditation was for your visions"

"it is" Morgana said with out elaborating. She lay back down and pulled one of the blankets up as a cover.

Morgana was lead into a room she walked with her head held high as she always did. Her eyes not wavering from Ben, Quan and the man who stood around a large table with what looked like a map of the mountain and the surrounding area. Morgana stood watching the men talking about something over the map, She allowed her gaze to drift down to the map looking it over is short glances while keeping her eyes on the men. She wished that she could read the writing on the map, but the spell she and Merlin had learned from Budiwata only worked for spoken language.

"So" Morgana looked up a little startled "this is the seer you told me about"

"that is what Ali's man tells me" Quan said "although she hasn't shown this to be true"

"hmm" Quan stepped around the table toward Morgana looking her up and down as he circled her, He stopped in front of her and looked at her face. "She is one of the better looking slaves Ben has supplied, if she is less talented than Ben has said then I am sure we can find a, satisfactory place for her."

Morgana had to fight the urge to step back and she was really tempted to spit at this man, but she new if she did Anna or Biarish would be punished.

"well" Ben said "I suggest you give your new master Chen a demonstration of your gifts"

"I can't" Morgana told him eyes not moving from Chen" my gift as you call it doesn't work like that"

Chen raised an eye brow and stepped back walking around the table slowly looking at the map.

"tell me" He said Morgana's eyes following him, she caught sight of some thing out of the rooms one window the corner of her lips twitched up a little " how does your gift, work"

"I see thing when I sleep" Morgana told him "sometimes these things happen again when I am awake"

"dreams?" Chen asked stopping and looking up from the map around at Ben and Quan. "you brought me a dream seer?"

"I wasn't told that part" Quan said glaring at Ben.

"does it matter" Ben asked "she can still see into the future"

Morgana looked out the window while they talked she focused on something in window in a small building across the small alley, Her eyes flashed gold for a second.

**flash back to Morgana'a Vision **

people ran around trying to catch the horses that had been set loose. The flames seemed to be unstoppable, nobody had been over concerned about the small fire, it could be easily doused with a small bucket of water but then the wind had picked up and fanned the flames causing them to jump and catch an oil jug. The explosion send the small group of guards that had found the fire flying. From there the fire spread faster than anyone had ever seen before.

**end flash back**

Her eye's flashed gold for a second, The candle in the window jumped and caught the curtains that hung open in the window. Morgana waited scanning the room pretending she was just looking around bored. She smiled lightly when,

"fire" a man shouted from outside.

Quan walk over and looked out the window, spotting the small fire on the curtains he turned back unconcerned He turned and walked back over to the table.

"it's just a small fire" He told Chen "nothing to worry about"

"are you sure?" Morgana asked

something in the tone she used when she asked the question caught Chen's attention.

"of course" Quan said thinking the woman was just scared of the fire.

"Why do you ask" Chen asked

Morgana looked out the window at the fire for a second seeing the men from her vision, She had seen the way these same guards treated the lower ranking people servants and slaves, They were not good men.

"oh no reason" She said turning back to Chen "it's just I had vision about a fire in my dreams last night."

Morgana's eyes glanced out the window again, She saw the curtains and flames jump with the sudden burst of wind.

Anticipating what would happen next she stepped back turning and ducking down with her harms covering the back of her neck just as the explosion blasted a hole in the wall, sending stone and mortar flying into the room.

Morgana stood up looking around the rubble, waving her hand in front of her to clear the dust. No one else had been prepared for the blast and had been knocked down or send flying. The two guards that had been standing by Morgana had been furthest from the blast so had recovered first. Morgana turned when she heard one of them groan, to see them starting to stand up their hands on their swords. She looked around quickly spotting a couple of Urns she focused on them.

"breodwian" Morgana said her eye flashed and the two Urns floated up and quickly flew over hitting each of the guards in the head knocking them out. She was glad Merlin insisted that she practice control as much as He did.

Chen and Ben started to move, slowly pushing them selves up they had yet to notice the map was on fire. Morgana quickly grabbed the sword from Quan's belt, He was very knocked out. She ran from the room before the men could come to their senses. Morgana ran around a corner and stopped hiding against the wall as more guards ran down the hall and into the map room. She heard Chen shouting about the map, and then her demanding to know were she was.

She took a deep breath and made her way down the hall. Everyone was panicking yelling about the fire it wasn't difficult to blend in. She just pretended she was one of the panicking servants.

"oh my god, Morgana" Anna exclaimed when She open the door and stepped in the room closing it behind her. The guards that had been posted at the door of the kitchen were Anna was washing pots had run off in the panic of the fire.

"what's going on? Are you alright"

"do you know where Biarish is?" Morgana asked as she checked the door that was used to deliver food and water to the kitchen for guards and or fire. She new it would spread fast.

"what? I think so. Why?" Anna asked

"because" Morgana said opening the door and gesturing for her to follow "were getting out of here"

" are you crazy" Anna asked rushing over to her "if we get caught"

"there going to be to distracted by the fire" Morgana told her cautiously stepping out the door and looking around "trust me, it's going to spread really fast, we need to go now"

"but" Anna started

"look" Morgana said cutting her off "it's up to you, I will not abandon you here if you want to escape but I will not sit around and wait if you want to stay. Make up your mind. Do you want to be a slave?"

"well, no" Anna said

"good then lets go" Morgana said grabbing her arm and pulling her out "were is Biarish"

Anna thought for a minute following along behind Morgana,

"He's was tending the stables I think" She said

Biarish and the other men working in the stables rushed around hurrying to get the horses out of their stalls. The wind was blowing the smoke from the fire which was spreading fast into the stables. He looked up and could see flames on the top corner of the stable.

"get those horses loose" He heard the head stable hand shout.

Biarish was just getting the last two when someone grabbed his arm, He turned to see Morgana and Anna.

"what are you doing here" He demanded

"escaping" Morgana said "care to join us?"

Biarish looked around the smoke filled burning stable and at his hand holding the reins of the two horses that were starting to panic.

"hell yes" Biarish said trying to calm the horses with Morgana trying to help.

"good" Morgana said " bring the horse"

The Three of them made there way through the streets of Chen's mountain fortress, hiding from guards. Morgana made it a point to unlock as many slave quarters as she could when they went past them. She would focus on the doors as they approached and passed.

"unlucan"

Ben spotted Morgana and the other two rushing out of the gates with two horses, everyone else was to distracted by the spreading fire to notice. Ben ordered the guards that were with him to follow him as He ran after them. He had been a ways away from the gate when He had seen them exit, so they had a bit of a head start when he reached the gate and ran through.

Ben and the guards that ran out after him could see them disappear around the mountains rocks, the trail would split up ahead. Morgana looked back just before she disappeared around the rock when one of the guards shouted for them to stop.

More slaves ran out behind them scattering.

"hurry" Morgana said picking up the passe to catch back up with Anna and Biarish who had reached the split in the path "mount up"

Biarish and Anna quickly mounted the horses Biarish reached down to help Morgana up confused when she stepped back away from him.

"Morgana come on" He said "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going with you, I am going down the other path" She told them

"but Morgana" Anna started to argue as Morgana ran around the front of the horses and took a hold of the reins and quickly guided them onto the path. She had seen the split path on the map and knew this one would take them straight out of the mountains, they would get safely away faster.

"they'll come after me, I'm the one they want" Morgana told them "I'll lead them away from you"

"we can't just" Anna started

"I'll be fine" Morgana cut her off letting go of the reins and circling back around the horse "now go"

She smacked the horses butts sending them running down the path, Anna and Biarish looked back over their shoulders at her for a moment before turning and continuing down the path.

Morgana ran down the other trail, jumping rocks and skidding around stones. She could hear Ben and the guards behind her, a couple time they caught sight of her. They were getting closer until Morgana ran into a narrowing in the path, it would be to narrow for the men chasing her but wide enough for her to get through, but she had to slow down.

Before she could go through some one grabbed her arm and pulled her back, She was turned to see Ben as he slammed her against the ground. Morgana had the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground.

"you" Ben said climbing over to of her and holding her wrists down "should not have run"

Morgana struggled against him trying to free her hands from his grip. Ben held both her wrists with one hand raised his other hand back to strike her. Before He could Morgana's eyes flashed gold.

"aworpennes"

Ben and the small group of guards were surprised to find them selves be thrown in ever different direction. The guards were knocked out. Ben stood up drawing his sword ,He let out an angry yell and ran at Morgana. Morgana held the sword she carried ready as Ben attacked.

It was over quickly as Ben attacked Morgana countered and after a few blows Ben was on his knees with a blade in his side. He looked at the blade then up at Morgana confused

"but, your a priestess" He said "killing is against your vows"

Morgana let go of the sword allowing the man to fall to the ground, She walked around and kneeled down.

"I am not actually a priestess" She told him calmly the man was going to die she felt no need to be harsh. She remembered a time when she had thought the death of someone like Ben would make her happy. But she felt nothing, not happy not sad she would not morn him. She wasn't happy that she's had no other choice but to kill or be killed.

Morgana cleaned off the bloody sword and quickly turned making her way through the crevice in the stone wall. As she exited on the other side she was surprised to hear a familiar voice call her name. She turned to see,

"Merlin!"

...* * *

ending chapter here, yay their back together.


	26. Chapter 26

You know the drill I don't own Merlin in any way shape or form.

Gwen walked through Ealdor away from Hunith's house, She had been there for a few days helping with the harvest. It was something Merlin used to do if he had time. Hunith's home had become sort of a base for the small group of people who were on the look out for Merlin and Morgana. Those who fully believe Merlin was innocent of the crime of treason that Uther had accused him of.

Arthur was bringing Gwain to Ealdor to meet Merlin's mother.

"are you sure about this Sire" Leon asked glancing at Gwain warily.

"yes Leon, I am" Arthur said as he made sure his saddle was secured properly, a flash of memory crossed his mind. Falling off his horse because the saddle wasn't properly secured and Merlin claiming He didn't understand why because He had done it himself. At the time Arthur had thought Merlin had messed up but it turned out the saddle had been tampered with.

"don't worry Leon" Gwain said cheerfully from his place on top of his horse "I won't let anything happen to the Princess"

Arthur glared at him as He mounted his horse.

"we'll be fine Leon" Arthur said "we're just going to Ealdor to check in on Hunith and pick up Gwen and I though Gwain should meet Hunith seeing as if he needs to get any messages to us it's going to have to be through her."

"but your Father is expecting us to return to Camelot together" Leon pointed out "and you know how paranoid he had been lately" Leon said "No disrespect meant Sire"

"I understand Leon" Arthur said "I don't think the dragon is going to attack, but if anyone else does Camelot will be prepared."

"Dragon?" Gwain asked

"I'll explain later" Arthur told him then turned back to Leon, "I won't be long, Meet me at Camelots border tomorrow evening"

"Yes Sire" Leon said giving him a nod.

With that Arthur and Gwain rode out from the unintrusive little town they had met up at after Gwain had been searching for Merlin and Morgana for a month.

The two men had been riding for a few hours when they stopped to water their horses. Gwain was chatting away telling Arthur a story about one of his many (probably made up) tavern induced adventures. Arthur was only half listening as he worked to try and get a fire going. It was times like this He really missed Merlin that guy had a way with lighting dinner fires. He could get one going in under a minute, Arthur could light it to, it just took him longer.

Arthur stopped and lifted his head up listening to the sounds of the forest, some thing had caught his attention.

"I tell you that coiled up rope looked like a snake" Gwain was saying "before I realized my mistake I had already put my sword through the bottom of the boat, Raymon was not hap-"

"Gwain be quiet" Arthur cut him off, Gwain scowled and looked like He was about to say something "Listen?" Arthur told him as He pulled out his sword.

Gwain did, at first he wasn't sure what the problem was, then He heard it. There were no birds and He could hear the faint sound of twigs snapping. He gave Arthur a look and pulled out his sword just as the small group of bandits came out.

"well well" One of the bandits obviously the leader said "what have we got here"

"looks like a couple of travellers getting ready to cross the river" another said, Gwain glanced at the quot unquote river. It was more of a stream big enough for the horses to drink from but small enough a full grown person could step over it and not get their feet wet at all.

"what do you want" Arthur asked "we have no quarrel with you"

"and we won't have none with you" the bandit leader said "if you and your friend pay the toll for crossing the river"

"doesn't a toll usually involve a bridge?" Gwain asked

"Gwain" Arthur said warningly

"this one's got him a smart mouth" one of the bandits said

"that He does" the bandit leader said "I'd say that has earned him and his friend a double toll"

Arthur and Gwain stood with there swords drawn each facing the opposite direction. The bandits didn't seem to care, of course there were six of them against two men. Neither Arthur nor Gwain were wearing anything that would indicate that one was a the crown Prince of Camelot.

"fine" Arthur said "we will pay your toll"

"we will?" Gwain asked

The leader stepped around the pile of sticks that was meant to be the dinner fire, a half grin on his face.

"good" He said "glad to see you ain't as dumb as your smart mouth friend"

A couple of the other bandits snickered a little. The Leader continued.

"you will hand over those shiny swords of yours and"

"No" Arthur cut him off.

The bandit leader scowled at him raising his sword.

"I thought we had us an understanding" He said

"you miss understood "Arthur said taking a fighting stance Gwain following his lead "the toll I spoke of is your lives"

"walk away now" Gwain said "and we let you live"

The bandits looked to their leader for a signal of what to do, usually the traveler they targeted just did as they were told. No one had ever threatened to fight back.

"hah" The leader laughed "what makes you think you can take on all six of us?"

Gwain smirked (not an evil smirk, just a bad guy just asked a question he really doesn't want the answer to smirk)

"because" Arthur said "My friend is one of the best swords men I have met, better than a lot of knights I've seen."

A couple of the bandits eyes Gwain a little unsure, they took a half step back while trying to stand a little taller.

"and I have been training in the art of combat since I was a child"

"and you" Gwain continued taking a step toward the bandits he was facing "don't seem to know how to hold your swords properly"

Before the bandits knew what had happened, the two men had disarmed them and the blonde one had his sword at their leaders neck. It didn't take long for them to run of leaving him to his fate.

A while later Gwain and Arthur found themselves walking their horses along a narrow path. Arthur had let the bandits leader go after confiscating his sword with a warning that if he heard of him robbing anymore travellers he would hunt him down. The man didn't need to know that He didn't actually have the authority to do that. Seeing as they were not on Camelots lands.

Suddenly the horse reared up making a sound of protest, something had spooked them. The two men tried to calm them down looking around as they did to try and see what had scared the horses. Arthur and Gwain were forced to let go of the reins or be dragged away as the horses took off when a large beast came out of nowhere and ran toward them.

Arthur's eyes widened.

"run" he yelled

Gwain didn't need to be told twice.

The two of them ran as fast as they could weaving around tree's and jumping over rocks and fallen logs. Arthur wondered why this stuff alway seemed to happen to him. Arthur looked over his shoulder to try and see were the beast was as he rounded a large rock when two things happened. A large shadow appeared to cross above him and He and Gwain both ran into a couple of solid somethings.

Gwain found him self being steadied by a very large man, for a second he forgot why He was running. He jumped back from the man and turned as he remember expecting to see the beast that had been chasing them. Arthur recovered from his surprise at having run into someone as well and turn to see were the beast was.

Too the surprise of the two men the beast was gone, having disappeared before the the something which turned out to be someones had ever seen it.

"Arthur?" The thing which turned out to be a man that Arthur had crashed into spoke. Arthur would recognized that voice anywhere. He turned to look at the man, He was a little surprised to see him.

"Lancelot" Arthur greeted him "what are you doing here"

"you know these guys" Gwain asked still on the look out for the beast.

"I know Lancelot" Arthur said clasping the man hand in greeting, He looked over at the large man that Gwain had crashed into "Lancelot this is Gwain, who's your friend?"

"Arthur, Gwain" Lancelot said "this is my Friend Percival"

Kilgharrah sighed and dropped the beast off back at it's cave, The cubs mother came out and ushered her baby back into the den. Eyeing the dragon over her shoulder as she did. Unsure of what to make of it. The beast that had been chasing the Prince and a man who was not Merlin was just a playful cub of a magical species that were vegetarian.

The Dragon flew off looking around as he glided over the tree's. He had taken up residence in a cave a few miles out side of Ealdor close enough that He would know when Merlin came and far enough away that the villagers didn't know he was there.

Kilgharrah had heard rumours that Merlin was no longer serving the once and future king but He had dismissed it as such. Merlin would not turn his back on his destiny, but seeing Arthur with someone other than Merlin and no Merlin worried the dragon.

Gwen looked around the clearing in the forest just out side of Ealdor, she was gathering medicinal herbs for Hunith. When a large shadow passed over her head, She looked up curious and concerned. Gwen's eyes widened at the sight of a large dragon flying around in a circle above her and landing in the clearing several feet in front of her. Startled she took a step back, She was seriously considering if she would be able to run fast enough when it spoke.

"Hello Guinevere" He said

Gwen's eyes threatened to bulge out of their sockets.

"H Hello" Gwen said unsure "you can talk?"

"indeed I can My Lady" He said "My name is Kilgharrah"

"I that is I am Gwen" She said

"Yes" Kilgharrah said "I know, we have a mutual friend"

"oh right" Gwen said relaxing a little but keeping her guard up "of course you do, you said it before. What mutual friend?"

"I speak of Merlin" Kilgharrah told her "and I had hoped you might be able to tell me why He is not with Prince Arthur as He should be".

Gwen was about to speak when she heard someone shouting her name, She turned to see Arthur, Lancelot, Lancelot?, Gwain And A man She had not met before running toward her swords drawn. She looked back at The dragon and realized what they must be thinking.

"stop" she shouted placing herself between the men and the dragon. Arthur stopped when He reached her, not taking his eye off of the dragon while trying to make sure she was okay at the same time. "Arthur, It's alright. He hasn't attacked me"

"Gwen?" Arthur said his tone asking her what was going on.

"Ah Prince Arthur" Kilgharrah spoke giving the prince a slight bow of his large head. He turned to looked at the other three men. "sir Lancelot" the man sword was lowered a bit, Merlin had told him about Kilgharrah. "Sir Gwain, Sir Percival"

"we're not knights" Lancelot said ever the honest man, though he wished what the dragon said was true.

"not yet" Kilgharrah said knowingly.

"How do you know who I am" Arthur asked

"I used to live Under Camelot" Kilgharrah told him.

"He says He's a friend of Merlin's" Gwen told him.

I am ending this chapter here and am going to start working on the next one. So okay some of the characters are meeting each other a little earlier than they would have had Merlin not gone with Morgana. the hint of Gwain's tavern story is a twist on Ray stevens song to drunk to fish, it's on youtube. if you like humour-us songs you should look it up.

the song is sung from the view of the man who's friend is to drunk to fish, Gwain's tavern story is from the view of the friend that is to drunk to fish, if he had had a sword.


	27. Chapter 27

I own my macbook air but not Merlin.

Gwain and Lancelot lowered their swords at Gwen's announcement that the dragon claimed to be Merlin's friend. Plus the dragon didn't seem to be making any aggressive moves. Seeing Lancelot lower his guard Percival did as well though not as much.

"wait" Arthur said realizing something when the dragon claimed to be from Camelot. "your the dragon My father is afraid is going to attack Camelot"

"indeed I am" Kilgharrah confirmed "and considering what your father did to me and my kind, I would be well with in my rights to seek revenge"

Arthur's eyes narrowed his grip on his sword tightened.

"however" Kilgharrah continued "I gave your manservant my blood oath that I would not harm Camelot or any of her people"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked relaxing a little "why"

"Merlin set me free" Kilgharrah told him "in exchange for the knowledge of how to break the spell that was making everyone sleep and my oath to not seek vengeance against your father for the crimes He has committed against my kind"

"what crimes?" Gwen asked

"my Lady" Kilgharrah said "do you not considered the attempted Genocide of an entire race a crime?"

"of course I, Oh" Gwen said realizing what the dragon meant, Uther's war on magic had caused a lot of deaths of innocent people, including her father.

"so young prince" Kilgharrah said turning back to Arthur "what had happened to the other side of your coin?"

"What?" Arthur asked lowering his sword, he had no idea what the Dragon was talking about. "what coin?"

Arthur stood dumb struck at what the Dragon had just explained to him this whole time Merlin had been protecting Camelot. It would explain the increase in problems Camelot had been having since He and Morgana had been taken. Arthur absent mindedly rubbed at his wrist it had been fractured during a hunting trip with Leon and a couple knights. That was another thing that had changed with Merlin being gone, Arthur only went on hunting trips when the meat was needed and not as a way to annoy his Manservant.

Gwen seeing that Arthur was lost in though, told Kilgharrah about Merlin and Morgana being kidnapped by Morgause. The dragon was not happy at hearing this, He muttered something about destiny evil witches and stupid warlocks not listening to him.

"I don't understand" Arthur said coming out of his thoughts "how could Merlin have done all that you are saying he's done"

"Gaius did say Merlin was smarter than people give him credit for" Gwen pointed out.

"yes but come on" Arthur said "No matter how smart someone is they would need back up when fighting monsters and Sorcerers, unless"

Arthur's eyes widened in realization, it couldn't be, Merlin, No way, it wasn't possible, but it was the only logical explanation. That would mean Merlin was, no not Merlin it didn't make any sense. Unless his father was right about Merlin working with Morgause, was it possible? No if there was one the Arthur was sure of it was Merlin's loyalty.

"Merlin has magic doesn't He?" Arthur half stated half asked.

Gwen looked from Arthur to Kilgharrah and back to Arthur opening and closing her mouth in shock, but when she thought about it, it made sense. Merlin having magic just made sense, She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it.

"it makes sense" Gwen said "I mean if you don't believe magic is inherently evil it does"

Arthur glanced over at Lancelot He didn't look surprised, a little worried but not surprised.

"Lancelot?" He asked

"I found out when I heard him chanting a spell on my lance" Lancelot explained "it was his magic that defeated the Griffin"

"indeed" Kilgharrah said "if not for Merlin's gifts, You young pendragon would be dead many times over and Camelot would standing in ruins"

Arthur wasn't sure what to make of this new information, He was absolutely certain Merlin was not evil. If Uther found out Merlin would defiantly be executed weather or not it could be proven to Uther's satisfaction that he had not been working with Morgause and had not helped her kidnap Morgana. Arthur's mind drifted to all the times He had been saved by a falling branch or a convenient root or by a clumsy bandit.

He thought back to when someone had saved him from a large boar, Cedric had taken the credit but looking back Arthur realized the angel the spear hit the boar from and where Cedric had been standing didn't make sense. In fact no one could have thrown it from where they were standing and hit the boar from that angle. Which meant the Merlin must have used his magic.

"I don't understand what the big deal is" Gwain spoke Arthur noticed the man had put his sword away "I've been to lots of places that don't out law magic, Uther is defensively wrong about magic"

"and I would think Merlin would be proof of that" Gwen said

Arthur looked between Gwen and Gwain and Lancelot and Percival wondering why they were looking at him like that. Like they were worried about what he was going to do. Then He realized two things, one the dragon had taken off. Two he had been standing there for a few minutes lost in thought, and a scowl may have appeared on his face.

"oh course Merlin's not evil" Arthur burst out "but He may be the only magical being I've met who's not, so I am a little over whelmed, so give me a minute, and were did Kilgharrah go"

"can you blame the good magically gifted people for staying away from Camelot?" Percival asked

"I hate to tell you this Princess" Gwain said "I've been to places were Camelot is the centre of the stories of nightmares"

"but Camelot is a place of peace and prosperity" Arthur said

"Not for everyone" a new voice joined them

"Hunith" Arthur said turning to greet her.

Arthur introduced Hunith to Gwain, Percival and Lancelot. Gwen explained to her about the dragon and finding out about Merlins magic. Hunith didn't take it well, she started to hyperventilate as she started to panic. The crown prince, the son of the man who would kill her son for what he was born as had discovered his secret.

"your Sire, "Hunith said in a panic "My son is not a sorcerer, He never studied magic, He was born with his power, He was levitating thing before he was six month old, He was never given a choice"

"Hunith" Arthur said putting his hands on her shoulders "slow down, breath."

Hunith took slow short breaths calming herself, Gwen stepped over to her and put her arm around the woman's shoulder.

Percival frowned confused, had she said your Sire?

Kilgharrah flew over top of the tree's and rocky hills searching intently. His eyes focused on a figure moving around by a wide stream. The dragon circled down and landed on a large rock behind the man who turned to look at him.

"Kilgharrah" the man said surprised to see the large Dragon.

"Hello Balinor" Kilgharrah said

"I had heard you escaped from your confines under Camelot" Balinor said "I am glad to see the rumour are true"

"yes" Kilgharrah said "of course if it wasn't for you i wouldn't have been captured in the first place"

Balinor signed frowning,

"I never meant for that to happen" Balinor said "Uther"

"Uther told you he just wanted to talk" Kilgharrah finished cutting him off "I am aware, and I admit for the first few years I was angry with, but that is not why I am here"

"then why have you come here?" Balinor asked

"I have come to seek your help" Kilgharrah said "on behalf of a friend"

"what could I possibly do to help you" Balinor asked "and what reason have I to help your friend"

"because, Dragon Lord" Kilgharrah said "He is your son and He is missing"

Balinor's jaw dropped in shock, He was speechless for a second.

"what?"

Hunith, Gwen and Gwain were gathering fire wood from the edge of the woods when a shadow flew over top of them.

"looks like Kilg's is back" Gwain said looking up and watching the dragon fly over them and land in the field.

Lancelot, Arthur and Percival saw the dragon as well and ran to meet him arriving a few minutes after the others.

"Where did you go" Arthur demanded walking right up to the dragon "you just took off with out saying anything"

"he does know you can breath fire right?" A voice asked from the dragons back

"I didn't mention it" Kilgharrah said as the man climbed of off his back.

The small group watched the man jump off of Kilgharrah's back and walk around toward them. His eyes landed on Hunith who gasped dropping the fire wood she had been holding on to as soon as she recognized who he was.

"Balinor" she gasped and ran upto him throwing her arms around his neck.

Balinor pulled her into a tight in-brace, they broke apart when some one cleared there throat but still only had eye's for each other.

"I can't believe you're back" Hunith said "I thought I'd never see you again"

"I had thought the same thing" Balinor said

"what are you doing here?" Hunith asked his

"Kilgharrah came to me" Balinor told her "He told me about Merlin, I am so sorry if I had known"

"it doesn't matter, your here now" Hunith cut him off

"excuse me" Arthur cut reminding them they had an audience "not to interrupt, but perhaps who would like to introduce your friend"

Hunith blushed a little and smiled Gwen thought it was cute.

"Balinor" Hunith said gesturing to each person "this is Gwen, Gwain, Lancelot, Percival and this is Arthur Pendragon"

Balinor stiffen at the last name.

"your Uther's son" it wasn't a question.

"I am" Arthur said

"I Knew your father along time ago" Balinor said "we were friends once"

"But your not anymore" it also wasn't a question

"regrettably no" Balinor said "Uther and I had a different opinion on a very important issue, but that's not why I am here"

"sire this "Hunith said a little nervous "Is Balinor, Lord of Dragons, and Merlin's father.

Silence sang through the open field.

* * *

><p><p>

Ending this chapter here,

So yeah Balinor is still alive and Merlin parents have been reunited.

Yay .


	28. Chapter 28

I still don't own Merlin.

The sun's rays beat down on the man and the woman making their way across the dessert sands, they had been traveling for a while having left the mountains behind them. The Camelot-ans finally had an Idea of which direction to go thanks to a Merchant they had met in the first city they had arrived in after escaping from Ali and Ben.

Flash back

Merlin, Morgana and Gressor walked through the gate's of the small city. The street's were full of market stands and performers providing entertainment in exchange for donations. Morgana paused for a moment to watch a fire eater, Merlin waited for her. He had become extra protective of Her since they had been separated, and the same could be said for the reverse.

Gressor frown confused when He turned and saw that Merlin and Morgana were not behind him. He retraced his steps and soon found the two them as Morgana turned away from the performer. Her attention was caught by a sign hanging above a shop window.

"Gressor do you know what that says" Morgana asked as He walked up to her.

"It says Jenshang's Finest Silk" Gressor told her

"So that word she pointed at the sign is Jenshang?" She asked "is that the name of the city we are in?"

"Yes Morgana, We are in Jenshang" Gressor confirmed "we are safe here, if that's what you are worried about"

"Morgana what's bothering you" Merlin asked seeing her thinking about something bad face.

Morgana's frowned as she turned to the two men, an image of Chen's map. She may not have been able to read it but she could remember the symbols written on it.

"Chen had a large map of the Mountains and the surrounding area, I recognizes the word on the sign as the name of one of the cities on the map." Morgana told them.

"Jenshang is ruled by a man called Emperor Cong Da Fan, I am fairly certain He doesn't condone slavery, I do not believe He would be allied with Chen" Gressor told Her

The three of them continued to walk through the town as they talked pausing to watch a performer once in a while, or to see if any rooms were available at an Inn they happen to be walking past.

"I don't know what the map was for, but it looked similar to the maps I used to see Uther and my father looking over when I was little" Morgana said

She didn't say but Merlin knew she was referring to battle plans during the purge. Merlin's face fell into a frown Morgana gave him a sympathetic look of understanding.

"why are you concerned about a map that you saw burn" Gressor asked "from what you told us when we rescued you"

"rescued?" Morgana cut him off "you two found me after I escaped"

"well we were on our way to rescue you" Merlin said

"the point is" Gressor said wanting to bring them back to the point "you told us the fire spread across half of the compound, The map had to have been destroyed"

"I know" Morgana told him "it's just, it really looked like a war map, and if Chen is still alive and planning on attacking the cities he had pinned on the map"

"losing the map won't stop him" Merlin concluded

"what are we suppose to do about it?" Gressor asked

Morgana thought for a minute, they had to do something.

"who would be in charge of Jenshang's defences" Merlin asked as He looked at something behind Morgana.

Morgana turned to see what Merlin was looking at, A large building that stood out against the city. It had to be a palace.

"I suppose The emperor would have a defence counsel" Gressor said

"so we go find who ever is in charge and pass along the information we have" Morgana said

Much to Gressor's displeasure He found him self walking up to the guards at the Palace gate's with Merlin and Morgana. Gressor may have decided to try and find another way of making a living other than thievery but that didn't mean He felt comfortable around the higher class. Especially since the last time He was in contact with them He had been sentenced to death for an attempted murder he hadn't even been part of, well at least not knowingly.

"Morgana" Gressor asked as they approached the guards "are you sure about this"

"yes" Morgana told him in a tone that said stop asking already "We may not be able to stay long enough to help them fight, but we can warn them about Chen's possible attack"

Gressor sighed and stepped up to one of the guards speaking quickly and pointing to Morgana and the mountain's that stood in the distance several miles away.

The guard seemed to disagree with Gressor, The other guard spoke to him they argued with each other, Gressor said something and the guard looked over at Morgana then back at Gressor giving him a raised eye brow and turned opening a small window in the door gate door. He spoke to the person on the other side and then closed the window and stepped to the side as the door opened.

The Three of them were lead into a large Hall with a long short table covered in golden coloured cloth that had green and red trim. Men sat along the table on chair like pillows. An Elder man with a long thin beard and green silk robes sat at the head of the table in a seat that was elevated higher than the men sitting at the sides of the table. A servant stood on either side of him.

""This had to be Cong Da Fan"" Merlin telepathed to Morgana

""remember what Pei Ling said about proper etiquette"" Morgana telepathed back referring to the man that had met them at the gate and was bringing them to see the Emperor.

Gressor, Merlin and Morgana stood near the end of the table eye's on the floor as they had been instructed to not look at the Emperor until Invited to do so.

"Pei Ling" Cong Da Fan spoke "what is it you need?"

"My Lord" Pei Ling said bowing low and rising "I bring you these traveler's who claim to have news of Lord Chen"

Cong Da Fan looked over at the three people standing with their heads bowed at the other end of the table.

"you may approach" He said

they did as they were told, head's no longer bowed as Pei Ling had told them that The emperor giving them permission to approach was also giving them permission to look.

"you may speak" The Emperor said as Morgana and Merlin stepped up to him, Gressor stayed at the other end of the table.

"I was in Chen's presence for a short time over a week ago" Morgana said "He and his comrade's one of whom I know for sure is dead, The other could be but I don't really know"

""Morgana you're starting to babble"

"They were looking over a large map, I unfortunately was unable to read the writing but it looked to me like Chen was marking places He was planning to attack. He had your city marked. I don't know if the information is useful or not but I thought you should know"

Cong regarded her for a moment, thinking on what she had told him.

"tell Me if you could not read the map, how is it you know Jenshang was marked?" He asked

Morgana explained about remembering symbols and Gressor reading the sign to her.

"He may not attack for a while" Morgana said "there was a fire it burned the Map and half of his compound"

"Thank you for bringing this information to our attention" Cong Da Fan said "We had thought Chen might be planning on trying to take the city, now we know for sure"

There was a murmuring among the men at the table, one of them spoke.

"tell me" He said "where are you from?"

Merlin turned to the man.

"We are from a place called Camelot" He said

"ah yes," another of the men said "I've heard of a city by that name from one of my fellow Merchants"

Merlin gasped and Morgana turn from Cong to look at the man that had spoken. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other and then back at the man.

"you've heard of Camelot?" Morgana asked

"I have"

"this is going to sound strange but, would you happen to know how to get there?" Merlin asked

"we're kind of lost" Morgana explained.

end flash back

Morgana pulled the silk head covering she had been given to protect her head from the heat of the desert, shielding her eyes with her hand she squinted toward the sun. It hung near the middle of the sky indicating it was near midday.

"do you think we should stop soon?" She asked looking back down.

"let go a little further" Merlin suggested pointing up ahead of them.

Morgana's eyes followed were He was pointing, She squinted to see what He was pointing at. All she could see was waves of heat coming off the sand. She looked at him and sighed as she stopped and set the bags she was carrying down.

"we're stopping here" Morgana said with finality in her voice

"but"

"your seeing a mirage, we were warned about them from the woman who sold us the tent" Morgana told him handing him a water pouch.

Merlin glanced reluctantly in the direction of where he had thought he had seen a small lake, it wasn't there anymore.

He took a drink and handed the water back to Morgana who drank as-well and hung the poach back across her shoulder.

Merlin set the bag with the small tent down and stretched his arms, He rolled his shoulders popping the joints a little.

"we should have gotten that animal with the weird back she said was used for crossing this huge heat trap" Merlin said

"it was called a Camel and you said the tent would be more useful" Morgana said

"why didn't we get both?"

"I can't remember"

and ending the chapter here, I know it's not the best but I will try to make up for it in the next chapter.

But hey at least we have a direction now.

Oh and thank's for the reviews.

QueenAndromeda, wow that was quite a review. So just to let you know in chapter 27 when Hunith says "your sire"

that was on purpose. I know the proper saying is your highness.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer of Merlin ownership.

It wasn't the sound of the wind, it wasn't the sunlight shining through a hole in the tent on to their eyes, it wasn't that they heard the sounds of people which they didn't, that woke Merlin and Morgana up. It was that they and their tent were suddenly tossed up in the air and came crashing down in the sand.

Morgana flailed against the fallen tent trying find the opening, She did not like the sound that what ever had tossed the tent was making. What ever it was made load screeching noises as it came at the tent again.

Then the sound of what ever it was running toward them screeching stopped, there was a loud thud on the sand and silence. Morgana turned to see Merlins eye turn back from gold, Merlins Magic had acted instinctive to the threat. He felt around a little until he found the tent flap and pushed it open.

"here let me help you" Merlin said reaching out for Morgana's hand.

"what just happen?" Morgana asked letting Merlin help her out of the fallen tent.

"I don't know" Merlin said looking around.

Morgana was the first to see the creature as it pushed it's self up from the sand.

It was almost the same brown as the sand just a tad darker, it's skin covered in some sort of slimy looking residue. It got back to it's feet turning it self around to screech and run at them again. When it opened it's mouth to make that awful noise they could see rows of sharp teeth.

"run" Merlin yelled.

Morgana didn't need to told twice she grabbed on to Merlins hand and pulled him to run with her. She didn't let go till she was sure he was coming. Running in sand was not easy and both people found them selves slipping and or help the other up when they slip while still trying to run as they were still being chase.

Merlin was trying to figure out how to stop it, it wasn't fazed when He had thrown it several feet away from the tent, which Merlin realized when he looked over his shoulder as He and Morgana ran was no longer in sight.

"what is that thing?" Morgana called as she ran once in a while grabbing his hand to pull him along as he slowed down to cast a spell trying to slow the creature down or get it stop chasing them.

"sand mur.. I don't know" Merlin said as he tried another spell.

A large wall of sand shot up between them and the creature, which the creature crashed right through screeching as it busted through the sand. As the creature got closer they could feel the ground shaking under them. Suddenly the creature took a leap closing the distance between them causing a shaking jolt in the ground knocking Merlin off his feet.

"Merlin" Morgana cried out in panic when Merlin face planted into the sand, she turned back to help him.

"Morgana, no run" Merlin said when he lifted his head to see her coming back, He pushed himself up with his hands trying to get up. Morgana stopped falling back as a look of fear crossed her face.

"Merlin, move" Morgana called out.

Before Merlin could respond and tell her that he was, He felt something push him down into the sand.

He tried to get up as the sand filled his mouth but something was holding him down a heavy weight pressing on him. He could hear Morgana calling out his name desperation in her voice.

Morgana watched in horror as the creature leaped toward her fallen friend, She could see he was trying to get up but he wasn't moving fast enough.

"Merlin, move" She tried to warn him,

His eyes met hers and he looked like he was going to say something but the creature landed on him crushing him into the sand. She could see him struggling trying to push the creature off but it wouldn't budge, it screeched it's mouth opening wide as it did.

"Merlin" Morgana cried out.

Morgana watched helplessly as the creature held her friend down, suffocating him in the sand.

Her magic was being affected by her emotions, she could feel it welling up inside her. The pressure building quickly as tears ran down her face.

Then as if instinct was driving her she raised her hand out toward the creature, Her eyes flashed gold and the creature was thrown off of Merlin landing on it's back several meters away. Angry at being separated from it's prey the creature rolled it self back onto it feet, turning to attack again.

Morgana ran to Merlin not taking her eyes off of the creature as it got to it's feet turning back toward them. Morgana fell to her knees beside Merlin placing her self between him and the Creature which was coming at them again.

"gicela ymbfeng pes egesgrima" Morgana cast her eyes flashing gold as the creature leaped toward them.

It was stopped in midair as the wind suddenly picked up cold and strong it blasted the creature away, it let out a loud screech before landing with a thud that shook the ground. Morgana watched the creature shiver weakly and then slump down. The slime on it's skin was turned to ice covering it from head to foot. Satisfied it wasn't going to be coming at them anytime soon, Morgana grabbed his shoulders and pulled Merlin up sand falling out of his mouth. She rolled him over heaving his head up onto her lap.

"Merlin? Merlin come on" Morgana said as she wiped the sand from his face with one hand and shook his shoulders with the other. She shook his face patting his cheek, She felt his chest looking for a heart beat.

Suddenly Merlin jerked up coughing more sand out of his mouth and gasping in air. He sat up Morgana moving to help him holding him up in the sitting position.

"what" cough "hap" cough "pen" cough spit out sand "are you" cough "alright?" Merlin asked.

"am I alright? Your the one that got face planted and crushed into the sand." Morgana said patting his back in an effort to help him clear the sand.

Merlin's eyes landed on the creature laying in the sand covered in ice.

"how did you, what did you, how?" Merlin asked, sort of.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened" Morgana said helping him to his feet.

They slowly walked over closer to the creature that lay motionless in the sand, it's mouth and eyes frozen open. Morgana winced at the sight of it.

"I didn't sense any magic from it, did you?" Morgana asked

"No" Merlin shook his head as He stepped around it and looked across the sand his eyes following the displaced sand the creature had left while chasing them.

"I think it's just some sort of dessert animal" Merlin said turning and nudging it with his foot.

"what, so were warned about the heat and mirages but no one thinks to mention the man eating monster" Morgana said

"maybe no one who had seen one ever lived to tell anyone about it" Merlin suggested, nudge.

"would you stop that" Morgana huffed.

"hey i just want to make sure it's dead" Merlin said

"it's frozen" Morgana said.

"and yet when people assume the dangerous thing is dead they turn out to be wrong"

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"let's just find our stuff" She said.

Merlin thought for a moment, the tent had been completly wrecked, the supplies would be scattered. He really didn't want to hunt for their stuff.

"give me a minute" Merlin said concentrating. Morgana watched him curiously as his eyes flashed gold. At first nothing happen, then Merlin grinned Morgana turned to see what he was looking at.

Their bags, blankets and the water pouch floated through the air toward them.

"what about the tent?" Morgana asked as she grabbed one of the water poaches out of the air.

Merlin was going to say something when a load roar sounded through the air.

Merlin and Morgana's eyes shot toward the sky as another load roar sounded above them. Morgana's eyes widened in amazement when a sand coloured creature wings spread wide and back a bit flew down speeding toward them.

"holy cra" Merlin swore grabbing Morgana's arm he pulled her back.

The creatures wings caused the sand to blow up around them. Merlin pulled Morgana to him moving her around so he was between her and the sudden sand blast.

When the everything finally settled the creature that had been chasing them was gone. They looked up to see the winged creature flying away with it in it's mouth, it tossed it's head back throwing it up in the air and catching it in a swallow.

"what the heck was that" Morgana blurted.

"I'm not sure, it was moving so fast, but, I think it was a Dragon." Merlin said as they watched it fly away.

and that is the end of this chapter.

So I just need to figure out what's next.

Yes I am making this up as I go mwa ha ha ha.

Got some idea's though. Maybe there end up in a bagdad like desert city.

Or maybe they'll temporarily join the crew of a merchant ship.

Or maybe Giles will show up because Willow and Dawn were experimenting with the magic and sent him to another dimen- what? Wrong fandom? Oh right it's not a crossover.

Right. That's why I can't use my they join the crew of Sinbad for a few month.

Or meet up with Daeneyrs stormborn.

Or find a stargate.


	30. Chapter 30

I as ever do not own Merlin.

The first thing the two Camelot-ians did when they arrived in the city that marked the end of the desert was to find the public drinking water source and fill their near empty water pouches with water and take a drink. The second thing they did was notice the small dragon sitting on the city walls. Merlin gazed up at it, Morgana tugged at his arm.

"Merlin look" She said pointing over at a small cluster of stones.

Merlin turned to see two more small dragons playing around the rocks. A smile spread across his face, Kilgharrah wasn't the last dragon in the world after all. People walked in and out of the city paying no attention to the dragons or the two strangers that seemed overly fascinated with them

"Kilgharrah is not the last of his kind, I can hardly wait to tell him" Merlin said

The two dragons stopped playing and the dragon on the wall lifted it's head up and looked at Merlin when he spoke. The three dragons curiously approached the two new people. The dragons from the wall was about the size of a horse, the other two were about the size of a couple of large dogs.

"Hello" Merlin said as the dragon from the wall landed.

"I'm Merlin and this is Lady Morgana" He introduced.

The dragons looked at each other and then back to Merlin and Morgana and back to each other.

""did he just introduce himself"" the one from the wall telepathed.

""what do we do, we don't know how to speak human yet"" one of the smaller ones telepathed

""I don't know but there is something about these two, this one feels like kin."" the wall one telepathed

""but He's human""the other smaller one telepathed

Merlin and Morgana exchanged a look with each other, Morgana gestured to her ears and head then to the dragons giving Merlin a questioning look. Merlin nodded and they turned back to the dragons.

""what kind of a name is Merlin anyway?"" the first small dragon telepathed a she moved forward a bit curiously.

""it's the name my mother gave me"" Merlin telepathed.

The small dragon jumped back in surprise.

""you can hear us?"" The wall dragon asked

""we can"" Morgana answered

""but how? and why do you feel like your kin?"" one of the smaller dragons asked turning to Merlin.

Merlin was a bit surprise at that himself, Kilgharrah had never mention a feeling of Kinship and He had know the dragon for a few years.

""don't know, but I would think it's because Morgana and I have magic"" Merlin telepathed.

""that would explain how you can hear us, but not why you feel like kin""

""what do you mean He feels like kin?"" Morgana asked.

""just what we said, feels like kin. Like He's kin to the dragons""

Merlin noticed a couple of people walking by sneaking glanced at them and murmuring to each other.

"Hello" Merlin said giving a small wave.

The people smiled and gave a little wave and nod of the head and then turned and continued on a little quicker in to the city wall. One of the dragons chuckled a little, Merlin turned back to them.

"what?" He asked.

""they probably think you're a little crazy, standing around looking at dragons acting like your having a conversation with out speaking""

""especially since dragons can't talk, or at least we can't speak out loud, some older dragons can but not us three""

""I don't understand, Kilgharrah is a dragon and He can talk"" Merlin telepathed

""speaking of Kilgharrah, what are your names?"" Morgana asked

""oh sorry we forgot, I am Adila and this is Faraj and Huda and like Faraj said some older dragons can speak human"" The dragon from the wall told them.

""who's Kilgharrah?"" Huda asked

""the name sounds familiar"" Faraj telepathed

The dragons were silent for a moment trying to remember why the name was familiar to them, when the sound of beating wings could be heard. The group looked up to see another dragon this one a bigger than the other three yet still smaller that Kilgharrah. Her scales were such a shade of lilac blue that on a clear day if she flew high enough she would be hidden in the blue of the sky.

""what are you three doing?"" the new dragon asked

""you know humans can't"" the new dragon started then stopped when her eyes landed on Merlin.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she bowed her head.

"My Lord, forgive me I did not realize" She said

Merlin gaped, He and Morgana gave each other confused looks.

"I'm not a Lord, I'm just Merlin" Merlin said

""Merlin this is Ismat, Ismat this Merlin and Lady Morgana"" Adila told them

"you are well met Lady Morgana and my Lord Merlin" Ismat said

Merlin sighed.

"you are well met as well" Morgana said giving Ismat a bow of the head.

"yes, and I'm really not a my Lord" Merlin insisted.

Ismat arched an eye brow and leaned her head closer looking Merlin over as if studying something very important. She hmmed and tilted her head a little looking into his eyes.

""Ismat why do you call him my Lord?"" Faraj asked

""yeah, you don't even call any of the Nobles of Gasi my Lord"" Huda telepathed revering to the name of the city.

Ismat pulled her head back and turned to Faraj and Huda, She glanced at Merlin again then turned back to the dragons.

""do you not feel it"" She telepathed to the younger dragons

"are you talking about that feeling of Merlin being Kin Huda mentioned" Morgana asked

"that doesn't make me a My Lord" Merlin said

"If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Ismat asked tilting her head a little as if trying to figure something out.

"I'm 19 I'll be 20 in a few months, why?" Merlin said

Ismat smile and chuckled.

"that would explain why I sense Dragon Lord in you, yet you don't have your powers yet" Ismat said

"a what?" Morgana asked

"but, it doesn't explain how you don't know what you are, it's something your father would have" Ismat stopped when a frown crossed Merlin's face and Morgana gave him a sympathetic look.

"you don't know your father, do you?" Ismat asked

Merlin shook his head no.

"I am sorry, I did not know. That would explain how it is you don't know" Ismat said

""Is He really a Dragon Lord?"" Faraj asked in awe

"He will be" Ismat said

"what is a Dragon Lord, what does it mean?" Merlin asked

Ismat explained what being a Dragon Lord meant, Having the ability to speak with dragons in the dragon tongue. To be able to call any dragon from anywhere to anywhere.

"there are two ways to inherent the power of a Dragon Lord, one is if your father whom you would inherit the ability from were to die" Ismat said

"that must mean your father is still alive somewhere" Morgana said giving Merlin a small smile.

Merlin returned her smile and turn back to Ismat.

"does the other way have to do with why you asked me my age?" Merlin asked

"yes it is, the other way A Dragon Lord inherits his powers is when He reaches the age of Maturity" Ismet explained.

The sides of Merlins lips twitched a little bit, He imagine Arthur joking that that would mean He'd never become a dragon Lord since no matter what age he reached He'd never be mature.

""Hey I remember where I heard that name before"" Huda telepathed suddenly

"huh" Ismat said

""Kilgharrah, Merlin said they know a Dragon called Kilgharrah"" Adila explained

"Merlin knows Kilgharrah, I've never actually met him." Morgana told them

"although from what Merlin tells me he said about me I'm going to have some choice words for him when we do meet" she said under her breath.

""didn't Leu mention a dragon named Kilgharrah before?"" Huda asked

""yeah, He called himself the great Dragon"" Ismat telepathed with a small chuckle.

"what?" Merlin asked

"He is called the Great Dragon"

"only by Himself and those who He tells that don't know any better" Ismat said

Merlin and Morgan continued to talk with the dragons. Learning that Kilgharrah was no where near the last dragon on the planet. The four dragons were surprised to learn that Kilgharrah believed himself to be the last of them. They were told of the purge in Camelot, the dragons and other creaturess of magic being killed. Making Kilgharrah believe himselfto be the last.

""I don't understand why you wish to return to a place that condemns our kind"" Adila telepathed when Merlin explained that they were trying to get back to Camelot.

"Have you ever heard the prophesy of the once and future King?" Merlin asked

The dragons all nodded, most every creature of magic new about the once and future king not all but most.

"Arthur is the once and future King, and I am suppose to protect and help him" Merlin said in all seriousness

Ismet's head lifted back as she gasped in surprised awe.

"that would mean that you, you're, you're Emrys" Ismet said

"that is what the Druids call me" Merlin told them.

* * *

><p><p>

And I am ending this chapter here. Cause it's 2:15 in the morning. Why oh why do the plot gremlins insist on being nocturnal.

Ok a little pre-emtive to any colour critics. For those of you might nitpick that Lilac is purple not blue there is in existence blue lilacs I know this because there was a bush of blue lilacs in my back yard when I was growing up.


	31. Chapter 31

You know the drill I own nothing.

The four dragon's stared at Merlin in shock and awe. Emry's, this boy was Emry's.

Morgana looked from the dragon to Merlin and back taking in their reaction. Merlin had told her about the prophesy that Kilgharrah had told him about. She had been surprised to find out He was this Emry's person at the time but she was pretty sure she hadn't gone all slack jawed.

Of course that might have had to do with that she was a little more focused on the overgrown lizard deciding she was going to be evil without actually knowing her. Heck if Merlin had done what Kilgharrah had wanted and actually tried to kill her she may have.

Morgana hated to imagine how Morgause might have manipulated her if she believed the person she trusted most had betrayed her.

""but what are you doing so far away from Camelot if that is where the once and future king is?"" Faraj asked.

""yes, should you not be with him?"" Adila questioned

"Maybe, maybe not" Merlin said.

""but you're suppose to protect him, how can you do that if you are not with him"" Adila asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"you're protecting him and Camelot from the prophesy about me. That's why you're not with him" Morgana said.

Merlin turned to face her..

"no, Morgana I was protecting you" Merlin said trying to reassure her.

""what prophesy about her"" Ismat asked

Merlin rolled his eyes at the thought of Morgana turning evil, He just couldn't see it.

"when Merlin and I first got lost He told me about Kilgharrah the prophecies of the once and future king, including something about me being the darkness to his light" Morgana explained to them

The dragons stared at her for a moment. Adila sighed and looked like she wanted to face palm. Leave it to Kilgharrah to focus on the negative and forget to mention the other part.

""tell Me Lady Morgana, are you a seer"" Adila asked

Morgana nodded slowly, curious.

""part of the prophesy of the once and future king and Emrys does mention a seer. However there is nothing to stipulate that she will be evil. As in everyone it all comes down to choices and perception"" Adila explained.

"huh"

""Kilgharrah told you that Morgana was the darkness to your light?"" Ismat asked

Merlin nodded,

""but I am guessing he didn't actually tell you what the prophecy said"" Faraj said

"um well. No, not in any real detail. All I know for sure is I am suppose to protect and guide Arthur" Merlin said

""The Prophesy about the seer that is as a sister to the Prince has a little more detailed than darkness to Emry's light"" Ismat explained

""When Emry's is faced with a choice of life or death the, seer's fate will be found.

Listen to desires of vengance and She will be the darkness to His light.

She will join with the druid boy and The once and future king will fall.

Listen to his own Inner voice and He shall be the light to her darkness.

And the druid boy shall be a trusted protector. A knight of the round""

Ismat finished and looked to the two people who had been listening with rapped attention.

"what does that even mean?" Morgana asked

""we don't actually know for sure, but basically it's all about choice"" Ismat said

Morgana looked at Merlin a knowing smile starting on her face. She didn't understand why Kilgharrah hated her so much but she understood the dragon wanting Merlin to kill her to end the spell was about vengance. Merlin rather than just take Kilgharrah at his word had used his brain and found away to save her. He had listened to his own inner voice, the one that told him she wasn't evil. And if she had anything to say about it no one was going to harm her friends or the Prince she thought of as a brother.

After spending a few days with the dragons in Gasi learning more about the prophesies and dragon lords Merlin and Morgana found them selves once again heading out toward home. The two Camelot-ians found themselves once again heading west.

Merlin and Morgana walked along the shore toward to The harbour city Haven wood that Adila had told them about. While it was possible to get to Camelot of foot going around the large sea of water. It would be faster to find passage on a ship. The problem would be finding the right ship.

The Harbour city was full of life when the two Camelot-ians walked through the gates that marked the entrance to the city. Markets selling fish and clams, sailors laughing and drinking watching street performers.

"what should we do first" Merlin asked

"well ships usually set out in the morning, so we'll probably need a place to sleep for the night" Morgana said glancing around for signs of an Inn.

Merlin looked worriedly into the small coin bag that hung on his belt, it was nearly empty. It would be lucky if they had enough for one night at an Inn let alone enough for that and passage on a ship. They would either need to find away to earn more before they could find passage on a ship or find a Captain that would be willing to let them earn there way. Merlin wasn't sure he'd be any help on a ship He knew nothing about sailing.

Morgana turned to Merlin seeing the look he got when He was deep in thought.

"Merlin?" She gave him a what is it look.

"I was just thinking, we're low on money. If we're going to get passage on a ship we'll have to either earn more of find a ship that will let us, uh, Me work for passage" Merlin said all in a rush.

Morgana narrowed her eyes a him in annoyance.

"Us" She said

"huh"

"if we need to work for our passage, I'll work to. I am not some spoiled privileged Lady, I can do my share of work" Morgana told him.

Merlin looked at her raising an eye brow very Gaiusly.

"ok I am a Lady, but I can still do a fair share of work" She amended the statement.

Merlin's face soften and he gave her a small smile.

"I know you can" He said

"I more worried about my lack of sailing skills"

It didn't take long to find the cities Inn's all of them booked up. Apparently a lot of ship had come into the harbour that week and so the sailors not wanting to stay on the ships while they were being restocked and resting needed rooms. So Merlin and Morgana ended up camping on the beach.

With no one else around Merlin took the opportunity to practice his magic and to teach Morgana some more control exercises though she needed them less and less.

Morgana took the opportunity to reread the book on healing magic that Fiamae had given her. With nearly getting turned into a slave and crossing a desert and meeting the dragons she hadn't had as much time to study as she would have liked.

Morgana glanced over at the fire a smile crossed her lips at the sight of a dragon made of the flames from the fire flying around the flames. She loved it when Merlin played like this, it was always amazing what he could do when he focused. With no worries about getting caught.

Ending this chapter here.

I know it's not much it's more of a bridge chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

Dear reader this is to inform you that Merlin is owned by shine TV and not the insane fan fiction writer whom has borrowed the characters from the before mentioned show and has temporarily turned them into her puppets.

The room was quiet empty but for one man standing looking out the window over the city. There wasn't as much laughter as there was just a little over half a year ago. The man sighed and took a sip of wine from his cup. Uthur missed Morgana everyday but today he was especially sad, today was her birthday. She was twenty years old this day the age of maturity, today would have been celebrated with a huge banquette and many well wishers. Instead the castle was quiet with only the sound of servants going about their regular work, as the king sequestered him self in his room.

He knew he would need to go out soon, He had council meetings to attend, A kingdom to run and a dragon attack to prepare for. He heard the door open and the sound of booted feet stepping into the room.

"Father" Arthur said from behind him.

Uther turned his head to look over his shoulder a little but did not look at his son. That was something else that had changed Uther found it hard to look at his son, Knowing Arthur blamed him self for what happen to Lady Morgana. He had tried to assure him that He was not to blame that it was his man servant's betrayal that was responsible for the Lady Morgana's disappearance. Arthur had stopped arguing with him about Merlin's loyalty but Uther knew He still blamed himself.

"has their been any word on the dragon?" Uther asked.

"No one has reported seeing the dragon father, I am sorry" Arthur told him.

He wasn't technically lying, Arthur told himself at the slight feeling of guilt for not being honest with his father. He knew of a few people himself included that had seen the dragon, they just hadn't reported it.

"what about Lady Morgana, Any word on where Morgause and your ex-manservant may have her?" Uther asked.

"not since that traveling merchant told us He had seen someone that matched Morgana's description in that village east of Camelot" Arthur said clenching his fist for a few seconds when Uther put Merlin in the same category as Morgause and couldn't even be bothered to remember the mans name. The Man whom Arthur had discovered had been secretly protecting Him and all of Camelot.

The traveling merchant hadn't been lying but he had been mistaken. The woman He had though might be Lady Morgana certainly fit her base description and may have been mistaken for Morgana from a distance. However it hadn't been her.

Uther sighed and finally turned to face his son.

"it's her birthday today" He said

"I know, I forgot she was gone for a moment when I woke up and started to try and think of what her birthday prank was going to be" Arthur said with a sad smile.

Uther's lips curled up in a slight smile and he chuckled a little bit.

"if I remember correctly it was Morgana who started that little tradition between the two of you" He said.

"yeah it was, the first birthday I had that she lived here. My tenth." Arthur said

"If I remember correctly she hid your sword and left little clues to guide you to where it was hidden" Uther reminisced

"yeah and when I found it, it was sitting on top of gift. A new sword she had gotten the royal blacksmith to make for me" Arthur said pulling out his sword from it's sheath and laying it on the table in front of him.

"I still use it to this day"

It was times like these when Arthur saw his father so sad, when He seemed so caring that He really hated keeping things from him. When it was so hard for him to believe what Kilgharrah and Balinor had told him about what his father had done. If Gaius hadn't reluctantly confirmed what He had been told He may have talked himself out of believing them.

So many innocent people dead or living in fear of the name Pendragon and Camelot. All because one man couldn't accept responsibility for what he had done. Yes magic was the cause of Ygraine's death but Uther was the reason the enchantment to create a child had been cast in the first place. He had been advised against it warned of the consequences. However he had been so desperate for an heir He had ignored all the warnings.

When His wife died he blamed everyone and everything involved except himself, He blamed the sorceress Nimueh whom had worked the magic to create an heir for Uther at his own request, and then extended the blame to every sorceress and sorcerer anyone and anything to do with magic.

He had even allowed his son to think his mother had died in-child birth affectingly causing Him to blame himself for her death. Although even if Her death had been simply cause by giving birth to him it wouldn't have been his fault, And If Uther ever found out Arthur had blamed himself He would have told him He wasn't to blame that no child is responsible for a mother dying in childbirth. The man maybe a Narcissist but he's not completely evil.

Gaius had confirmed what Kilgharrah and Balinor had told him. He explained that Merlin had lied to him about when Morgause had helped him talk to his mother. That He understood that if he killed his father like that out of anger. He would never forgive himself and his rule would be tainted by the blood on his hands. The people wouldn't be able to trust a king who would murder his own father. There allies would turn against him.

Basically Morgause almost caused him to do something that would have started a civil war that could have spread to all of Albion. The hope for Albion to be united and for the unjust laws on magic to be revoked would be lost.

Arthur had spent the next week on the training field taking out his frustration on the practise dummies. Those poor dummies, those poor poor dummies. He had then gone out with Leon and a few (we don't believe Merlin is a traitor) knights to meet up with Gwain, Lancelot and Percival. Officially they were on a patrol looking for possible bandits and as always keeping an eye and ear out for Morgana and Merlin. They were gone for half a month before Leon pointed out if they didn't go back soon his father would send out a patrol to look for them and might get into one of his protective moods.

Gwen stood looking over Gaius's work bench as she helped him to make a couple of bottles of medicine for a couple of towns people that had come down with a stomach bug. She wondered what Morgana and Merlin were doing, It was Morgana's birthday. She wondered if Merlin got her a present, or perhaps He would make her a special dinner like she would have if She were home.

A vase of wild flowers sat in the middle of Gaius's work bench, Gwen had picked them for Lady Morgana's birthday out of habit. She couldn't afford much so She and Morgana had a tradition of selecting special flowers for a birthday bouquet.

When Gwen remembered She didn't have a birthday girl to give the flowers too she found her self tearing up a little. She told her self Morgana would not want her to cry, so she wiped the tears away and brought the flowers to Gaius instead.

Gaius didn't say anything when he walked back into the room from his morning rounds. He just gave Gwen a smile, He understood what the flowers had been for.

"how are you coming with the medicine?" Gaius asked

"good, I have three bottles made so far. How many more do we need?" Gwen asked

"well, I have four so just two more and we should be done" Gaius said taking two more potion bottles out of the cupboard.

He handed one of the bottles to Gwen who carefully filled it with the medicine from one of the two bowls Gaius had made, While Gaius filled the other bottle from the other bowl.

"I wonder what their doing today" Gwen said as she corked the potion bottles and placed them carefully in Gaius's bag.

"yes, I wonder that sometimes as well" Gaius said knowing Gwen was speaking of Merlin and Morgana.

Gaius's eyes fell on the door to Merlins room, a sad look crossed his face at the knowledge the boy wasn't there and hadn't been for a while. He had left the room as it was mess and all, The physician had put everything back the way it was after Uther had had the room searched when He first told them about is ridiculous theory that Merlin had help Morgause. Gaius was glad they hadn't found the secret area under the floor, The search had been a surprise and Gaius hadn't been able to move the staff and book on magic from the hiding place.

"I imagine if Merlin and Morgana were home we would be preparing for a feast for Morgana. I would probably let Merlin sleep in a little and make him a special breakfast before he had to go serve Arthur for the day" Gaius said sadly.

"why would Morgana's birthday be cause for Merlin to sleep in and get a special breakfast" Arthur asked walking into the room and going to stand by Gwen, having heard Gaius's comment when he was opening the door. There was time when Arthur would have pointed out that Merlin tended to sleep in a lot any way as He was often late waking Him, but the Prince now knew why his manservant was often not on time. For anything.

"you don't know" Gaius said his eye browed rising in surprise.

"you've both known Merlin for years, I thought He would have mentioned it"

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other confused, Arthur gave Gwen a do you know what he's talking about? Look. Gwen returned his look with a no, you? They both turned back to Gaius.

"tell us what? Gwen asked

"today is Merlin twentieth birthday to" Gaius told them.

"Morgana was born at midnight twenty years ago today and Merlin according to the letter Hunith sent me to inform me of her sons birth was born at noon"

"your kidding me, We know each other for over three years and it doesn't occur to him to mention He had the same birthday as Morgana" Arthur said

Gwen though for a minute.

"do you suppose there is some sort of significance to them having the same birthday and being born exactly twelve hour apart on a day that just also happens to be the summer solstice?" Gwen mused thinking about that fact they both had been born with magic. Both of them having connection to the Pendragon Prince.

* * *

><p><p>

Well that's it for this chapter.

I also had an idea for the birthdays of Arthur Gwen Morgana and Merlin to be evened out around the year.

Like a four square Arthur's birthday would be first then three months later Gwen and then three month and it would be Merlin and then three month later Morgana would celebrate her birthday.

But for this story I decided to go with Merlin and Morgana sharing a birthday.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Merlin or the show named after him.

The sea was semi-calm, The waves were minimal but there was a good wind that pushed on the sails and propelled the merchant ship across the water. The small crew took turns working the sails and ropes checking to make sure everything was secure and they were going in the right direction.

There was an air of celebration aboard the ship as some member's of the crew played music for the others to dance to. It was the day of the summer solstice and was as the Captain said a good excuse to have a bit of a party.

Merlin half sat half leaned on the rail of the ship watching a few of the members of the crew kick up their feet and dance. He and Morgana were earning passage on the ship by working odd jobs. The young warlock was soon joined by one of the members of the crew who handed him a mug of something to drink.

"what's the matter Merlin" The man Berk said cheerfully

"it's a beautiful day, the sea is calm the sails true and there is music and drink. Why do ye seem so serious?"

Merlin smiled and took a drink from the mug.

"I was just trying to think of a way to cheer up Morgana, I think she's a bit homesick today." Merlin told him. He didn't mention He was missing home to, esspecialy the special birthday breakfast Gaius made him every year since he moved to Camelot. He wondered what his mother was doing, if she made him a new shirt like she did every year? Did Arthur set up Morgana's birthday prank did Gwen gather her birthday Bouquet in hopes they would be home?

"you're people celebrate the solstice in a special way then do they?" The Captain Jahan asked from up on the wheel deck the two crewmen being just below him He could hear them talking.

"I guess you could say that" He told them

"it's Morgana's birthday actually"

"well why didn't you say before" Captain Jahan said

"give us another reason to celebrate"

Berk grinned and raised his mug to Merlin and the captain before downing it in one go.

"any excuse to drink and dance eh Captain" Berk said

Merlin's eyes landed on Morgana as she came up from below deck. She wore loose legged pants held up by a scarf like belt, a short sleeved blouse and a cap on her head made from a small thin scarf that covered her now shoulder length hair and held it out of her face. Morgana had decided to cut her hair after they had been on the ship for a week. No matter what she tried to do with it, it kept getting in her way.

"hello Morgana" Berk said as she joined Merlin leaning on the rail, Berk saluted her with his mug and went to join the men that were dancing in the middle of the deck.

"Berk" Morgana nodded a greeting she look up "Captain"

Merlin took out a small package from his pocket and handed it to Morgana, She took it giving Merlin a slightly confused look.

"Happy birthday Morgana"

"I can't believe you remembered" Morgana said

"of course I did, what kind of friend would I be if I forgot your birthday?" Merlin said his classic grin spread across his face.

"eye, many happy returns Morgana" Captain Jahan said

"if I had known it was your birthday I'd a let you sleep in a little"

"I expect no special treatmet just because it my birthday when it comes working Captain" Morgana told him, she gave him a smile and turned back to Merlin.

Morgana opened the small package Merlin had given her, she pulled out a thin chain with small pendant of a star like flower.

"oh thank you Merlin" Morgana said

"but when, how were you able to get this?"

Morgana started to put the necklace on, signalled for her to turn so He could help her. She turned and Merlin took a hold of the clasp.

"I made it myself" He told her hooking the small clasp closed

"I got the pieces at a couple of different ports and worked on it in the crew courters"

Morgana lifted the pendant into the palm of her hand, She had no idea Merlin was artistic.

""I may have used a little magic to shape the pendant"" Merlin telepathed to her.

Morgana was about to say something when a new song started to be played and Berk, Danius and Groban a couple of other sailer came over and took Merlin and Morgana's hands pulling them from the rain toward the middle of the deck.

"come on you two" Danius said cheerfully

"ye have both sat out to many dances, especially considering one of you is celebrating your day of birth" Berk said

Morgana laughed happily as she allowed her self to be pulled into a lively dance around the deck.

Merlin watched for a moment, He wasn't used to being invited to dance. The last time He had been to a celebration that had dancing had been when they were still in Camelot and He had had to serve rather than join in the festivities.

"come dance with me Merlin" a voice said from beside him as a hand took his. Merlin turned to see one of the few passengers on the ship. The captain had agreed to take a few people to the next port town. The man's nephew was getting married and He his wife there young son and two daughters had been invited.

The eldest daughter had taken a liking to Merlin straight away.

"alright Amya, but I should warn you I don't dance well" Merlin said letting her pull him into the dance.

Amya's sister Sonja soon joined the in the dancing. The musicians played a quick beat, the dancers jumped and twirled and kicked up their feet and docey doed. Everyone danced with everyone.

After a few dances Merlin and Morgana were well cheered up and Merlin forgot about the possibility of being home sick. They both still missed Camelot and their friends but they were to distracted to think about it.

A few weeks passed the passangers deboarded and the ship took on supplies and cargo before setting sail again.

Merlin and Morgana watched as the sun set over the horizon. The captain sat by the rail playing his flute along with the fiddler. A slow calming song as the sun lowered toward the horizon.

A few sailors would stay up for the night shift but most had found their way to their bunks.

Morgana unnoticed by the rest of the crew she used her magic to play with the wake the ship made as it cut through the water. Moving the foam and bubble around a little.

Merlin's eyes flashed and the bubbles sparkled as Morgana made them dance.

"you know something Merlin" Morgana said releasing the water from her magic

"I thought of something, I can't believe it but I don't know when your birthday is. We've been friends for years and you've never told me"

Merlin smiled using his magic to form a small bird in the wake before releasing his hold on the water.

"you've never asked" Merlin pointed out

"it doesn't really matter anyway"

"of course it matters" Morgana said

"come on you maybe a servant but your still my friend, I should know when your birthday is"

"it's actually the same day as yours" Merlin told as if he just told her the water was clear.

Morgana's eye's widened a little in surprise.

"Merlin do you know what this means" Morgana said lowering her voice

Merlin raised a curious eyebrow.

"um that we are exactly the same age" Merlin guessed

"well I think you a few hours older than me, but other than that"

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes, of course he can joke at a time like this. Did he really not remember what they had been told.

"your of age Merlin" Morgana said looking at him pointedly.

"I know, but I don't feel any different. If I do have somesort of power over Dragons I don't know how to use it" Merlin said

the ending of the chapter has arrived.


	34. Chapter 34

Oh you are very well aware I don't own Merlin.

Candles lit up the room where the woman stood watching a ship sail across the water through her scrying bowl. She waved her hand over the image and her hazel eyes flashed light red as she spoke.

"acyoan me"

The image blurred and when it returned to focus she could see the people on the ship's deck. The sailors going about their work, or resting from having worked their shift already or not started yet. Her focus landed on a young dark haired man pulling on a rope tying the sail tighter.

A smirk crossed the woman's lips, She could see power radiating from this particular sailor. She wondered if he knew how powerful he was. What He was truly capable of? Probably not she concluded other wise He would not be a lowly sailor, with the potential she could see in him He could be the Captain or a King.

She had been waiting for someone like him, someone powerful. She waved her hand over the image wanting to see him better.

"eaca"

The image blurred again and a face appeared in the bowl. There was definitely power this man's eyes, He had such potential. He wasn't bad to look at either. His high cheek bones and bright brown eyes gave him a fae like handsomeness. The heat of the day caused him to take off his shirt exposing a thin well toned chest, his smooth skin a just lightly kissed by the sun. The muscles in his arms didn't look big, but she thought they looked well defined fitting his bodies base shape. She also thought his pronounced ears were just so cute.

The man in the image turned when someone called out to him. When his mouth formed into a large ear to ear smile that lit up his eyes that was when she knew he was the one she had been waiting for, for so long.

Morgana stirred the large pot of stew that was cooking over the small stone fire pit. The ships galley's was the hottest room on the ship for obvious reasons. The ships chef Hainly was a large man, quiet and gruff. Many of the crew members tended to give him a wide berth, intimidated by his size and off putting attitude when they first joined the crew. However once they got to know him they were less weary of him. They found he was a good man and only scary if you messed with someone he liked.

He was loyal to the Captain and had been a member of the crew for well over a decade.

Morgana hadn't been weary of him at all, she had treated him as he were just another person who wasn't big enough to snap her in two. She had simply asked him to help her lift a large box onto the shelf. After he had helped her She had thanked him and introduced her self putting her hand out to offer a polite hand shake.

Merlin had been helping Groban carry a medium sized box of cargo into the hold when Merlin who was walking back ward bumped into something big. Groban who hadn't been paying attention to where they were going because he was loosing his grip on the box and trying to a just his hold dropped his end of the box. He look up with an expression of annoyance at Merlin which shifted into one of fear.

Seeing the look on Groban's face Merlin expected to see some sort of monster behind him, perhaps an undead knight or an afanc.

"oh I'm sorry" Merlin said when he turn to see it was just a man. Merlin wondered what had Groban so scared, the man was large sure and a bit hairy but He didn't seem all that scary to Merlin.

His magic wasn't going on the defensive so he was probably ok.

"I didn't see you, are you alright?"

Hainly looked at the young man who was half his size, he had asked if He was alright as if a man his size may have caused harm from barely bumping into him.

"M' alright" Hainly said stepping back to stand in the door frame of the door he had just come through.

"wasn't yo fault I stepped out the room didn't know anyone was com'in. Should a looked first"

Groban looked from Merlin to Hainly almost slack jawed, He still got nervous around the man but Merlin wasn't fazed by him.

Hainly had taken a liking to Morgana and Merlin straight away, especially cause they volunteer to help him in the galley. The other member's of the crew would help but the Captain had to assign it as their duty for the day.

Anyway, Morgana stirred the large pot of stew that was cooking over the small fire pit. While Hainly peeled and chopped up a bunch of potatoes that would be added to it. Hainly liked it when Morgana helped him to prepare the meals for the crew. She didn't mind that he was quiet, she would talk to him. Tell him stories of her home. Things that she and Merlin had seen and done in their travels and would ask him about himself but understood and didn't push if He choose not to answer. He didn't have anything to hide He just didn't think He had anything worth telling about. Lived a simple life as a ships cook, liked to play a friendly game or two when the ship was in port and check the local foods.

Hainly stopped chopping and looked up from the cutting board when He noticed Morgana had stopped talking for longer than just a pause. She had been telling him something about a pen and a dragon? no a Pendragon, someone named Pendragon. At least that's what he thought she had been saying, who would name their child Pendragon?

Had she asked him a question he wondered as He looked up at her.

Morgana had stopped stirring the spoon rested on the edge of the pot, she looked around slowly with an odd look on her face. Like she was trying to find some thing but didn't know what. Morgana had the strangest feeling. Like her magic was trying to alert her to some thing.

"Morgana are you alright?" Hainly asked concerned, He had never seen her like this before.

Morgana blinked and turned to look at him, she gave him a small smile.

"yes Hainly, I'm alright" Morgana assured him.

"I, um just need a little air if you don't mind"

Hainly nodded and wave her a little go on wave.

Morgana stepped out onto the deck and looked around, Her eyes following the crew as they moved around. She looked up and saw nothing but a speratically clouded sky. It was the oddest thing she felt like, like?

Her eyes landed on Merlin as He finished tying off a sails rope, She walked over toward him calling to him in a quiet manner. He turned at the sound of her voice a smile spread across his face.

"Morgana, I thought you were helping Hainly" Merlin said

Then He saw the look on her face, she wasn't scared but she was nervous. He could tell, it was a similar look to when she had first started to suspect she had magic. Like she knew something but not what it was.

"Morgana, what's wrong?" Merlin asked the smile slowly dropping from his face.

"I don't know" She said putting her hand on his upper arm and looking around. Her hand moved up onto his shoulder and she stepped closer to him. He lowered his head closer to her's so their fore heads were side to side with each other.

"do you have feeling someone is watching us?" Morgana asked speaking quietly her eyes flitting around.

"I got the strangest feeling someone was watching the ship, It's like my magic has gone on alert"

Merlin took a moment to let his magic feel around, He couldn't sense anything particular. He straightened up and looked around his eyes passing over the water and gliding back to the ship glancing at the sailors pulling ropes, and adjusting the sails. Some sat drinking mead a playing cards or dice. Merlin looked with his eyes and his magic. The wind seemed to slowly be changing direction a little but not in a way that seem unusual for where the were.

"I don't feel anything wrong" He said turning back to Morgana.

"I know when my magic is trying to warn me something is wrong Merlin" Morgana insisted.

"your the one that taught me how to listen to it"

"I'm not saying I don't believe you, come on" Merlin told her calmly, He glanced around and guided her through the door that led below deck.

Merlin led her into an empty room and closed the door behind them. Morgana paced a little which in the small cargo filled room consisted of talking three steps one way turning and taking two or three steps the other way.

"Morgana relax, here sit down before you walk a hole in the floor" Merlin said pulling out a box a little and coxing her to sit.

"now" He said kneeling down in front of her so their faces were level and He could look her in the eyes.

"what do you think your magic is trying to tell you? Close your eyes, breath, focus on your magic"

"can't you feel it?" Morgana asked

"It's like that feeling you get when someone is watching you, only it's my magic that feels it. Or felt it the feeling is gone. But it was there, I know it was. It felt wrong"

Merlin thought for a moment, It was times like this he especially missed Gaius. This was something the warlock would go to his mentor about, He often knew what to say or had a book to look in for the answers.

"maybe it's because your a seer" Merlin suggested

"perhaps, it's possible someone, someone with magical abilities was watching the ship at the time your magic went on alert. Maybe it caught their interest for a moment"

"but we're just on a simple merchant ship" Morgana pointed out.

"what interest could anyone have in this ship? And why would my magic go on alert if they were just looking?"

The ship lurched causing Morgana to be thrown onto Merlin, Her arms going over his shoulders. Merlin's hand instinctively going to her hips to stop her from knocking him over.

"I don't know, maybe your magic got jumpy at sensing magic that wasn't mine like your used to" Merlin said helping to sit back up on the box before releasing her. She kept one hand on his shoulder to balance her self.

"I don't know all that much about it, but I suppose it's possible the part of your magic that gives you your seer abilities alerted you to someone watching"

Had the ship changes direction?

"So you do believe me" Morgana said looking at him askant.

Merlin gave her a he hoped reassuring smile and slowly nodded his head.

"of course I" Merlin was cut off when a shout echoed through the ship.

"LAND HO"

I know I know another bridge chapter argh.

those darn plot gremlins.


	35. Chapter 35

Merlin does not belong to me.

The deck of the ship was busy with sailors running around pulling ropes and adjusting the sails in what seemed like a futile attempt to change the ships course. The Island they were heading straight for at a faster speed than they should be, had seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Merlin ran back up from below deck where He and Morgana had been talking. He was starting to think she was onto something when she was concerned about feeling something. He took a quick look around to see where He would be most helpful.

"What the devil is going on?" Berk called out as He and three others were pushing at the main mast.

"this ain't normal" Groban said

"it's like the wind's got a mind of it's own"

'no, not the wind' Merlin thought

He looked around with his eyes and his magic feeling for what Morgana had told him she had felt. This time he could definitely sense something. someone was using magic to control the ship, but why?

"brace your selves lads" Captain Jahan yelled out.

Merlin whirled around to see the they were about to crash into the rocks that surrounded the Island.

He called his magic His eyes glowed gold as unknown to the rest of the ships crew He cast an unspoken protection spell on everyone on the ship.

Morgana ran back into the galley Hainly had put out the cooking fire and was taking the large pot, (which now had it's lid secured) off of the heated area.

"what do you need me to do?" Morgana asked

"make sure the cupboard are secured" Hainly grunted as He lifted the pot and moved it to the corner.

Morgana moved quickly grabbing the knives and spices from the table putting them in the cupboard and locking the doors.

Morgana turned to see a look of concern cross over Hainly's face. She didn't blame him She was worried to. It may have been a long time since she had been on a ship but this didn't seem normal, add the fact she could feel magic at work and she was worried to.

"don't worry Morgana" Hainly said catching her looking at him.

"I'm sure everything will be alright"

"yes, I'm sure it will" Morgana said moving to help Hainly secure the smaller pots and pans.

The ship shake as it seemed to be fighting against the wind wanting to go a different direction.

"okey we're done" Hainly said locking pot's in place

"I'm going above deck to help then" Morgana said heading out the door and running toward the steps that led above deck.

Her foot was on the first step when the captains voice sounded.

"brace your selves lads"

Morgana felt a wave of magic wash over her just as she reached the top of the steps and reached out to push oped the door. She recognized it as Merlin's right away, it made her feel safe like she was being embraced in a warm hug. Suddenly the ship jerked and shook the wood rattling. Morgana found her self falling back away from the door and crashing to the floor. No not the floor she had fallen on someone who had been behind her following her up to the deck.

"are you alright Hainly" Morgana asked quickly getting up and turning to give him a hand up.

"yeah, I be fine" Hainly said accepting Morgana's help.

Morgana gave him a once over checking for any visible injuries, satisfied she turned and headed back toward the door to the deck.

"come on" She said opening the door and stepping out onto the ships deck.

The woman relaxed and released her hold on the ship, a smile played on her face. Not only did she get the ship where she wanted it she got a little display of the boys power. She had been keeping special eye on him, so she had seen when he had used his magic. Of all thing He could have done he had protected the people on the ship.

"Mistress Hypatia, are you sure?" Her personal servant asked.

"yes Aloys" Hypatia said checking her reflection before turning and walking out of the room.

Aloys followed behind her at a respectable distance as they walked down the hall and descended a long spiralling stair case.

"is everything ready?" Hypatia asked loudly as she walked into a large hall of servants setting up food and drink on the tables that were set up around the room.

"we are just getting the last of the food set out my Lady" one of the servants said bowing to Her.

The woman smiled slightly and looked over the room. Everything was moving smoothly as they set up the tabled and decorations.

Suddenly there was a crash and everyone turned to see one of the vases had been dropped and shattered on the floor. All eyes nervously turned to Hypatia who was still looking at the dropped vase her fists clenched.

"M-M-My Lady I am so sorry plea" The servant started apologize he was cut off.

"you clumsy oaf" Hypatia yelled raising her hand out toward the servant her eyes glowing red.

"cierr to aesc"

The servant's eyes widened and He cried out for a second before he disappeared and a pile of ashes sat on the floor were he stood. Then Hypatia took a small breath and composed her self turning back to the other servants she smiled.

"well, lets not all stand around. We have guests coming" Hypatia said cheerfully as if nothing had happened.

"and someone please clean up that mess" She said waving absently at the broken vase.

The ship was lodged stuck on the rocks just a few yards from the shore line of the Island. The crew worked to assess the damage from the ship crashing into the rocks. There was a small hole in the hull and a couple of the sails needed to be mended but other than that the ship was fine.

None of the crew members sustained any injures which most of the crew thought was a miracle.

"are you two alright" Merlin asked seeing Morgana and Hainly.

"we are" Hainly told him

"does anyone know what happened" Danius asked as he finished tying of a sail.

Captain Jahan stood on the upper deck with his first mate and called everyones attention to him.

"hear me" He called out all eyes turned to the Captain.

"I know many of you are shaken and confused. I my self have never come across a storm the likes of what we have just made it through. Take heart no one was injured and I am told the damage is minimal."

A soft murmuring passed among the crew.

"I want everyone to pair off in groups, we'll launch the long boats and search for materials on the island and we might as well search for food and fresh water while we are here"

"you heard the captain" the first mate shouted.

Soon Merlin found himself jumping out of the front of the long boat he was in to help pull it up on to the shore. Morgana lifted one of the large bags onto her shoulder as she stood to jump out of the boat after Merlin. She was followed by Berk and Groban, Hainly stayed on the ship to help work on repairs.

Captain Jahan, his first mate Liax and Danius and a few others of the crew jumped out of the other long boat. The shore party got to work setting up a camp on the beach.

"do you have any idea what kind of magic is at work here" Morgana asked Merlin having told her about sensing the magic she was talking about while the ship was being crazy.

"I'm not sure, it's nothing I've ever felt before" Merlin told her

"but who ever was using wanted us on this Island"

"but why?" Morgana asked

"what could anyone want with this small ship"

"I don't know, if we were back in Camelot the magical attacks usually have to do with greed or revenge" Merlin said

"I can't imagine any good can come from making a ship run aground but I'm not seeing to much Ill intent either, the damage is repairable and no one was hurt"

"uh yeah" Morgana scoffed

"because someone cast a protection spell on the crew"

Merlin was was about to reply when Liax spoke.

"Captain, someone's coming" He said

Everyone turned to see a tall woman walking along the beach toward them. Her red hair was held up in a loose twist, her skirt flowed down to her ankles stopping just above the sandals on her feet. She was followed by a small group of people who walked slightly behind Her.

She was one of the most beautiful women the Captain and his crew had ever seen.

"greeting My Lady" Captain Jahan said with a sweeping bow

"I am Captain Jahan and this is my crew"

Merlin noticed that as She approached her eyes scanned everyone on the beach. He thought she had looked at him a little longer her lips twitching up into a smile for a millisecond, Nah.

"Hello Captain Jahan" She said

"I would ask you what brings you to my Island, but I fear I already know the answer. I saw your ship run aground from my home"

"your home?" Liax asked

"oh yes" She said

"up on the higher part of the Island, the trees make it hard to see from here but it give me an excellent view of the water in every direction"

Morgana stepped forward inadvertently stepping between Merlin and the strange woman. The woman did not like this she had to hold her temper. She reminded herself the woman didn't know the offence she took and that her mystery man may not like if his friend were to turn to ash just yet.

"My name is Morgana, and this" She said gesturing to the others

"Is Liax, Danius, Groban, Berk and Merlin"

"It is nice to meet you all" The woman said with a smile

"I am Lady Hypatia, and I am please to welcome you to Persoisola"

* * *

><p><p>

Wow that was a long one, for me at least. I've read longer.

Any who that's it for this chapter,

I enjoy all reviews and appreciate when I get constructive criticism calling into question My grammar cause some times no matter how many time I proof read I seem to miss something. So I thank those who let me know.


	36. Chapter 36

I don't own Morgana, Or Merlin

Morgana watched as Hypatia greeted each member of the shore party, smiling and welcoming.

She seemed nice enough but there was something about her that Morgana didn't trust, and no it wasn't the way she kept glancing over at Merlin. For goodness sake he's just a friend, and Morgana will deny She feels any other way.

"Please come be my guest" Hypatia said

"We get so few visitors to the Island"

"How can we turn down such a lovely hostess" Captain Jahan said politely kissing her hand.

Morgana wasn't so sure but she didn't argue, She and Merlin shared a look of quiet concern. Someone or something had pulled the ship to the Island and neither of them understood why.

The group soon found them selves walking into a medium sized dinning hall. It wasn't as big as the dinning hall in Camelot but it was big enough. The room had tables set up in a circle with plates of fruits, Vegetables and fish on each of the tables. The corner's of the tables had small vases with a mix of flowers and jewelled sticks, the corners of the hall had small tables with slightly bigger versions of the vases from the dinning tables on them.

"come sit, I had my servants set up some food when I saw your ship had gotten stuck on the rocks" Hypatia said gesturing to the tables.

"you are to generous My Lady" Captain Jahan said

"this looks like a feast fit for a king"

Hypatia smiled shyly her cheeks blushing.

"I have been to feasts fit for a king. You are being to kind in your words Captain" She told him.

Merlin was slightly impressed the Captain wasn't far off in his assessment He had served at banquets set up for kings and this was something he wouldn't be surprised to see.

Soon everyone was seated, Morgana noticed that some how Merlin had ended up sitting close to Hypatia with only captain Jahan between them. The Captain was so entrance with Lady Hypatia He didn't notice that her eyes kept moving to Merlin. Taking in quick glances at him she smiled when ever he took a drink or spoke or laughed oh she just smiled at his every move. Okay maybe she was just smiling Morgana decided.

Morgana's attention was brought to the conversation the men at the table she was sitting at were having. She took a sip of her drink for the first time, she pulled the cup away from her mouth frowning at the strange taste. It was tangy yet sweet and there was a hint of something else Morgana couldn't place.

"excuse me" Morgana called one of the servants that were standing behind them over, The Servant silently stepped forward her eye respectfully cast down she moved to refill the cup.

"no thank you" Morgana said stopping her.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what this is? I've not tasted anything like this before"

"the wine is made from sonno berries" The servant told her

"they are said to be unique to Persoisola"

"ah that must be why it taste funny to me" Morgana said

"thank you"

Taking Morgana's thanks as a dismissal the servant bowed slightly and stepped back to where she had been standing. As the dinner moved on Morgana noticed that she was feeling less and less concerned about the magic she and Merlin had felt earlier and relaxed. Morgana wondered for a second if she should be concerned that she was less concerned about what had brought them here.

Merlin listened to Jahan and Liax tell Hypatia stories of places they had sailed. Hypatia soon had Merlin telling her stories about himself. He told of the time when He and his friend Will had accidentally set there neighbours cow loose and when Arthur had taken him hunting for the first time.

Merlin took another sip of his drink, He look up to see Hypatia smiling at him. Something was off, He had expected to see the Captain's face between them or at least part of it. He looked down to see the Captain had fallen asleep on his plate.

"Captain?" Merlin said shaking the mans shoulder.

He didn't think the man was such a light weight when it came to wine. Heck He has seen the man drink almost five large mugs of ale with little to no ill effect.

"Liax, how much has the Captain had?"

Merlin started to ask but stopped when He saw Liax had passed out as well, He started to feel funny himself.

Morgana felt a buzzing in her head, Her vision started to cloud over and she found she was having trouble staying up right. She wondered what was wrong with her. She looked into the cup of wine sure she had only drank half of it. She gasped in surprise when the men on either side of her fell asleep their heads falling on the table.

She looked over to see Merlin shaking Captain Jahan's shoulder as he lay with his head mushing the fruit on his plate. Hypatia gracefully stood up as Merlin said something turning to Liax, then His eyes slowly closed and His head fell forward. It would have hit the table but for Hypatia catching his shoulder's and gently pulling him back on the chair. Morgana tried to stand up but found her legs wouldn't co-operate. She watched through blinking eyes as Hypatai smiled at Merlin gently caressing his face. She was saying something that Morgana couldn't make out, her lips seemed to be forming the words.

Come be with me, stay with me, mine.

Morgana tried to stand again, she tried to call out to him but she couldn't.

""Merlin, Merlin wake up"" Morgana telepathed trying to rouse him

""answer me, Merlin""

There was no response from Merlin as Hypatia called a couple of her servants over. She spoke the servants her hand still gently caressing Merlin's cheeks and moving to glide over his shoulders.

Morgana saw her smirk and gesture to the ships crew giving her servants instructions.

The last thing Morgana was before falling asleep was two large servants walking toward her blocking her view of Merlin.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his head, he wondered if anyone had seen the wagon that had hit him.

The first thing he registered was that He was laying on something cool and soft. He wondered what He was feeling as something gently touched his face gliding from his forehead down to his chin and then starting over. He could hear what sounded like a woman humming, and it did not sound like Morgana.

Confused Merlin slowly opened him eyes to find Lady Hypatia stroking his face looking down at him smiling lovingly. Her hand moved slowly and rhythmically as her eyes slowly moved up and down as she took in his whole body.

Merlin found that He was laying in a bed with his head being held on Hypatia's lap. What more was that some how he was without a shirt and Hypatia a changed into a soft coloured light silk dress.

"My Lady what?" Merlin tried to sit up but found his head was still heavy.

"slowly now My Amare" Hypatia said gently her eye looking into his when she saw he was awake.

Merlin sat up looking around the room, it wasn't small but it had a cozy relaxing feeling to it. Hypatia move closer behind him her hand moving up his back to his shoulders one hand slowly moving to encircle his chest as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Merlin blushed and moved away turning to get out of her hold and to face her, uncomfortable with the intimacy of Hypatia's touch.

Hypatia was disappointed that He was pulling away from her, She had enjoyed watching him sleep in her arms. She could see the innocence in his eyes when He turned to face her a light blush on his face. She smiled believing He was being shy. She could see He was powerful, but that didn't mean He was used to the attentions of a beautiful Woman, Perhaps Her concern that Morgana might be a problem were unfounded. The way they had kept glancing at each other during the dinner, although not always at the same time.

"what's going on?" Merlin asked

"where is everyone, what happened?"

Hypatia smiled looking into Merlin's eyes she raised her hand to stroke His cheek, Merlin caught her hand in his. She like the way his hand felt strong yet gently around hers.

"all is well my Amare" She told him her voice soft her eye looking into his softly.

"The sailors are sleeping as you were, I am sure they will wake soon."

Merlin let go of her hand and slowly stood up from the bed Hypatia followed his example standing as well.

"did, did you drug us?" He ask swaying a little before righting himself.

"not really" Hypatia

"but the berries that the wine was made has been know to have an effect on people who have not had it before, I meant no harm"

Merlin looked around the room, the room looked like a nobles sleeping chamber. He wondered why she had brought him here.

"where are the ships crew, and what have you done with Morgana?" Merlin asked turning back to Hypatia.

Hypatia frowned for a second at the mention of the only woman that had arrived on the Island with him. Then her face relaxed into the gently smile she had since He had woken up. Damn it she was not going to let jealousy ruin this. She slowly reached for him again this time as Merlin was once again looking around the room.

'where is the door?'

He didn't catch her hand before her fingers gently touched his cheek gliding so that her palm cupped his cheek, She stepped closer His eyes turned to her his hand reaching up to her wrist but not pulling her hand away. It was odd, He felt a strange sensation running through him, He wanted to step away from her but at the same time didn't want her to stop touching him. He noticed a sound coming from her smiling lips, those plump red soft lips, She was humming like she had been when He had woken up.

"you don't need to worry about them" Hypatia told him softly.

"you need not worry about anything"

"But, I, What do you mean. The ship, the wind, it was you?" Merlin didn't seem to be able to string together a coherent thought as Hypatia hummed looking into his eyes as one hand caressed his cheek and the other gently traced the muscles on his chest, her fingers skimming over the light scare left on his chest when Nimueh had hit him with a fire ball. Had he been a normal man it would have killed him but as it was He just had a small burn scar on his chest though not as bad as people would think.

"yes, I didn't mean to upset you" Hypatia said

"when I saw you I knew you were the one"

"the one? What?" Merlin asked confused He had a feeling He was forgetting something.

Hypatia glided her fingers up his chest to his shoulder and down his arm to take a hold of his hand.

"I have been waiting for you to come for so long, when I saw you in my scrying bowl I knew it was you" Hypatia said pulling him to follow her as she stepped toward a curtain.

Her humming didn't seem to stop even when she was speaking, Merlin could almost swear he could hear a voice speaking through the humming.

'c m w th m, b w th m," He couldn't make it out.

He was forgetting something, He could feel it but what? No who it wasn't a what it was a who. Damn it Merlin think, He tried to tell himself. Hypatia was speaking to him her voice was so soothing.

"I have been alone here for so long unable to leave" Hypatia was saying to him.

"but now you're here. Come lead me away from this Island so that I may take my rightful place with you at my side"

Hypatia slowly moved closer to him her voice growing husky as she spoke. She softly kissed his neck moving up to kiss his chin.

"I can see the power in you" she kissed between his chin and his bottom lip.

"with my power and your we can be the most powerful couple in all the world"

Merlin shook his head stepping back a little but not stepping back again when Hypatia stepped back up to him.

"I don't, I have no desire for power" Merlin said as Hypatia opened a curtain the was blocking the entrance to a small stair well that led up to a small room. The room was lit by almost a hundred little candles sitting on a long counter that sat along the walls of the room.

'so that's the door, was I looking for that?'

"and you're not alone, you have dozens of other people?" Merlin said almost absently as He was guided up the stairs and into the room.

"My servants are not real My Amare" Hypatia told his as she gently caressed one cheek and softly kissed the other.

"together we can be what ever we want"

Merlin barely registered what she said just that she had spoken in that perfect voice, what was he forgetting? Her lips felt soft against his cheek sending a warm sensation through him, something was not right.

'co e ith m , e ith me' the humming's voice said

Merlin tried to hold onto the feeling the instinct that He was forgetting something, or someone.

Hypatia gently kissed his cheek again closer to his lips, her hand moving to caress the back of his neck.

'come ith m ,be ith me' hmm hmm hm hmmm hmm hmmm hm.

'now why did I think I was forgetting something?'

hmm 'come' hmm 'with' hm 'me' hmmm' be' hmm' with' hmmm' me'.

* * *

><p><p>

that's it I am done.

Well this chapter anyway. I think if i leave it here for good hexes shall be placed on me.

Please don't place hexes on me, I swear I'll update. The plot gremlins are already thinking about the next chapter.

Oh and I don't own the movie, She, which is the inspiration for this little chapter of adventure. Though it's not a cross over of the movie because none of the character from the movie are in the story.


	37. Chapter 37

I do not own Merlin. Whoa Deja'vu.

Morgana moaned and rubbed her head as she slowly woke up, Her mind felt foggy. She opened her eyes to slit size and looked around. The room was oddly shaped and seemed to be made from uncut stones. It was very dim almost dark but enough light to be able to see, She blinked a few times and opened her eyes all the way open taking in her surrounding. She realized She wasn't in a room at all, it was a cave, The exit was blocked be a barred door.

Captain Jahan and Groban lay by different walls in the room. Morgana carefully pushed her self to her feet and approached each of them checking for injuries. Groban had a nasty bump on the back of his head, Captain Jahan has bits of food on his face and in his hair. Morgana tried to remember what had happened, The last thing she had remembered was. Oh god Merlin.

Morgana shook Jahan's shoulder. "wake up, come on Captain"

Jahan moaned and opened his eyes laying on his side he turned his head and looked up at Morgana.

"um how much did I have to drink last night?" He asked sitting up.

"was wonder that myself" came Groban's voice from the other side of the room.

Morgana went to help Groban sit up checking on the bump on his head.

"I told you to stop tipping your chair back" She scolded him.

"I don't think how much we drank is in the question, but what we drank"

"you mean someone drugged us?" Groban asked

"I think Hypatia drugged us" Morgana said

"come on, why would Lady Hypatia drug us?" Jahan asked

"I wish I knew" Morgana said worried that Merlin wasn't with them for that matter where were Liax, Danius and Berk.

""Merlin? Merlin can you hear me?"" Morgana telepathed.

Merlin didn't answer her but, Morgana listen. Was that humming, why would Merlin Telepath humming to her?

"where are the others" Captain Jahan asked as her stood up and looked around.

"I don't know, it's just us" Morgana told him.

Groban touched the lump on his head and winced, He decided to stay sitting for a minute.

"must be locked up somewhere else" He suggested.

Morgana walked over to the barred door and looked out. She could just barely make out another barred door aways down the cave. There didn't seem to be any guards anywhere in sight. Jahan joined her looking out.

"Ho there" Jahan called out.

"is anyone there?"

they waited for a few seconds before there was an answer.

"we're here Captain" Liax's voice called from the other room.

It wasn't light enough to be able to see him standing at the barred door.

"Danius and Berk are here with Me"

"Morgana and Groban are in here" Jahan replied

"Does anyone know where Merlin is?" Morgana asked

There was silence for a few seconds.

"ain't He with you?" Danius asked

"We need to get out of here" Morgana said as she started to look over the hinges of the barred door.

She didn't see any runes that would indicate her magic would be blocked. She smiled a little to her self. No magic blocking runes could mean that Hypatia didn't sense that she had magic, it could give them an advantage.

"let me take a look" Groban said slowly standing up. He walked over to the barred door and picked up a stone from the floor. He observed the hinges looking at the bolts, He used the stone to tap at the hinge bolt slowly moving them until the door was no longer hinged.

Groban and Jahan quickly ran over to the other door where Danius, Liax and Berk were. Morgana looked around wondering where the guards were. This didn't seem right it was to easy.

"has anybody seen any guards at all" Morgana asked as Groban took care of door letting the other men out.

"no, but we only just woke up five minutes ago" Liax said as he stepped out of the room he had been locked in.

"we should be cautious" Captain Jahan said

"lets get back to the ship"

Morgana turned back to the Captain from looking for some sort of clue to which direction to.

"I am not leaving without Merlin" She said

"Morgana I understand He's your friend, but we don't even know if He's still alive." Liax said

Morgana glared at him.

"He's alive" Morgana said with conviction, she picked a direction and walked hoping it would lead them out of the caves.

"the way Lady Hypatia was looking at him, He's alive."

Hypatia took Merlin by the hand and led him over to her scrying bowl. He followed unsure about what was going on, there was something He was having trouble remembering. Hypatia gently skimmed the water in the bowl with the tips of her fingers sending ripples through the water.

"I have been waiting for you for so long" She said

"with your powers I can finally be free of this Island" She took her hand from the water bringing it to Merlins cheek looking deep into his eyes "you have such potential, when I am free we will rule together"

Merlin blinked and stepped back shaking his head, something wasn't right.

"what, I don't want understand. Rule what" He asked

"everything" Hypatia said

"I have been kept from my right full place for far to long" She held out her hand to him as the pedestal the scrying bowl was sitting on lowered bringing the bowl down to the floor.

The water in the scrying bowl started to swirl and glow creating a light pillar to rise up through the sky light in the ceiling. Merlin's eyes followed the pillar of light up to see the full moon shining through.

"huh"

Merlin turned his attention back to Hypatia giving her a questioning look. He has assumed it was morning when He had woken but it was night time.

"what is this?"

"this light is the door to my prison My Amare, I have been waiting for you to come and free me"

Hypatia stepped back holding her hand out to him.

"I don't understand, why where imprisoned? And what makes you think I have the ability to free you?"

Merlin asked confused, He could still hear some sort of humming sound. There was something he was trying to remember something important.

"it was Prophesied"

Hypatia knew she had to move things along soon the full moon would no longer be in place and it would be another year before the portal opened. She needed a powerful sorcerer to walk through with her. The price for passing through was a lot of magical essence of which she could sense Merlin had more than enough to spare. She was a member of Nobility meant to rule as Empress of all she saw, It was unfathomable that she should pay the price with her own magic.

Hypatia took Merlins hands in hers sending a pulse of attraction through his arms. He blinked in surprise his eyes lids lowering but not closing. He could feel the humming vibrating through his mind, that soft voice beckoning to him. He could also feel his magic rising up as if reacting to a threat.

"come join me in the light"

"but I, there's someone someone I can't" Merlin was struggling to remember, there was someone important.

Hypatia put more of her magic into her the spell she was weaving around Merlin.

Merlin found himself reaching his hand up and putting it in Lady Hypatia's up held one. Something was pulling at the back of his mind telling him not to but his body was ignoring it.

Morgana hurried through the halls of the building followed by Captain Jahan, Berk and Danius. The captain had agreed that leaving anyone behind unless the had indisputable proof that person was either dead or staying of their own free will was not something He was going to do. Liax and Groban had been sent back to the ship to make sure the rest of the crew was safe and to help speed up the repair on the hole from the rocks.

Jahan could not believe He had been so enchanted by Lady Hypatia that he had forgotten the ship's need for repair. He hoped the crewmen that had stayed with the ship had made some progress.

"where is everyone" Danius asked looking around as they made there way through the dinning hall Hypatia had been entertaining them in.

The tables had been cleaned up and removed only one remained where it was, a vase of flowers sitting ing the middle of the table. They looked days old almost wilted. The group had not come across anyone no servants or guards.

"this can't be right" Berk said

"there where so many servant we each had at least two waiting on each of us"

Morgana shivered a little Her magic was reacting to something, it was that humming. She turned toward the sound of the humming, there was something about it. She quickly moved toward the sound it was the same humming she had heard when she had tried to call Merlin using the telepathy He had helped her with learning.

"Morgana wait up" Jahan called running after her followed by Danius and Berk.

"you can't possibly be sure He's this way" Jahan grabbed her arm to stop her from rushing through the door She had followed the narrow hall way to after rushing out of the dinning hall.

"can't you hear that" Morgana asked turning to the three men and pulling her arm out of Jahan grip.

"I think we find the source of that sound we'll find Merlin"

"Morgana I don't hear anything" Berk said

"Me neither" Danius and Jahan said

Morgana took a sharp breath, of course they couldn't hear it. The humming has some sort of magic undertone to it. She realized Merlin was somehow telepathing it to her, it must be the only way He could answer.

"I can hear humming" She told them.

"please trust me, It's the only clue we have."

The Three men all exchanged looks with each other, each nodded to the other.

"alright Morgana" Jahan said

"lead the way"

Captain Jahan had never had a member of his crew that earned the friendship and respect of the rest of the crew as quickly as Merlin and Morgana had. He was not leaving him behind if he could help it.

The room was filled with shelves of dolls, Morgana found one that looked a lot like the servant that had told her about the Sonno wine. She picked the small doll up looking at the small pendant tide around it's waist. All of the dolls had on just like it tide to them one way or another.

"what is this" Berk asked

"I've never seen so many dolls in my life"

Morgana saw that there was an engraving on the pendant, it was a magic ruin.

"I think I know what happen to the servants" She said putting the doll back.

And exiting the room through a door on the opposite side of the room from the one they had entered through.

"Oh god" Captain Jahan said realizing what she meant.

He and the other two followed her through the door finding them selves in what had to be Hypatia's bed chambers.

* * *

><p><p>

Okay I am ending this chapter here before it gets to long.


	38. Chapter 38

I now decree that forever more I shall be known as a person who does not own Merlin, Let it be through out this story.

Morgana looked around the room, the Canopy bed was made up with blankets of Cashmere and fine silk pillows. The wardrobe was engraved with gold and a small crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The room look more extravagant than all of the royal bedroom suites she had seen in her life There were tapestries on the wall each depicting a different scene with the same people in each weaving. Hypatia and a man that looked an awful lot like Merlin, Morgana wondered if this person could be related to Merlin some how. The Tapestries looked old over a hundred years possibly.

"uh maybe Merlin's not in as much trouble as we think" Berk said from behind her a little humour in his voice.

Morgana turned to ask him what he meant but stopped short when She saw that Danius was holding up the shirt Merlin had been wearing. She looked down to the unmade bed her eyes scanning down to the floor were Merlins boots were. Her cheeks turned a little red at what she realized Berk was suggesting.

"I doubt we were locked in cave dungeon just so our hostess could hook up with Merlin" Captain Jahan said pulling back a tapestry to reveal a set of winding stairs.

The small group made their way up the stairs. As they climbed higher they started to hear the sound of someone talking.

"Come with me" Hypatia's voice said, it was soft and demanding almost seductive.

The group finally reached the door at the top of the steps. Jahan pushed on the door but it didn't move, He tried pulling it but that didn't work either.

"It's locked" He said

"Berk, do you think you can pick the lock?"

Berk smirked.

"captain that's like asking if fish prefer water"

He knelt down to take closer look at the lock.

"Come with you where?" Merlins voice came through the door.

Morgana had a feeling she shouldn't draw Hypatia's attention them being outside the door rather than locked up. So as much as she wanted to blast the door open with her magic she waited for Berk to pick the lock.

""Merlin"" Morgana tried telepathy again.

""Merlin, please don't listen to her""

Merlin frowned and stopped turning his head toward the door. He thought He had heard something, Hypatia turned his attention back to her with a single finger on his chin directing him to look at her.

"be with me" She said stepping backward into the pillar of light that seemed to get brighter with every second.

Merlin found himself being drawn to it, He reached out a little slowly stepping forward.

Suddenly the door swung open and Morgana ran into the room. Her eyes quickly landed on Merlin and Hypatia. Startled by the noise Merlin pulled his hand away from Hypatia and turned to see Morgana hurrying toward him. He remembered what it was that had been nagging at him.

Morgana was followed by captain Jahan, Berk and Danius.

"Morgana?" Merlin said having snapping out of the daze he was in.

"How dare you" Merlin turned his attention back to Hypatia when she spoke. Her eyes were glowing red and He could see her building up her power. Merlin felt someone grab him and pull him out of Hypatia's reach.

Hypatia was livid, how dare these people interfere, He had finally come after all this time, Merlin was almost the spitting image of the man she had chosen worthy sit by her side when she took her right full place as Empress, The man who had betrayed her. Surely he had been reborn and return to make amends to set her free and these peasant dare try and stop what must be. Before she had a chance to vent her anger the moon's orbit moved of it just out of it's once a year alignment.

Morgana ran up to Merlin grabbing his arm she pulled him away from Hypatia just as the pillar of light started to change colours.

"Morgana? What?" Merlin started as He looked at her and then around the room really seeing it for the first time with un enchanted eyes.

Hypatia tried to jump out but the pillars magic locked her in. She looked into Merlin's eyes as they turned back on to her. She realized she had been wrong, This was not Eil reborn this was his descendant the youngest of his bloodline.

The Pillar of light suddenly changed to red and burst with power.

"NO" She screamed out as she felt her magic being drained out of her.

Merlin, Morgana and the three others watched horrified as Hypatia's young face started to age in less than a minute. Her face went from smooth and unblemished to wrinkled. Her hair turned white and thinned out and her back hunched over. She got worse and worse older and older until her eyes rolled into the back of their sockets and her skin withdrew from her bones, then the bones crumpled to dust and she was gone.

The Pillar disappeared and the building started to shake. Morgana looked up from Merlin's shoulder were she had buried her face unable to watch for to long, Merlins arm had instinctively wrapped around Morgana his head lowered eyes closed.

"come on, we need to get out of here" Morgana said.

The group ran through the building dodging falling debris and being blindsided by a strong wind that didn't seem to know which direction it wanted to go.

"where are the servant's?" Merlin asked

"she turned them into dolls" Captain Jahan told him as he jumped over a fallen piece of ceiling.

No one notice Merlin's eyes flash gold as he shielded Danius from a piece of flying pottery.

"that's would explain why she said the servant's were not real" Merlin said as the finally made it out of the falling building. They made it just in time as the building collapsed just as they reached the minimum safe distance from the building.

It soon became clear it wasn't just the building that was shaking it was the entire Island.

The group kept running.

"hurry, we need to get back to the ship" Berk said

"thank you mister obvious" Merlin said as sarcastically as he could while running for his life and using his magic to make sure no one got knocked with a falling or flying something or other.

"cause we didn't figure that out already"

Morgana was the first to spot them running toward the group. A small search party had come from the ship looking for the missing crew. Liax, Hainly and a couple or others ran toward them swords in hand just incase.

"Liax, Hainley" Morgana called,

"are you alright" Hainly asked He and the impromptu rescue party turning and falling into step with the group running back to the ship.

"yes"

"Please tell me you got that hole fixed" Captain Jahan asked slash demanded really hopefully.

"ship's ready to sail Cap'n" one of the other sailors said jumping over a fallen tree.

The group found themselves speeding up a little when they reached the beach and the ship came into sight. The two boats that they had come to shore with were barely still on the beach and they had pulled them all the way out of the water when they landed. The group split into two and each pushed the long boats off the beach jumping into them and paddling hard back to the ship.

Merlin turned and looked at the Island Morgana following his gaze. The Island was caving in on itself if they didn't get the ship as far away as possible it could get pulled down with it, Merlin voiced their concern to the Captain, everyone paddled faster.

"raise the sails, prepare to set sail" Captain Jahan yelled orders as the long boats were being hauled back up to the deck of the ship.

Finally back on deck everyone worked to get the ship as far from the island as possible. The wind was fighting the sails pushing the ship one way then another. Merlin called Morgana over to help him with a sail line.

""we need to get a steady wind into the sails"" Merlin told her as she and Hainly stepped up behind and grabbed the rope and started to pull adjusting the sail.

""obviously, any idea's?""

""yeah but I need your help""

""tell me what to do""

""put your hand over mine""

Morgana did as he told her making it look like she was trying to get a better grip on the sail line.

""I am going to call up my magic you do the same and focus your will on the wind and the sails""

""here goes"" Morgana took a deep breath and slowly released it as she focus her magic.

Merlin and Morgana's eyes both glowed gold as they allowed their magic to rise. Merlin focused on making the ship go in one direction.

"westanwind fullaest peos aegflota ahreddan hit on hit's faru" Merlin cast under his breath just loud enough for Morgana to be able to hear. She focused her magic allowing it to boost his spell which she repeated in her mind.

It took a few seconds but A West wind slowly built up and pushed the sails moving the ship slowly at first then faster and faster till they were retreating from the sinking island at high speed.

The crew cheered as they realized the wind was finally working with them rather than against. The crew settled as they reached a safe distance and turned to see the island was no longer in sight. The wind Melin and Morgana had conjured slowed and faded once they saw the ship was no longer in danger of being pulled under they calmed the magic and pulled it back.

A final whirl pool swirled around plenty far enough away from the ship to not be a threat. It grew to twice as big as Persoisola then gradually diminished in size till the water was once again calm with only the normal small waves.

The full moon light reflected off the water, It was as if Persoisola had never been there.

* * *

><p><p>

Okay I have to end this chapter here cause, well it just looks to me like a really good ending to the chapter.

Oh and I didn't just make up the name for Merlin's ancestor, I looked up Merlin's ancestry and in one theory his great grand father was a man named Dylan Eil Ton.

I am not saying this is the Character that is being referred to just that it's where I got the name.


	39. Chapter 39

I still don't own Merlin. Darn it.

Hunith watched as the large dark blur in the sky flew in her general direction, She had been out collecting herbs when she had heard the thumping of Kilgharrah's wings. They made a soft sound at first and it you didn't know what the sound was you would just put it off as the wind or a bird. However Hunith had been being visited by the Kilgharrah and Balinor every few weeks for the past few month.

Ever since Kilgharrah had found Balinor and informed him he had a son who was missing the two had been searching for Merlin and Morgana. Kilgharrah never came to close to the village so as not to scare the other people living in Ealdor. The Villagers knew Kilgharrah was visiting the area they weren't blind or deaf, who's going to miss a dragon? But they figured so long as it wasn't attacking or stealing the crops what harm was it doing?

The blur got closer and closer going up and down and circling closer till the blur took the shape of the dragon that it was. Hunith turned away from the sight and walked back to her hut bringing the herbs in side. Kilgharrah would land in the open field in the woods a couple miles from the village. It would take Balinor about ten minute to reach her hut, or their hut. Hunith took out a pot and started boiling some water to make something to eat it was close to lunch time and she supposed Balinor would be hungry. She was also expecting Gwain and Lancelot to show up soon as well. Arthur, Gwen and Leon tended to come when ever they got the chance. Though with out Merlin there to protect the city and often stop things before they became things Arthur and Leon where finding it harder and harder to sneak off.

Uther had become more and more obsessed with keeping Arthur as close to Camelot as possible while at the same time not trusting anyone else to lead the search for Morgana and the (as he was self convinced) traitor Merlin. It tended to complicate things.

Kilgharrah landed and lowered himself to allow Balinor to slide off of his back. Balinor jumped off and walked around to stand in front of the dragon. They hadn't had any luck locating either the missing Merlin or Morgana. Another man in a dark coloured hood sat on the dragon's back his knuckles clutched almost white.

Balinor had found the young man being pursued by a group of King Cenred's men. He was out numbered and nearly running and fighting to exhaustion. Balinor noted that the young man was holding him own against them. One of the thugs stepped up behind the man going to attack from behind while he was fighting another man in front of him. Balinor quickly ran up pulling out his sword and quickly dispatching the thug and turning to fight the other's.

"Thanks" The man said realizing The new guy was helping him and not joining the attack.

The fighting lasted for a few minutes until one of the thugs saw something behind the two men. His eyes went wide and almost bugged out, He let out a yell and turned running off followed by the other when they saw what their comrade had seen.

The unknown man lowered his sword and watched them run off, something made a strange thumping sound behind him and then one last thump and the ground shook a little. Confused he turned to see the man who had jumped into the middle of the attack walking toward a large dragon. His jaw dropped.

"trouble Balinor?" the dragon asked.

"not anymore, just some of Cenred men being bullies as usual" Balinor said stopping close to the dragon.

Kilgharrah looked over at the young man who was looking at him slack jawed, He turned slightly back to Balinor.

"are you not going to introduce your new friend?"

Balinor turned back to the man.

"I would, but I don't know his name" He told the dragon. He turned to the young man.

"I don't know why Cenred's men chose to make you their practise dummy but you should probably make your self scares"

"they didn't attack me for the heck of it. I over heard Cenred and some one claiming to work for some guy named Odin. They are planning on attacking Camelot"

"what have you to do with Camelot?" Balinor asked

"I grew up in Camelot, my sister still lives there She works as a servant in the castle"

He stepped forward nervously.

"please can you get me there? I need to warn my sister"

Balinor and Kilgharrah looked at each other having a silent conversation, then turned back to the man.

"come on" Kilgharrah said lowering himself to the ground

"climb up, we can get you as close as possible"

Lancelot and Gwain who had been traveling together arrived just out side of Ealdor in time to see Kilgharrah land and Balinor jump off his back. They rode toward the dragon as Balinor walked to stand in front of him. They spoke for a minute then Balinor walked back over to Kilgharrah's side and helped someone down.

The two men gave each other a look and gave their horses each a nudge to speed them up. Neither had expected it put both were disappointed when they saw that the man with Balinor was not Merlin.

"Balinor" Lancelot greeted the man.

"hey Kilg." Gwain said giving the dragon a wave.

"who's this" he nodded toward the man.

"names Elyan" The man said as he shook the blood flow back into his hand. Elyan had desided only a few minutes into te flight that He infact did not like flying, and if He survived this flight would be sticking to riding Horses from now on thank you very much.

He looked around a look of worry on his face.

"I thought you said you were going to get me close to Camelot" He said turning to Balinor.

"No" Balinor said adjusting has satchel over his shoulder and starting toward Hunith's hut.

"Kilgharrah said we'd get you as close as we could"

"but" Elyan started as he followed after him.

"Camelot" Lancelot interrupted as He and Gwain fell into step with the other two men.

"why are you going there?"

Elyan looked back and forth between the two men, one was giving him a strange look "uh"

"it's alright" Balinor told him without turning around.

"Lancelot can help you get there"

"oh sorry, I'm Lancelot and this" He said gesturing toward the man that was giving him the trying to figure something out look.

"is Gwain"

"good to meet you" Gwain said.

"like wise" Elyan said he turned back to Balinor.

"look maybe I wasn't clear, I need to get to Camelot. I have to warn them"

"oh not again" Gwain moaned

"what is it this time?"

The City had had so many problems since Merlin had disappeared it was a wonder that no one had notice how much the young warlock had been doing.

"I over heard Cenred and some of his men talking with a messenger from a guy called Odin" Elyan explained.

"I need to warn my sister about it"

"that's it" Gwain said realizing why the man looked so familiar.

"your sister wouldn't happen to be Gwen would it"

"you know Gwen?" Elyan asked

"we all do" Lancelot told him.

Hunith opened the door of the hut just as Balinor walked up followed by three young men. Balinor, Lancelot and Gwain each gave her a warm greeting. Balinor introduced Elyan to her.

"so this is the brother Gwen's told me so much about" Hunith said.

"Gwen talked about me?" Elyan asked

"well she mentioned she had a brother name Elyan" Hunith said

"how come she never told me" Lancelot asked

"when?"

"point taken"

Hunith hustled Elyan over to sit at the small table in the middle of the room where Balinor was already sitting. Lancelot and Gwain followed.

"have you have any luck?" Hunith asked

Balinor sighed and looked up at Hunith.

"I am sorry"

"us neither" Gwain said

Elyan looked around the small group not sure what was going on.

"something I should know?" He asked as Hunith placed a bowl of stew in front of him.

"not really" Gwain said as a bowl was placed in front of him, He picked up his spoon dipping it into the stew.

"so you were going to tell us what your hurry to get to Camelot was"

"like I said" Elyan started

"I over heard Cenred and a man that works for some guy called Odin"

"king Odin?" Lancelot asked

"He's a King?" Elyan asked surprised

"uh yeah" Gwain said

"any way you were saying?"

"right" Elyan continued.

"I was working as a black smith near Essetir when I was asked to deliver Cenred's order of new weapon's my employer had been commissioned to make. When I was bringing them I over heard King Cenred talking about Camelot's defences being at their weakest. That Uther was to focused on finding his missing ward to pay attention to the cities defences and that Prince Arthur would be handed over to Odin if Odin helped him take the citadel."

"considering you were being pursued by Cenred men when I found you, it safe to say you were caught listening in" Balinor said breaking a peace of bread and dipping it in his soup.

"yeah," Elyan said

"I didn't notice the guards walking up behind me"

"I'll take you to Camelot as soon as possible" Lancelot told him.

"Arthur and Gwen are friend's, if they are in danger I wish to help."

"I'll go with you as far as the border" Gwain said.

"not that I care but Uther would have a conniption if I set foot in Camelot again without him lifting the Banishment."

I shall end this chapter here.


	40. Chapter 40

Merlin belongs to not me.

The dinner fire crackled as it heated up the fish that Morgana had caught, Merlin had taught her how to spear the fish. She had been so proud when she caught her own dinner. Morgana had never been one to enjoy sitting around while everyone else did things for her. She was perfectly capable of doing things for herself. She would have done more back in Camelot if Uther would have let her, but every time she tried Uther would give her a thats what servants are for speech.

Merlin and Morgana had said their good bye's to Captain Jahan's crew a few week after the adventure on Perisoisola. Jahan had not been happy to see them go, but after a few failed attempt's to convince them to stay had said good bye with an open invitation to rejoin the crew any time. Hainly gave them a couple of small cooking pans and a flint.

The young witches eyes glowed slightly gold as she used her magic to turn the spit. It seemed a little unorthodox to her but she had seen Merlin do it and He had explained that it helped to develop control. Morgana willed the spit stick to turn at a constant pace, She was getting so board.

"Morgana, I think there done" Merlin said walking past Morgana behind her, returning from collecting berries for dessert, plus herbs and mushroom to give the fish some more flavor. Merlin knew which mushroom's and berries were safe to eat and which one where not. If he didn't recognize a berry or mushroom He left it alone.

Morgana jumped in surprise at Merlin's voice loosing her focus on the fish. She hadn't noticed him return to the spot they had stopped for lunch.

"darn it" Morgana cursed as she grabbed the stick with the fish off of the spit and dropped them onto a plate.

Merlin chuckled watching her as He put his collection of herbs and berries down on a log.

"It's not funny Merlin, don't sneak up on me like that"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you" Merlin told her taking the fish from her so he could cut them up and mix some of the herbs onto the meat.

"yes you did" Morgana insisted.

"okay, lets say I did?" Merlin said as he took out a camp skillet from his satchel and use a small knife to slice up some of the mushrooms onto it.

"you did"

"what if it wasn't me, what if it was a bandit or a slaver or someone with dishonourable intentions and I was to far away to help you" Merlin took the mushrooms from over the fire and put them on top of the fish.

"I am capable of defending myself Merlin, with or without my magic. Heck I've been helping you improve your non magic defence skills"

Merlin sighed and brought the fish back over to Morgana who picked up a second plate for Merlin to put her portion of the meal on.

"I know, and I am glad you've been giving me lessons with the sword. But you can't defend you self from someone if you aren't aware that they are there."

Morgana glared at him, He was right, damn it.

The two of them sat down Morgana up on the log and Merlin on the ground with his back resting on the log a couple feet over from her. Although they were still not in an area they knew or saw any towns they recognized some things were starting to seem familiar.

More people were dressing in fashion closer to that of the people living in and around Camelot.

They found they were having to cast the translation spell which they had found once the initial spell had been cast could be recast when ever it was needed less, as they were coming across more people who spoke their language.

"speaking of defence lessons" Morgana said as she finished her lunch

Merlin raised an eyebrow chewing on his last bite of fish. Morgana took his plate from him and set it with hers on the end of the log. Then she pulled her sword from it's place on her belt, Morgana had long since gotten rid of her dress. Selling it in exchange for a couple of pairs of pants and tops.

Merlin stood up and pulled out his sword as well, it had been a gift from the head of a town He and Morgana had helped when a large group of the towns people had gotten sick. Merlin had figures out what had caused so many to get sick and Morgana with the help of the book that Fiamae had given her

had been able to create an antidote. After Merlin and a couple of men from the town tracked down the woman that had poisoned the grain that had made the people sick.

Morgana and Merlin stood facing each other swords at the ready, After finding out that Merlin could in fact handle a sword and he wasn't to bad with a quarter staff either. Morgana had insisted that He needed to practice and keep his nonmagical defence skills up as well as his magic once. Also it would help her keep hers up as well if they took some time out of each day to do some light sparing.

Merlin also help Morgana to know when to use her magic in a fight and when not to.

"just a sec" Merlin said, He turned his head slightly to the still burning cooking fire.

His eyes flashed gold and the fire shrank and went out leaving only a thin wisp of smoke that the breeze blew away.

He Turned back to Morgana and gave her an I'm ready nod. Morgana brought her sword up and around beginning the sparring. Merlin blocked and stepped to the side and around moving his sword to strike at her side, She blocked it using her blade to push his away. Then she quickly spun around bringing her sword toward his neck. Merlin stepped back and bent back to Morgana sword passed over top of him then straighten himself up grabbing her wrist placing his sword at the back of her neck.

Morgana stopped her a look of surprise crossed her face for a second then she relaxed and smile as Her eye flashed gold, The hilt of Merlins sword heated up fast causing him to drop it. Merlin cursed under his breath as He dropped it but still held onto Morgana's wrist.

"that was good" Morgana told him absent mindfully rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand.

"are you going to let go?"

"what you did may have made me drop my sword" Merlin said suddenly pulling her arm and turning it so She dropped her sword and it was twisted up behind her back make her unable to pull free.

"but"

Morgana scowled trying to pull her wrist out of his hand, but He held on and shifted the sword he had dropped on to his foot lift the sword hilt first up to his free hand and brought the sword back to her neck.

"do you see what you did wrong?"

"let's see, was it agreeing to teach you how to improve your fighting skills?" Morgana said cheekily.

Merlin sighed and chuckled under his breath. He pulled the sword away from her neck released her wrist stepping back as she turned to face him. She bend down and picked up her sword as she turned to Him.

Morgana looked at Merlin and then she looked down at the sword in her hand, a thoughtful expression crossed her face. She looked back up at Merlin.

"how did you do that thing with your foot?" She asked

"what?" Merlin asked

"can you show me how to do that, pick up the dropped sword with your foot" Morgana asked.

a while later Merlin and Morgana packed up the small lunch camp and continued down the path they were on. After following the path for a couple miles they found something. It was a road just wide enough that two small wagons could pass each other if the drivers where careful. The tree's at the side of the road where a mix of Pine and some other kind they didn't recognize. Merlin's eyes followed a man riding on a cart filled with hay as it passed them.

The road was not empty of people Morgana and Merlin found them selves coming across a person or two every five or so minute. Children would run past them or across the road playing or doing chores of getting fire wood, One older child hurried past them with a bucket of water.

"excuse me" A woman's voice said from behind them. Merlin jumped just a little in surprise at the voice.

The two of them turned around to see a man and a woman walking up behind them. Both were blonde the man had his hair cut short He had a strong jaw line and a little stubble on his chin. The Woman's hair was tide back in a loose braid.

""didn't you say something about being aware"" Morgana telepathed to him.

"Hello" Merlin said noticing the swords on their belts, He wonder who they were. No one else they had passed had even given them a second look, heck only one or two people had even given a first look.

"sorry to bother you, but can you tell us if were close to Bythan?" The woman asked

"We wouldn't know" Morgana told her

"were not from around here"

The man gave the woman a look that said see I told you it would be a waste of time.

"but there are a lot of people in the area" Merlin said

"which probably mean's there's a town near by, it could be Bythan"

"were heading in the direction we're guessing the town is" Morgana said suggesting they walk together.

"oh by the way" Morgana said as the man and woman fell into step with them.

"I'm Morgana and this is my friend Merlin"

"nice to meet you" Merlin said give a small wave and a smile.

The man raised his eyebrow curiously and gave a wave back.

"Tristan" He said

"I'm Isolde" The woman said.

* * *

><p><p>

Okay so I'm ending this chapter here. Yes it's another filler chapter. My plot gremlins are trying to narrow down their idea's. Next chapter back to Camelot, sorry not Merlin and Morgana yet.


	41. Chapter 41

Mean while back in Camelot we have more Character's I don't own.

The city street's were busy with people as they made there way to and from their homes and what ever work needed doing. People would shop when they needed to or help what ever neighbours they still had. The city had had so much trouble and with the King seeming to be obsessed with an attack from a dragon that no one but him believe was going to happen. A lot of the smaller families that lived in Camelot no longer felt it safe to stay in the city. So the street had less children running around as the parents had moved them to out laying villages.

A few people had seen The dragon since it had been released but it never seemed to come near Camelot, and it never attacked anyone. Once in a while some drunk guy at a tavern would tell of seeing a man riding the dragon.

Arthur was glad his father was never told of the sightings, Balinor had told him that He and his father had known each other before the purge, had even been friends of sorts. If anyone mentioned to Uther that there was a man riding a dragon He might guess who it was. Arthur loved his father dearly, but since He found out the truth about the purge from Balinor, Kilgharrah and Gaius He no longer trusted Uther judgement when it came to Magic. Especially after seeing what it was like with out Merlin and his Magic protecting them. He would sometimes visit the tavern around Camelot, not to drink but because it was a good place to get information. A lot of time's what one assumes is the rambling of a drunk man is actually pretty accurate information.

Gwen stood by the well just outside in the court yard. She tied her pail to the rope and lowered it down to the water. Gaius needed water for the batch of potions he was making. The physician was currently unable to fetch the water himself because of a sprained wrist he had gotten when He fell from his horse when it had gotten spooked by a garden snake. He had been checking up on a farmers wife that had a few weeks before given birth to half a month premature but healthy little boy.

The Servant looked up from what she was doing when she heard the guards talking. They seemed to be arguing with someone but she couldn't see who it was. Gwen pulled the pail of water out of the well and set it down. As She walked toward the guard's she could almost make out the voice of who ever they were arguing with. That voice sounded so familiar but she could hear it clear enough to place it.

"I don't care who you are" One of the Guards said

"We got orders, no one who doesn't work in the castle or isn't a Noble comes in without an appointment"

"But" another also familiar voice started just as Gwen stepped up beside the guard and looked out. The Man looked at her. "Gwen"

Gwen looked at Lancelot Surprised to see him standing there, She turned her head slightly to see his companion when He to spoke her name.

"Elyan?" She part asked part stated.

"you know these men?" The Guard asked

Gwen quickly composed herself as she got over the shock of seeing her brother with Lancelot, the man who for a fleeting second might have had feelings for. It was something she remembered but didn't dwell on. As much as she had felt for Lancelot She loved Arthur more and Although Lancelot cared deeply for her He knew he didn't feel the kind of love for Gwen that Arthur did.

"yes, This is my brother Elyan" She said

"and this is Prince Arthur's friend Lancelot"

"oh He is is He" The Guard asked sceptically.

"Yes He is" Arthur's voice said from behind the two men.

The Guard look over the shoulders of Lancelot and Elyan who turned at the sound of Arthur's voice behind them to see the Prince walking up to the gate. Gwen wasn't sure she'd ever get used to not seeing Merlin walking along beside Arthur, no matter how long it had been She always looked for Merlin when she saw Arthur.

"Lancelot" Arthur said clasping the mans hand in greeting He turned to the other man, He look familiar but Arthur couldn't place him.

"Sire" The guards bowed moving aside to let the prince through.

"I am sorry I did not know He was your friend"

Arthur turned to the guard gesturing for him to stop bowing.

"No need for apologizing, you were doing you job" Arthur assured him. Then He turned back to Lancelot and the other man and motioned for them to follow him.

Arthur headed toward his chambers with Gwen, Lancelot and oh He knew he knew him from somewhere.

"Arthur" Gwen said as she fell into step beside him.

"this is my brother Elyan"

Thats where He knew him from, Elyan used to live in Camelot. If Arthur remembered correctly Elyan had apprenticed with the royal black smith for a few years.

Elyan was more than A little shocked when Gwen fell into step with The prince. She was a servant, everyone knew it wasn't proper for her to walk beside a person above her station. Even noble Lords or Ladies didn't walk beside A crown prince. His jaw almost dropped when she called him Arthur rather than Sire or your highness. What was even more surprising was The Prince didn't bat an eye.

"Elyan has some information you're going to want to know" Lancelot told him as they walked down the hall toward the door to Arthurs chamber.

"Is it about them?" Arthur asked pulling the key ring from his belt loop as He got to the door.

"no, it's not. However it is important" Lancelot said as Arthur unlocked the door and all four of them walked in to the room.

Arthur invited them to sit down at the small table that was sitting near the window. Gwen gave Arthur a smile as She sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. Arthur sat down in the chair to her left and Lancelot sat across from her leaving Elyan to sit across from Arthur.

"well Elyan, what is it you came to tell Me?" Arthur asked.

Elyan looked at Lancelot then his sister nervously, Gwen gave him an encouraging smile and Lancelot gave him a go ahead tell him look. So He did.

An hour later Elyan stood in the throne room with Arthur who had changed out of his tavern cloths, you would not believe how many people didn't recognize him as their prince when he wore normal people cloths, and into his noble man garb. Gwen and Lancelot stood back and to the side head slightly bowed like everyones except for Arthur and the King who was looking at Elyan thoughtfully after hearing the mans story. Minus the part about the dragon and the man riding it, Gwen, Arthur and Lancelot had been adamant that He not mention the words dragon or Balinor to Uther.

"and you just happen to over hear two Kings talking about attacking Camelot?" Uther asked a little sceptically. Arthur fought the urge to grimace at his father's doubtfulness. After he finally realized his father was a hypocrite when it came to magic His eyes were open to other things. Such as his double standard when it came to peasants and nobles. If a noble had come and informed the king about an over heard attack plan the castle would already be preparing for it, but since Elyan was not a noble the King was questioning the information.

"yes, Sire" Elyan said

"as I said I was making a delivery. I can not prove what I heard but I thought I should come tell you as soon as possible"

Uther though for a moment considering the man's words. He concluded that it wasn't to farfetched that Cenred would plan to attack Camelot and Odin's blaming Arthur for his son's death would motivate him to Align with anyone who would want to harm him.

"thank you for bringing this to Our attention" Uther said then He turned to Arthur

"we'll need to convene the council and work on preparing a defence strategy. We'll also need to send someone to seek out more information"

"excuse me Sire" Elyan spoke

Uther and Arthur turned to him, Uther gave him a go ahead and speak nod of his head.

"I would like to help if I can" Elyan said

"I am a trained black smith, I can make swords and shields."

Uther nodded.

"I am sure the royal black smith would appreciate a little extra help"

"thank you Sire, I apprenticed with Nathan a few years ago it will be good to see him again" Elyan told the king his head still bowed.

Gwen nudged Lancelot gently pushing him forward. Lancelot looked at her, she gave him a pointed look then looked at the king and back at him. She did that thing that people do when they try to point at something with there head.

Lancelot stepped forward bowing a little lower.

"your highness?" Lancelot asked

Uther gestured for Lancelot to speak, He straightened a little but kept his head bowed "

a third man was travelling with Us" Lancelot said

"and were is this man now?" Uther asked He didn't know why He should care but He figure the man mentioned it for a reason.

"He's waiting for my return just outside Camelot's boarders, he was banished by you Sire" Lancelot told him.

"He speaks of Gwaine" Arthur told Uther. Uther scowled He remembered Gwaine, He'd not liked the mans disrespectful attitude and would have had him executed after he had broken the first banishment, if it hadn't turned out that He broke it for the purpose of exposing two men using magic to pretend to be Lords and to save Arthurs life.

"Gwaine said to tell you that He understands why you banished him and has no intention of breaking it" Lancelot told him.

"That being said, He would like to offer his help, all you need do is ask."

Gwaine had actually been offering to help Arthur and Gwen, He didn't really care one way or another about Uther.

Gwen gasped her eye's widening as her hand went up to her mouth at the word help from Lancelot.

"excuse me Sire" Gwen said as she bowed and hurried out of the room.

She ran down the corridors to ward the court yard. Gwen spotted it still sitting by the well, quickly picking it up she hurried to Gaius's chambers. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about getting water for Gaius.

* * *

><p>Yes I know it's strange way to end the chapter<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

In a Land of myth and a time of fan fictions there is a person who does not own Merlin and that person is...Meeeee.

Also I have tried to catch any grammer, but I also have bad spelling and bad grammer put in on purpose.

The Tavern Inn in the medium sized town stood near the side of town. The building looked a little older than the others so Morgana guessed the town had been built to be near it. Perhaps the owners had built a home of their own so they wouldn't have to live where they worked and it grew from there.

When Merlin and Morgana and the two people they had just met walked into the tavern all heads in the room turned to see who had walked in. When it was seen it was just a small group of unimportant looking people everyone turned back to their drinks and or conversations.

Merlin, Morgana, Tristan and Isolde all sat down at a small table near the side of the room.

The tavern wench came over and took their drink orders. She confirmed that they were in the town of Bythan that Tristan and Isolde had been asking Merlin and Morgana about.

"would ye care t' 'ave yer selves some dinner" the tavern wench asked looking Merlin up and down for a second before turning her attention to the other three people at the table. Isolde noticed the woman's interest and smile a little. While Tristan was her husband and the love of her life she could see how the tavern wench might find Merlin attractive.

"not right now thank you" Morgana said her voice a little more terse than she meant it to be. She cleared her throat.

"but if you leave a menu perhaps later" Her voice more normal.

Tristan and Isolde gave each other a glance and a small knowing smile at Morgana's slip in attitude. Merlin didn't seen to notice as he was glancing around the room.

"we don't 'ave menu's" the tavern wench said

"then how do people order what they want to eat" Merlin asked his attention coming back to the table.

"Lunch and Dinner are what ever the Owner's wife makes" The wench said smiling flirtatiously at Merlin, who smiled back still not realizing the wench was interested in him.

"and what is she making?" Morgana asked fighting the urge to glare at this woman who was flirting with Her Merlin. Wait she asked her self, My Merlin? Since when is He My Merlin?

Merlin wondered what was wrong with Morgana, She seemed to be upset about something but He couldn't figure out what. The tavern wench had been nothing but nice, there was nothing rude about her attitude yet Morgana's dander seemed to be up. She was good at hiding it but Merlin knew her well enough to tell when something was bothering her.

"today we got vegetable potato soup and roll what got butter with chopped garlic cloves mixed into it" The wench told them.

"sounds good" Isolde said

"but like She said, maybe later"

The wench gave her a nod and Merlin another flirty smile .

"m' names Deanna if ye be wantin anythin" She said speaking to the whole table but meaning Merlin, before going to get their drinks.

Tristan who was naturally prone to being overly aware of his surroundings considering what He and Isolde did for a living noticed out of the corner's of his eyes that some of the other patrons where glancing at their table a little more than what would be considered curiosity about strangers.

A couple of them would glance over then turn back to the person that was sitting with them, say something which caused the other person to look before quickly turning away. What the heck was going on.

One of the men stood up and walked toward the table with a determined stride. Tristan instinctively put his hand on the hilt of his sword. He relaxed when the man walked passed them and out the door.

The man behind the bar was about to call out to the man when the man that was still sitting at the table he had been with called out to the bar tender that He was paying the mans tab.

Tristan's actions did not go unnoticed by Merlin. He had also noticed the attention their table was getting but the man hadn't done anything hostile as far as Merlin could tell.

Deanna returned with their drinks and once again flirted with Merlin who's cheeks turned slightly red finally realizing He was being flirted with.

"speaking of the taverns owner" Isolde said (even though that topic had ended with the owners wife's choice of dinner) to get Deanna's attention away from flirting with Merlin, Morgana was doing a bad job of hiding a glare.

"Is a man called Harold still running this Inn?"

"He is" Deanna confirmed

"why ya asking bout 'im?"

"well seems Harold and I have a cousin in common" Tristan explained

"when I told him we were going to be passing through Bythan He asked us to say hello if we saw him"

The wench thought for a moment unsure what to make of this information, Harold had never mentioned any cousin. Of course it wasn't like Harold talked much about anything.

"Harold's gone to Clarion for supplies" The wench told him. Morgana looked up at the name, Merlins attention was drawn as well. He tried to think why that name sounded familiar.

"but he should be back tomorrow if ye'll be stickin around"

Morgana took slow unnoticeable calming breaths as she focused on getting her heart to slow down from it's jump when Clarion was mentioned. Maybe it wasn't the same one, maybe there was another city or town called Clarion.

Tristan and Isolde looked at each other talking with their expressions. Isolde twitched an eye brow, Tristan kind of shrugged.

"we can't stay long" Isolde said

"but it is getting dark and we were thinking of staying the night if there are rooms available"

"we got plenty of room" Deanna said a grin spread across her face at the thought of the guy with the dimples staying longer.

"if ye be wantin a place to stay the night it won't be any problem, so longs ya got the coin to pay"

Later Morgana sat on the small bed in the room she was staying in, Merlin's room was across from hers while Tristan and Isolde share a room a couple doors down the hall. Merlin tossed his travel bag onto the bed and stepped over to Morgana's room

"Morgana" Merlin knocked opening the door at the same time.

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes a little, at least he was knocking it was an improvement.

She's have to sit him down one day and explain the concept of knocking and waiting to be told to enter.

"that name, Clarion? It sounded familiar" Merlin closed the door behind him.

"but I can't place where I've heard it"

Morgana stood up and clenched her hand together a little, she frowned looking out the window then turning to Merlin.

"Morgana?"

"I know the name to" Morgana said

"if it's the same one then I know where we are"

Merlin looked at her with curious expectancy waiting for her to elaborate.

"Clarion is the capital city of Bernicia. If it's the same Clarion then"

"where several weeks North of Camelot" Merlin finished

"Merlin please" Morgana said stepping over to him talking his hands in hers to make sure he was paying attention, "I want to go home to, but We don't know for sure if it's the same Clarion"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, Morgana took a breath and cut him off before He could start to argue with her.

"I just don't want us to get out hopes up to soon, in the past year we did come across a few towns that had the same names as each other"

"alright" Merlin conceded "we'll ask someone tomorrow"

He thought for a minute then gave Morgana a small smile as she relaxed and stepped back from him.

"but I reserve the right to hope that it is the right Clarion"

Morgana gave a small laugh smiling a bit at his defiance of the idea he shouldn't hope to much.

"I hope it is Merlin, I hope it is"

Early the next morning as the sun was just starting to think about rising, few gruff men hung around talking among them selves. They stood in the shadows of the building waiting, one of them was not happy about having been made to be there at such an early hour.

"You had better be right" He grumbled

"I'm tell you it was him" one of them said

"how can you be so sure?" the first man asked

He didn't want what happen last time they tried to collect a bounty to happen again. How was He supposed to know it was possible for more than one man to fit the same description.

"He looks just like the drawing Frad, Axil got a real good look at him" another of them said

"which reminds me you still owe me for drinks Axil"

Frad though for a moment ignoring the argument that was going on between the two men about the bar tab.

The reward that was being offered for the capture of this man was substantial but it would take several weeks to get there. Was it really worth traveling all that way with a prisoner, or a dead body if He decided to cause more trouble that what was worth to keep him alive.

"Ben, How much was that reward for again?" Frad asked as He saw the man they were talking about walk down the back steps of the Taverns Inn looking around before turning the corner of the building.

Ben and Axil turned their attention from their argument to Frad, Ben thought for a minute trying to remember.

"Uh I think it was $10000 gold coins" He told him

Frad turned his eyes to look at the corner the man had walked around, a smirk playing on his face.

"poor guys been away from home for a while now" Frad humorlessly joked

"We should be friendly and help him see it again."

The other to exchanged smirks and turned to follow Frad who had started off to follow the man.

Next time in this fan fiction. Words and punctuation and stuff.


	43. Chapter 43

I don't don't don't own Merlin.

And now the continuing adventured of Tristan and Isolde.

What?

Oh sorry I mean Merlin.

Merlin yawned and stretched slowly sitting up tossing his covers off and putting his feet on the floor. It was just around dawn, Merlin mentally cursed his internal clock making him wake up this early. Morgana would still be asleep she usually slept for at least an hour or an hour and a half after he woke up. Merlin had learned from over a year traveling with her that unless it was really important it wasn't a good idea to wake her up. Sometimes she was worse than Arthur.

So the young warlock washed up and got dressed deciding to take a look around and see if anyone else was up at this hour. Merlin stepped out of his room closing the door behind him, He listened for sounds of wakefulness at Morgana's door as He looked up and down the hall. As He thought it was quiet Morgana was probably still asleep.

Merlin walked past Tristan and Isolde's room to the door that led to the stairs going down to the street. As He opened the door and looked out He thought He saw someone, He couldn't see who, walk around the corned of the building next door. As He did Merlin noticed a man look out from the side of the building looking in the direction the man had been walking.

His instincts kicked in as He saw the man turn and say something to someone He couldn't see.

He put himself as close to the wall as possible as He stepped down the stair's keeping his eye's on the man. He watched as two more men came out from around the corner of the building and head in the direction the man from earlier had been going. Something wasn't right, Merlin recognized the two men from the tavern the other day. One of them was the man Tristan had almost pulled his sword on.

Merlin thought He heard one of them say something about home. He hoped He was wrong and they just thought they new the guy, but He doubted it having learned to listen to his instinct's magical or mundane.

He followed at a good distance behind them as they followed after the man from earlier. They didn't notice that they were being followed as they left the centre of town walked through some side street's.

As They got closer to the man the one who Merlin guessed was the leader motioned for the other two to go around the opposite sided of the building they were passing.

"right Frad, we'll cut 'im off" One of them said.

The two men each went around a different way Just as the Man turned a corner. Merlin kept as far over and back as possible so as not to be seen, He realized the man being followed by the men He was sure were up to no good was Tristan.

Merlin inwardly groaned, was everyone he was friendly with going to end up a trouble magnet?

He watched at Frad rolled his shoulder's and pulled out a coiled up rope from off of his belt. He stepped around the corner after the man and called out after him.

Tristan turned the corner of the building and pulled out his sword holding it in front of Him. He new He was being followed, The three men were not exactly stealthy. He could hear one of them say they would cut him off. He figured they were probably a couple of low level bounty hunter's looking to collect the ridiculous reward Lord Gartforn had offered for his capture. The man who wrote out the wanted post had accidentally added an extra zero, and most serious bounty hunter's were aware that the minor lord couldn't pay that much. Tristan couldn't even remember what it was for, The bounty had been offered so long ago that even Lord Gartforn had forgotten about it.

"going some where mate" Tristan heard one of them call out from behind him.

He stopped and turned keeping himself in a position that he could look either way. One of the other men stepped out from around the other end of the building with a mace in his hand.

"good morning" Tristan said

"did you want something?"

Frad snickers.

"yeah" He said stepping toward Tristan as He slowly uncoiled the rope that was in his hand.

"My friends and I are going to be taking you to see a certain Lord, isn't that right Axil"

Merlin who none of the men had realized was there yet noticed that the rope Frad was holding was in fact a whip.

"Oh really" Tristan asked

"and supposed I refuse to go with you" He looked back and forth between the two men who were slowly advancing toward him.

"perhaps I have other plans"

Frad smirked as he flexed his grip on the whip, Axil laughed and twirled the mace around.

"oh please do resist" Axil said swinging the mace around a bit.

"I don't get to use this thing as much as I'd like"

Tristan held up his sword in defence mode and positioned his feet ready to fight. He and Merlin both wondered where the third guy had gotten to.

Merlin looked around both for the third guy and something to use as a weapon, He cursed himself for not thing to bring his sword or quarter staff with him. He furrowed his brow as He thought he heard a noise from above him. Merlin's gaze went up to the roof of one of the buildings, there was the third man up on the roof of the one floor building aiming a cross bow at Tristan.

"crap" Merlin said under his breath realizing Tristan wouldn't be able to see him from his position.

"perhaps you should rethink who you plan to practice on" Merlin looked back toward the three men on the street as He to his surprise heard Isolde's voice joins the conversation.

She stood behind Axil sword at the ready, Merlin noted that she couldn't see the man on the roof either.

"run along, this ain't got nothing to do with you" Frad said like he was trying to sound authoritative.

Isolde stepped forward defiantly.

"considering the man you're trying to take is my husband I think it is my business" She said squaring up to Axil while Tristan turned to face Frad trusting Isolde to have his back.

"did you really thing I didn't know you were following me?" Tristan asked

"we'll give you one chance" Isolde said taking a fighting stance.

"turn, walk away and we'll forget all about this"

Merlin looked back up at the man on the roof. His cross bow was loaded and aimed at, Merlin's eyes followed the line of sight, Isolde. From that angle if the man was a good shot the bolt would strike Her left shoulder, possibly even her heart.

"I could say the same to you" Frad told her as He flexed the wrist of the hand He was holding the whip in. Merlin eye's went back up to the roof, The man with the cross bow was steadying his aim.

Merlin looked up and down between Frad and the man on the roof.

"We got no use for you, walk away. I'm sure a pretty woman like you can find a new husband"

Axil chuckled and swung his mace around trying to intimidate Isolde.

Isolde was not intimidated and not leaving Tristan to these goons.

"I suggest you do as my wife say's" Tristan told them not backing down As Frad stepped toward him.

Frad raised the whip and smirked at Isolde, His eyes's turned to Tristan.

"should have told her to listen to me" He told him

"this is on you"

Merlin finally found a broom handle he could use as a make shift quarter staff while trying to keep tabs on the guy on the roof. He looked up at the man on the roof just as Frad spoke. The whip cracked and The bolt was released from the crossbow.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he cast an unspoken spell sending the bolt slightly off course. Axil cried out in pain and dropped his mace on his foot when the bolt struck his hand. Isolde stepped back watching him and looking around confused wondering where that bolt had come from as Axil jumped on one foot holding the one he had dropped the mace on. He let out a stream of swearing that made Merlin cringe.

"Ben you idiot" Axil yelled out

Ben stood on the roof slack jawed, how the hell had he missed? He refocused and quickly reloaded the crossbow.

Merlin stayed back were he could keep his eyes on Ben, Merlin almost felt like He was back with Arthur. This reminded him of the times He would be hiding from who ever Arthur and which ever knight where with him at the time were fighting so He could secretly protect The Prince with out getting caught using magic.

Only this time He was watching the back's of two people He had just met the other day.

Merlin watched as Frad took on an angry expression and He rushed toward Tristan raising the whip back as he did. Tristan stepped forward ready to fight, not seeming to realized that with the whip Frad would be able to strike from a further distance than Tristan's sword.

Merlin watched as Frad flicked his wrist, His eyes flashed gold and suddenly Frad stepped onto some very slippery mud and fell onto his back side. The tip of the whip snapped around and back just millimetres away from Tristan's sword narrowly missing it.

"Hu-h" Tristan said stopping and looking down at Frad who was laying on the ground dazed.

Tristan turned at the sound of another cry off pain from behind him and Met Isolde's eyes. They both turned to look at Axil who was now cursing even more as a second bolt that had been fired stuck through the mans foot.

"BEN" Axil yelled angrily, falling as He tripped over the mace He had dropped and pushed the first bolt further on his hand.

"HALP" A new voice yelled out from above them just after something crashed onto the ground.

Tristan, Isolde and Frad who was starting to regret getting up that morning looked up to see Ben hanging of the edge of the roof He was on. He held on for dear life scrambling to pull himself back up onto the roof.

Ben had no idea what had happen, one second He was aiming for the woman again and the next part of the roof one of his feet was braced on broke away. He found him self falling through the air accidentally pulling the trigger on the crossbow just before it flew out of his hands and landed breaking on the roof.

Ben grabbed onto the first solid object that he could which happen to be the edge of the roof where there was a piece broken off for one hand and the part that wasn't for the other. Ben cried out on pain as his hand landed on a sharp edge, at the same time he heard Axil cry out.

"BEN" He had never heard Axil sound so angry before.

He looked down his eye's bugging at how far away the ground was, turning his face back up he started to try and pull himself back up.

"HALP"

Merlin scratched his head as he watched the man trying and failing to pull himself up. Well that was convenient, He hadn't done anything to the roof.

Tristan turned back to Frad who moving to stand up gripping his whip. Frad scowled grumbling angrily about idiot's as He got to his feet and once again started toward Tristan. Once again Tristan found himself watching Frad fall on his ass, Frad swore loudly as He once again landed on his back side.

Seeing that Axil really wasn't a threat at the moment and Frad couldn't seem to stay on his feet, where had that mud come from? Isolde put her sword back in her belt and stepped back waiting for Tristan to join her. She looked back and forth between the three men as Tristan walked over to her and re sheathed his sword.

"Uh we're just going to go now" She said as Frad slipped on the mud again this time onto his face.

"yeah" Tristan agreed as Frad pushed himself up spitting mud out of his mouth.

Merlin watched as Tristan and Isolde walked away from the three would be bounty hunter's and disappeared around the corner, just as some people started opening door's and windows.

Merlin turned and headed back to the hotel, Morgana would be up soon. He made it about two street's when He found a sword at his neck. Merlin gulped and followed the blade up to it's owner, He relaxed and grinned.

"good morning Isolde" He said cheerfully his eye's moved to the man leaning against the wall behind Isolde.

"Morning Tristan, fancy running into you two"

Merlin stepped back from the blade, Isolde stepped forward keeping it at his neck.

"why where you following Tristan earlier?" Isolde demanded

Tristan pushed himself up from the wall and stood by Isolde, He looked at between Merlin and Isolde confused. Tristan had only seen Frad, Axil and Ben not realizing Merlin was following to.

"actually I was following the guy's that were following him" Merlin explained He turned to Tristan "I figure I could help if you needed me, turns out you didn't"

Merlin snickered as He remembered the look of Frad falling face down into the mud.

"I don't think I'm ever going to forget that guy spitting out mud"

Tristan and Isolde looked at each other smiling at the memory and started to quietly laugh as Isolde lowered her sword and put it away.

"come on, I'll see if I can get us some breakfast" Merlin said starting back to the hotel again.

Tristan and Isolde look at each other shrugged and joined Merlin.

Morgana walked down the steps of the Inn just as Merlin got back with the two people they had met the other day. Morgana had been woken up by the tingling feeling of someone using magic near by. Worried she got up, quickly dressed herself and looked for Merlin. She relaxed when she looked out the window and saw Merlin along with Tristan and Isolde walking up the street toward the Inn.

"where have you been?" Morgana asked as they all walked into the tavern together.

""was that your magic I felt earlier"" She telepathed to him.

"just out for a walk" Merlin told her

""yeah, I'll fill you in later"" Merlin telepathed.

Later on as He was being helped down from hanging off of the broken roof, not by Frad or Axil who had taken off He noted, Ben was seriously considering a change in career. There were some fishing port's on the other side of the five kingdoms. Maybe they could use another hand on one of the boat's.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><p>

you thought they bounty hunter's were after Merlin didn't you, bwahaha.

Ok I did to, at first, but then the plot gremlins totally turned it around on me.


	44. Chapter 44

*** sitting crosslegged on Kilgharrah's back facing backward while dragon flies over Camelot and freaks out Uther ***

I don't own Merlin

The people of Ealdor were working to harvest the fields of wheat and Barley, the fields wielded a fair crop this year. The farmers were glad of having an extra hand in a couple men who had been coming to and from the village. They seemed to be friends of Hunith and her son Merlin, everyone was aware that Merlin was missing but most were unsure of the circumstances of it. A couple of the villagers recognized Balinor from several years earlier and Hunith when asked told them that yes this man was Merlin's father.

Percival found himself being counted on to help carry the bundles of wheat from the fields to the wagon that was to bring them to the mill. As He and Jordan one of the men from the village placed the last bale of the day onto the wagon and secured it He turned his head to see four men on horses riding toward them.

"There back sooner than I thought they'd be" Balinor said walking up from behind him.

Jordan finished securing the bale and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Is that Prince Arthur again?" Jordan asked

"I thought He wasn't due for a least another week"

"yeah, something's come up and" Percival started to say then He stopped as he registered what Jordan had said.

He turned and looked at him with a wait what expression. Seeing the look Jordan rolled his eyes.

"The whole village knows you guys are using Hunith's home as a meeting place" He said

"go on I can finish up here"

Percival nodded a thanks and followed after Balinor who was already walking toward Hunith's house.

The two men reached the small hut at the same time as Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan. Hunith stood at the open door holding a bucket of water.

"It's good to see you arriving safe" Hunith said as the five men dismounted. She was slightly disappointed that Gwen was not with them. The two women had become close friends over the course of the past year.

"did you have any luck talking to Uther" Balinor asked as Hunith emptied the bucket of water in to the water trough see was filling for the horses, Lancelot had put it together after the second time He, Percival and Gwaine had met up with Balinor and Kilgharrah.

"He wants proof" Gwaine said patting his horse and then allowing it to go to the water.

"I don't fault him for that" Elyan said

"If someone came and told me they over heard a plot that could start a war, I'd want proof to."

Arthur gave Hunith a respectful nod of greeting.

"I agree with my father that we need more information" He said as the group walked into the hut.

Hunith had a large pot of stew cooking over the fire.

"while I don't doubt what Elyan says he heard, the more information we have the better we'll be able to protect Camelot"

"it would be ideal to be able to avoid a war altogether" Hunith said

"especially considering that Ealdor is under Cenred's rule, Although he doesn't care about the out laying villages He is technically our king"

There was silence in the room as the group considered what Hunith had said. It wasn't information they didn't already know, it was just something they didn't think about all that often. So long as no one went and told Cenred directly that the prince of Camelot was crossing the border to visit a village in Essetir there wasn't much of a problem. However if Cenred was looking for an excuse to attack Camelot, The prince of said place crossing the border without permission was a viable one, lame but viable.

"Hunith I promise we will do everything we can to assure that you and Ealdor are safe" Lancelot told her.

"of course" Arthur agreed.

"and beside's from what I heard Cenred and Odin are making plans to attack Camelot's city" Elyan said

"if it does happen the battle won't be anywhere near Ealdor"

"yes, but what happens when Camelot retaliates" Balinor pointed out.

"I think we're getting a head of things" Arthur said

"lets worry about confirming if Cenred actually going to attack or not"

Everyone turned to him.

"so what's the plan princess" Gwaine asked leaning back on the chair he was sitting on his legs crossed out in front of him on the floor.

When Gwaine had first been to Hunith's place He had put his feet up on the table. Hunith hadn't said anything she had merely given him a glare, oh what a glare, Gaius and Gwen would have been proud of that glare. Gwain had immediately taken his feet off the table and wiped it off never to put his feet there again.

Arthur glared at Gwaine calling him Princess, Gwaine ignored the glare.

"if Cenred and Odin are joining forces against Camelot Essetir's soldier's will be talking about it" Arthur said.

"Elyan know's the city as he's lived there for the last few years"

"So I'll be showing Arthur and Gwaine the which tavern's Cenred's men frequent most" Elyan said.

Back in Camelot.

Leon and the group of knight that he had been on patrol with for the past two weeks rode through the gates of Camelot. The knight was reluctant to have to tell Arthur, Gwen and Gaius that while they had been successful in solving the problem with a group of bandits attacking a couple of the outer villages to the West of Camelot, There still hadn't been any luck finding information about Merlin and Morgana. The Knight was finding himself starting to lose hope they were still alive.

Leon glanced over his shoulder at the small group of prisoner's they had captured when said group of bandits had attacked the village where the knight's where waiting for them. The bandits like most had not been the smartest bunch, they had been taken down and captured with in five minutes. Still Leon missed the not so mysterious any more falling branches and just right for tripping positioned roots.

Leon dismounted and handed the reins of his horse to one of the stable hands, He thanked the boy and turned to the guards that where approaching the Knights. He instructed the guards to take the prisoner's to the dungeon where they would wait until the king was ready to see them.

Leon steadied himself when He saw Gwen walking toward him, He knew how much Gwen cared for Merlin and Morgana and He hated having to bring disappointing news every time He returned to Camelot.

"I am glad you're back" Gwen said, Her eyes looked over taking in the sight of the other knights and then returned to Leon.

"was anyone injured?"

"Sir Belamy has a gash on his arm that's going to need stitches" Leon said nodding toward said knight who was already being taken to see Gaius "but it's not to bad. The others just have some minor bumps and bruises."

"good, well not good that Sir Belamy got injured good that no one was hurt worse than that" Gwen said

"Gwen your starting to ramble" Leon said, He glanced around noticing the absence of Arthur. The Prince always met the returning Patrol when He wasn't out with one himself.

"where's Prince Arthur, I thought the patrol He was with was due back a few days ago?"

"that's why I came out to talk to you" Gwen said motioning for him to follow her. Leon was expected to report to The king as soon as he returned from patrol, so Gwen talked on the way to the great hall.

"Arthur's gone with Lancelot, Gwaine and my brother to Ealdor and from there to The capital of Essetir"

"ok Ealdor I under stand, but the city" Leon questioned.

Gwen explained what Elyan had happen while he was away patrol, and how Uther had reacted.

"Uther believes that Elyan is showing Arthur and Gwaine a back way into Essetir's city while Lancelot waits as back up" Gwen explained

"He doesn't know their stopping in Ealdor first"

"so we're waiting for word on a possible attack on the citadel" Leon said opening a door and holding it open for Gwen.

"I thought it looked like the city was preparing for something"

"Camelot has been preparing for something ever since the dragon escaped the caverns under the city" Gwen pointed out.

"I have to wonder if this would be happening if Merlin and Morgana were still here" Leon mused.

"I know what you mean" Gwen said "everything that's happened since they were taken, it's like a large part of Camelot's defences has just vanished."

"and Camelot's enemies are noticing" Leon said as they approached the great hall.

Gwen wished him luck and told him she's meet him at Gaius's chambers after he was finished speaking to Uther.

Leon composed himself as the Guards that stood out side the great hall open the doors for him. Gwen watched as He walked into the room then turned to go to the physician's tower. She arrived just as Sir Belamy was leaving.

"and remember the tonic must be taken with food" Gaius was saying

"or it will upset your stomach"

"yes Gaius" Sir Belamy said placing the small potion bottle in his pocket.

"come back tomorrow afternoon so I can check your bandages"

"I will Gaius"

Sir Belamy thanked Gwen as she held the door open for him entering the room after he left.

"I told Leon where Arthur's gone" Gwen told him standing by his work bench.

"He's with Uther right now, and is probably hearing about it again with less detail"

Gaius opened up one of his books and started pulling out herbs from the cupboard, preparing to mix some potions.

"I was surprised that Uther agreed to let Arthur go" Gaius said

Gwen took out a mortar and pestle and placed it on the work bench.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Arthur being in the capital of Essetir" She said "it's one thing to visit a small village but this worries me."

Unknown to Gwen and Gaius their conversation was being listen to very intently. The man smirked as he heard that Prince Arthur was not only with out the protection of his knights He was also trespassing in an unaligned kingdom and had been doing so for a while.

The man turned and as quickly as he could made his way down the tower steps and out the door passing Sir Leon as he was on his way up to see the physician. He slowed down when He saw the knight coming so as not to raise his suspicion. It would do to get caught after finally finding information He could bring to his true king.

A few hours later the man made his way through the streets of Camelot and through the gates of the city. The guards barely paid him any mind as He had made it a point to leave to city for a few hours everyday under the guise of delivering something or getting something, so that when the time came He could just walk out of Camelot with out anyone thinking twice about it.

A day and a half's ride from Camelot's border the man kneeled in front of another man and bowed his head.

"Sire, I bring news" He said

"This had better be good for you to have left your assigned post" The other man said

"I thought you would like to know that Prince Arthur is as we speak traveling through Essetir" The spy told him. "and from what I heard it's not the first time either. The Prince has been visiting one of the outer villages"

The other man crossed his arms straightening his back, He looked over at another man not turning his head. The Other man rubbed his chin thought fully.

"It looks like you're going to have a guest Cenred" The other man said

"yes Odin, I must make sure to introduce you to the young Prince" Cenred said rolling his goblet between his fingers a smile crossed his face.

"Once we have Arthur Uther will do anything to assure his safe return, Camelot will easily fall to us"

Odin sneered and took a swig of his wine sitting down in the chair that was sitting behind him.

"you can have Camelot" He said with a dismissive wave of his hand "I just want the head of the man that killed my son"

this is the end of this chapter, the end I say.


	45. Chapter 45

* sitting on throne with legs hanging over the arm of the chair eating neapolitan ice cream *

I don't own Merlin.

The little flame floated above the bowl that sat on the little table in the middle of the room, it slowly danced around moving up and down. A pair of golden eyes focused on controlling the little fire.

Merlin sat comfortably against the door while Morgana practiced her control exercises. Sitting against the door was a precaution, being back in Albion they had to be careful.

"why do you suppose those bounty hunters were after Tristan yesterday" Morgana asked

Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a little ball of water rose up from the bowl Morgana's flame was dancing over. Morgana smile as the small flame and the ball of water danced around, it was Merlin's way of telling her she practised enough.

"I asked Tristan about it, He said he pissed off some low level Lord" Merlin told her.

"but the wanted posters were old and this Lord Gartforn probably didn't even remember him"

Morgana frowned and turned to Merlin slowly waving her hand up at the little flame she had been focusing on.

"drysnan" Morgana cast the flame puffed out and the little ball of water returned to the bowl.

"are you sure It's alright?" Morgana asked as Merlin got to his feet.

"I like Isolde and Tristan, but I liked Morgause to"

Merlin walked over and leaned against the window looking out at the street below.

"They have no reason to lie" He said

"plus I saw the wanted poster, it years old and for card hustling"

"card hustling?" Morgana asked raising a sceptical eye brow.

"yeah" Merlin shrugged

"apparently when Lord Gartforn drinks he's a sore loser"

Morgana was about to reply when a knock sounded on the door. Both of them turned to the sound of Isolde's voice.

"Morgana? Merlin?" She called in a normal volume voice.

"are you two decent in there, or should I come back"

Morgana opened the door her cheeks slightly blushed, while Merlin's was full out red with embarrassment. Morgana glared at Isolde who ignored the glare smiling.

"you know Merlin, considering you got your own room you spend an awful lot of time in Morgana's" Isolde said

"did you need something Isolde?" Merlin asked wanting to change the subject.

"yes, I wanted to ask you which direction you two were heading" Isolde told them

"I was thinking if we were traveling the same way we could use some extra company"

"oh that's nice of you" Morgana said.

"were going South I believe"

"oh that's to bad" Isolde said

"Tristan and I are heading North east. We're heading out after lunch"

Tristan sat at the table in the tavern, listening to bits and pieces of the conversations going on around him while He waited for his wife and Merlin and Morgana. It was the same thing most places, this Lord did that that Lady is involved in that scandal bandits are raiding in this area or that one.

He sat a little straighter when Isolde walked through the door that was being held open by Merlin followed by Morgana. The three of them sat down Isolde giving Tristan a smile.

"well, are they coming with us" Tristan asked

"Unfortunately we're going in a different direction" Morgana answered before Isolde.

"Their going south" Isolde explained

"what's south" Tristan wondered out loud.

Before any one could answer Deanna walked up to the table a big smile on Her face.

"Hello again" She said to everyone while some how focusing her attention on Merlin.

"what can I get for ya today darlin?"

Morgana fought a scowl, She was doing it again flirting with Merlin. Isolde smiled and held in a laugh at the look on Morgana's face and Merlin's slight blush. Merlin didn't think He'd ever get used to women flirting with him.

"how much for lunch" Tristan asked

Deanna reluctantly turned from Merlin to face Tristan, the smile still there but not as flirty.

"if all four of ye be wantin ta eat it'll be eight pence" She told him.

"and what is being made today" Morgana asked

"does it matter?" Merlin asked

"we need to eat before we head out"

The smile fell from Deanna's face as she turned to Merlin.

"yur leavin so soon"

"Merlin and I are traveling south together" Morgana said nonchalantly.

"oh" Deanna said sounding a little disappointed, She looked back and forth between Merlin and Morganna.

"oh" She said tone of understanding.

"we'll take a lunch each I believe" Isolde said

Deanna rush off to get their meals while the group returned to their conversation.

"so what is South" Isolde asked

"Camelot" Merlin and Morgana both answered at the same time.

"are you serious" Tristan asked

"with everything that's been going on there"

Merlin and Morgana both frown giving each other a look and then turning back to Tristan and Isolde.

"what do you mean" Merlin asked.

"why shouldn't we go to Camelot" Morgana asked worried

Tristan and Isolde gave them a surprised look as if they had each grown a second head.

"are you serious" Isolde asked

"rumour has it The King has nearly lost his mind, He's been preparing for some imaginary dragon attack"

Morgana and Merlin both were getting a bad feeling.

""I though you said Kilgharrah gave his blood oath to not attack"" Morgana telepathed

""He did"" Merlin telepathed he turned to Isolde.

"you said Imaginary attack, So the dragon hasn't actually attack Camelot right?"

Isolde raised a curious eye brow at them, that wasn't the reaction she had seen most people have.

"not that I'm aware of"

The conversation attracted the attention of a couple of men sitting at the next table.

"Oi, I heard Camelots been weekend since Uther's put his effort towards findin that Ward o his" one of the men said.

"his ward?" Morgana asked

"yeah, and some servant" another said

"parently the servant helped some sorceress kidnap her"

If Merlin had been eating anything he would have joked

"what?"

Morgana hung her head and face palmed.

"that man stupidity knows no bounds" she muttered into her palm.

"I heard Uther's Ward and the princes servant ran off together" another person said

Morgana headed lifted back up slowly, she and Merlin looked at each other and then turn their attention back to the growing group of people talking about Camelot.

"yeah well I heard King Odin's joinin forces with Cenred to take down Camelot once and for all" another said.

"Odin?" Merlin asked his face going pale

""wasn't Odin the one you told me had sent that Assassin after Arthur"" Morgana telepathed.

""yeah He is"" Merlin telepathed ""we need to get back to Camelot""

Merlin and Morgana didn't know what to think about the sudden influx of information. Most of it was about them but no one seemed to know what had actually happened.

Merlin stood up from the table after the fifth version of him being a traitor was told, He needed some air. He felt he did the right thing in protecting Morgana but it sounded like everything was falling apart. Did Arthur believe he had betrayed Camelot, and what about Gwen and Giaus.

Morgana followed Merlin out worried about him

"Merlin it will be alright" Morgana said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur knows you better than that, and so do Gwen and half the knights."

Merlin gave her a weak smile taking her hand from his shoulder holdin it in his hand.

"Uther does have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions" He said

"I think it's where Arthur get's his"

The witch and the Warlock finally said their goodbyes to Tristan and Isolde who tried a few time to talk them out of going to Camelot. Morgana explained that Camelot was their home and if there was any truth to half the rumours they needed to be there.

It took them a few days to get to the borders of Bernicia, North Umbria and Rheged. If you were to look at a map it would look like a wiggly T junction with the stem of the T going down past North Umbria and Deira ending at Elmet.

"I think we should follow the border" Morgana said while they rested

"are you sure" Merlin asked handing her a half piece of fruit he had gotten from a tree before bitting into his own half.

"Ive seen maps of the area before, the border basically goes south" Morgana told him before taking a bite of the fruit.

Merlin swallowed and thought for a minute, He thought the name Elmet sounded vaguely familiar.

"isn't Elmet called the perilous lands" He asked leaning on his quarter staff / walking stick

Morgana nodded finishing chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth.

"yeah it is, but I'm not sure why"

Merlin and Morgana gathered there things each carrying an equal amount, Merlin not making the mistake of suggesting He carry more. He had been given an ear full about how She was perfectly capable of caring her fair share of the load from Morgana the last time He had asked if She wasn't sure She didn't want him to carry a particularly heavy looking bag.

"obviously we want to take the fastest route" Merlin was saying as He stepped up over a rock and held a hanging stem of leaves out of the way for Morgana who passed to walk in front of him.

"but?" Morgana asked

"I don't know if it's a good idea to go through a place called the perilous lands" Merlin told her.

Morgana rolled her eye's she though he would have figured out she can take care of her self by now knowing his concern was that it might be to dangerous for her.

"don't worry Merlin" She said in a mock reassuring voice

"if there's any trouble I'll protect you"

"gee thanks "Merlin said

"but I'm serious, I'd like to see if we can find out what we might be up against"

It was a long trek along the North Umbria, Rheged and Deira border with out running into many people. Most people stayed away from the border's unless they needed to cross for what ever reason. So Merlin and Morgana were a bit surprised when the little man showed up on the path standing in front of a long bridge.

"So Magic and Sight have arrived" The little man stated.

"although I was expecting Magic, Strength and courage. Not to mention I though you'd be coming from the other side"

Merlin just looked at the strange man unsure of what to say to that.

"huh?"

"Magic and Sight" Morgana asked

The man ignored her question and spoke looking back and forth between them.

"The once and future King is walking into a trap, He'll be capture before you can get to him even going through The Fisher kings lands"

"how can you know that" Morgana asked

"I listen" The man said

"who's the Fisher king" Merlin asked

"The Fisher king rules the perilous lands" The man told him

"but He died years ago" Morgana said

"my father used to tell me stories about him."

"things are not always as they seem" The man said

Merlin studied the man and the bridge, He could sense the mans magic but it wasn't hostile.

"The bridge? It crossed to Elmet" He asked

The man regarded him impressed, it had been along time since He had heard anyone refer to his home by it's proper name.

"It is My Lord" He said

Merlin's head turned quickly from the bridge to the man.

"I'm not a Lord" Merlin told the man

"you are many things" the man said

"you should get going if you are going to save The once and future king before his life end without him fulfilling his destiny and you yours"

The little man stepped aside to allow them to cross the bridge.

"travel toward the tower, you will find something you'll be needing"

Merlin nodded and stepped onto the bridge. He didn't know why but his instincts were telling him to listen to the short very short man, and He had learned it was usually a good idea to listen to his instincts.

"what tower?" Morgana asked turning to the man as She stepped onto the bridge after Merlin

"you'll see it when you've reached the other side. Oh and Sight I am glad you chose the path that has kept you on the side of light. I wish you well My Lady" The strange little man said giving Lady Morgana a graceful bow.

"You are stronger together, All of you."

The little man held out his hand palm up he wave his other hand once over it his eyes flashing gold. Two small flowers appeared in the mans upturned hand. He gave them to Morgana.

She recognized them from a picture in the book Fiamae had given her. They were rare and known to have strong medicinal properties.

"Morgana are you coming" Merlin asked having turned to see she was standing at the edge of the bridge.

Morgana thanked and gave the peculiar man one last look and a respectful nod before turning and walking across the bridge to Merlin taking his out reaching hand.

sorry Tristan and Isolde were never going to be going with them to Camelot.

* Uther standing arms crossed glowering and tapping his foot looking at me hanging out eating ice cream in his chair (ahem I mean throne) I roll my eyes and pull out a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream and hold it out to him. Uther smiles takes the ice cream and sits on the floor back leaning against the throne and happily eats his ice cream *


	46. Chapter 46

I don't own Merlin, but you knew that.

Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan in a circle type position their backs to each other facing out their swords drawn. The Three men were surrounded by several of Essetir guards and a couple of men wearing coats of arms indicating they were from Cornwall the kingdom Odin ruled. The other people that had been hanging around in the small tavern the prince and his two companions where in trying to get information about Odin and Cenred possible alliance against Camelot had taken off not wanting to get in the way of the fight.

Arthur wasn't sure exactly what had happened one minute they were listening to a couple of men grumbling about Cenred increasing their training. The next Arthur found himself sword drawn deflecting Elyan from being stabbed in the back. The fight that ensued had each man up against no less than three each. Lancelot and Arthur were impressed with Elyan's ability with a sword. Most black smiths weren't known for their fighting skill.

Soon more more men entered the bar and the three men found them selves out numbered by more than they could each handle in such an enclosed space, the only exit being blocked. Arthur cursed under his breath seeing that this had obviously been a trap, but how had they known He was going to be there?

A sword swung toward Arthur his own sword coming up to block it.

Lancelot looked around keeping his eyes on the men surrounding them, There skills were lacking at each would easily be bested if they were fighting one on one but what lacked in skill they made up for in Number.

He needed to get Arthur and Elyan out of there and away from these guards before they were taken to Cenred and possibly Odin. Cenred if the stories about him were true would likely torture Arthur for Information about Camelot's defences and from what Gwen had told him while He was in Camelot with Elyan Odin would defensively kill Arthur, and when Merlin came back to find out Arthur was dead He would blame himself for not being there to protect the man. Lancelot knew that Merlin truly believed He was suppose to protect Arthur.

Lancelot jumped back pulling his midriff in dodging a mace swing at his stomach, He brought his sword down knocking the mace to The floor.

Elyan saw the opening and quickly took advantage of it, He advanced on the two men blocking the door neither of them paying any real attention to him their eyes more or less focused on the Prince. He made a run ramming right into them surprising them and knocking them off balance long enough to Get Arthur and Lancelot's attention to get them to run out the door.

Soon the three men were running through the street's being chased by guards and knights of both Essetir and Cornwall. The ringing of the warning bell sounding in their ear's. Arthur's face paled as He saw the city gate being closed. It was in much need of repair and didn't close very fast but they were still far enough away that they might not make it though.

"Lancelot, Elyan no matter what you do not look back or stop for anything if you can get through that gate go" Arthur ordered as they ran and fought there way toward the gate.

"Where not leaving you behind" Lancelot told him.

"right, Gwen would kill me" Elyan said

"and probably King Uther to"

Arthur spun and blocked two swords from striking him pushing back with his sword and throwing the two attackers off balance. He brought his sword around knock the weapons out of their hands while Lancelot blocked another that had run up behind him. There was no time to rest as Lancelot grabed onto Arthur's arm pulling him toward the still shutting gate. Letting go once Arthur re-found his running legs.

"I'm not suggesting you do" Arthur said

"but if one of us gets captured the other won't be able to help him if their captured to"

"crap, crap, crap" Gwaine swore as the warning bell started to ring.

He was waiting out side the walls of the city, waiting and watching with the horses. He watched as the gate's guards started to push the gates shut. He needed to give Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan more time to get out.

He thought quickly pulling out a half empty bottle of cheap wine took a quick sip to get the smell on his breath and then poured some of it on his cloths. He fake stumbled up the men trying to close the gate.

"Hey it's (fake hiccup) it's not (fake hiccup) not suppose to close till sun (fake hiccup) sun down" Gwain complained grabbing the arm of one of the men who were trying to close the gate.

"get off you dumb drunk" The man yelled pulling his arm away and swing a punch at Gwaine who weaved out of the way of the fist while making it look like it was just a drunken stumble. Gwaine stepped around grabbing the other guards arm again slowing them up.

"do you hear bells. Or is that just (fake hiccup) just in my head again" Gwaine asked pulling the man off balance for a second.

"damn it you stupid drunk get off before I run you through" The second guard threatened, Cenred would be pissed if that gate didn't get closed before Arthur and his men could get out.

Gwaine could see Elyan and Lancelot running around a corner and heading straight for the gate followed by Arthur. There progress toward the gate was being slowed by the men chasing and fighting them. Gwaine really wanted to run in through the gates and help them. However he actually used his brain and realized it wouldn't matter because if He let that gate get close they were all screwed.

So He continued to distract the men closing the gate, pulling a man away here making a comment there. Pretending to insist on helping but pushing the gate in the opposite direction of it being closed. One of the men must have gotten fed up because as Gwaine was once again arguing about sunset He felt something hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious.

Elyan saw why the gates were taking so long to closes a grin crossed his face when He saw Gwaine messing with the guards. His face went ashen when He saw Gwaine get hit in the head with the hilt of one of the guard's sword and slump to the ground. The man then pushed Gwaine out of the way via kicking and once again proceeded to close the gate. With out Gwaine interfering it was closing faster while still being slow, but once the gate was closed it was strong.

Elyan jumped through the narrow opening in the gate, Lancelot soon following. The two men quickly knocked out the guards that were pushing the gates closed, Elyan ran to stop the guard that was standing over an unconscious Gwaine from planting his sword in the mans chest. Lancelot turned to see Arthur running for the gap in the gate. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Arthur by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Run" Arthur yelled out the order just before more men surrounded him holding him back, the last thing Arthur saw was a large fist flying at his face.

"No, Arthur" Lancelot yelled as the gate closed being pulled by people from the in side, separating them from Arthur, He banged on the door demanding they open the gate.

"Lancelot you heard what He said" Elyan said pulling him away from the gate.

"if we all get caught we won't be able to help him, lets go before Cenred sends more guards."

He knew Elyan was right, reluctantly he gave the closed gate one last kick before turning and helping Elyan carry a limp Gwaine away as quickly as possible.

Percival watched as some of Cenred's men stood blocking the path at the border between Essetir and Camelot's lands. From his hiding place He could see they were not just on the path but set up all along the border. There was no way to get back to Camelot with out getting past them.

The Large man slowly backed up being careful to not let them see him. He needed to get back to Ealdor where He was meant to meet back up with Arthur and the others. He had wanted to go with them but it had been pointed out that a man his size was kind of hard to not notice and they needed to be stealthy. If they weren't back by in a two days Percival was suppose to go to Camelot and let Sir Leon know.

Percival untighed his horse from the tree he had tied it to when He hid it in order to get closer to the men guarding the border to see what they were doing. He led the horse further away being careful to not be seen then mounted it once the coast was clear and rode for Ealdor.

"we have a problem" Percival said walking through the gate to Hunith's hut.

"Percival? What is it?" Hunith asked looking up from the laundry.

"The border's been blocked" He told her

"Even if Arthur finds the information He need's we'll have to fight our way back across if were going to warn Camelot"

Hunith frown this was unusual The border's had never been guarded and it wasn't the first time Cenred had tried something. Yes it had been a few years but He had tried before along with his father before him.

They never worried about the border's, unless.

"Percival? What if the border's been blocked because Cenred some how found out Arthur was in Essetir?" Hunith asked.

Percival's face paled He looked for the sun's position in the sky, they weren't due back for a couple more hours. However if Hunith was right. He needed to go find them.

"Hunith how long did Balinor say He would be gone?" Percival asked

"I don't know, He and Kilgharrah are looking into some sort of magic that Kilgharrah sensed"

"okay, I have to go find the other's. If we're not back before he returns tell him what's going on" Percival instructed as he walked back over to the horse that he had left loose by the water trough. Hunith nodded her agreement. She watched as He rode away in the direction of the main city of Essetir before turning and hurrying into the hut to gather supplies for when they returned. If her suspicion were right they might arrive hurt and she wanted to be ready to treat anything.

Merlin and Morgana watched walking as the sun lowered slowly behind the mountain peaks they could see off in the distance. Deciding they should set up camp and try to get to the tower the next day rather than try and travel through a place called the perilous lands at night. After they had crossed the bridge they saw why it was called the perilous lands.

The tree's all look old and half dead, there were no leaves or sapling that they could see. There were thorn bushes all over the place that once may have had roses but no longer grew buds. Crossing the bridge they could hear the sounds of birds and small animals that were in the forest along the border of Deira but as they crossed the long bridge the sound got quieter and quieter with no new sound to replace them as Merlin and Morgana reached the other side and started down the partly grown over path. They soon realized that there where no bird's or any kind of animal that they could see or hear anywhere near them.

"What do you suppose happen here" Morgana asked as Merlin finished setting up the wood to start a fire.

"I had heard stories but I never imagined this"

"yeah, it's like the land it's self is dieing. Like nature has given up on it" Merlin said standing up and looking around.

"I have no idea how something like this can happen. It feels wrong, like something is out of balance"

"I know what you mean" Morgana said as her eyes flashed gold "lyt py scidhreac" the pile of wood lit slowly build up the evening fire. "I feel it to. It doesn't make any sense, the plants slowly dieing nothing new growing"

"no animals or any signs of life" Merlin said sitting down beside her "the nearest thing we saw to water was that swampy place we had to go through"

Suddenly a load screeching sound echoed through the air, They both turned toward the sound startled to hear something after hours of silence. What ever it was it did not sound friendly or alone.

"what was that" Morgana asked

"not a clue" Merlin told her listening to try and figure out which direction the sound was coming from. He could feel something what ever was making that sound felt familiar but Merlin couldn't place how. Then they appeared in the sky.

Merlin and Morgana watched as three large creatures flew around in the sky several miles away. It looked like they where looking for something. Neither of them could tell what they were being to far away, and what ever they were they didn't seem interested in them or they hadn't seen them yet.

"are those" Morgana asked watching the strange creatures.

"are those dragon's?"

"No" Merlin told her

"they don't feel like dragon's, but they feel similar"

"is it possible there related to dragon's?" Morgana asked

"like a subspecies?"

"like a cousin maybe" Merlin said

"it's possible"

They watched the possible dragon cousins fly around for a while longer before settling down and having something to eat.

"it's not much" Morgana said handing Merlin a small skewer of food, her cooking had gotten better with practice.

"if I had know we wouldn't be able to find any food here I would have insisted on picking up supplies"

"neither of us could have known, we won't starve to death having to cut back for a few days" Merlin told her

"it's the lack of water that concerns me"

Morgana thought for a minute eating her small share of the food after making sure the little they had left was secured. They didn't know how long it would be before they could find more, So They had agreed to try and conserve as much as possible.

"I know we can't use magic to make water" Morgana said her memory flashing back to a time when she had tried while they were crossing a desert.

"but what about swamp water"

Merlin looked at her incredulous.

"Morgana we can't drink swamp water"

"I know that" Morgana half glared at him.

"I meant what if we cast a spell to clean the water so it's drink ab'

Morgana stopped her eyes dead focused on the fire as images flashed in front of her playing out in the flames of the fire. Merlin looked at her concerned, He could see panic in her eyes as she her breathing started to hitch in her throat. Instinctively Merlin reached for her pulling her into his arms, her back was held to his chest and his arms wrapped around so his hands held hers.

Merlin's magic started to react, He was surprised to see his hand glow a warm gold that seemed to be wrapping around Morgana a flowing up into her head.

Morgana's breathing slowed back to normal and her the panic in her eye's wained.

Then she finally pulled her eyes away from the fire and tilted her head up to look at Merlin.

"We need to find" she started to say before her eyes rolled back and Morgana passed out.

This chapter is done.

That's it.

No more.

Really.


	47. Chapter 47

I still am not the owner of Merlin.

Merlin caught Morgana and lowered her to the ground as she went limp passing out. Holding her head up with one hand he reached over with the other and pulled one of the bags over to put under her head before letting it down. He place his fingers on the side of her neck feeling for her pulse, What ever had just happened had caused her heart beat to speed up but He could feel it returning to normal under his touch.

"Morgana" Merlin said concern lacing his voice as he moved his hand from her pulse to her cheek patting gently to try and ease her awake.

Morgana let out a soft whimper, her eye lids fluttered a little but didn't open.

Merlin was concerned both because Morgana had passed out and because she seemed to have had a vision while she was awake. That had not happened before at least not unless she was meditating, He wondered what it meant. Were her seer powers getting stronger or was it something about this place.

"Morgana please" he said shake her shoulder gently

"your scaring the servant" he half joked, Merlin always worried when someone passed out.

The screeching of the creatures they had seen and heard before echoed through the air again. Merlin looked up at the sound, what ever the creatures were they had gotten closer. The screeched echoed through the air louder and closing in on them fast. Merlin swore under his breath as he saw them flying toward him and Morgana. He was not getting a friendly vibe from them. These creatures were hunting and he had a feeling he and Morgana were the prey.

"alright Morgana you really need to wake up now" He said reaching his hand behind her neck and lifting her to a sitting position.

Merlin looked as one of the creatures landed several feet from them, then turn slightly to see when the other landed behind them. The creatures circled them a little sizing them up, their eyes more interested in Morgana.

"Morgana" Merlin spoke trying to keep his eyes on both creatures.

They had wings tale and head similar to a dragons but their bodies look more like a scaly dog. The feet had long sharp looking claws.

Merlins defensive magical instincts kicked in when one of them crouched and leapt at him and Morgana with a screech. Merlin's hand shot out and his eyes glowed gold as he shouted a spell.

"astrican"

The creature was hit by an invisible force in mid air as it leapt at him and was sent flying back. It landed on it's side and rolled over a couple times before stopping and getting back to it's feet with a growl.

Merlin quickly stood pulling Morgana up with him, He moved her arm up around the back of his neck. The other creature pawed the ground and attacked making that awful screeching sound just as Morgana started to wake up. So the first thing she saw was a large monster leaping through the air straight for her as an arm tucked under her knee's and lifted her up.

"Merlin" Morgana cried out warning her arm tightening around his shoulder as he turned toward the threat. His eyes glowed gold and the creature was pushed back and knocked down. Before he turned and started to move quickly toward the tower.

"Merlin what?" Morgana asked looking around to see the other creature when it growled and started to chase them. It was soon joined by the one that Morgana had seen Merlin knock down.

"bordrand"

Morgana cast as the creatures spread their wings and leapt up and flew at them. A large bubble of energy ballooned out and knocked the creatures back but not as far as Merlin had sent them.

Suddenly Merlin felt something hit his legs knocking them out from under him causing Morgana who wasn't quite recovered from having passed out to go flying from him arms. Merlins eyes glowed gold and time slowed he quickly looked around for his best option. She wouldn't be to happy about landing in thick mud but it was a better option than the rock he figured.

Morgana found her self changing direction a little in mid air then landing in a patch of soft goopy mud

She looked over to see Merlin moving to get up, her eyes widened and she tried to call out a warning as she saw the creature moving behind him.

Merlin heard the growl and felt the force of the strike as he went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground rolling to a stop. He looked to see the creatures stalking after Morgana as she struggled to get up.

"Merlin" Morgana called out both in concern for him and needing help herself..

Merlin felt something with in his mind rise up and mix with his magic. It wasn't anything he had felt before yet it felt familiar at the same time.

"verlassen sie sein" he shouted in a deep commanding voice and language he had never used before.

It was full of power and rang with authority, The creatures shrank back with a growl at his command for a minute looking back and forth between him and Morgana before trying to go after her again.

"sie wird ihr nicht schaden" Merlin shouted.

The creatures backed off again turning to look at him screeching and growling in protest at being denied their prey.

"lassen sie uns ruhe" He commanded them.

The creatures made one last growl before slowly moving away from Morgana and them spread their wings and leapt up into the air flying away.

"what was that?" Morgana asked as Merlin helped her to her feet and out of the mud.

"I don't know what they were" Merlin said

"not those" Morgana said as she used Merlin for balance as she stepped out of the mud.

"what you just did. I've never heard that language before"

"I don't know" Merlin told her while checking her for any bumps to the head or any injury that would need tending.

"it just happened"

Merlin glanced toward the direction the creatures has gone with a slight frown, He didn't feel comfortable staying where those things had last seen them. So much for resting for the night.

"come on, we shouldn't stay here" Merlin said turning back to Morgana.

"those creatures might still come back"

"you're right" Morgana agreed

"what were those things anyway?"

"I have no idea" Merlin told her.

"but they looked like they were part dragon"

Merlin and Morgana walked toward the tower the short man at the bridge had told them they should head for. After calming down from the adrenaline of being attacked by the creatures Merlin started to get the feeling he forgot some thing. He glanced around as they walked noticing one of the bags was missing. When He had picked up an unconscious Morgana he had grabbed the bag that was under her head but hadn't had time to get the other one but Merlin realized that's not what was bothering him.

"aberan se faetels pon beon manian"

Morgana looked at Merlin hearing him quietly saying the spell. She smiled slightly as his eyes glowed gold, The gold glow reminded her of something but she could place it. A moment later her bag came floating through the air and landed in Merlin's out stretched hand.

"thanks" Morgana said taking the bag from him, she hadn't even realized it had been forgotten.

"come on I think we can make the tower in a couple of hours" Merlin said

Then he stopped suddenly and turned to Morgana dropping his bag he stepped over to her, he remembered what was bothering him. He couldn't believe he had forgotten for this long, Arthur was right he decided he could be a real idiot sometimes.

"I almost completely for got" Merlin said

"Morgana what happen back there?"

Morgana looked at him confused.

"Merlin what?" Morgana started to ask but cut her self off as she remembered her self.

"oh right that weird vision thing"

"so it was a vision?" Merlin asked

Morgana frowned her brow furrowing as she thought trying to place what it was she had felt.

"yes and no, it felt different"

"maybe because you were awake?"

"no it's not that"

Morgana thought for a few seconds trying to place the feeling and remember what it was she saw.

"The eye of the Phoenix" she exclaimed

"what?" Merlin asked taken back at her outburst.

"That's what my vision was about except it wasn't a vision. I think the fisher king is still alive and he needs the eye of the phoenix"

"that's not possible, he'd be hundreds of years old"

"be that as it may, I think he's the one that sent me the vision"

Merlin gave her a continue raise of his eye brow.

"The vision, it didn't feel like a normal one"

Morgana thought for a moment trying to think of how to explain what it was she had felt.

"it was like a cross between the feeling I get when I have a vision while sleeping or meditating and the feeling I get when we're talking to each other telepathically but it didn't feel like it was you"

"okay" Merlin said taking in the information.

"I don't suppose he told you were to find it?"

"he showed me the image of a bracelet"

Gwen stood back along the wall with a couple of other servants her head bent like the others eyes cast on the floor. Unlike the others though she would move her eyes to look up at the king and the noble in the room once in a little bit. She clenched her hand in front of her nervous about what was going on

Gaius stood by the king head bowed slightly but still up enough to look at the king. He had been approached by a woman he had met on one of his semi monthly rounds of the out laying village. She and her son had seen something they felt the king should know about. Gaius had been the first person she thought of to seek an audience with king Uther.

Uther's eye's were focused on a woman from one of the out laying villages kneeling on the floor in front of him. Gaius and the servant that had taken to assisting the old man, Gen? Gwendolyn? Gwen? anyway he was sure her name started with a G had brought the woman to see him saying she had something important to tell him. What ever it was Uther could see that it had the physician and the servant worried. Sir leon who had come in with them but not spoken to the king as he seemed to be trying to comfort the woman, Uther figured she must be nervous about having to speak to him a lot of the peasants were.

"it is alright" Uther said in a voice that was both calming and still held authority, he had a lot of practise at this.

"you have nothing to fear here, what is it you need to tell me"

"my village is near the border to Essetir sire and we noticed some odd activity along the border sire"

"what kind of odd activity?" Uther asked

"well sire, it looks like they got men position all along the border as far as we can see but they ain't all Essetir guards. Some of the men have different coats of arms on their uniforms don't know what kingdom their from"

Uther guessed that if the information that man Arthur had brought before him not long ago turned out to be right the men she was speaking of must be Odin's.

"but that isn't the main thing that has us concerned, My self and my son" the woman pointed to a young boy of about eleven or twelve standing back with an elderly woman Uther guessed was the boys grand mother.

"we got close enough to hear some of the men talking, we don't know if it's true or not but they were talking about someone from Camelot being captured in the capital city but they didn't specify who only that at was someone of noble blood"

Uther's face went blank and paled, he knew there was only one person it could be. He prayed Arthur was still alive.


	48. Chapter 48

*once upon a time in a land of fan fictions Merlin was not owned by the person writing this one*

The castle was busy with people preparing for a siege after the news of Cenred and Odin's actions had been reported. Soon after the woman from the outlaying village had reported the rumour of Prince Arthur's possible capture a Knight that had been on patrol in the area arrived to report that more of Cenred and Odin's men had arrived at the border. He confirmed that there was talk of someone being captured but hadn't been aware that the prince had left Camelot so He hadn't known it could be him.

"I have never seen so many armed men in one place in my life. I have no doubt than an army is gathering Sire" The knight told him.

Gwen paste back and forth while getting potion bottles and ingredients for the potions Gaius needed to make in preparation to treat any wounded in the possible up coming attack. She had been worried ever since news of Arthur's capture had arrived, had Elyan been captured as well? What about the others where were Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival?

"you know" Gwen said as she took the pot of boiled water from the fire and brought it over to the table.

"I can't help feeling I would be less worried if Merlin was with him"

"yes" Gaius said not looking up from his work.

"I know what you mean, I knew of Merlins activities in protecting Arthur and Camelot but even I never imagined how much of an effect his absence would have."

"I miss Morgana as well" Gwen told him.

"She never cared that I was just a servant, if I was upset she would see it and do what she could to help. It was more than most would do noble or not."

Gaius didn't respond to that, he didn't know how to. The Morgana he remembered was as Gwen said but he feared that if Morgana had been with Morgause this whole time she may not be the same. She had already started to change, little by little she had been pulling away. It had been so long he had started to worry that something had happened to prevent Merlin from getting them both home. On the other hand if Morgana was there she may have seen this coming in one of her vision dreams and inadvertently warned them.

Gwen gathered some bandages together and some medicines into a satchel to bring down to Sir Leon and the small group of knight that were heading out. King Uthur had authorized a rescue attempt for Arthur, Leon had been concerned when the King had not thought to order it himself.

Sir Leon finished checking his horse over to make sure everything was good to go just as Gwen came out with a satchel. Leon watched as sir Bedevere took the satchel from her with a nod of thanks and added it to his saddle bags. Bedevere while he hadn't made the connection with Merlin's disappearance and the kingdom's year of bad luck, was one of the knights that didn't believe Uther's accusation that Merlin had helped Morgause kidnap lady Morgana. He and three other Knights were joining Leon on the rescue mission.

"be safe Leon" Gwen told him

"and please bring Arthur and my brother home"

"I will Gwen" Leon told her before turning to mount his horse, Gwen stepped back to give the horse room.

"Gwen I'm concerned about the king, He seems a bit off"

"his son is in the hands of an enemy who want him dead and a large army going to attack us, which means Uther is powerless to send the army he probably wants to rescue prince Arthur" She pointed out.

"I'm feeling a bit off myself"

Leon thought for a second.

"fair point, would you mind checking in on him. I know I can trust you to help".

Gwen nodded she under stood his concern.

"of course Leon"

Gwen watched as the knights rode off after making sure they had everything they needed, none of them could help but admire how she was holding her self together while a lot of others seemed to be unsure of what to do. Gwen had helped to get things organized, she seemed to be able to tell who would be best suited to do what when someone didn't know how to help. It was no wonder Arthur had fallen for her.

After the knights were no longer in sight Gwen sighed squared her shoulders and turned to walk back inside. She made her way through the halls down to the kitchen everyone was so busy no one paid her any attention (the cook was good at organizing the people that worked under her) as she prepared a small jug of wine and placed it and a goblet on a tray. She had a king to look in on and would need an excuse to be there.

"Enter" Uther called half heartedly when someone knocked on the door to his outer chambers.

He was standing looking out the window down on his kingdom as people were preparing to defend the city. He had watched the knights ride out to rescue his son, Uther understood what it was to lose some one you loved, He doubted that if Arthur was in Odin's hands he would be returning alive if they didn't get to him in time, if there still was time.

He didn't turn around when the door opened and someone walked across the room to the table placing what sounded like a tray down gently. A servant Uther guessed Gaius would have spoken already if it was him. He could hear the sound of liquid pouring into a goblet then the pitcher and the goblet being placed back on the try. They both stood silent for a few moments Uther was about to dismiss the servant, believing that lack of one must be the reason who ever it was was still there when she spoke.

"Sire are you alright" Uther turned his head at the sound of Gwen's voice surprised that she was there but not showing it, yes this was one of those rare moments he remembered a servants name. Should she not be helping Gaius?

"Sir Leon expressed concern that you maybe unwell"

"I am fine, you need not be concerned" Uther told her

"you should return to your duties with Gaius."

Gwen looked at him for a few seconds longer than was normal before bowing her head to him with a

"yes Sire" and turning to walk out of the room, She stopped and spoke over her shoulder with complete confidence in her voice.

"The knights will bring him home sire"

then she continued out the door.

Uther walked over to the tray on the table to find that the servant had poured him a goblet of wine while his back had been turned. He picked up the goblet took a sip and then returned with it to the window. The more he thought about everything that had been happening Morgana being taken away by a sorceress and a traitorous servant, the dragon escaping He didn't know how long it would be but he was sure Kilgharrah would attack and now he had probably lost his son. No, he told himself taking a deep breath. If a servant could be confident that Camelot's knights would return their prince home safely then as king so could he.

Arthur slowly woke up, the first thing he noticed was the pain in his face. He quietly winced as he attempted to open his bruised eye. He couldn't get it to open all the way so he looked around the room with his one good eye and half of his bad one. He found that he was chained up to the ceiling in a dingy looking cell, for some reason his shirt was missing. He had a couple of cuts from the fight but nothing to serious. The only light came from a small window near to the top of one of the stone walls.

Lancelot and Elyan were not there, the prince wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He hoped it meant they had gotten away and not just locked up in a different cell.

"well well, looks who finally woken up" Arthur turned to see Odin with a couple of his men standing at the open door to the cell.

"did you have a good sleep?"

"what do you want Odin?" Arthur asked

"you know what I want" Odin said coldly

"Justice for my sons murder, I will have your head"

"I didn't murder your son Odin, I had no intention of killing him" Arthur told the man standing on the other side of the door of bars.

"He challenged me in front of my father and members of both our courts, I had to accept. I short of begged him to retract his challenge but he was determined to fight me. Even during the fight I gave him chance after chance to yield".

His words fell on def ears. Odin had decided Arthurs guilt the moment he had been told of his sons death.

He didn't care how or why all he cared about was that his son was dead and the man who killed him was not.

"you cannot talk me out of what is to be" Odin told him

"you will die and Cenred and the army I am allowing him to command along with his own men shall take Camelot and burn it to the ground"

"No" Arthur pulled at his chains

"you can't, I am the one who killed your son. Take your anger out on me but leave Camelot alone, there are innocent people."

"it's Cenred's price for him to allow me to over see your execution and its a price I have no problem paying" Odin told him

"I have admit I'd rather not burn all Camelot to the ground" Cenred's voice said from just out of sight of the cell, emphasizing all.

He stepped into view along with another person who's face was covered by a hood. Arthur wondered who the person was. He could tell by the curious look Odin had for a second when the hooded person came into his sight before schooling his features he didn't know either. Cenred opened the cell door and stepped inside. He looked Arthur in the eyes, with a look that said I know something you don't.

"at least not if they don't cause me to much trouble when I take the citadel".

Merlin pushed open the door to the tower, he and Morgana had finally arrived after walking half the night and past dusk. Morgana walked through the door past him while he held it open for her. She looked around wondering what was so special about this place. It looked like any other worn down tower. From the structure they had seen out side it look like it was the only thing left intact from a castle of sorts.

"do you think the phoenix eye will be here?" Merlin asked glancing around

"I'm not sure" Morgana told him

"I didn't actually see a location"

Morgana walked over to a door way and looked through. The towers outer rooms had light coming though the windows but they would need a torch or a candle to light the inner room if they were to look around. Morgana looked around peaking behind door ways and in a couple of old shelf drawers that must have been left behind when the place was abandoned.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked as Morgana looked through another drawer.

"looking for something to use for light" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Merlin reached over and took the torch that was hanging on the wall beside him.

"agan 'us legeleoht" His eyes flashed gold and the torch lit.

"what the?" Morgana asked

Merlin was about to respond when he saw she had turned to look though a door way. Curious he walk over and looked down a short hall way that led to a winding stair case. The way was lit up by torches that looked just like the one he had in his hand.

"I only meant light up one" Merlin said

"well the man at the bridge did say there was magic here" Morgana said as she started to look around the hall walking towards the stairs.

"maybe there's a spell on them, light one light them all"

Merlin wasn't so sure about that, he looked behind them to see the hall way continued the other way but the torches only lit up going in one direction.

"yeah sure" Merlin said unconvinced.

Morgana started up the stairs, Merlin grabbed her hand and stopped her. She turned and looked at him questioningly.

"are you sure we should go up there?" Merlin asked

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes turning her wrist and taking hold of Merlin's hand to pull him along.

"don't worry so much Merlin" Morgana said pulling him along with her up the steps.

"I told you if anything happens I'll protect you"

Merlin glared at the back of her head and took his hand back from her but still followed. He was not letting her explore alone.

Morgana and Merlin were starting to wonder if the man at the bridge was pulling their leg when he said there was something at the tower they would need. So far they were having no luck finding anything but old furniture and cobwebs. Merlin was about to suggest they head back down stairs when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He turned see an opening in the wall that hadn't been there before.

"Morgana" Merlin called over his shoulder as he walked over to the door.

He stood approached the door slowly his instincts, mundane and magic were telling him to careful.

Curiously he looked into the room that he could have sworn hadn't been there before.

Merlin stopped when he saw what was in the room, it couldn't be. Cautiously he stepped forward into the room.

"Morgana you really" Merlin started to call but he was cut off when a wall suddenly fell down and blocked the door way. Merlin banged on the wall were the door had been.

"Morgana" He called trying to find away to get the door to reopen.

Morgana had gotten a bit a head of Merlin as they explored the tower. She was sure this was the tower she had seen in the vision the Fisher king had sent to her. Morgana wondered how she was suppose to give him something she didn't have.

"Morgana" She heard Merlin call her.

She was about to respond when a light from under the closed door caught her attention. It was odd non of the other door ways had actual doors on them. Curious she stepped over and pushed the door open. Her eyes widened as she looked around walking into the room. In the centre of the room was a table with papers and a couple of writing quills and on the shelves that lined the wall there were books.

Morgana walked over and took one of the books from the shelf and opened it. It was a book on sidhe rituals and customs, there was another on creatures of magic the first page she opened to had a picture of the creatures that had attack her and Merlin.

"wyvern" she read the name out loud before putting it down and reaching for another book which turned out to be a book of spells.

Morgana looked up from the book her gaze scanning the titles of the book. She realized the room was full of books on magic. A smile brightened her face as she was about to call Merlin to come see what she found.

"Morgana you really" She heard Merlin's voice before she could speak then she heard a scratching sound and a loud thump.

The smile slowly faltered from Morgana's face as she put the book she had in her hand down on the table. That did not sound good.

"Merlin" She called peaking her head out of the door way.

Morgana walked back down the spiral of steps in the direction she had heard his voice.

"Merlin were are you?"

Unknown to the witch she walked past the part of the wall that hid the door way that Merlin had walked through. It looked just the same as it had when she had passed it going the other way.

**to be continued?**

**yes in the next chapter**


	49. Chapter 49

I own nothing.

Merlin pounded on the wall that had once been a door way, He had no idea if Morgana was on the other side or not so he didn't want to risk trying to used his magic to blast the door just in case.

"Morgana?" Merlin called again.

"Morgana are you th" He froze mid sentence when He heard the sound of something move and a strained breath behind him.

Merlin slowly turned and scanned the room looking for what could have made that noise. The only things in the room were some old candles and holders and the tall chair. He heard the sound of some one taking a strained breath again. This time the sound seemed to be narrowed down to the chair. The warlock cautiously walked over circling around. As he walked around the front of the chair an old man dress in noble man clothing and a crown on his bald head came into view.

The old man looked up directly at Merlin and gave him a weak smile.

"Emry's" The man said weakly.

"how do you know that name?" Merlin asked as he stepped around to stand in front of him.

"I have known that name since before you were born" The man said

"since before my kingdom started dying"

A confused expression crossed Merlins face, then a look of surprised realization.

"but you can't be" Merlin said taking a step back shacking his head slightly

"you're telling me your the fisher king?"

The Fisher kings weakly nodded in confirmation.

"when I sensed your path had changed I feared you may not come" The fisher kings said

"I am so tired"

The Fisher king struggled in his throne, Merlin stepped forward and reached out to help him.

The fisher king grabbed a hold of Merlin's arm and looked up at him meeting his eyes. Merlin froze looking back at him.

"but you do not have what you need to help me finally rest"

"I don't know" Merlin said. He felt something pulling at the back of his magic.

"I don't know what it is that you...the phoenix stone"

The fisher king took a weak ragged breath.

"yes, Morgana has found the means to retrieve it. It is hidden with in them"

"with in what?" Merlin asked

The fisher king took a slow wheezing breath, He lifted up his hand and slowly turned it over.

When he open his hand a small vial lay in his hand.

"you will need this in the coming battle"

Merlin reached out and took the vial holding it up and looking at it curiously. He looked at the fisher king again.

"what is it?" he asked

"what battle?"

""Merlin""

He heard Morgana calling him telepathically.

"The once and future king is facing a life changing battle, one that he will need you and the seer to survive." The fisher king said as his eyes started to droop.

""Merlin, where are you""

""I'm not sure, I walked through a door way and a trap door fell."" Merlin Telepathed

The fisher king took a ragged breath and relaxed into his throne. Merlin tried to help him back up but the fisher king just gave him a week smile.

"the seer will know what to do when the time comes" He told him

"as I have given you something you to must give me something"

"I have nothing to give you" Merlin told him.

""Merlin those creatures are back, what do I do""

Merlin shot to his feet his eyes going toward where the door was but the fisher king still held onto his hand.

""run, hide, use you magic to shield yourself"" Merlin telepathed

"you can give me a promise" the fisher king told him.

"bring me the phoenix stone as soon as you can"

Merlin looked at the fisher king then to where the door had been. He needed to get out of this room he did not like her being alone with those creature.

"Alright but why do you want it?" Merlin asked

"I am so tired" The fisher king sighed weakly as his grip loosen a little.

"please the phoenix stone will end this curse"

The fisher kings grip relaxed and his eyes drifted closed as he slumped down in his throne.

Merlin reached up his hand on the side of the mans cheek. He lifted his face up trying to get him to open his eyes.

"end what curse?" Merlin asked suddenly he felt a very familiar magic and it wasn't Morgana's

"how do I get out of here?"

The fisher kings said nothing a soft snore sounded from his mouth, He was sound asleep. Merlin stood up and stepped back looking at the fisher king. What was he suppose to do now, He was trapped in this room with no way out.

Morgana stepped down he stairs looking around, where the heck had Merlin gotten to.

She wanted to show him the room of books she had found. Morgana paused on the stairs when she heard a load scratching sound coming from below.

"Merlin, is that you?" she called down as she stepped down the stairs.

She came out of the stair well back in the hall way she and Merlin had started from. She wondered why he would have come back down with out telling her. Her head turned in the direction of a loud banging and then the sound of something moving.

Morgan walked down the hall way looking through door ways and around broken walls.

She was some thing move past one of the holes in the wall.

"Merlin what are you" She stopped mid question her eyes widened as she stepped around the rubble wall to an opening and saw that it wasn't Merlin it was a wyvern. The wyvern was clawing broken piece of rubble that had once been a statue, it stopped and looked over at Morgana when it heard her voice.

It's head lowered and it growled stepping around slowly stalking toward her, Morgana stepped back not taking her eyes off of it. This one wasn't one of the ones Merlin had sent away in the middle of the night.

""Merlin"" She telepathed

The creature growled and stepped slowly toward her, She stepped back trying to keep her eyes on it and glance around for the best way to run or something she could use.

The wyvern let out a screeching roar and leapt toward her wings spreading.

Morgana instinctively raised her hand palm out and shouted a spell her eyes flashed and the wyvern was hit by a pulse of magic sending it flying back into a wall nocking more bricks out creating another hole.

She took the creatures temporarily distracted state to turn and run out of the room and away.

""Merlin where are you?""

""I'm not sure, I walked through a door way and a trap door fell"" She heard

The wyvern recovered quickly and took to chasing down it's potential dinner.

Morgana ran toward the stair case hoping it was to narrow for the wyvern, Morgana could hear it chasing her. She skidded to a stop when the wyvern lest over her and landed blocking the stair well.

Morgana wondered for a second why she thought she could still hear the beating of wings.

""Merlin those creatures are back"" She telepathed as she changed direction and ran trying to put as much between her and the wyvern as possible ""what do I do""

Morgana found her self running out into what looked like it may have once been a great hall but the roof was missing along with the other three walls. She looked up as a large shadow passed over her, She didn't have time to try and figure out what it was as the Wyvern followed her out into the open great hall.

""run, hide, use your magic to shield yourself""

Right of course a shield why hadn't she thought of that. Morgana turned and raised her hand just as the wyvern leapt to attack again her eyes flashed gold and she shouted a spell sending the wyvern flying back. The wyvern got to it's feet and move to attack again when suddenly a flame flew in between her and the creature and a loud roar sounded from above and behind her. The Wyvern jumped back and growled defiantly at what was behind her it roared again sending the Wyvern running.

Kilgharrah flew with Balinor over top of the ruins of what was one a castle. Balinor look down over the familiar tower.

"are you sure Kilgharrah?" Balinor asked

"yes" Kilgharrah told him.

"look down there, do you see that?"

Balinor looked down to something no someone running through the ruins. Who ever she was she was being chased by a wyvern. Kilgharrah circle lower so they could get a better look, The woman ran into what was one the castles great hall. The dragon though she looked familiar but couldn't place her.

The wyvern followed her out into the great hall.

"Kilgharrah get as close as you can" Balinor told him.

"can you scare it away?"

Kilgharrah circle lower he would have landed in front of the woman but she turned before he came into her view. To their surprise the woman stopped and turned as the wyvern leapt to attack. She raised her hand and shouted a spell causing the wyvern to be thrown back.

The wyvern got to it's feet and made to attack her again, before it could Kilgharrah opened his mouth and shot a flame toward the wyvern careful not to hit the woman he let out a load growl. The wyvern growled at him not wanting to give up it's meal. Kilgharrah growled again and snorted flames reminding the wyvern who was stronger. The wyvern turned and ran off leaving a very confused woman behind.

As Kilgharrah landed he watched as the woman turned. He scowled as he realized who it was, he had never met her but had seen her in his visions. He would know her anywhere.

Balinor moved to get off Kilgharrah lowered himself down to make it easier for him, his eyes not leaving Morgana.

Morgana turned worried about what was behind her, what could scare off a wyvern?

Morgana straightened up and took half a step back when her eyes landed on the large dragon with a dark haired bearded man sitting on his back, the dragon was looking at her with an expression that was anything but pleased. The dragon lowered himself down to let the man jump off before rising to stand and look at Morgana.

"are you alright" The man asked

"hmff had I known it was her" Morgana heard the dragon mutter

"yes thank you" Morgana told the man then she turned to the dragon.

"and thank you, although you seem to have a problem with me yet I don't believe we've met before"

The man looked back at the dragon and gave him a behave look.

"No Lady Morgana we have not met but I know who and what you are" Kilgharrah said

"Lady Morgana?" Balinor asked

"Kilgharrah" Morgana said at the same time.

Both the man and Kilgharrah gave her a confused look.

"Merlin told me about you Kilgharrah" Morgana explained.

"you actually told him to kill me"

"you had betrayed Camelot by allowing Morgause to use you as the source of the spell that was harming the people of Camelot" Kilgharrah snorted

"you choose your side"

"I didn't know Morgause had done that till after" Morgana told him

"excuse me but can you two argue later" the man said he turned to Morgana.

"Lady Morgana my name is Balinor, we've been looking for you and Merlin, is he near by?"

Morgana looked at him warily the man had just saved her but.

"why are you searching for us?" She didn't think Uther would send someone with connection to magic such as riding a dragon. She wondered if it was possible this man was a dragon lord, if the dragon's hadn't all been killed perhaps there were more dragon lords like Merlin.

"I am a friend of his mother Hunith" Balinor explained He didn't think he should tell her about his relationship to Merlin before Merlin had been told.

"I was led to believe he was with you my Lady"

Morgana looked back up at the tower worriedly. Merlin had telepathed that he was trapped in a room but how was she to explain how she he was trapped but not were. She hadn't actually seen what had happen.

""Morgana are you alright"" Merlin telepathed to her

""I think so, Merlin I'm not alone"" She telepathed back

"he's here somewhere" Morgana told them she thought for a second, if Balinor was riding a dragon it was probably safe to talk about magic

"I am not exactly sure what happen but Merlin, well he's stuck"

""what do you mean not alone? Morgana?""

"stuck how" Balinor asked

""Kilgharrah and Balinor are here""

"he walked into a room and a trap door closed" Morgana told him.

""who's Balinor?""

""he said he was a friend of Hunith's, you don't know him?""

"come on show me" Balinor said heading toward the tower.

Morgana caught up she glanced back at Kilgharrah he did not look happy. Morgana turned and stepped ahead of Balinor to lead him to the stair case she had last seen Merlin. She was concerned that Merlin didn't know Balinor as one of his mother's friends, but perhaps he was a friend she had made with in the time they had been gone. Something about him told her he was okey to trust to an extent, there was something about his eyes.

Merlin looked around for a way to get the wall to lift up again, A latch a rope some sort of trigger.

He was about to pull at a loose looking stone when the wall started to lift up. He stepped back watching it rise up.

"oh thank goodness" Morgana said as the trap door opened she step forward and wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck in a hug. Merlin hugged her back looking at the man that was with her guardedly. The man look back at him as if trying to study every feature of his face, it was a little unnerving.

Morgana released Merlin and turned her head to look at the man.

"Merlin this is Balinor, he's the one who figured out how to get the door open" She said gesturing to the man.

"I am glad to finally meet you Merlin, your mother has been worried about you." Balinor told him holding his hand out. Merlin looked at his hand for a second before taking it in his. "she and your friends have been worried about both of you"

"how did you know how to get the trap to open" Merlin asked

"and more importantly how do you know my mother?"

Balinor looked around the room his eyes landing on the back of the fisher king's throne.

"I have been here before many years ago I was told I might someday need to know"Balinor said

Balinor sighed and turned back to Merlin and Morgana, he noticed Merlin had taken a protective position between him and Morgana. He wondered if Merlin was even aware of what he was doing.

"as for how I know your mother, I have known her since before you were born, but I have not seen her in many years"

"who told you that you might need to know how to open the trap door?" Morgana asked

"was there someone else here before?"

Merlin and Balinor both looked at the back of the throne, without having to ask each other they could both tell the other knew what the back of the throne was hiding. Morgana looked at them then the chair, with out a word she boldly walked around to see the fisher king sleeping on the throne.

"he was awake for a few moments" Merlin said stepping around to stand beside her.

"we can't just leave him hear" Morgana said

"unfortunately we don't have a choice my lady" Balinor said

"I have tried, he cannot be move"

Morgana reluctantly followed Balinor and Merlin out of the room as soon as they were clear the wall closed again. Merlin and Morgana could feel the magical shield reactivate protecting the fisher king till they returned with the phoenix stone.

"Morgana he said you found something" Merlin said turning to her

""the means to retrieve the phoenix stone, he said it was hidden in them""

"how did? I found a room full of book" Morgana told him pointing toward the room.

She and Merlin walked up the steps to the room, Balinor glanced back down the stairs shook his head a little and followed them.

**this is the end of the chapter**


	50. Chapter 50

Enter disclaimer here.

Percival moved slow and quiet toward the Cornwall guard as he was fastening his belt. He raised his sword up ready to hit the man with the hilt. The large man stopped when a blade appeared at his throat, and another pressed on his back. Percival swore under his breath and lowered his sword.

"very good, you just lay that sword on the ground nice and slow" the man with the blade at his throat said.

The voice was familiar, Percival laid his sword down and slowly turned his head to look at the man.

"Lancelot?" He questioned as he pushed the hood that was covering his head back.

"Percival" Lancelot relaxed stepping back and lowering his sword.

"bloody 'ell" Gwain swore as he lowered his sword from it's previous position at Percival's back.

"you could have spoke up, we thought you were on of Cenred's men" Lancelot said sheathing his sword.

"sorry, but I thought he was one of Odin's men." Percival said looking them up and down Gwain, Lancelot and Elyan were all dressed as Essetir guards.

"why are you wearing those guard uniforms?"

Elyan hopped over pulling on a boot that was just a size to big.

"it's part of the plan to rescue Arthur" He explained

Percival glanced around as he picked his sword back up, noticing for the first time that the prince of Camelot was no where to be seen.

"yeah we walked into a trap and Arthur got captured" Lancelot explained

"that's not our only problem" Percival said

"Cenred and Odin's men a posted all along the border, it looks like an army is gathering"

"I guess that confirms that Cenred and Odin are planning to attack Camelot" Elyan said as the four men made their way along the outer wall of the city toward the gate.

There was a lot of activity around the gate as men from Cenred's and Odin's kingdoms prepared to travel. Lancelot noticed a wagon with a large cage like the once he used to see when he was a child during the purge. Gwaine's attention was draw to the gate as a person covered in a hooded cloak walk through the gate toward the cage.

The person looked the cage over then he turned toward the gate as an older man followed by a few knights.

"that's Odin" Elyan whisper from just behind and to the side of Gwaine.

A few seconds later another man was brought through the gate. Lancelot, Gwain, Elyan and Percival who was hiding in the tree's recognized the blonde prince.

Arthur walked down the hall flanked by several guard's his hand and legs chained. Odin walked ahead of him, Arthur had stopped trying to reason with the man. He had been informed that they were headed out to carry out his Execution. The young prince squinted his eyes at the brightness of the sun as he was brought out into the court yard and walked through the street's of the city to the large gate. Arthur noted that the hooded person walked out of the gate ahead of them. He wondered who the person was, was this someone he had hurt while blindly following his father or was it someone who like Odin blamed him for something he had no control over.

The prince of Camelot was unceremoniously shoved into the cage on the wagon the door slammed behind him.

"get comfortable your highness" the man who closed the door said as he locked the cage.

"it'll be a few days till we reach the border"

Arthur was only half listening, his eyes were on the hooded person. There was something familiar about this person but he couldn't figure out what.

a cover was pulled over the cage leaving Arthur unable to see out and anyone else unable to see in.

Balinor watched as his son and the ward of the man that had betray their friend ship walked up to Kilgharrah. Despite everything Merlin had formed a bit of a bond with the dragon and had missed him.

"ah young warlock I am pleased to see you are back safe" Kilgharrah said

"it's good to see you Kilgharrah, I'm glad to have heard you kept your promise"

"of course, I see you did not take my advice" The dragon said giving Morgana a meaningful look then looking back to Merlin.

Morgana fought the urge to roll her eyes at the dragon.

Balinor walked past Merlin and Morgana to Kilgharrah's side carrying a couple of bags. Merlin approached Balinor recognizing his and Morgana's bags.

"what are you doing with those" Merlin asked

Balinor tied the bags together and threw them up on Kilgharrah's back then turned to Merlin.

"loading your things so we can be ready to go"

Merlin looked up at the dragon who looked rather annoyed, he didn't like the idea of using him like some sort of pack mule.

"we can carry our things" Morgana said

"we've been doing it for a while know"

Balinor looked between Kilgharrah, Morgana and Merlin fighting the urge to face palm.

"I was actually thinking we could get back to Ealdor fast if we rode Kilgharrah"

"I will not have that witch on my back" Kilgharrah said as if it were the lowest thing a person could suggest.

"Kilgharrah" Balinor and Merlin both said in a warning tone.

Morgana stepped closer to the large dragon, looking at him thinking she wondered.

""why are you so sure I'm the darkness to his light"" Morgana telepathed to Kilgharrah.

The dragon reared his head back a little in surprise at her voice in his head.

"I have known what you would be since the day you were born" Kilgharrah said glaring at the seer.

Merlin stepped over to Morgana placing himself between her and the dragon that looked like it wanted to roast her.

He took a hold of Morgana's hand causing her to look at him.

"come on Morgana, don't let him get to you've chosen your side" Merlin said he turned to Kilgharrah

"and you, shouldn't judge people on what hasn't happened. The future is not written in stone, there was a second part to that prophesy you neglected to take into account"

Balinor watched the exchange in proud wonder at his son's wisdom. Merlin still holding on to Morgana's hand guided her to Kilgharrah's side.

"what are you speaking of young warlock" Kilgharrah asked as Balinor climbed on to his back and reached down to help Lady Morgana up. Kilgharrah let out a growl of protest.

"I don't like it anymore than you do" Morgana said settling behind Balinor as Merlin climbed up behind her.

Each person was separated by a spinal scale.

With everyone on Kilgharrah spread his wings and with a few flaps took up into the sky. Morgana and Merlin watched the tower as it disappeared behind them. They both wanted more time to look over the books, but Merlin had a strong feeling something was wrong.

Uther stood looking out from the battlements watching as his people worked to prepare for an attack. A couple of the outer walls still needed repair from damage that had been sustained during a heavy storm. The walls had been struck by strong lightning more than once. The gate's would not hold for more than fifteen to twenty minutes of abuse of a ramming log.

The king looked down to see a couple of the servants go up to Gaius' assistant and ask her something. She answered them motioning in a couple of directions. They nodded and took off quickly to do as she had said.

Something didn't seem right about that but Uther could make him self really care. He had other things to focus on and if someone was taking the initiative to organize the servants so he could focus on more important things great.

"Sire" a knight hurried up and bowed to the king.

"my Lord Cenred's army is on the move and our people have reported that they are joined by Odin's as well."

"and my son?" Uther asked

"sources say that Odin and a small contingent of guards have separated from the army and are headed for Cornwall" the knight told him.

"Sir Leon and a few of his men are moving to try and head them off as we speak sire".

Hunith watched from the window of her hut as it started to rain. She could hear the beating of Kilgharrah's wings as he approached. She open the door as Kilgharrah landed in front of her house, which attracted the attention of her neighbours. Who luckily had gotten used to the dragon, especially the children.

The clouds made the midday sky darker than normal. Hunith watched from the door way as Balinor got down from Kilgharrah followed by a second person who's face she couldn't see. They both turned to help a third person who waved them of and jumped down landing semi gracefully.

The second person that had gotten off of the dragon turn to look at the house his eyes landing on Hunith. His face lit up with a smile as he saw her. Hunith gasped as she realized who it was, she ran out into the rain.

"Merlin" she cried as she ran over and threw her arms around her son.

"mom" Merlin said hugging her back.

"I missed you so much"

Morgana watched as mother and son were reunited, she was happy to see a familiar face. Hunith and Merlin stepped back from each other. Hunith turn and spotted Morgana and to her surprise Morgana was pulled into a hug.

"Morgana, it is so good to see you" Hunith said

"alright" Balinor said a smile in his voice as took the bags from Kilgharrah's back and headed toward the house

"how about we get out of this rain"

Once inside Hunith grabbed a couple of towels for each of them to dry some of the rain off. Balinor kneeled down to start a fire in the wood stove. Merlin looked around, it looked different. He noted the it looked like an addition had been built on and there were a few spare bed rolls. One was rolled out like some one had been using it.

His eyes landed on Balinor as he stood up from lighting the fire, He needed to ask.

"mother how is it that you know Balinor?" Merlin asked

"He said He was a friend but you never mentioned him"

Hunith looked from Balinor to Merlin and took a slow breath, she stepped over and took Merlins hand in her.

"Merlin, Balinor and I are together"

"what" Merlin said looking from her to Balinor and back not sure how to feel about that. On one hand he was happy his mother finally found someone, on the other what did he know about this man.

"Hunith, I and I am sure Merlin" Morgana gave him a be happy for her glare

"are so happy for you both"

"oh there's more" Balinor said

"don't tell me your married" Merlin said

"we haven't been gone that long"

"Merlin" Hunith spoke in her I am going to say something that's going to cause a emotional reaction and I need you to stay calm voice. "Balinor is your father"

Merlin turned to look at Balinor, his face paled in shock at finding out the man that had been with them for several hours was his father. Balinor looked back at him waiting for him to say something.

"why didn't you say before" Merlin asked

"I figured it would be easier for you coming from your mom" Balinor told him.

Hunith walked into a back room and brought out two sets of folded clothes.

"here Merlin" she said handing him one of the sets of folded up clothes

"you need to change out of those wet cloths"

Hunith handed a Morgana the other set.

"sorry my Lady, this is the best I can do"

Morgana took the clothes giving Hunith a smile.

"it's alright Hunith" Morgana said

" I ask for no special treatment."

Not long later Merlin, Morgana, Hunith and Balinor all stood around the table. Merlin noted that Balinor and Hunith stood close together.

"Hunith, I thought Percival was suppose to be here" Balinor said looking around

"who's Percival?" Merlin asked was this another new friend of his mother.

"Percival is a friend of Lancelot and Arthur" Hunith explained

"He and a few other's have been searching for both of you"

"Lancelot?" Morgana asked remembering the man her friend had taken a liking to.

"you've met him?"

"yes" Hunith said

"I've also met Gwaine, and sir Leon and recently Elyan, which is something I need to tell you about."

Hunith explained what Elyan had told them about Cenred and Odin. About Percival going to check the boarders while Arthur and the others sought out information in Essetir's main city were Cenred lived. Uther's been so paranoid that Kilgharrah's going to attack that he keeps increasing the castle defences so their prepared for an attack.

"there is something else you should know Merlin" Balinor spoke

"it's about Uther and how you and lady Morgana disappeared"

"Uther believes Merlin was working with Morgause" Morgana said getting looks of confusion from both Hunith and Balinor"

"how did you know" Hunith asked

"we heard some rumours" Merlin said frowning

"well that's not all, you might want to sit down" Hunith told them pulling out a chair.

Merlin and Morgana gave each other a worried look then looked at Hunith as they slowly sat down.

"Merlin, after the two of you were taken by Morgause some things started to happen. Things that wouldn't have if you'd been around" Hunith spoke

"I was kidnapped, you can't possibly hold me responsible for" Merlin said

"no no" Hunith cut him off kneeling in front of him taking a hold of his hands and looking into his eyes.

"no one is blaming you. It's just that these things, the bandit attacks being harder to handle than usual, attacks from magical creatures and Arthur met Kilgharrah who told him about the deal you made with him."

Merlin and Morgana focused on Hunith waiting with baited breath for what they felt they knew she was going to tell them.

"Merlin, Arthur knows you have magic and that Morgana has gifts to"

"no, no, no," Merlin muttered under his breath this couldn't be happening.

If Arthur knew then would feel duty bound to tell Uther and it wouldn't matter if Morgana could convince Uther that he was wrong about him helping Morgause, He'd be executed for sorcery. What would happen to Morgana?

"it's alright Merlin" Balinor said

"how is it alright?" Merlin asked

"if Arthur knows he's duty bound to tell Uther"

"but he hasn't, not about you or Morgana" Hunith said

"He, Gwen,Sir Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival have all sworn to keep you're secrets"

Morgana reached over and took a hold of Merlin's hand giving it a light squeeze. It was more than what either could hope for at the moment. Their friends had found out about their magic and had not turned against them.

Arthur was led through a unkept court yard and up onto platform, He was made to kneel by a couple of men in armour. The court yard was scattered with peasants and what looked like a small mix of both Cenred's and Odin's men.

Odin walked up and stood in front of Arthur who was kneeling in front of a block of wood. The Prince struggled to get up to fight. Arthur paid no attention to what the man was saying, He didn't care it was the same thing the man had said over and over again. A few men dressed in armour that was clearly not theirs as a number of swords were pointed at them. Yet they still struggled against the men that held them back.

The person with the hood stepped over at Odin's wave and was handed a long sword. Odin smiled down at Arthur.

"is Cenred not joining us" Arthur asked in a nonchalant defiant way that would make Merlin proud.

"Cenred tells me this one hates you almost as much as I" Odin told him ignoring his question.

"so I am giving him the honour of executing you"

The hooded person said nothing as Odin stepped back and motioned for him to step forward. The person took a deep breath and raised the sword up. Concentrating on the focus of his swing.

The hood fell back revealing a face just as the sword hit it's mark. From behind him one of the men that was clearly not a real guard managed to pull him self away and grabbed onto one of the real guard's swords. He turned on the men that were holding his friends. Everything happened so fast the court yard was soon red with their blood including that of the hooded figure that had been given the sword to execute the prince of Camelot.

Morgana gasped coming out of her vision state, she looked at Merlin. Who had moved from his seat to kneel in front of her when he realized what was happening. He held her hands in his encouraging her to breath.

"Are you alright? What did you see?" Merlin asked when she stood up from her seat and moved to grab her sword.

" We need to get to Cornwall " Morgana said

"before their all killed"

this is the end of this chapter


	51. Chapter 51

**nilreM nwo t'nod I**

Merlin, Balinor and Hunith followed the frantic seer out of the house as she looked around.

Merlin tried to calm her not knowing what was going on. Morgana had seen something that had upset her Merlin was sure of that, but what?

"Morgana" Merlin said grabbing her hand and making her turn and look at him.

"slow down, tell me what's wrong"

"I saw them die" Morgana said tears threatening her eyes.

"Arthur and Lancelot and" Morgana explained what she had seen in her vision.

Merlin paled, his grip reflexively tightening then releasing her hand. No it couldn't be Arthur couldn't just.

"how? are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"did you see when or where?"

Morgana tried to remember she had been so focused on what was happening she hadn't noticed much else.

"I don't understand." Hunith said wrapping her shawl around her shoulder's against the cool breeze.

"what's going on?"

"Morgana sometimes see's things happen before they do" Merlin explained keeping his focus on Morgana.

"I think it was an old castle just inside the border of Cornwall" Morgana said

"it was cloudy, I couldn't see what position the sun was in, but it was day time for sure. The vision felt close, like it's going to happen soon"

A horse appeared at Merlin's side and huffed in his ear, the warlock jumped and looked at the animal. Balinor stood there holding the reins of two horses. Hunith and Merlin had been so focused on Morgana that no one had notice Balinor take off to get the horses.

"there not much but they should get us to Arthur" Balinor said

"there's only two"Morgana pointed out, she did not like were this was going.

"are you planning to ride Kilgharrah?"

"no" Balinor said

Morgana frowned looking from the two horses to the two men, oh hell no they were not leaving her behind.

"I'm the one that know's what to look for" Morgana started to argue.

"if you think for one second you're going to leave me behind"

"you are" Balinor cut her off

Merlin's eye's bugged.

"are you crazy?" He asked

"Kilgharrah won't agree to letting Morgana ride him alone"

"nor would I want to" Morgana said

"beside Kilgharrah will alert Odin and his men to our approach" Merlin pointed out as he mounted one of the horses

"they might kill them faster"

"I know" Balinor said

"which is why He's taking her to Camelot"

"what?" Merlin and Morgana both said at once.

"if you think for one second"

"she can't arrive in Camelot riding a dragon"

both started to ague the mans plan, Morgana was not leaving Merlin alone with some man they just met. Even if he had saved her from a wyvern or was Merlin's father and Hunith's man.

"but someone needs to tell Leon and Gwen what's going on" Hunith pointed out

"Percival said the border between Escetir and Camelot was guarded, so flying is probably the only"

"you and Balinor can warn them" Morgana said as she to Balinor's surprise at her speed mounted the second horse.

"but" Balinor started to protest.

"Please" Merlin said

"I need Morgana with me, she knows what's going to happen and I trust her to have my back in a fight"

Balinor relented seeing the look of determination on Merlin and Morgana's faces. He ran back into the house and came out with something wrapped in a blanket.

"here, if you insist on going, take this" Balinor said handing it up to Morgana

Curious Morgana unwrapped the blanket part way to review the hilt of a thin feminine looking sword. Her eyes's landed on the crest that was etched into the sword, a single tear fell from her eye when she recognized it.

"this is the crest of my mother's family" Morgana said in answer to Merlin's concerned look.

"it belonged to your mother" Hunith told her.

Morgana's eyes shot from the hilt of the sword to Hunith in surprise.

"I did not always live here" Hunith told her.

"I'll explain after everyone is safe"

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other then back at Hunith and Balinor, Morgana gave Hunith a nod and turned the horse toward the direction of Cornwall.

Hunith sat on Kilgharrah's back held securely in-front of Balinor. They had taken off from Ealdor towards Camelot not long after Merlin and Morgana had left. She looked down watching the ground pass below her, soon they flew over the border into Camelot's lands. Kilgharrah flew higher closer to the clouds when Cenred's army came into view so as not to be seen.

Passing them Kilgharrah flew lower and landed in a clearing far enough away from Camelot that He would not be seen but close enough that Hunith would not have to walk far alone. Balinor jumped down and turned to help Hunith off of the dragons back.

"are you sure you'll be alright" Balinor asked

Hunith smiled and leaned up kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"I have traveled to Camelot alone before" she told him

"and I'm only going to alone for about half a mile"

Balinor sighed and handed Hunith her bag, leaning in to kiss her.

"get into the city and to Gaius as quickly as possible, and be safe" Balinor almost begged her

Hunith nodded then leaned up to kiss him and stepped back. She watched as Balinor climbed back onto Kilgharrah.

"Take care of him Kilgharrah!"

Hunith watched as Kilgharrah flew up taking Balinor with him then turned and walked quickly toward Camelot.

Balinor and Kilgharrah watched her until she was safely inside the gates before flying off.

Hunith walked through the gates of the city and made her way toward the castle. The entrance to the citadel was guarded by three men that were speaking to everyone before allowing anyone to enter or sending them away.

"what is your business here" the guard asked Hunith as her turn came up.

"I am here to see Gaius the court physician" she told him

"He's my uncle"

The guard was going to say something when Gwen's voice spoke from behind him.

"Hunith?" She asked stepping past the guard and pulling Hunith into hug.

"you know her Gwen?" the guard asked.

"yes I do" She said linking her arm with Hunith's and guiding her into the citadel "don't worry she's is who she says"

Hunith walked with Gwen into the castle, and up the steps to Gaius' chambers.

"what are you doing here?" Gwen asked as she opened the door allowing Hunith to enter the room before closing the door behind them.

"Hunith" Gaius spoke looking up from one of his books surprised to see her.

"Oh Gaius" Hunith said as he stepped around his work bench and hugged her.

"how are you here?" Gaius asked

"yes, we were told the border between Camelot and Escetir was blocked" Gwen said pulling out a chair for Hunith to sit, while Gaius pour some water into a goblet and handed it to her.

Hunith sat down and slowly sipped the water.

"yes it is" Hunith said

"Kilgharrah and Balinor brought me past the border and as close as they could"

"but why?" Gwen asked

"Camelot is going to be under siege with in the week, you would have been safer in Ealdor. What was so important?"

Hunith took a shaky breath.

"from what I saw Cenred's army will be at Camelot's gates by the day after tomorrow, but you needed to know" she paused taking a breath.

Gwen pulled another chair over and sat down beside Hunith, she placed her hand over Hunith's and looked into her face. She squeezed her hand and gave her an smile, Hunith smiled back tears threatening her eyes.

"He found them" She said "Balinor found them, but then she had a vision about Arthur and now they've gone after him and"

"whoa slow down" Gaius said nudging Hunith water glass encouraging her to take another drink.

"what are talking about found who?"

"vision?" Gwen asked standing up.

"Hunith are you telling us He found Merlin and Morgana, their back"

Hunith nodded.

"yes, sort of"

"what do you mean sort of" Gwen asked

"either their back or not"

"Morgana, she had some sort of vision or Arthur and the others being in danger" Hunith told them

"so she and Merlin have gone to Cornwall to find them."

"we did get word of Arthur's capture, but He was in Escetir" Gaius said

"I know that" Hunith said

"but Morgana said that they were in an old castle, she was sure it was in Cornwall"

Gwen stood silently taking in what Hunith had told them.

"the way I see it" She said "Arthur, Merlin and Morgana are coming home. I will be damned if they come home to find Cenred on the throne."

Merlin and Morgana rode along the side of a narrow stream traveling through Nemeth towards

Deorham which bordered Cornwall, If they didn't stop to rest it would take a day and half to reach Cornwall and hopefully it wouldn't take long to find their friends.

Merlin trusted Morgana when it came to her visions but he still couldn't help wondering why Odin would want to take Arthur all the way to Cornwall. It would mean traveling through two different kingdoms.

Morgana pulled her horse to a stop, signalling Merlin to do the same. Merlin stopped and patted his horses neck calmingly and looked around listening. He soon heard what had made Morgana stop, it was the sound of sword clashing. They tied their horses to a tree and snuck closer to try and see what was happening.

A small group of Camelot's knight fought a group of men wearing coats of arms from Cornwall.

""what are they doing here?"" Morgana telepathed

""what make you think I know"" Merlin telepathed

Merlin saw one of the Cornwall men come up behind one of the knights, was that Leon? While he was fighting two men in front of him. The warlocks eyes flashed and branch fell knocking the man out. Morgana gave him an I see what you did there smirk.

"should we give them a hand?" She asked rhetorically putting up her hood,drawing her sword and stepping out toward them.

Merlin gripped his quarter staff and followed her out.

Sir Leon was surprised to see two people come out of the woods and start to help them fight against Odin's men. Who ever they were they had skills rivalling that of a knight of Camelot. Odin's men were soon disarmed and laying on the ground or running off.

"Belivair, let them go we don't have time" Leon called after the man as he made to run after one of them.

Belivair huffed and turned back rejoining the group. One of Odin's men kneeled on the ground with sir Galahad's sword at his throat. One of Odin's men lay on the ground with a fallen branch near him, another had run off leaving his sword stuck in the ground. Leon hadn't seen anything like this in a while.

Leon turned to the two people that had helped them, their faces were still covered but he had a strange feeling.

"Merlin? Is that you?" He asked this got the attention of the other knights. Sir Galahad and sir Belivair while not privy to the knowledge that Merlin had magic were among the knights that believed Uther was wrong about Merlin helping Morgause.

Merlin pushed back his hood and Morgana did the same as she stepped over to stand beside him.

"Lady Morgana" Sir Galahad said in surprise as he and Sir Belivair bowed.

"My Lady, Merlin it is good to see you safe" Leon said stepping forward "but what are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Morgana said

"we are on a rescue mission My Lady" Sir Belivair said

"what a coincidence" Merlin said "so are we?"

Leon sheathed the sword he realized he was still holding. Of course Merlin had heard about Arthur being in trouble and set out to help. There was a time when Leon would have felt the servant would just slow them down, but knowing what he knew now He was glad to have him with them. He was how ever worried for the safety of the Lady Morgana.

"where are you heading anyway?"Merlin asked

"Escetir is were he was seen last" Sir Galahad said

The man that was being held at Sword point smirked a little while Galahad glanced away for a second. He was unaware that the Lady was looking at him and saw the smirk.

"let me guess what you think is so funny" Morgana spoke to the man as she stepped closer and kneeled down so that she was eye level with him. "these men think Arthur is still in Escetir, but you know and I know that he's not"

The man's went pale as he turned his head to look at her.

"you see we" she gestured between herself and Merlin

"are well aware that Arthur is going to be in Cornwall"

Merlin stepped over and offered Morgana his hand.

"so you can co-operate" He said as Morgana took his hand letting him help her stand back up. Leon watched there was something there, a trust. Morgana hadn't looked she had just known his hand was there.

"and answer any questions we have or" Morgana gesture to Sir Galahad.

The man looked back up at the knight who held the sword at his throat and gulped at the hard look on the mans face.

The other knights stepped over and stood around him their faces equally hard, but non of them compared to the look on the face of the man with the quarter staff, had his eyes just turned gold for a second?

"Wha what do you want to know?"

**ereh retpahc siht gnidne**


	52. Chapter 52

S**itting with Igraine and Morgause eating s'more cake.**

**Morgause "I can't believe you killed me off at the beginning of the story"**

**Igraine "hey at least your in the story"**

**Me "Morgause how do you know your not the person in the hood, and Igraine you died before the show's time line even began"**

**Morgause perks up "am I the person in the hood"**

**Me "maybe, maybe not"**

**Igraine "I was in the show, I may have been some sort of ghost called by this self serving blonde here, but I was there"**

**Me "yeah but not during the time line that this story is an alternate Universe to"**

**Morgause turns to Igraine "I helped you****r son get to meet you****, how is that self serving"**

**Igraine crosses her arms and give Morgause a dirty look "you were trying to get Arthur to kill his father"**

**Morgause and Igraine start to bicker.**

**Me "uh Morgause? Igraine?" sigh turn to reader's while the two blonde's argue. "you know the drill I don't own Merlin". **

{ ^^} {^^} {^^} {^^}

The tall man disguised as a Cornwall guard made his way toward the wagon that held the cage with Prince Arthur in it. The person that guarded it sat on the back ledge and observed the men in the camp. Percival wondered why the man never took his hood down, no one had seen his face. Gwaine wondered if it was even a he, perhaps if the mysterious hooded person was a she he could distract her with his charm while the others snuck the princess Arthur out. Lancelot and Elyan shot down the idea.

Lancelot dressed as a Cornwall guard made a small show of tending one of the fires while watching the men around him. He caught sight of King Odin sitting in his tent, the man was drinking something and raising his goblet as if toasting something. Probably his capture of Arthur Lancelot figured. The would be knight stood and walked to the edge of the camp.

"oy, where do you think your going?" one of the Cornwall men asked

Lancelot turned to the man, from his clothes he figured the man to be one of the higher ranking guards.

"I was going to collect some more fire wood, sir" Lancelot told him.

The man put his hands on his hips and took a step closer.

"what? You're just going to go off into the woods on your own"

Lancelot tried to think of something, the plan was for him to sneak out of the camp. What was he suppose to do if this guy made one of the Cornwall men go with him.

"I'll go with him sir"

Lancelot and the Cornwall guard turned to see Elyan stand up from the log he was sitting on near one of the camp fires. The guard cock an eye brow at the man, then shrugged and gestured for them to go.

"all right but be back in fifteen minute, and remember if you get lost and aren't back by the time we pack up and head out in the morning we ain't waiting for you"

"yes sir" Lancelot and Elyan said in unison.

The two men turned and made their way out of the camp Elyan caught Gwaine's eye as they were leaving, giving him a pointed look. He turned his head to the cage that held Arthur then turned back to Gwaine, Elyan cocked his head to indicate the back of the cage and flashed five fingers to indicate five minutes before disappearing into the woods.

Gwaine stretched as he pushed off of the tree he was leaning on and walked over to Percival. He leaned down and picked up the pouch of water that sat on the log beside his tall friend, He took a drink and leaned down again to put it back.

"four minute" Gwaine told him quietly before straightening and stepping away.

Percival glanced up from sharpening his sword or at least the sword of the man that owned the uniform he was wearing. He had almost felt bad about knocking the man out and leaving him tide up in his under garments, in the back of the tavern he had been getting drunk in in the last town they had stopped at before leaving Escetir lands. Percival glanced at the wagon that held his friend and watched as a couple of Cornwall men poked at the covering loudly mocked the prince. Almost guilty, almost.

{ ^ ^ } { ^ ^ } { ^ ^ }

Arthur sat on the far side of the cage from where he could hear the hustle and bustle of the camp. The cages covering moved indicating something was poking at it. Probably the Arthur wouldn't be surprised if they were drunk men trying to goad him. Arthur smiled to him self, these people had never met Morgana or Merlin or even Gwaine. The prince of Camelot had been goaded by the best. Speaking of Gwaine, where the heck were Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot.

Arthur was confident that they would rescue him if he didn't manage to escape on his own, which he totally could if he got the chance, but this was taking a little to long for his comfort.

The two men that were trying to goad him were called away, one of the them gave the cage one last smack before Arthur could see their shadows move away. The Prince looked down at the plate of uneaten food that had been given to him. He knew he should eat but he was sure they were putting something in his food, oh not poison. Odin was determined that Arthur would die on Cornwall lands. However something had made Arthur unable to keep his eyes open the last few nights while they were traveling through Nemeth and Deorham.

One of the defiantly drunk men in the camp started to sing a popular long drinking song very loudly,Arthur almost thought the singer's voice sounded familiar. Soon Arthur could hear more men joining in, they were making quite a ruckus.

Arthur sighed and leaned against the side of the cage giving the plate of food a miss. He was hungry but damn it he needed to stay awake. Tonight would be his last chance to escape before they got to Cornwall and Odin made no secret that He would be put on quote unquote trial at the first royal strong hold they reached. Well at least if they were passed out drunk it would make it easier to escape the Cornwall men.

Arthur shot away from the side of the cage and turned to look at it annoyed when something poked him. Oh great now they were going around to the other side.

"Arthur" a voice whispered

Arthurs eyes bugged and he kneeled down closer to the side of the cage the voice came from. The covering was tide down so tight the person out side could not lift it up.

"Elyan is that you?" He asked in a whisper.

"yeah, Lance is here to" Elyan said

Lancelot peaked around the front of the wagon making sure Percival and Gwaine had the entire camp distracted with the impromptu to sing-a-long. Satisfied that everyone seem distracted he turned to the task at hand, Lancelot and Elyan each took out a hunting knife and started sawing at the bars of the cage under the edge of the covering.

"hurry up the song is almost done" Elyan said as he sawed faster.

"I'm moving as fast as I can Elyan" Lancelot said

"it's almost"

Lancelot froze in mid cut when he felt the tip of a blade on his back, He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Elyan had a sword at his throat.

"drop the knives and turn around slowly" a voice said from behind them.

Lancelot and Elyan turn to see the high ranking guard the had not wanted Lancelot to collect fire wood alone.

"I thought you two looked families" He said.

"you were in Escetir with Camelot's prince"

The singing of the really sounds like he's drunk guy came to an abrupt stop.

{ ^ ^ } { ^ ^ }

Leon watched Lady Morgana riding up ahead of him on the trail a look of deep thought on his face. He couldn't believe she had refused to be escorted back to Camelot. What was she thinking this was to dangerous a mission for a Lady to be on.

"it won't work" Merlin said from beside him.

"what won't work?" Leon asked

"what ever it is you're thinking of saying to try and convince her to let a knight take her to Camelot and not help rescue Arthur" Merlin told the knight "once she sets her mind to something there is little to no chance of talking her out of it."

"did you learn that while you were traveling with her this past year" Sir Galahad asked from behind them.

"I learned the first month I lived in Camelot" Merlin said over his shoulder.

"Sir Leon" Sir Belivair called from ahead of them.

"I think we found something"

The small group rode into what looked to be the remains of a camp. Merlin and the knights dismounted their horses, Sir Belivair moved to help Lady Morgana down but she was off her horse before he could get around his.

"My Lady you really should let one of us help you" Sir Belivair complained

Morgana turned her head and gave him a dirty look, She hated it when people assumed she was some delicate flower just because she was a noble. Sir Belivair's eyes bugged a little as he stepped back in shock at the look on her face.

"uh, I, I'm j-just going to uh " He stuttered

The knight was saved when Sir Leon and Merlin stepped up to them, Merlin obviously trying to fight a grin.

He gave the stuttering knight a sympathetic look.

"Belivair go help Galahad look for clues as to how old this camp is" Sir Leon told him.

"yes sir" Belivair said before walking quickly, not running he is a knight of Camelot he will not run from a dirty look, to help Galahad who was already hunched down looking over one of the extinguished fire pits.

"uh Morgana, it's probably not a good idea to traumatize the knights" Merlin said stepping up to stand beside her.

"they were here" Morgana said ignoring his comment.

"I can feel it, can you feel it?" Morgana looked at Merlin

Merlin glanced around and reached out with his powers scanning the area.

"yeah" He said

"I think so"

The warlock walked toward the far edge of the camp and squatted down to look at something on the ground.

"what is it" Sir Leon asked from behind him the knight having followed him.

"wagon ruts, something big and heavy was here for at least a night" Merlin said looking over his shoulder to see that Sir Belivair and Sir Galahad were both not looking.

Leon watched curiously as Merlin put his hand palm down over the wagon ruts, he took a sharp breath when the servants eyes flashed gold.

"what ever was here Prince Arthur was on it, along with four other's I can't tell who thou" Merlin said standing up and turning to walk back over to Morgana who had stayed with the horses.

"did you just use magic?" Sir Leon asked in low enough voice to not be heard by the other knight walking in step with him.

"yeah, didn't you tell be you were okay with my magic while we resting last night?" Merlin asked

"I am, but it's still illegal" Sir Leon said

"oh it's a ridiculous law, how is a person suppose to not use magic when they are born with it" Morgana said handing each of them back the reins to their horses. She glanced up at the sky for a second.

"what did you find?"

Merlin told her what he had found just as Sir Galahad and Sir Belivair, who stood back just a little, walked back to them. Morgana glanced up for again her face slowly falling into a frown.

"I'd say the camp is only about an hour old" Sir Galahad said

"and they were definitely Odin's men" Sir Belivair said.

"if we ride fast we should be able to catch up with them"

"we maybe to late if we don't hurry" Morgana said as she remounted her horse while looking up at the sky.

Merlin followed her gazed and saw what she was looking at. Storm clouds were rolling out across the sky, their eyes met both understanding what it meant. Merlin quickly mounted his horse as Sir Leon, Sir Belivair and Sir Galahad did.

"does any one have any idea how far it is till the nearest Fortress in Cornwall" Merlin asked

"well if we travel as far as I think we have through Deorham then the Border to Cornwall is about an hour and the nearest Fortress is about half an hour in." Sir Galahad said

"and they have an hour head start" Morgana said as she spurred her horse into a gallop.

Merlin and the knight's spurred their horses forward to catch up with the lady. Merlin and Leon because they had explained to him about her vision during their I know you have magic talk during the short rest they had taken, under stood why she was suddenly riding so fast. While Sir Galahad and Sir Belivair thought they understood but had no real idea.

Arthur and the others were pulled out of the wagon cage and dragged over to the centre of what looked to be a court yard, and made to kneel. The five men glanced around at their surrounding. It was a fortress of some sort, a bit run down and in need of repair. Odin stepped out in front of him and stood looking down on him. The person in the hood stood beside and to the back of him.

"Arthur Pendragon" Odin's voice boomed for everyone to hear

"you have been found guilty of the murder of the crown prince of Cornwall"

The two guards that stood on either side of him took a hold of each of his arms and pulled him up.

"you call that a trial" Gwain said struggling against the men that held him back.

"I'm not surprised" Arthur said glaring at Odin as he was man handled up to a block of wood "He decided my guilt along time ago"

One of the guards, one of Cenred's men Arthur noted pushed him down to kneel in front of the block of wood.

Odin waved his hand and the person in the hood stepped over and Odin's head guard passed the hooded person a long sword. Odin smiled down at Arthur.

Arthur glanced over at his friends, they all had three or more blades on them. The Prince couldn't help thinking that he wished Merlin was there. It was strange to him, before finding out how much Merlin had done for him and Camelot Arthur would have been glad that he wasn't.

"is Cenred not joining us?" Arthur asked

"you know Cenred tells me this one hates you almost as much as I do" Odin ignored Arthur question.

"So I am giving him the honour of Executing you"

The two guards on either side of the prince pushed his head down to lay on the block binding his hands that were tide together to a iron hoop on the ground. The rope was tide so short that his body was forced to stay on the block, his head hanging over the edge. Arthur pulled at the roped as hard as he could, He would not die like this without a fight. He feared what would happen to Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival after. Would Odin kill them for trying to help him?

The hooded person said nothing as Odin stepped back and motioned for the person to step forward. The hooded person took a slow deep breath and raised the sword focusing on his target. He raised the sword up and in one motion he brought it down twisting it at the last moment to cut Arthur free of his binding , the hood falling down.

Arthur who had been pulling with his whole body fell back and looked up at the person in shock, this he had not expected.

"Mordred?"

{ ^ ^ }

M**e "so thats the end of this chapter"**

**Morgause "I thought you said I was the hooded person"**

**Igraine "no, she said maybe"**

**Me "do not start arguing again. I will take away your ****mini Oreos" **

**Morgause and Igraine clutch their individual bags of mini Oreo's guardingly. **


	53. Chapter 53

**I own nothing**

Arthur looked up at Mordred as the boy hurried around the block to help him up, he had not been expecting this. Neither apparently had Odin's men as they stood there in shock for a moment before moving to reach for their swords.

Mordred handed Arthur the sword that had been given to him to behead the prince with.

Gwaine pulled himself away from the two guards that were holding him taking one of their swords as he did. He was so focused on the person he thought had just killed his friend that he didn't notice the other guards drawing their swords on him.

"Gwaine watch out" Lancelot called out trying to pull himself free from the guards that held him.

Suddenly Gwaine stopped when an arrow landed right in front of him. Then more arrows flew out of the sky hitting the guards that were around Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan. Two more hit the guards that had started to advance on Arthur and Mordred.

Lancelot was the first to see Arthur when the hooded figure who was no longer hooded helped him up.

"Arthur your alright" Lancelot said taking a sword from one of the guards that had been holding him.

"Yes thanks to Mordred" Arthur said coming around the block.

The prince looked around wondering where those arrows had come from. A smile crossed his face when he was Sir Belivare and Sir Galahad fighting their way toward him.

Gwaine was shocked when Mordred turned and he could see his face. He had dark hair and couldn't have been more that fourteen years old. Gwaine couldn't believe he had almost killed an innocent kid, he was just a boy. What kind of person allowed someone so young to act as executioner?

"uh Sire since my covers been found out might I suggest we leave" Mordred said taking a sword from one of the fallen guards.

Everyone thought this was a good idea but it would be easier said than done. The peasants that had come to see the man that had killed their prince face execution thought it would be a good time to panic and run. Odin and Cenred's men found them selves pushed and turned about in the mad rush for safety.

Leon looked down from the battlement, He decided he would need to add archery to the list of skills he hadn't been aware Merlin possessed, let alone Morgana. Merlin and Morgana each held a bow while Leon had a cross bow. Their aim had been perfect, Merlins first shot had landed right in front of Gwaine. The next sets of arrows had hit the guards holding their friends and the two that had been on either side of Arthur.

Morgana watched anxiously as one of Odin's men move to attack Mordred. She was about to use her magic to trip the man when Arthur grabbed Mordred and pulled him out of the way bringing his sword up to block the attack. Morgana let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, she had almost forgotten how good Arthur was.

Melin looked down at the fight below them, they were out numbered by at least ten to one.

"how about we even the odds" Merlin suggested, his eyes flashed gold and several of Cenred's men found them selves tripping over their own pants.

Leon couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth, yep Merlin had definitely been responsible for the weird things that used to happen on patrol.

Morgana aimed her bow and arrow, focusing she pulled the string back and her eyes flashed gold as she let go. She said a spell under her breath and the arrow split into several hitting their targets right on. The group of men that were circling the tall man Leon had identified as Percival and the man Morgana recognized as Gwen's brother Elyan.

Percival and Elyan were surprised when the men that were surrounding them cried out pain as a volley of arrows struck them in their hands, arms and shoulders causing them to drop their weapons. The two men quickly kicked their weapons away from the men that had been circling them.

Odin's men looked around apprehensively trying to figure out were the arrows had come from, they decided to retreat.

Odin's stood with his, men his face red with anger. Damn it he would not be denied his revenge on his son's killer. Odin drew his sword and attacked Arthur, determined to kill his sons murdered.

Arthur blocked every strike moving to stay out of Odin's reach, He tried again to talk the man down.

"Odin please this needs to stop" Arthur half begged

"you know if you kill me my father will start a war"

Odin struck at him again which he blocked again stepping back.

"you killed my son, I will not rest until you join him" Odin said

"and as for you father, Cenred will soon sit on the throne of Camelot and your father's head will be on a spike"

There was a time when this would have made Arthur lose his temper but he had learned a lot from Merlin, and the friends he had made since the servant had gone missing. He took a deep breath and took control of the anger that he felt at Odin's words.

"I already explained what happen" Arthur said blocking another strike.

"your son challenged me, after I had won he came after me when my back was turned and I reacted. What was I suppose to do?"

"No! No! No! You lie" Odin yelled striking at Arthur furiously

"He would never, I taught him better than that, I raised him to be honourable."

Arthur defended him self as best he could with out returning the attack. He had no desire to kill Odin, even after all the man had done.

Odin cried out and lunged at Arthur once again, this time putting his full force into it. Instinct from years of training took over as Arthur stepped to the side and brought up his blade.

Odin's gasped for breath and looked down in shock at the blade that had struck him just below the ribs. Arthur grabbed his arms and helped the Cornwall king to lay down, Odin was surprised to see destress on the princes face.

"Odin I am so sorry" Arthur said

"I did not want this"

Odin looked as if he was going to say something but he turned his head and gazed off, he seemed to see something no one else could. Arthur watched as the man's eyes went blank, he sighed sadly and use two fingers to close the his eye lids.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Gwen stood at the window and looked out over the city past the outer walls. Cenred's army was surrounding the city. Hunith had been right they had arrived sooner than anyone in Camelot had thought they would. Thanks to Uther's paranoia about Kilgharrah attacking, the city was prepared for at least a month long siege.

The gates to the city had been closed as soon as the first of Cenred and Odin's men had been spotted. The guards, under Gwen's instruction, had ushered as many of the peasants into the gates as they could before it was closed.

Gwen looked over at the battlements were Uther stood, a look of silent determination on his face as he watched Odin's army surrounding the city. Gwen knew she and the king did not see eye to eye on most things but one thing they did agree on was the desire to protect Camelot.

Gwen turned from the window and continued to the great hall were Uther was allowing Gaius to set up a temporary area to treat the injury's that were bound to be sustained in the up coming battle.

"Cenred's army is surrounding us" Gwen said setting down the basket of linens that were to be made into bandages that she was carrying "I don't imagine it will be long before they attack"

"Balinor and Kilgharrah are looking for the knights patrols that haven't returned yet" Hunith said

"and I am sure Merlin and Morgana will find Arthur and the others in time"

"yes" Gaius said

"that boy always had a way of showing up just at the right time"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Merlin and Morgana followed Leon through the woods toward were Arthur and the others waited after finally getting way from Odin and Cenred's men. Merlin and Morgana once again pulled up their hoods to hide their faces before Arthur could see them, Morgana gave Sir Leon a wink as she pulled hers up.

"Leon" Arthur greeted him clasping his arm. "you and your men arrived just in time"

"Sire are you" Leon was stopped by Arthur putting up his hand.

"Please" He said clearly annoyed

"If one more person asks if I'm alright"

Arthur notice the two people standing behind Leon, their faces obscured by the hoods they wore. He also noticed that Sir Belivare and Sir Galahad were having trouble keeping a straight face. Mordred seemed interested in the taller one.

""Emry's"" Mordred telepathed

""yes Mordred, but please I prefer to be called Merlin"" Merlin telepathed back.

""you did a good job helping Arthur, thank you""

"Sire" Leon said stepping to the side and motioning them forward.

"we would not have found you had it not been for these two"

Arthur turned to them, there was something familiar about them but the prince couldn't quite place it.

"I owe you a thanks" Arthur said

"what are you name?"

"I believe you already know our names" the shorter one said as she drew back her hood.

"unless your level of pratness has gone back up again in the what, year and a half since we last saw you?" the taller one said as he lowered his hood.

Arthur's jaw dropped and he stared in shock for a second at the sight of his surrogate sister and his manservant ok his friend.

"Morgana, Merlin" Arthur cried cheerfully as got over the shock and pulled them into a hug.

"Merlin" Gwaine and Lancelot ran over to greet their friend.

"Morgana, I am so glad your safe" Mordred said as she pulled him into a quick hug.

"I have been worried since I heard that you and Merlin had been kidnapped"

"my Lady it is good to see you again" Lancelot greeted Morgana

"I am sorry we worried you Mordred" Morgana said then turned to Lancelot.

"it's good to see you as well Lancelot"

Merlin noticed that Galahad and Belivare stood back with two men he had not met before. Gwaine noticed where he was looking and motioned the two men to come over.

"Merlin, Morgana" Gwaine said

"this is Percival and "

"Elyan" Morgana cut him off.

"you're Gwen's brother"

Elyan was surprised that Morgana knew who he was.

"Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot have been helping us in the search for the two of you" Arthur told them.

"yes my mother mentioned you had been using Ealdor as a meeting place" Merlin said then he lowered his voice so that only Arthur could here.

"she also mentioned that you may found out something about me"

Arthur was silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Cenred and his army are marching toward Camelot as we speak, we need to get back as quickly as possible" He said as he mounted on of the horses the sir Belivare and Gwaine had thought to uh borrow from Odin's men. He lowered his voice for only Merlin to here. "we'll talk about it later, Elyan, Sir Belivare and Sir Galahad are not in on that bit of information"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Uther scowled at the piece of paper that had been handed to him as he read it. It was a message from Cenred that had been tide to an arrow and shot over the outer wall. Cenred was demanding his surrender claiming his army was undefeatable, the king of Escetir had the nerve to give him till midmorning to surrender.

Uther crumbled up the message and threw it to the side, If Cenred thought he would just surrender.

"I want everyone prepared to fight" Uther said loudly

Uther decided that this would be the last time Cenred tried to take Camelot if he had anything to do with it.

"Steven" Arthur said addressing his manservant.

"make sure my armour is prepared and ready by dawn".

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Merlin, Morgana, Arthur and the others finally made it back to Camelot's lands. A few hours away from the city the group took shelter in an old run down castle. The over growth from years of neglect was so bad that it was easily mistaken for a set of caves from the out side. However one you got in there was clear signs of the building that had once been occupied by the old kings of Camelot and their knights.

The group gathered in what looked like a room that may have been the castles main hall. In the middle of the room stood a round table with high back seat set up all around it.

Merlin and Morgana found some candles in their bags and set about putting them out on the table to give the room some more light.

"do you two always carry candles with you" Elyan asked

"we've learned to be prepared" Merlin told him as he set out the last candle, what he didn't mention was that the candles had only been in the bags for a minute before they had gotten them out.

As Merlin and Morgana lit the candle they noticed that there were designs engraved in front of each seat. To the untrained eye they would have looked like simple decorations but Merlin and Morgana recognized them as symbols of the old religion.

Arthur called everyone to sit at the table.

Merlin sat to his right and Morgana felt drawn to sit in the seat on Merlins right.

"this table was once were the kings of Camelot and their knights held council" Arthur said still standing. "The round table was meant to symbolize that each person at the table was equal to the other. No one person held precedence over any other when they were sitting at this table.

I would like to renew that ideal and speak to all of you not as a Prince but as a man who's home and family and friends are being threatened."

Merlin read the inscription that was in front of Arthur. Strength.

Merlin looked up at Arthur proudly, The inscription fit his prince and friend perfectly.

"tomorrow I am riding for Camelot and I will face Cenred's army, but I can not do it alone. I am humbly asking you to help me defend my home and my people."

Morgana smiled at the man she thought of as a brother, she had never heard him sound more like some one worthy of being a king before.

"I am with you Arthur" Morgana said standing up "I have had the chance acquire some medical skills so I can help in that area, plus I'm not bad with a sword"

Merlin read the inscription in front of Morgana . Healer.

"you know I am with you my Lord" Sir Leon said standing up and placing his sword on the table. Loyalty.

"even if the time line for my banishment hadn't ended a few days ago" Gwaine said standing up. Strength.

"as am I" Sir Galahad stood up. Perseverance.

Percival stood up giving Arthur a nod. Innocence.

"and I" Sir Belivare said placing his sword on the table as he stood up. Humility.

"you are one of the most honourable men I have met, I would be honoured to fight by your side" Lancelot said placing his sword on the table. Honour.

"I'll fight with you as well" Elyan said. Journeyman.

"I know I am not as skilled in the ways of battle as the rest of you but I will do what I can" Mordred said standing up. Trust.

With out even looking Arthur could sense that Merlin was the only one still sitting down.

"Merlin"

"of course I'm going to help" Merlin said "I don't see why standing up is necessary, I'm comfortable"

"Mer-lin"

"fine" Merlin said with fake exasterbation and stood up, he gave the prince a grin, Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend.

Morgana noticed that no one had thought to sit in the seat to Arthurs left, she read the inscription. Kindness.

Her thoughts went to her maidservant/best friend Gwen, it was the perfect word to describe her.

Morgana's eyes caught the inscription in front of Merlin as well. Magic.

The witch thought it was rather ironic, she wondered if there was a significance to it.

Early the next morning Merlin and Morgana sat around a small fire while the rest of the group slept. Merlin held the vial of water that the Fisher king had given him, he could feel a magic pulsing in the water. It felt familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

"any luck figuring it out?" Morgana asked

"no" Merlin sighed reaching his hand over to pass her the vial.

Morgana just about had a grip on it when Gwaine, who was laying just behind where she was sitting sat up and bumped her causing the vial to fall and break.

"sorry" Gwaine muttered standing up still half asleep.

"I gotta take a leak"

Merlin and Morgana paid the man no mind as they were distracted by the appearance of a young woman in the spilled water. Merlin couldn't believe who he was seeing, he hadn't realized till that moment that he hadn't really thought about her in almost a year.

"Freya?" Merlin asked

"how is this possible?"

"Freya, the girl you told me about?" Morgana asked looking from the water to Merlin and back to the water.

"the one you almost left m Camelot for?"

Merlin was to focused on the girl in the water to answer Morgana's question, but Morgana figured she was right.

"The water is from the lake of Avalon, all water from Avalon is magically connected to the lake and since I am the lady of the lake I can use it to communicate with you, but only for a short time." Freya explained.

"is their something you need to tell us" Merlin asked

"I fear you are not fully prepared to fight Cenred's army" Freya said sadly.

"before Morgause died she forged a sword with dark magic, to be delivered to Cenred in the event of her death"

"I don't understand" Morgana said

"what does Cenred have to do with Morgause, why would she think to give him anything"

"I do not know for sure" Freya said shaking her head.

"but so long as Cenred wields that sword he is practically invincible. Thus far there exist only one sword that has any chance against it, a sword forged in the dragons breath"

Morgana and Merlin watched as an image of a sword appeared in the water.

"Excalibur" Merlin realized.

"but I threw it into the lake, there is no way we have time to retrieve it"

Morgana thought for a moment, there was something Freya had said.

"Freya, you said the water was connected to Avalon right?" Morgana questioned thoughtfully.

"yes my Lady" Freya said

"so" Morgana said

"perhaps we don't need to go to the lake"

"you mean use the water that is here?" Merlin asked

"is that possible Freya?"

"it is" Freya told them.

"but only someone who is kin to the swords true owner can pull the sword from the water"

Merlin and Morgana's faces fell, Uther was Arthur's only kin.

"even if we could get Uther here there is no way he would"

"Uther is not Arthur's only kin" Freya told them a slight laugh in her voice

"Arthur thinks of you my lady as a sister in his heart, and I believe you feel the same about him"

Morgana smiled and nodded, Freya was right they may not be blood kin but they were family.

"If I may, I would ask your permission to retrieve my brothers sword, so that we can defend our people"

" You must swear to give the sword to the once and future king" Freya said " it was forged for him and he alone is meant to wield the sword"

"I have my own sword" Morgana told her resting her hand on the hilt of the sword that had once been her mothers.

"I so swear that Arthur will be the only one to wield Excalibur"

Morgana watched as the image of Excalibur became clearer and Freya started to fade. She found her self reaching out and touching the water over top of the hilt of the sword. Merlin breathed sharply as her hand went into the water further than the puddle should have allowed.

Morgana gripped the sword and slowly pulled it out. When the sword was fully out of the water the blade shone in the fire light and Arthur stood in it's reflection. Merlin and Morgana turned their head towards the door way where Arthur stood with the sunrise at his back.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked

"did you just pull a sword from a puddle?"

**don't you just love cliff hangers**

**for those of you who might wonder I choose .Journeyman. for Elyan because he is a ****highly skilled ****black smith and when I looked up antonyms for skill labourer journeyman was the one that most sounded like it would be used by the old religion.**


	54. Chapter 54

**and now another chapter of this story**

Arthur had woken up early and went out to get some air and clear his head, letting the others sleep a bit longer. He stood and watched as the sun started to peek over the tree. Arthur looked over his shoulder as Gwaine rushed out muttering something about taking a leak. The prince sighed and turned to walked back to were his friends were still sleeping, as he got closer he could make out a bit of a conversation between Merlin, Morgana and a voice he didn't recognize.

"the water is connected...Morgause... forged a sword with dark magic...delivered to Cenred...only one sword in existence...Excalibur...Kin...Uther is not Arthur's only kin...I have my own sword...only one to wield Excalibur"

Arthur stepped into the door way to see Morgana with her hand in a puddle of water, there was a glow coming from the water. Morgana pulled her hand out of the water gripping something. Arthur's breath hitched as he watched his surrogate sister pull a sword out of a puddle of water.

Merlin and Morgana both turned their heads to look at him as they saw his reflection in the blade.

"Morgana, did you just pull a sword out of a puddle?" Arthur asked finding it hard to believe his eye's. "and who were you two talking to, I heard a woman's voice and it wasn't Morgana's"

Merlin and Morgana glanced at each other then turned their attention back to Arthur.

"yes" Morgana said in a matter of fact tone

"yes I did"

"and the voice you heard, her name is Freya. She's the Lady of the lake" Merlin told him.

"she's a friend, but she's gone now"

Arthur stepped closer to them glancing around at the others that were still sleeping.

"ok, I knew Merlin had magic" Arthur said.

"but, Morgana? How? When?"

"before I even knew" Morgana told him taking a step forward.

"and I promise we will talk about this when there is more time"

Morgana held up the sword she had just pulled one hand under the hilt and the other under the blade.

She kneeled down in front of him and lifted the sword up.

"Arthur Pendragon, prince and future king of Camelot" Morgana spoke her tone respectful yet authorative.

"I present to you Excalibur"

Arthur gently took the sword from Morgana placing his hand under the blade, and the other with Morgana's hand on the hilt to pull her back up onto her feet, it was weird have her kneel infront of him. Arthur stepped back and looked the sword over. It was perfectly balanced, the blade was sharpened to perfection and the size and shape of the hilt fit his hand perfectly. He had the oddest feeling the sword truly belong to him on a level he hadn't felt with any other sword.

"why do I feel like I have some sort of connection with a sword?" Arthur asked no one in particular.

"because it was forged in the dragon's breath for the purpose of you having it" Merlin told him

Arthur looked up from the sword at Merlin. He was about to say something when Lancelot and Mordred started to stir.

Merlin stepped closer to Arthur and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Freya say's that Morgause forged a sword using dark magic and sent it to Cenred" Merlin told him.

"Excalibur is the only sword that has any chance against it"

Merlin stepped back from Arthur and turned to see Mordred sitting up in his bed roll yawning himself awake.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Hunith, Gwen and Gaius sat quietly eating breakfast together, none of them had gotten more than a few hours of sleep the night before. Hunith stared out the window as she ate, the longer her son and Morgana were taking to rescue Arthur the other's the more she worried. What was taking them so long, yes Camelot was fortified to last for at least a month long siege but still.

Gwen reached over and squeezed her hand giving her a small smile when she looked at her.

"they will be here" Gwen told her.

"the battle may or may not start before they are, but they will be here"

"yes" Gaius agreed

"I have never know Merlin to not be there when he is needed, if he can help it"

Hunith sighed and squeezed Gwen's hand back before pulling hers away.

"I know but I am his mother I am going to worry" She said.

All three looked toward the door as a horn blast sounded and someone banged on the door. Without invite a knight opened the door.

"sorry" He said

"The King wants to see you Gaius"

"alright" Gaius said standing up.

"Hunith, Gwen I will meet you down in the greet hall when you are ready"

Hunith and Gwen both nodded and watched as Gaius followed the knight out.

The two women made their way down to the great hall/temporary medical centre with the medicines that Gwen and Gaius had worked on the night before. There was a quiet tension in the air among the people of Camelot as they waited, there was no doubt a battle would take place but how long it would last was another question.

Gwen's thoughts went to Arthur as she was triple checking the supplies. she needed to keep busy to stop herself from getting to anxious. It had been almost a week and a half since they were told of his capture and just as long that Sir Leon had gone with a small group of knights to rescue him.

To make her worries worse she had gotten no word on what was happening with her brother. Has he been captured to? was he trying to rescue Arthur? Was he even still alive?

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and the other's stood out side of the old grown over castle as the sun shined through the tree's on them. The prince had called everyone together after they had readied the horses and ate a quick breakfast of rabbit, which Sir Belivare, Percival and surprisingly Merlin had caught.

"I thought you didn't like hunting" Arthur had commented at seeing Merlins three rabbits.

"I don't like hunting for fun" Merlin had responded.

"I have no problem hunting for food".

The knight's and Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Mordred stood waiting to see what Arthur wanted to say to them. The prince seemed to trying to think of the right way to say it.

""Merlin"" Mordred telepathed.

""do you know what this is about""

""I'm not to sure"" Merlin telepathed back

""Arthur just said there was something he needed to do""

Arthur cleared his throat and placed his hand on the new sword that rested in his sheath.

" We know Camelot if it's not already will soon be under siege by Cenred's army. This army consists of both Cenred and Odin's men making it the largest Camelot has ever faced. Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, Elyan you have all shown you are capable of great loyalty and more than that you have been true friends, having my back when I need it and calling me on my as Merlin would call it pratness. Every one of you has fought by my side and shown your trust in me as a leader. So I have done some contemplating and have come to a decision. I am going to do something my father would not approve of. Line up and Kneel"

The four men glanced at each other not sure what was going on but kneeled in a genuflect position anyway. Arthur drew his sword and stepped closer to the four men so that he was standing in front of Lancelot who was farther to the left of the line. Sir's Leon, Galahad and Belivare watched with new anticipation recognizing what Arthur was doing. Mordred watched curiously unsure of what was going on but he could see Emrys and Morgana has slight smiles on there faces so it probably wasn't a bad thing.

"Lancelot DuLac, Elyan LeBlanc, Percival DeGalis, Gwaine who refuses to tell me his last name"

Merlin fought back a chuckle at that last one, this was suppose to be a serious moment.

"Do you promise to uphold the laws of Camelot, and to follow the knight's code of Honour, Justice, courage of the heart, Faith, Mercy, Nobility of spirit, Humility, Generosity, Hope, Loyalty. Do you swear to Defend the people of Camelot and those that are allied with Camelot. "

"I so promise" Lancelot said

"I will" Elyan spoke solemnly

"you have my oath" Percival said

"I so swear" Gwaine said.

Arthur raised his sword and in turn placed the end of the blade first on the left Shoulder's then over their heads and onto the right.

"Rise Sir Lancelot DuLac"

Sir Lancelot looked up and slowly stood a slight smile on his face, He could hardly believe he was finally a knight.

"Rise Sir Elyan LeBlanc, Rise Sir Percival DeGalis"

Sir Elyan and Sir Percival stood, both a little proud. Both had proven themselves worthy of

knight hood in Arthur's eyes without even trying.

"Rise Sir Gwaine"

Sir Gwaine stood his eyes found Merlins who gave him a smile and a slight nod. Gwaine smiled to himself a bit if anything his father would have been proud of this achievement.

"welcome to the knighthood" Sir Belivare said cheerfully patting Percival on the back and shaking Lancelot's hand.

Sir Belivare, Sir Galahad and Sir Leon all happily welcomed their new brother's in knight hood. Mordred stood with Merlin and Morgana watching them. Arthur turned to look at him and stepped over to the small group.

"Mordred I have not forgotten your bravery" Arthur said

The knights all turned their attention back to Arthur watching and listening as he spoke to the youth.

"Sire?" Mordred question

"you are a bit to young to be knighted just yet. However if you would accept I would like to offer you a place as a squire"

"your majesty I am honoured, but are you sure?" Mordred asked glancing at the knight's then Merlin and Morgana.

Morgana gave him an encouraging smile, although she did worry about Uther possibly recognizing the boy as the druid child he had ordered executed years earlier.

"yes Mordred I am sure" Arthur said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"you don't need to decide yet think on it a while, ask whom ever need what ever questions you may have"

Mordred smiled and nodded. it was more than he had ever considered hoping for, a squirehood, the possibility of being trained to be knight. Did he even want to be knight? He looked over at Emerys no Merlin he remained him self. Merlin met his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before putting his hand back at his side. It was a look Mordred hadn't realized her had been wanting till that moment, it was a look that told him what ever he choose his future was up to him.

"I will think about your offer" He said to Arthur

"thank you"

Soon Everyone was mounted on their horses ready to ride toward Camelot. They had food and water set up in reachable pouches on the saddles. Arthur pointed out that it would take half a day to reach Camelot, they would only stop if the horses required rest.

Arthur rode up front Merlin Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon road closest to him, followed by Sir Lancelot and Sir Belivare then Lady Morgana, Mordred, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival and Sir Galahad brought up the rear.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin who met his eyes, the prince gestured for his servant to come closer then looked back up at the road ahead of them.

"what is it Arthur" Merlin asked bringing his horse up beside the prince's

"I need to speak with you about something I have been thinking of for a while" Arthur said

Merlin raised an eye brow at him, He sounded serious.

"first, I want to thank you for lying to me that time that Morgause summoned my mother" Arthur said

"I understand that must have been hard for you, stopping me from murdering my father a man I would imagine you would be justified in wanting dead."

"I have no desire for Uther to be killed by magic or any other means" Merlin said

"Morgause did not have the magical communities interest in mind when she did that to you, only her own selfish goals"

"you don't hate my Father, after all he's done?" Arthur asked.

"your mother told me what your childhood was like. The fact that he drove your father into hiding, a man who had been his friend"

Merlin sighed and thought for a moment, how to explain his feeling about Uther to the young prince. There had been a time when Merlin had slowly been developing a slight hatred for the king. However the young warlock had realized that hating the man didn't help anyone, it didn't change anything really it was a waste of energy and it gave the man more thought than he deserved.

"your father lost the love of his life partly because of magic and partly because of his pride, the loss hit him so hard and the mourning for that loss was so deep I believe it broke something deep inside of him." Merlin said

"his love for you is probably the only thing that kept him from doing worse than he has already"

"how could he possibly have done worse than what he did, do you have any idea how many innocent people he has killed. How many I killed because I believed him" Arthur spoke his voice hitching a little.

"He could have tried to purge all of Albion" Merlin said

"do you imagine the kings of the other kingdoms would have let an invasion into their lands go unchecked"

"No" Arthur said shaking his head a little.

"alright the thing I wanted to talk to you about"

"yes?" Merlin asked

"I know how much you have done for Camelot, that if it wasn't for you and your magic my self and probably more than half of Camelot would be six feet under." Arthur said

"I have know you for years, I know you don't have an evil bone in your body. Morgana has always stood up for what she believes is right and if she's had magic as long as she says and both of you have not been corrupted by it then I believe the laws should be reconsidered."

"what do you mean reconsidered" Merlin asked

"you know you would never convince Uther"

"I know that" Arthur said

"but when I am king I would like to gradually allow magic to return to Camelot.

Which is were you come in"

Merlin looked at Arthur seeing the determined look on his face.

"what do you want me to do" He asked

"I would like you to continue what you have been doing, protecting Camelot from those threats that myself and the knight aren't equipped to handle but unlike before you won't have to do it alone. Then when I am king I want you to be my court sorcerer"

Arthur waited for Merlin's response silence rang from his man servant.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked turning to see his friend slack jawed rendered speechless. Something the prince had never dreamed could happen.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say in all of his imaginings of what it would be like if Arthur did restore magic to Camelot him being court sorcerer had never entered his mind.

"I uh would be honoured?" Merlin said with slight questioning tone to his voice.

Morgana chatted with Mordred about the battle they were headed for. Morgana worried about the young boy getting hurt. Mordred agreed his fighting skills were not up to par with the knights but he wanted to help.

"I understand I want to help as well." Morgana said

"but there are other ways beside picking up a sword and running into battle"

"you're going to be picking up a sword" Mordred pointed out

"yes I am, I will be mostly doing what I can to help the injured but there will be times when I will need to defend my self"

" I can defend you" Mordred said

"I believe you would try" Morgana said with a slight smile.

"but your still just a boy"

Mordred frown.

"I am not a child" he grumbled

"your right, your not a child but you are still not fully grown yet" Morgana said

"and you have had experience with your settlement's being attacked but this is different. This is not going to be ten to twenty men who think your the bad guys, this is going to be hundred's of men all trained in the art of battle who don't care if your good or bad just that you are their enemy"

Mordred was silent for a moment thinking about what Morgana had said. He wanted to tell himself she didn't understand an attack on a druid settlement was like, his subconscious reminded him that she had been in a druid settlement during an attack so she had some idea.

The young druid looked up ahead his eyes landing on Emry's, no Merlin he reminded himself he prefers Merlin. The warlock and the prince were riding almost side by side talking, Mordred notice Arthur said something that rendered Merlin speechless for a moment before he hesitantly replied.

What ever it was Arthur seemed relieved and happy with Merlin's answer.

"I wonder what there talking about" Sir Belivare said from Mordred's left and back a bit.

"what ever it is Arthur's pleased about it" Elyan commented.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Uther stood on the battlements looking out past the outer walls at the gathered army. Cenred sat on a horse at the head of his men. Uther tide the note he had written refusing to surrender and demanding Cenred take his men and return to his own land immediately to an arrow and handed the it to one of his best archers.

"Take this to the outer wall and fire it toward Cenred" Uther ordered

"try and get it to land at least five feet in front of his horse"

"yes Sire" the archer bowed and ran to do as he was ordered.

Knight and Guards all gathered along the out walls of Camelot some out side the walls behind the temporary wooden siege walls waiting for Cenred and his army to make their move. The arrow with the message was shot and landed in front of Cenred. One of Cenred's men picked it up and gave it to him.

Cenred read the note then smirked looking up at were he could see Uther. He held the note up and said something to his men. Uther watched as Cenred's man came over with a torch and Cenred lit the note on fire before dropping it to the ground and pulling his sword out signalling the attack.

**and now the end of this chapter**

**plot gremlins are playing with nerf sword**


	55. Chapter 55

**next chapter, my plot gremlins and I still don't own Merlin**

Arthur could see Camelot's banner's flying above the castle turrets over the tops of the tree, He could also see dark smoke and hear the sounds of battle. Morgana and Mordred brought their horses up beside his and Merlin's. As they slowed from a gallop to a trot as they heard a familiar sound. Merlin, Arthur and Morgana scanned the sky line.

"Arthur, Merlin over there" Morgana pointed to the sky at their west.

The prince slowed to a stop signalling the rest of the group to do the same. Kilgharrah flew toward them landing a few yard's away. The group saw Balinor slide of the dragon's back as they rode up to them.

"your majesty" Balinor said giving the prince a nod, he glanced at Merlin then turned back to Arthur. Sir Galahad and Sir Belivare's who hadn't met Balinor or Kilgharrah yet jaw's dropped at the the large dragon.

"we managed to track down two patrols that had not returned to Camelot before Cenred showed up, they are just behind us by a few minutes"

"thank you Balinor" Arthur said.

"we need all the help we can get"

"two patrols?" Leon asked

"there were three patrols not due back yet"

Balinor gave the knight a regretful look.

"yes we found them to" Balinor said sadly

"unfortunately Cenred's army found them first"

"oh goddess" Morgana whispered remorsefully .

Merlin wanted to reach over and comfort her but it was kind of hard to do on horse back.

"we won't let Cenred escape justice Morgana" Merlin said softly.

"right" Arthur said

Morgana looked at him giving him a weak smile before the sound of horses to her right caught her and everyones attention. The two patrols that Balinor and Kilgharrah had found rode up to them together, having met up on the trail couple miles back.

Sir Kay and Sir Lucan lead the group bringing them to a stop when they neared Arthur and those with him. Sir Lucan's eyes narrowed dangerously when his sight landed on Merlin unlike his brother Sir Belivare he didn't think to doubt what Uther believed had happened when Lady Morgana was taken.

Morgana frowned at the look the knight was giving her friend. Sir Lucan was about to ask why the most wanted man of Camelot wasn't in chains.

"Sire" Sir Kay spoke before Sir Lucan could say anything.

"we had heard that you had been captured, I'm glad to see you got away"

"yes" Arthur said

"thanks to these men and Morgana" Arthur gestured to Merlin than the knight's and Morgana.

"if we had not run into Merlin and Lady Morgana" Sir Belivare said emphasizing Merlin's name and giving his brother a pointed look

"we would not have found the prince in time".

"uh, not to interrupt " Sir Elyan spoke

"but Camelot is under attack"

"shouldn't we be doing something about that" Sir Gwaine asked rhetorical.

"right" Arthur said a determined tone in his voice.

"Kilgharrah can you get a look from above? Give us an idea of where Cenred and Odin's men are".

Kilgharrah spread his wings and took flight disappearing into the clouds heading toward Camelot.

Arthur spurred his horse and rode forward at a fast gallop. The other's followed their prince riding toward the battle. They came to a stop when the battle came into full view, Camelot's Knight's and guards fought relentlessly against Cenred's army. There were small fires spread out along the outer walls, Merlin could see people working to put them out. Catapults spread out around the walls of the city, two on each side.

"Sire?" Sir Galahad asked his horse moving back and forth getting antsy from the battle noises.

Kilgharrah circled and landed near on some rocks.

"Cenred's Army has Camelot completely surrounded" Kilgharrah said

"they have broken the gates and the battle has spilled into the Citadel"

"The Citadel has never been breached before" Sir Leon said

""young warlock why does the druid boy ride with you, you know he is dangerous to Arthur"" Merlin heard the dragon's voice in his head.

""Mordred doesn't mean Arthur any harm"" Merlin responded.

""I am not going to condemn him for something he hasn't done, it would be the same as if I had condemned you for what I saw you do in the crystal that time with out giving you the chance to not due it""

Merlin brought his horse up to Arthurs not taking his eyes off the battle, Arthur glanced over at Morgana then shifter his eyes to Merlin before turning back to the city. Arthur felt a surge of confidence knowing is friend was there. Cenred may have the largest army Camelot has faced in Arthur's memory but Camelot has someone Cenred didn't. Camelot's secret protector had returned.

"Sir Kay take your men around the east side of the city" Arthur ordered.

"Sir Elyan, Sir Percival I'm counting on you to help them"

Sir Kay glanced at sir Elyan and Sir Percival curiously as they joined his men each meeting Arthur's eyes and giving the prince a slight bow of the head. Sir Kay wanted to question the prince about these two knight he had never met before but conceded that this was probably not the best time.

"Sir Lucan, Sir Belivare you and your men are to go to the west side of the city" The prince continued

"Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine your with Sir Leon and Sir Galahad"

"What about me?" Morgana asked

"I want you to get inside the citadel as soon as possible" Arthur told her then turned to Mordred

"do you think you can get her inside"

"yes sire" Mordred said seriously

"I'll keep her safe"

Morgana looked like she was about to argue but Arthur spoke before she could.

"you said you had learned some medical skills and Gaius probably needs as much help as he can get" Arthur explained.

"that's why I am sending you to him I don't doubt your skills with a sword"

He leaned closer to Morgana and said in a lowered voice.

"it will also get Mordred away from the more dangerous fighting, he to young for this kind of battle"

Morgana glanced over at Mordred she had to agree with Arthur on that, she wanted the boy safe as well.

"alright" she said

"we'll try and help as many injured as we can on the way in to"

Arthur nodded and turned to Balinor and Kilgharrah.

"Balinor, Kilgharrah if you would keep on eye on the battle from above and help were you think you would do the most good?"

"we will what we can young prince" Kilgharrah said bowing his head.

"I'd imagine we could start by doing something about those Catapults" Balinor said as he climbed back onto Kilgharrah. "Lady Morgana Hunith will most likely be with Gaius would you"

"I'll let her know you're here and make sure she stays safe" Morgana told him

"Merlin your with me, we're going to find Cenred" Arthur said as he pulled Excalibur out and raised it forward in the air.

"For Camelot" He called out and spurred his horse toward the battle.

"for Camelot" everyone else called out a followed suit.

Morgana and Mordred rode half hazardedly through the battle making there way toward the nearest gate. Morgana would look back every so often to make sure Mordred was still behind her. Both of them had there sword ready should any of Cenred's men try to stop them. Morgana was not expecting to turn and see one of Camelot's knight going after Mordred the young boy blocked the attack but his horse was spooked and reared back throwing the young boy off.

The knight turned to the fallen boy and was surprised to see he was just a boy.

"stop" Lady Morgana called turning her horse back and jumping down when she got back to Mordred.

"He's with me, what kind of knight are you attacking a young boy"

"Lady Morgana?" The Knight asked surprised

"I'm sorry, I didn't get a good look at him before I didn't realize"

one of Cenred's and one of Odin's men chose that moment to attack. The knight positioned him self to fight both of them raising his sword to block the first blade the knight's sword clashed with the Escatireians . A second sword blocked the next blade the knight was surprise to see Lady Morgana with a sword. She blocked and advanced on the Cornwallian soldier and disarmed him by breaking his sword with her blade. This distracted the Escatireian long enough for the knight to knock his blade away then knock him out with the butt of his sword.

The Cornwallian eye's almost crossed as Morgana touched the tip of the blade of her sword to his chest.

"spread the word to your men" She told him

"King Odin died yesterday morning, this is not your battle it never was. go home"

The man gulped and nodded stepping back, He hurrying away to look for his leader.

"is Odin really dead?" The knight asked as he fought another attacker.

"He is"Mordred said as he fought off one of Cenred's men.

Morgana turned to see one of Camelot's soldiers fall to his knees after being hit by an attacker. She rushed over and brought her sword around blocking the blade that was about to strike the soldier down.

She pushed the blade away with her own and brought her blade up into the attacker's side. She took his sword and threw away to the side before turning to the wounded Camelotian.

"Lady Morgana?" The wounded man asked as if unable to believe his eyes as he slumped down.

"you'll be alright" Morgana said checking the mans wounds. There was a gash in his thigh and his shoulder looked like it had been run through.

Mordred saw what Morgana was doing he pulled her medkit off her horse and brought it over to her.

"we should get the bleeding stopped first thing" Modred said pulling out some bandaged from the bag and handing Morgana the water skin.

"yes" She said as she used the rip that was already in the mans pants to make the hole wider giving her better access to the gash on his leg.

"then we'll need to get him inside, get my horse"

Mordred moved to do as she asked fighting his way passed a few attackers. The horse was not happy to be left alone in the middle of a battle and would have run off if it had a direction to go. The young druid boy's eye flashed lightly as he grabbed the reins and cast a silent spell to calm the horse.

Morgana poured some water on the gash to clean the wound as best she could before pulling a small pouch of herbs out of her bag and placing some on the gash before wrapping it in a bandage.

Suddenly there was a crashing sound in the distance. Morgana looked toward the direction the sound had come from to see one of the catapults smashed on the ground.

"what was that?" the wounded man asked.

"someone has managed to destroy one of the catapults" Morgana said leaving out the part about it probably being a dragon.

Mordred returned with Morgana's horse, his having run off the calming spell hadn't worked the way he hoped. He moved to help Morgana with the wounded soldier.

"help me get him up on the horse"Morgana said pulling the man's arm around her shoulder

Mordred took his other side and together they helped him to stand. The Knight made his way over and quickly assessed the situation.

"we need to get him to Gaius" Morgana told him in a no nonsense tone.

"I don't disagree my Lady" The Knight said

He helped them get the wounded man up on to the horse and gave Morgana a bow of his head.

"if you'll follow me My Lady I'll make sure you get to the gates" The knight said

"lead the way" Morgana said her hands gripping the horses reins .

Mordred followed on the other side of the horse making sure the soldier didn't fall off and carrying the medkit. The small group made their way through the battle each of them fighting off the occasional attack. Even the wounded soldier held grip on a sword with the hand of his good arm blocking lady Morgana from being attack from behind on the opposite side of the horse from were Mordred was.

Morgana pivoted bringing her sword up quickly to block an attack from the side. The attacker stepped back and moved to attack again. Morgana planted one foot forward knee bending for balance and brought her other leg around pivoting and lifting her leg arched up in a strong round house kick to the mans head. The attacker was sent sprawling to the ground from the force of the kick. Morgana then planted that foot in front and kicked back catching the other attacker she saw from the corner of her eye as she had turned in the chest sending him off balance bending forward. Morgana turned her sword to hit the second attacker in the forehead with the hilt, putting a little magic behind the force knocking him out.

Modred who's vision of Morgana was blocked by the horse and that he wasn't looking in her direction's attention was caught by the sight of another wounded man, A knight who looked just barely old enough to be knight. The Camelot guards that were fighting around him were so distracted they didn't see the knight get knocked down. Mordred helped the knight who was just regaining consciousness up from ground after checking his wounds, the young knight's arm was bleeding and a bruise was starting to appear on his temple. Mordred quickly wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding before positioning him self and the knight so that the knight arm was around the back of his shoulders and his arm was around the mans back.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}

"Bring him over here" Gwen directed a couple of servants who were helping a wounded guard into the great hall. A bunch of tables had been covered with blankets and made into make shift beds and chairs for the less seriously wounded.

"I need to get back"the guard argued as the servants eased him down into the chair Gwen had indicated.

"you need to get the wound on your arm bandaged before you bleed out" Gwen told him as she used a small knife to cut away the bloody material from his sleeve.

She gave the man a glance over for signs of other injury as she cleaned the wound on his arm. After cleaning the wound she saw it was deeper than she originally thought.

"Hunith" She called

Hunith looked up from the man who's head wound she was treating.

"I think Jason need's stitches" Gwen told her as she used a cloth to put pressure on the wound.

"all right" Hunith said knowing Gwen had not yet learned medical stitching.

"come finished wrapping this head bandage and I'll take a look at him"

Hunith and Gwen quickly switched patience, the guard looked at Hunith curiously as she looked at his arm. He didn't recognize her, perhaps she was from one of the villages that was taking shelter here the guard guessed.

"I'm going to put a potion on the wound to numb the pain" Hunith told him pulling a small vial out of her pocket.

"but it may still hurt a bit when I stitch up the wound. Unfortunately it is necessary if you don't want to get an infection"

Hunith uncorked the bottle and poured a little of the potion onto the outer skin of the wound, The guard noticed it dulled the pain right away.

"will I be able to go back to my post?" the guard asked through clenched teeth as Hunith stitched his arm. The potioned dulled the pain but didn't eliminate it.

Hunith frowned she didn't like the idea of a wounded person returning to the fighting but she could see were the guard was coming from. Cenred's army was relentless and out numbered them by a-lot, Camelot couldn't afford to not have as many people defending it as possible and the man's injury wasn't life threatening.

"you could but I wouldn't recommend it" Hunith told him as she finished stitching the wound.

"If you try and use your injured are you could rip the stitches".

"I'll be careful" the guard told her, he couldn't help feeling like she was giving off a mom vibe.

"my other side is my sword arm"

Hunith sighed and put a little more of the potion over the stitches, she looked up at the man.

"fine, but you've lost a fair amount of blood" She told him.

"so before you go back you are going to rest for at least fifteen minute and you are going to drink some water and eat something"

The man opened his mouth to protest but Hunith cut him off using her mom tone.

" you won't be any help if you pass out"

Hunith turned to one of the servants who was setting a basket of fresh cleaned bandages on the supply table.

"please bring this man a water skin and see if you can find a piece of fruit for him as well"

"yes ma''am" the young girl said before hurrying away.

She returned a minute later with the water skin and handed it to Hunith.

"we're out of fruit" the servant explained

"do you want me to run down to the kitchens and see if I can find some more"

"yes please" Hunith said

"I think there are some barrels of apple's in the store room just down from the laundry" Gwen said having heard the conversation.

Gwen found an empty bucket and placed a clean wide cloth in it.

"here Sarah" she said handing it to the servant.

"fill this with as many as you can alright"

The girl nodded taking the bucket and headed out the side door just as a Knight followed by a dark haired young man who was helping a wounded knight came through the main doors.

"Gaius" the unwounded knight called.

" I got two wounded men here"

Gwen frowned turning and heading toward the small group coming in the room, two? She could only see one. She noticed the person helping the injured knight into the room, He looked familier but she couldn't place him.

Gaius looked up from the man he was just finishing with. A look of surprise at seeing Mordred almost crossed is face but the physician schooled his features. He directed him to bring the wounded man over to one of the chairs. As Mordred brought the wounded knight into the room he was followed by two servant who Gwen recognized as a couple of stablemen carrying a second wounded man on a stretcher followed by.

"Lady Morgana" Gwen cried happily as her mistress and friend stepped into the room.

Morgana turned her head toward the sound of her name. A smile lit up her face when her eye's landed on her friend.

"Gwen" Morgana ran over and the two friends enveloped each other in a hug.

"Morgana?" Hunith asked as Morgana seeing her turned and huged her aswell.

"where is Merlin?"

"He's with Arthur" Morgana told her.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Merlin brought his staff around to strike one of his attackers then spun and blocked the attack from the other. His moves were fluid in motion as he moved to strike or block quickly step turning into range to strike and out of range to keep from getting struck. He planted the end of the staff in the ground and used it like a pole vault and launched him self up and around to kick one and then used the momentum to bring himself back around to kick a second attacker before landing again. With out any pause he turned bringing the staff around in a vertical spin bring it down knocking away the weapon of the first man he kicked then pivoted and brought the other end of staff around in a horizontal arc striking two attackers one after the other in one fluid motion.

The warlock made sure to keep the attackers away from the prince who was dealing with attacker's of his own. Arthur parried and attacked making quick work of the men of the men he was fighting, He turned to see Merlin take care of the last of the group he was taking on by turning and bringing his staff around to strike the man in the back of the knees and following through causing him to fall back, Merlin brought the staff around again and struck the man in the head knocking him out.

Arthur looked at the men laying on the ground then up at Merlin with a what the hell expression.

"geez" Arthur said  
>" I was expecting you to use your magic to trip them up or make them sleep. Since when can you actually fight"<p>

Merlin glanced over Arthur's shoulder and his eyes flashed gold and the prince heard a thump behind him. Arthur turned to see one of the men he had knocked out had regain consciousness and decided to attack while his back was turned. Merlin had cast some sort of spell that caused him to trip and knock himself back out.

"happy now prat" Merlin asked stepping around him.

"don't get cocky, I can still put you in the stocks" Arthur said poking the man with his boot.

"come on we need to find Cenred"

Merlin looked down at the man he had just knocked out with magic and got an idea.

"hold up" He said causing the prince to stop and turn.

"what is it Merlin" Arthur asked

Merlin held up his hand giving Arthur the give me a minute signal. He took the fallen mans head in his hands and focused his eyes turning gold as he spoke.

"acwedan seo aewda, where will we find your king?" Merlin asked

The man shook a little then stilled before speaking.

"He has led the attack into the city past the north gate" The man spoke sounding half a sleep.

"He plans to take the Citadel by a back passage his spy informed him about"

Arthur frowned trying to remember where the passage was, He had been shown once by Uther when He was a boy. Arthur's face took on a determined expression as he remembered.

"I know were he's going come on" Arthur said turning and heading toward the training field.

"damn it Arthur" Merlin swore under his breath as he grabbed his quarter staff and stood casting a quick spell over the unconscious men before running after Arthur.

"ou beon pegnung beadu, sib edel"

A minute later Cenred and Odin's men slowly woke up each groggily looking around.

"did any one see where those two guys went" one of the asked

"no" another answered

"does it matter?"

"I don't think it does" the first man said

"I don't know about you guys" a third man said slowly standing up using his sword to push him self up.

"but I think it's time to go home"

All of them nodded their heads muttering their agreements, they all remember why they were there but no one could think of a reason to continue fighting for them it was over. All agreed it was simply time to go home no explanation needed.

**I am cutting this chapter here and continuing in the next so as to avoid brain grog**


	56. Chapter 56

**The plot gremlins make them selves comfy with root beer and sour scream and onion rings. The 3D** **glasses are all handed out.**

**Me "uh what is with the 3D glasses there's no picture"**

**Gremlins "ahhh"**

**sigh shakes head. "okay you can wear them"**

**Gremlins cheer turn to reader as I put on a pair of 3D's "I don't own Merlin"**

The open space of the tourniment / training field was not inside the citadel but since the front entrance was mostly used many people didn't consider that it could be accessed from the field. So it wasn't really a secret entrance it just wasn't used very often with thought of it going into the citadel.

Uther and a couple of his most loyal knights faced Cenred and a few of his soldier on the field. Uther had tracked Cenred through the battle and passed the north gate. Cenred was smart Uther would give him that. The bulk of Cenred's men focused on the main gates and drew the fighting to the side's of the castle. Meanwhile Escetire's king led a small group of men using the decoy of the fighting else were to sneek in the back. It was strategic,

"I'll give you one chance Uther" Cenred said head held high sword drawn in on guard stance.

"By now Odin has exacted his revenge on your son. The cities fall is immenent, kneel before me, surrender Camelot and I'll allow you to live in exile on Eire"

Uther scowled and swung his sword clashing it against Cenred's.

"never" He shouted angrily.

"I will die before I kneel to you"

"I was hoping you would say that" Cenred said with a smirk.

Uther's knights took on Cenred's men as the two kings fought. The fighting naturally spread out in the open space, As Cenred's men pushed and drew the knights away from the two kings . Uther was not as young as he was the last time he was in a real battle and soon found it harder and harder to keep up with the younger king.

Uther blocked Cenred's sword and pushed it away, then brought his sword around and struck Cenred cutting through his chain main and sending a deep gash into his abdomen. Uther gasped for air as he felt a strange sensation in the side of his ribs. It wasn't pain per say, but it did knock the wind out of the king of Camelot.

Uther looked down to see Cenred had taken out a second smaller sword and pierced his side just between the tenth and eleventh rib. Cenred pivoted back pulling the small sword out and dropped it, Uther looked up from the bleeding wound at Cenred and found him self unable to stay on his feet as the pain finally presented. He fell back landing hard on the ground his sword falling from his hand.

"your highness" He heard one of his knight shouting.

the knight paid for his distraction as one of the four men he was fighting used it to move in catching the knight from behind. The knight fell forward from the blow to the back of his head landing on the sword of the soldier in front of him.

Cenred stepped around to place his sword on Uther's chest. He sneered at the wounded king and raised the sword up with both hand blade pointed down. Uther tried to move confused as to why Cenred was still standing, He was sure he had wounded the man just as badly as he himself had been wounded. Uther's eye moved down to the cut in Cenred's chainmail his eyes widened in fearful shock as the wound healed it self in front of his eyes.

"you should have taken my offer" Cenred said darkly his voice sounded strange.

"but I will grant you this at least you won't have to live to see your precious Camelot burn to the ground"

Sir Bruese and Sir Cadwr stood back to back surrounded by Cenred's men. Both wanted to get to their king, but although Cenred's men were not a skilled as Camelot's knights they were numbered enough to hold back the two knight's left standing from the five that had been with King Uther.

Uther watched as Cenred gripped the hilt of the sword tighter and aimed the raised sword point down at his heart. Uther weakly tried to bend his knee up to use as leverage to move out of the blades path as Cenred brought the blade down. Uther started to get spot's in his vision.

Two things happened at once a second blade swung out over top of the fallen king of Camelot knocking the blade from it's path causing it to miss Uther and a set of arms reached under the king's shoulders and pulled him out of the way. The blade landed between Uther's legs as He was moved.

"you" Cenred spat

Uther looked up to see Arthur standing between him and Cenred. Uther was relieved to see his son alive, but was filled with worry at the same time. He knew that look, that stance, Arthur was ready to fight. Which normally would be a good thing when in the middle of being attacked but he couldn't know what he was up against.

"Arthur" Uther gasped out, the pain of his wound making it hard to breath.

"he's using sorcery"

" I know " Arthur said not taking his eyes of Cenred.

Who Uther realized to his surprise was not looking at Arthur but passed him at the man that had just pulled him out of the blades path.

Uther finally tilted his head back a bit and looked up to a face he had not seen in over a year and a half. He may not be good at remembering the names of his servants or the faces of the peasants that seek his audience to seek help when the crops are bad or when bandits were causing trouble for a village, but he committed the faces of two groups of people to memory high nobles and those of the people he considered to be Camelot's enemy's. Uther wanted to question him demand to know what he did with Lady Morgana as he, to the kings confusion seemed to be using his jacket to put pressure on the wound on his ribs.

"hold on sire" Merlin spoke in a calming voice as he checked over the kings wound.

Uther fought to keep his eyes open as the servant still holding the jacket over the wound pulling the long sleaves of the jacket to stretch out.

Merlin used one hand to hold pressure on the wound and used the other to work one of the sleeves around Uther's back, which was not easy. Then he threw the other sleeve across the kings' chest and quickly took his hand from pressuring the wound and tight the sleeve together causing the jacket to pull around the kings chest and putting pressure on the wound.

A couple of the men keeping Sir Breuse and Sir Cadwr from Uther noticed the servant kneeling over Camelot's king. Merlin saw them advancing from the corner of his eye. The last thing Uther saw before passing out was Merlin picking up quarter staff from it's position on the ground beside him. He was confused, his last thought before his world went black was, why is the traitor helping us?

"Merlin" Arthur spoke with out taking his eyes off of Cenred.

" I got it this" Merlin said standing placing himself between the two soldier's and the unconscious king.

Arthur stepped fully in between Cenred and Merlin blocking the man's glare at his servant and friend. Causing Cenred to turn his attention to him.

"your fight is with me Cenred" Arthur said raising excalibur.

Cenred's expression became stone hard as he and Arthur moved to strike each other. Swords clashed against the other as Arthur and Cenred circled each other in the dance like motion of the sword play.

Cenred and Arthur's swords pushed against the other as they stood almost nose to nose. Cenred's eye glanced toward Merlin for a second before returning to Arthur, A smirky sneer on Cenred's face,.

"I know something about your servant you don't" Cenred said mockingly.

Arthur noticed something strange about the mans voice, it sounded like there was second one echoing over top of it. It sounded kind of like a deep feminine tone. It was like two people speaking almost at once from the same mouth.

Merlin was alert as the two men approached him flanking his left and right moving in opposite direction in a half circle. Merlin moved bringing his quarter staff around to block the first mans sword as he attacked blocking the blade and circling the weapon around pushing the blade down then continuing the circle to come back up and strike the man in the head. Quickly he step pivoted bringing the quarter staff in a vertical sweep to block the mace that the other man was swinging down at him from his left and back a little.

The staff caught the chain of the mace at just the right spot causing it to wrap around and be pulled it out of the man's hand. The man was caught by surprise as the momentum of Merlins staff pulled the mace from his grip and sent it flying into the chest of the first attacker as he after shaking of the blow to his head was moving to attack again.

The second man didn't have time to register the first man falling to his knees clutching his chest were the mace had hit before Merlin spun around, bringing the staff around and striking him hard in the abdomen knocking the breath out of him, causing him to pitch forward Merlin brought the other end of the staff around catching the man in the back knocking him face down to the ground.

Merlin turned his attention to Sir Bruese and Sir Cadwr. They were holding their own for now but Merlin could tell they were tiring. A problem Cenred's men didn't seem to have, oh they could be injured and knocked out but they seemed to have endless stamina.

It would be easy for the warlock to just use his magic to make Cenred's men drop their weapons onto their own feet or to make them turn and knock each other out. However Sir Breuse and Sir Cadwr were both loyal to Uther and Merlin wasn't sure how they felt about magic. So a blatant display of magic like that was probably not a good idea. However the warlock still needed to do something so he opted for less showy.

Merlin's eyes quickly flashed gold as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a hand full of tiny balls. He rolled them on the ground sending them behind Sir Cadwr as two men moved to attack the man from behind while another distracted him in front. The tiny balls rolled under the feet of the two men and threw them off balance causing them to flail around trying to catch their balance before falling into each other knocking each other out when their heads struck together.

Merlin squatted down to check on Uther's wound, his jacket wasn't exactly the best bandage. Uther needed to get to proper medical attention but Merlin couldn't just leave Arthur to face Cenred. Especially when he was using dark magic, even if indirectly.

"I know something about your servant you don't" Merlin heard Cenred mock.

The servant looked up from the king's wound his focus on Cenred and Arthur as their sword pushed against the others. The force of the momentum pushed each of them back a step.

"and I'll bet your going to tell me" Arthur said stepping forward and swinging his sword.

"and it will be something I already know" as Cenred blocked him.

Merlin looked over at Sir Breuse and Sir Cadwr worried they might hear Cenred. He worried that Cenred may have seen him use magic to create the little balls, and while Arthur already knew and accepted his magic it would not likely happen with the knights that had served Under Uther during the purge.

"really" Cenred said stepping back and then pivoting forward and around bringing his sword around aiming at Arthur's side.

"so you know he's a sorcerer" Cenred expected the information to throw the prince's concentration off.

"actually" Arthur said as he pivoted around and block Cenred's blade.

"he's a warlock, and yes I've been aware for a while"

Sir Bruese and Sir Cadwr were left with one opponent each after Merlin took a throwing knife from his belt and with expert timing and aim hit the lower shoulder of one of the men moving to attack Sir Bruese. The man's shout of pain from behind caught the knight's attention he turned to see the attacker and knocked him out with one punch.

With only one person to deal with each it didn't take long to disarm and render unconscious the two Escetirians. With no one left in their way the two knights rushed to their kings aid. Sir Cadwr took a hold of Merlins arm in a tight grip looking at the servant coldly.

"we have standing orders to place you under" He started to say

"this is not the time my lord" Merlin interrupted him pulling his arm out of the mans grip.

"you two need to get the king to Gaius. You can arrest me later" Merlin held in a sigh of relief that neither mentioned the prince opening admitting the servant had magic, they must not have heard.

"he's right" Sir Bruese said looking around his eyes landed on the long board of wood used to carry wounded off the field during a tourney.

"come on help me with this"

Sir Bruese ran over and grabbed the board dragging it over. The knight's and Merlin rolled the king onto his side careful of his wound. They placed the board just behind him and rolled him back onto it.

The two knight's each took an end and lifted the king up.

"what about the prince" Sir Cadwr asked looking over at Arthur.

"Merlin and I can handle Cenred" Arthur said as he blocked a strike from Cenred and stepping back then forward and to the side and turning to catch Cenred in the head with his elbow. Cenred pitched forward but found his footing and turned bringing his fist around to hit the prince, Arthur blocked it.

"get the king to Gaius now"

The Prince's tone brook no argument, the two knights quickly ran toward the fields entrance to the citadel.

"we'll come back with help as soon as possible Sire" Sire Bruese called over his shoulder.

With The knights gone Merlin was free to use his magic more openly. He scanned Cenred's sword with his magic their was something familiar about it. The enchantment's power felt familiar, but were had he run across it before?

Cenred was getting more and more uncoordinated as his temper was rising. What the heck was wrong with the sword Morgause had enchanted for him. It was suppose to make him unstoppable and cut down any who appose him the second he chooses to. However the prince of Camelot was holding his ground and giving as good as and Cenred was loath to admit it sometimes better then he got and he didn't seem to be getting any help from the servant as far as Cenred could tell.

Merlin realized why the magic seamed so familiar, Morgause had cast a similar spell on Morgana's bracelet. This was the close to the vibe Merlin remembered always getting from Morgana's bracelet before she had lost it.

Merlin took a breath and closed his eyes focusing his magic, when his eyes opened they were flashing gold. He needed to find out what Morgause had done to the sword exactly.

"sceawung mec se dimnes ceargealdot"

The warlock blinked as his vision slowly fuzzed and cleared again. He looked first at Arthur, he looked normal, then he turned to Cenred. Cenred had what looked like a second dark aura around his own which was also dark but not as dark. Merlin could also see an image flickering in and out of the reflection of the blade.

Merlin recognized the faces right away, two of them back to back one head sharing to different faces each facing the opposite way. The warlocks gaze traveled up to Cenred's head, He saw a ghost image of the reflection of the sword. Merlin could also see runes of the old religion etched on the blade of the sword, his spell making them stand out to his sight.

Giemen pa gewill sylfum pon sawol sylfom pon ic insegel innan pas mece.

The Sorceress had some how stored part of her soul in the weapon. Morgause had enchanted the sword to cause the person using it to be swayed to her will. Merlin knew she was bad but this was a level even he had not thought she would go to. It was like Cenred was possessed by a part of the dark sorceresses mentality and if Merlin suspicion was correct he had gained some of her knowledge as well.

"Make way, make way" Sir Cadwr's voice could be heard by everyone in the great hall.

Morgana, Gwen, Hunith and Gaius turned as the the doors to the great hall were pushed open by two harried looking servant. Gaius dropped the cup of water he had been drinking and ran over when Sir Cadwr and Sir Bruese rushed through the door carrying an injured and unconscious Uther.

Gwen cleared the nearest table of debry and quickly threw a sheet over it just as the two knights set Uther down. Hunith grabbed a bucket and ran over to the water barrels that sat along the west wall of the room filling it with clean water. She rushed over bringing the water to Gaius who was working with Gwen to get Uther's chainmail and shirt of so he could get better access to the wound. Uther in his unconcious state seemed to be reflexively grasping for air.

"He was fighting Cenred" Sir Bruese said moving out of the physician's way.

"we couldn't get to him before the bastered stabbed him with a second short blade he had hidden on his belt"

"Arthur showed up just in time to stop Cenred from dealing a death blow" Sir Cadwr said

With the clothing removed Gwen grabbed a cloth after getting it wet wiped the blood from around the wound. As she wiped the blood away more came out of the wound. The blood to Gaius and Hunith's dismay wasn't just bleeding out it was producing tiny bubbles.

Morgana frowned as she ran over with the medicinal herbs and saw the wound bubbling, she could heard raspy sounds as Uther ruffly breathed in and out. The book Fiamae had given her mentioned this kind of bleeding and the breathing condition.

"that bubbling, and the raspy breathing" Morgana spoke as she handed Gaius the yarrow and calendula.

"the blade pierced his lungs didn't it"

"I'm afraid so" Gaius said taking the yarrow and mixing it with the caluda.

"I need for every one to give us room" Gaius said as he applied the herbs to the kings wound.

Sir Cadwr and sir Breuse ushered the the small group of people that had started to migrate toward the wounded monarch away.

"it's bad isn't it?" Gwen asked as she worked to try and keep the wound clean so Gaius could treat it.

"a lacerated lung is usually fatal" Hunith said she glanced for a second at the knights not sure if they were listening or not.

"but not always"

Gaius frowned looking up at Hunith her tone held meaning behind it. Morgana raised an eye brow at the woman, wondering if Hunith has the same thought she had.

"the wound is to severe" Gaius said

"I don't have enough energy for a healing spell to do any good"

"I can do it" Morgana spoke softly.

"my lady I'm all for saving the king but" Gaius said as he a plied pressure to the wound and worriedly glancing over at the knight's and a couple guards.

"we'd still need the correct spell and I can't just send someone to look one up"

Morgana moved around so that she stood at the end of the table were Uther's head lay on the table.

"I know what I'm doing" Morgana whispered as she placed her hands on either side of Uther's face and tilted his head back to open up the air passage in his throat.

"at least let me try to heal the lungs"

Gaius glanced back at the knights who were talking to each other and glancing over at the four people working on the king. The king's body spasmed at he fought to breath. Hunith's breath hissed as she held in a gasp when Uther started to sputter up blood. If they were going to use magic to heal the king it had to be now or never.

Gwen caught on to what they weren't saying out load. She looked up at the knights, then scanned the room trying to figure out away to distract them. She turned back to the knights.

"where is the prince now?" Gwen asked as she took a cloth and wiped the blood from around Uther's mouth.

Sir Cadwr and sir Bruese's eyes widened and they gave each other an oh crap look. Before grabbing a couple gaurds and running back out the door. They had been so focused on the king they had momentarily forgotten the prince.

Gwen pulled the cloth away from Uther's mouth to rinse it of in the water. The servant paused and looked closer at the blood on the cloth. It looked strange to her, helping Gaius over the past year she had seen many different wound's and knew that different kinds of wounds to different part of the body would some time cause lighter or darker shaded of blood. However some thing registered as this being not right.

Morgana took a clean cloth and she and Gaius pretended they were switching places with her clean cloth replacing the bloody cloth for her clean one. Morgana moved over to stand to Uther's side with Gwen in the other side of him and Hunith to her left.

The witch with her hand still on the cloth so it looked to anyone who might be looking like she was still putting pressure on the wound, closed her eyes for a moment focusing. She used her magic the scan the wound, she could envision the shape and depth of the wound. She could hear the sound of Uther's heart beating rapidly his lungs working harder as he bleed into them.

She could see what she needed to heal, but she also saw something else. She couldn't quite tell what it was but it wasn't good. Morgana opened her eyes a little they were glowing gold as she whispered the healing spell in a low voice that even the small group standing one and two feet to her had to strain to hear.

"lacnian se incofa bloddolg, edcierr se lungenaeder heahpegnung"

her palmed lightly glowed with a bit of a green tint to it and flowed into the wound. With her magic still scanning the wound she could feel the laceration in the lungs slowly close as instead of struggling to breath in the king's lungs pushed the air along with the blood that was coming in through the laceration out. The king's chest jerked and he sputtered out a gush out blood that Hunith quickly wiped away a she turned his head so the blood would drain out. With the lung and much of the inner wound healed to a point that the wound was no longer instantly fatal Morgana pulled her magic back.

There was almost instant improvement as the king was no longer spitting up and the blood from the wound was not only not bubbling but was slowing coming under control. Uther started to breath a little better but not as well as Gaius expected he should be.

"Gaius" Gwen said holding the cloth she had used to wipe the blood from Uther's mouth.

"I think something is wrong with his blood"

"shite" Gaius swore as he saw the black colouring of the blood.

"The sword Cenred used to wound him must have had some sort of poison on it"

"then we need that blade".Hunith said

**dunt dunt dun**


	57. Chapter 57

**Here be the usual disclaimer**

Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad fought back to back along with a couple of Camelot's guards, Lancelot grinned for a second when he heard the tell tale crashing sound of Kilgharrah destroying another of Cenred's catapults. The knight's that had not been with Arthur and the other's and the guards had been a little, okay very freaked out, when they had looked up and seen a dragon fly up and circle over Camelot. Until Kilgharrah started to destroy the catapults and scare away some of the enemy soldier's.

Many of Odin's and a few of Cenred's men had decided that retreating was a good idea after Kilgharrah had blown a few fire breaths at them. The enemy soldier didn't know how lucky they were as Kilgharrah was careful not to actually burn anyone.

"I think that's the last one" Sir Leon said as he brought his sword up to block an attack.

Another crash sounded through the air.

"correction" Sir Gwaine said as he stepped forward and brought his sword up blocking Leon from getting attacked from behind.

"that was the last one"

The knight's dispatched their opponent's by knocking them out or sending them running, okay the dragon flying over them sent them running.

Sir Galahad was impressed with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine's fighting skills and the way they had the back's of Camelot's guards and their fellow knights. Arthur had been right about them, they were definitely Knight material noble or not.

Sir Galahad side stepped and spun out of the way of an attack, bringing his sword up in a swift motion as the attacker lunged past him. Galahad's sword came around and knocked the man in the head with the hilt knocking him out. The knight then swung his sword up to block another attacker. Sir Galahad saw movement out of the corner of his eye. After quickly disarming and knocking down the attacker in-front of him, He turned to find Sir Lancelot protecting his back.

Lancelot blocked and struck swiftly disarming the attacker, He then turned his sword hilt out and struck the man in the side of the head knocking him out. However he did not knock him out before he felt a pain in his arm and chest. The new knight looked down to see blood on his clothing. One of the sleeves and the chain mail he wore sliced.

"Lance" He heard someone call out as he fell to his knees the world spining around him.

"I'll get it" Mordred said staring toward the door.

Morgana turned and grabbed his arm stopping him. Mordred looked at her confused.

"Morgana what? We need the sword to figure out what's poisoning Uther"

" you don't even know were it is" Morgana pointed out.

"and they never did say where Uther was fighting Cenred" Gwen said

"you can't just go running around a battle field looking for a sword when you don't know what it looks like"

Hunith and Gaius worked on Uther's wounds cleaning and stitching the lacerations. The physician felt he was missing something.

"your telepathy" Gaius said looking up at Mordred.

"after you're first visit to camelot Merlin told me you could communicate with your minds"

Morgana fought the urge to slap her own forehead for forgetting their telepathic skills

"of course, Merlin taught me how do it" She said

"hold on"

""Merlin"" Morgana telepathed

""where are you""

Morgana waited for a response.

"well?" Hunith asked finishing up the stitched on Uther's chest.

"he's not answering yet" Morgana told her.

"maybe he can't hear you" Gwen suggested as she picked up the bucket of bloody water and dumped it in the waist barrel. She ran over and refilled it with clean water and returned.

"Merlin's power's allow him to hear all telepathic projections in the area" Mordred said

"even one not directed at him"

""Merlin, please I need to know were you are."" Morgana telepathed

""I know you can hear me""

Gwen looked over as a couple more injured men were helped into the hall. She looked at Gaius and down at the king for a second. Gaius nodded as Hunith stepped around the table and picked up one of the medicine pouches. She gave Gwen a come on head tilt.

""Morgana, what's wrong?"" Merlin's voice said in her mind.

"finally" Morgana said

""we think the sword that Cenred used to injure Uther had some sort of poison on it. Your mother says we need it""

""I have potion's for testing for poison in my room it should work on blood, Gaius knows where they are""

Morgana turned to Gaius as the man was wrapping Uther's stitched up wounds with bandages.

"he say's you have a potion to test for poison" Morgana said.

"yes but that's for testing food" Gaius said

"He say's it should work on blood" Morgana told him

"I know were they are" Gwen said

"that's not our only problem here"" Merlin telepathed

Morgana frowned she knew he wasn't talking about the battle that was going in and around the city.

""what? Merlin what is it""

""that enchantment on the sword is a little more complicated than just making the holder near invincible. I cast a spell to reveil the spell""

""and?""

""it looks like Morgause may have stored some of her soul in the sword""

""WHAT?"" Morgana almost shouted out load.

""how is that possible? what does that even mean?""

""okay loud"" Merlin telepathed

"I don't know how and it means that there is a strong possibility Cenred is being sort of possessed by Morgause, or at least part of her""

"Morgana?" Mordred asked worried

"Gaius, Mordred" Morgana asked in a hushed voice.

"have you ever heard of some one enchanting a sword with part of their soul? Like taking part of it and locking it in an object"

"I have" Mordred said

"but only in passing no one's ever explained"

"I have heard of it as well, a horcrux" Gaius said

"it is one of the darkest forms of magic. The act would leave the person who cast it with a darkened soul. Why?"

""I think Cenred is definitely possessed"" Merlin telepathed

""He talking with two over lapping voiced. One of them is Morgause's""

"Merlin says He thinks Morgause did it" Morgana told him a look of sad contemplation on her face. How could anyone do that to them selves? what had Morgause been thinking?

"placed part of her soul in the sword she gave Cenred and now it's possessing him or something"

""Gaius says it's called a horcrux"" Morgana telepathed as she picked up a rag and dipped it in the newly clean water. "

She glanced around under hooded eyes as she wiped Uther's forehead with the cloth.

""does he know how to stop one"" Merlin telepathed

Merlin dropped down duking under the two swords that were being swung at his head in a spin, kicking his leg out bringing it quickly around to catch first one then the other attacker in the backs of the knee's tripping them. It hadn't taken long for more of Cenred's men to show up in the field. Not a lot but enough that Merlin was having trouble trying to fight and carry on a telepathic conversation.

""does he know how to stop one"" Merlin telepathed as he stood back up and brought his quarter staff around knocking the sword the first attacker was swinging at him as he move to stand away from it's path. Then reversed and moved the staff forward as he did to hit the man in the head knocking him out. He then pulled back causing the staff to strike the attacker that was standing up behind him in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

The attacker made an oaf sound as doubled forward and dropped the sword he had been raising above his head to strike at Merlin. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Merlin pivoting around and the quarter staff coming at his head. It happen so fast the man didn't even have time to think, I should block that.

Merlin turned to block a third attacker's sword only to find another sword blocking it and a body stepping in between him and the attacker.

Sir Cadwr and Sir Bruese ran back out to the field followed by a couple of guards to see Arthur still fighting Cenred while Merlin was holding off a small group that had not been there when the knights had left with the king. Sir Cadwr ran forward bringing his sword up to block Merlin from being struck down by a third attacker after the knight saw him take down two men with a single spinning ground kick then knock them out with his quarter staff.

Sir Bruese and the guards quickly joined the fight as they each took on one of Cenred's men. As each fighter circled each other they spread out over the field a little bit. Training instinct telling them they needed room to fight properly.

Merlin no longer having to worry about fighting a whole group of armed men on his own turned to Arthur.

""Gaius say's he doesn't know how to break the horcrux, but he thinks the answer might be in a book in his chambers"" He heard Morgana telepath

Cenred pivoted around bringing his sword around aiming for Arthur's neck, the prince brought his sword up in a half circle blocking the blade. With out pausing Cenred spun the opposite way bringing his sword around the other way and then redirected to aim at Arthurs back. Cenred moved so fast Arthur didn't have time to comprehend what he was doing in time to counter it. Suddenly Arthur felt something pull him as he was turning making it look to any one else that he had jumped out of reach of the blade aimed at his back.

As Arthur turned he caught a glims of Merlin, his eyes on him flashing gold.

'thank you Merlin' Arthur thought as he blocked another strike and brought his sword around to make a strike him self.

Arthur's Excalibur and Cenred's horcrux enchanted sword seemed evenly matched as were their fighting skills.

Sir Gwaine and Sir Galahad helped Sir Lancelot his arms each around one of their shoulder's as they carried him toward the door's of the hall were the wounded were being treated. The door opened as they approached, Gwen stepped out quickly a worried determined look on her face. She paused her face falling a little when she saw them.

"what happen" Gwen asked as she rushed over to them.

"Lancelot was injured protecting my back" Sir Galahad said

"get him in side" Gwen told them as she turned to continue down the hall.

Sir Galahad grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"were are you going?" He asked confused as to why the court physician's unofficial apprentice was leaving the designated area for treating the injured. There were people assigned to make sure the injured got to the great hall, and people trained to take care of less serious injuries out closer to the battle. She had no reason to go anywhere.

"Galahad we have more important things to worry about right now" Sir Gwaine said as Lancelot let out a moan of pain. Gwaine pulled Lancelot toward the door's as another couple of servant's came out having spotted the knight when Gwen had opened the door and exited the room.

"I need to get the potions for testing for poison" Gwen told him pulling her hand out of his grip using the move Arthur had taught her.

"the king's been injured and we believe the sword used to do it had some sort of poison on it"

Sir Galahad looked back and forth between the servant and the knight not knowing who he should help. Gwen took care of it.

"get him inside" She ordered in a no nonsense tone that the knight couldn't help but listen to.

Gwen didn't wait to watch them but instead turned and ran up the hall toward Gaius's tower chamber's.

Hunith hurried over as Lancelot was brought in directing the servant's to lay the knight on one of the tables.

She quickly assessed the wound as she cleaned the blood away.

"it's deep" she said as she pulled a bag of yarrow out of her med kit and mixed it with calendula and echancia before gabbing a clean rag and quickly soaking it in the clean water and ringing it out and using it to apply the herbs to the wound.

"but I don't think anything vital had been pierced"

"so he'll be alright?" sir Gwaine asked

"I'll be fine" Sir Lancelot told him.

"go help Gwen"

Gwaine looked at Hunith who nodded and gestured for him to go. He needed no more direction as he turned and hurried out the door.

"hold up" he heard a voice behind him as the door closed and them open again behind him.

He turned to see Lady Morgana exiting the hall after him.

"I'm coming with you"

"I don't think you should" Gwaine started

"we don't have time lets go" Morgana cut him off as she hurried passed him grabbing his forearm and pulling him to move.

"Morgana what?" Gwen said as she exited Merlins room with the vials of poison testing potion's to see Morgana come in followed by Gwaine.

"Cenred's sword has a horcrux in it" Morgana said as she headed for the work bench of books.

"what's a horcrux?" Gwaine asked

"and how do you know?" Gwen asked

"Merlin telepathically told me he saw the spell" Morgana said looking at the books on the table then headed over to the book shelf.

"Morgause enchanted a piece of her soul into the sword"

"that doesn't sound sane" Sir Gwaine said as Morgana pulled open books looking inside before sliding them back.

"what are you looking for?"

Morgana turned scanning the room, she knew it was in here some where.

" a book" she said

"Gaius said there was something in it about how to destroy the horcrux, he thinks"

Gwen looked at the door to Merlins room then back to Morgana and Gwaine. She stepped over to Gwaine and put the vial's in his hand.

"here get these to Gaius" she told him.

"but"

"hurry"

"and when you're done that Merlin and Arthur are fighting Cenred on the training field" Morgana told him not looking up from the book she was looking in"

Gwaine looked back and forth between the two women then turned and ran out the door to bring the potions to Gaius.

Morgana looked around frustrated, She saw Gwen walk in to Merlins room. The witch face palmed of course, Merlin had told her about the book and where it was hidden.

"I think this is what your probably looking for" Gwen said coming back with Merlin's book.

She set it on the work bench as Morgana joined her.

"yes this is it" Morgana said opening the book.

"thanks Gwen, I can't believe I forgot Merlin told me were it was"

"so what are we looking for?" Gwen asked as Morgana turned the pages.

"a counter spell for the sword" Morgana said

"a way to break the horcrux. Step back"

Morgana straightened and put her arm out gently pushing Gwen back a little as she held her hand palm down over top of the book. She looked over her shoulder at Gwen.

"how are your feelings on magic?"

"helpful magic good? Magic used to hurt people bad?" Gwen said a questioning tone in her voice.

"okay" Morgana said turning her attention back to the book.

Gwen watched as Morgana's eyes glowed gold and the pages in the book started to turn on their own.

"sceawung mec hwaet behefbp to cunnan"

The paged flipped quickly then the book slammed it shelf shut. Morgana and Gwen looked at each other confused.

"maybe you said it wrong" Gwen suggested

"I don't think so" Morgana said her brow furrowed as she went over the spell in her mind.

Suddenly another book appeared out of thin air and dropped down onto the table on top of Merlin's. Morgana recognized the symbol on the book it was from Ismet. The book opened up the pages flipping till they stopped near the middle, Morgana read the bold words on the page.

"to unbind a soul from the mortal plain?" She read out loud

"you did say Morgause enchanted the sword with part of her soul" Gwen said

"right" Morgana said as she read the spell.

"but I've never seen a spell like this before, it looks like two spells being cast at the same time"

Morgana pointed out the illustrations on the page. It showed two people chanting at the same time each saying something different. The witch frowned a little as she read something else on the page, a side note about the effects of the horcrux on the mind.

"there is no way Merlin and I would be able to do this with out being seen" Morgana said

"what about a time freeze spell" Gwen asked

Morgana looked at Gwen raising her eye brow questioningly.

"when I found out about Merlin's magic and realized Uther was wrong I did some research" Gwen told her as she pulled Merlin's book out from under the one Morgana was looking in. She flipped it open to a page on cronostic spells.

Morgana read the page and grinned at Gwen.

"you are a genius" She exclaimed

Morgana grabbed a piece of paper and a quill dipping it in a bottle of ink and writing down the unbinding spells each on their own pieces of paper. She quickly scanned the time spell committing it to memory.

"come on" Gwen said heading to the door

"I know the quickest route to the field"

"Gwen?" Morgana asked as she followed her out the door.

"did you think Uther was right before"

"I alway thought something was off about his views on magic" Gwen said over her shoulder as they descended the staircase "finding out about Merlin just proved it"

Arthur turned out of reach of Cenred's attack his eyes scanning the edge of the field, he did a double take. His heart lept into his throat What were Gwen and Morgana doing out side the citadel. His sword clashed with Cenred's, he looked out of the corner of his eye's to see Morgana and Gwen running up to Merlin and Gwaine who had shown up just a minute before. Each woman carrying a sword, just in case. Gwaine gave Gwen a confused look as she blocked a man from striking him while he was fighting two others and Merlin using his staff disarmed a fourth man.

"short cut" she said as way of explanation as she side stepped out of reach of a strike then brought her sword up in vertical motion knocking the mans sword up and him off balance. Then she pivoted and rabbit punched him in the nose.

"lessons from Elyan when we were younger, and a bit from lady Morgana".

"Morgana?" Merlin said a little confused he had expected her to telepath him the spell.

"it's complicated" Morgana said as she handed Merlin a paper before turning and bringing up her sword to block an attack. She quickly disarmed then turned her sword around to hit the man in the head with the hilt putting just a little magic behind it to knock the man out.

Morgana turned to look out at the men fighting around them.

"alynian hira andgiete aliesan andaga afon sum brachwil" she chanted quietly under her breath.

Everyone except for she and Merlin's movement's slowed and stopped.

Merlin waved his hand in front of Gwaine's face, there was no reaction, the man was frozen. Gwen stood looking out of the corner of her eye at Arthur. A med bag over her left shoulder her sword in her right hand ready to defend her friend's . Arthur and Cenred stood with their swords frozen in a strike against the other. A sneer of abhorrence on Cenred's face , but his eyes seemed almost hollow.

"we only have a few minutes before the spell wares off" Morgana told him she quickly explained the double spell to him.

"the spell to banish the soul has to be done by a blood relative"

"so I'll unbind and you banish" Merlin said taking hold of Morgana's hand with a quick spell Merlin gave Morgana the ability to see the horcrux spell.

Turning to Arthur and Cenred's frozen forms Morgana let out a short gasp as she saw the dark magic surrounding Cenred's sword. How could Morgause have cast a spell like that, really, not for the first time Morgana was glad she had been shown Morgause's treachery before it had been to late. Still this was a bit much for her to believe with out seeing for her self.

The witch and Warlock stepped over to either side of Cenred each placing a palm on the flat of the blade.

She and Merlin looked at each other and gave an I'm ready nod before turning to focus on the horcrux sword.

"aspannan se deapscua sawol fram peos arfaet, aliesan hit clamm se rice dael sweltan" Merlin's eyes glowed gold and a light emanated from his palm as he cast. He could feel the dark magic in the sword fighting against his but he could also feel something else pushing against the darkness, seeking out help.

At the same time Morgana chanted focusing on the blade using her magic to search out her sister's soul, her power and will. She could sense her sister's hatred and anger toward Camelot and the Pendragons, the resentment for being forced out of her home into hiding for what she was born as, her desire for vengeance over powering any concept of right and wrong. However past all that darkness Morgana could see a tiny glow of light a sense of love that was the real Morgause trapped under all that darkness. Morgana focused on that light.

"sweostor sylfum min medrenmae sweostor, aworpennes se deorcnes hamsocn uo fram ure sawol's swigge"

The sword dimmed as the dark magic fought against the light magics attack. Then as the the last word of each spell was said ending in sync Merlin and Morgana felt their magic pulse and connect sending a light through the sword and into Cenred.

Merlin and Morgana jumped back from Cenred and Arthur swords just as the time stopping spell wore off. Merlins eyes flashed as he cast an unspoken spell.

As time started up again Arthur's sword connected with Cenred's striking it fast and with as much force as the prince could put into it. Arthur nearly dropped his sword in shock as his connected with and busted Cenred's blade. As the sword was destroyed Cenred fell to his knees, his eyes rolling back as he threw his head back and let out an awful scream that sounded like a cross between him and Morgause.

This caught the attention of everyone as Cenred's men, who suddenly had no idea why they were there and the men defending Camelot turned to see a dark smoke fly out of Cenred's mouth and form a cloud above his head before a light flashed from with in the cloud and the cloud vanished. Then Cenred fell forward unconcious, Arthur and Merlin quickly moved to catch him before he face planted in the ground.

**I shall end the chapter here, oh the plot gremlins are debating the next chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58

**and then the great moose said to the little squirrel, oh sorry I mean on with Merlin. Which I don't own**

**Arthur glanced at Merlin as he helped him to turn the passed out Cenred over so he lay face up, The prince stood and stepped back. Morgana stepped over and kneeled down to check the man over. She couldn't find any signs of life,the mans skin was pale his eyes sunk back in their sockets. Morgana looked up at Merlin with a sad look. Then she turned to Arthur.**

"**He's dead" Morgana told him**

"**I don't understand it though, if I had found him dead and not seen him fighting only a moment ago I would think he had been dead for mo"**

**Morgana was cut off by a cry of scared surprise. Morgana and Merlins looked over at the people in the field behind Arthur. Arthur did not like the pale looks on their faces.**

**Arthur turned to find one of Cenred's men had taken the opportunity of everyones distraction to pull out a dagger and grab Gwen. He held her using one arm to pin her arms down wrapped around her stomach and the other held the dagger at her throat. Arthur grip tightened on his sword as he leaned forward in an about to take a step lean. Sir Gwaine looked ready to move as well while the other knight's and guards stood guarding against Cenred's men and trying to figure out what to do. **

"**No one moves" the man with Gwen demanded tightening his grip on Gwen.**

**Merlin and Morgana looked at each other then to Gwen as Morgana stayed kneeled by Cenred. **

"**let her go" Arthur demanded his voice like steel.**

"**If you want her to live then you will do as I say" The man said fighting the tremor in his voice.**

**Merlin discreetly placed a hand in Arthur's sword hand in a calming gesture sending a pulse of magic into the princes hand. To Arthur it felt like Merlin had given his hand a reassuring squeeze even though he had only touched his knuckles very lightly. The Prince relaxed.**

"**Gwen" Morgana said her voice a whisper with a touch of magic behind it so Gwen could hear her.**

**Gwen's eyes found Morgana's, Morgana took a deep breath and relaxed her self giving Gwen a do you under stand look. She did, Gwen took a deep breath and relaxed in the mans grip, her friends would not let anything happen to her if they can help it.**

"**and what is it you want?" Sir Gwaine asked **

"**first get away from my king" The man ordered them.**

"**NOW" the man raised his voice when Arthur Merlin and Morgana didn't move right away.**

"**alright, just calm down" Merlin said as he reached his hand down toward Morgana.**

**Morgana took his hand and let him help her up not taking her eyes from Gwen. They slowly stepped away from Cenred. **

"**what now" Arthur asked**

"**everyone throw down their weapons" the man ordered.**

"**my Lord?" Sir Bruese asked**

**In answer to Sir Bruese's unspoken question Arthur dropped his sword followed by Sir Gwaine and Morgana. Merlin bent down a little a dropped his quarter staff to the ground. The other knight and guards followed their example.**

"**good" The man said nodding and glancing around at the same time.**

**Merlin wondered if the man had any idea what he was doing. He could tell the man was scared but trying to hide it. The warlock scanned the field taking in Cenred's other men, they looked confused but were trying to hide it. **

**Merlin caught Sir Gwaine's eyes while the man holding Gwen was focusing his attention on Arthur and the other knights. **

"**distract him" Merlin said in a magic backed whisper.**

**Gwaine quickly schooled look of surprise told Merlin the knight had heard him. Gwaine turned his attention back to the situation at hand. **

"**holding a woman hostage" Sir Gwaine drawled sarcastically**

"**oh yes that's the actions of a brave man"**

**The man holding Gwen's attention turned to Gwaine, Gwen winced when the mans already tight grip tightened on her arm. He moved the knife so that the blade was touching just under her ear which brought his hand up to rest his pinky knuckles of her collar bone.**

"**Gwaine shut up" Arthur said **

"**oh come on princess the man's obviously a coward" Gwaine said **

"**he's all talk"**

"**one more insult" the man hold Gwen said the hand holding the knife twisted up a little **

"**I and you'll see I am not all, what the"**

**The man was cut off when he he felt a tingling in his hand like when your foot falls a sleep. He found he could not control his fingers, they moved on their own making the knife fall from his hand. Gwen used the opportunity and elbowed him hard in the ribs making him let go.**

**She moved quickly as Arthur stepped forward to reach out and grab her hand, pulling her behind him as he picked his sword back up in one motion.**

**Morgana moved as soon as Gwen was out of the mans grip. Quickly she used her foot to flip up her sword catching it and stepping forward placing the blade on the mans chest. His eyes moved from his hand which had stopped tingling to the sword at his chest.**

**Arthur turned to Cenred's other men, with the cold look he had on his face he didn't need to speak a word.**

**They all dropped their swords and kneeled in surrender. **

**Sir Leon and the others still fighting around the outer wall of the citadel fought to keep the enemy at bay. Elyan was facing off against a man that looked to be about his age. **

**Suddenly a horn sounded through the air.**

"**it's the retreat signal" The man Sir Elyan had been fighting said sounding relieved. The invading army quickly moved. As most of them were getting their butts kicked, come on a dragon really? they didn't need to be told twice. **

**Sir Elyan nodded to the man and the man nodded back, each of them put there swords in their scabbards then the man took a couple of steps back and turned to run after his comrades.**

**Sir Leon gave order's to keep an eye on the situation, but no one was to interfere with the invading army leaving. He looked around at the after math of the battle as the soldiers walked and limped or were carried off.**

**Kilgharrah landed just behind Sir Leon and Sir Percival his wings sending up a gust of air blowing a small cloud of dust. The Knights turned to see Balinor jump off of Kilgharrah's back, the dragon lord said something and Kilgharrah nodded and took off again. **

"**he's going to keep an eye on Cenred's army" Balinor explained **

"**make sure they don't try anything". **

**It took several hours for the Escetir army to regather and turn back toward Escetir They couldn't believe this had happen their army was at least three times larger than Camelot cities entire population then a dragon had come a destroyed their catapults and scared off a third of the army men from both Escetir and Cornwall. Then for some reason the rest of the men Odin loaned had just walked away like okay were done here. **

**Arthur walked into the great hall followed by Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. Merlin looked around the room his eyes landing on Hunith, he walked over to her.**

"**Mother" Hunith looked up from Lancelot who's arm she had just finished bandaging.**

"**Merlin, oh thank goodness" She said as she pulled him into a hug relieved he was alright.**

**Merlin turned to Lancelot when they broke the hug, he looked the man up and down analyzing his wounds.**

"**I'm fine Merlin" Sir Lancelot said knowing that worried look.**

"**you're sure" Merlin asked he looked back and forth between Lancelot and Hunith.**

"**He'll need to rest but the wound shouldn't be mortal" Hunith told him**

"**I am sure the others will make sure he's taken care of".**

**Arthur went straight to his father who was still unconcious. **

"**how is he Gaius" Arthur asked**

"**Gwen said something about poison on the blade that injured him"**

"**yes, we manage to identify the type of poison and" Gaius paused**

"**and?" Gwen asked**

"**and we able to put together a potion that should counter the poison but"**

"**but the poison did significant damage before we were able to give him the antidote" Mordred said stepping up beside Morgana. **

"**If he makes it through the night there is a chance he'll live but he'll be weakened"**

**Arthur frowned looking down at his fathers face pale from the blood loss. **

"**weakened how?" Morgana asked **

"**I'm not completely sure" Gaius said**

"**he could tire more easily, there is the possibility he may lose focus at times" Gaius said he sighed sadly **

"**there is even a chance his vision could be damaged"**

"**He could go blind?" Arthur asked, the worry could be heard in his voice.**

"**it is possible" Hunith said stepping up to the small group with Merlin.**

"**but not definite." **

**Arthur nodded not finding it in him to speak. Gwen stepped over and wrapped her arm around his waist Arthur lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. Neither caring who could see at the moment.**

**Uther was moved to his own bed and a servant was assigned to stay in the anti chamber. Hunith and Balinor sat with him for a while before retiring to the room Arthur had loaned them for as long as they wanted to stay. **

**He new what it was like to not have one of your parents in your life, to never even know them. Merlin had to live his life with out one of them as well, while Arthur would never have the chance to know his mother, he was not going to deny his friend the chance to know his father.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Morgana laid in her bed for the first time in over a year. The room was almost exactly as she had left it beside the new draperies, Morgana wondered what happen to the old ones. She sat up and gazed out the window, she was sure the small tower she could see out her window use to have less windows. She could see the camp fires of the Escetirians that were camped a few miles out side the city wall. The army had diminished by two thirds. Many of the Cornwall soldier having left when they found out Odin was dead, it may or may not have had to do with a spell from a certain warlock. Plus both sides had lost lives.**

**Morgana yawned and laid down again, she turned over on to her stomach trying to get comfortable. She let out a sigh of frustration as she turned back over and sat up. Morgana threw her covers off and stood up from the bed. She walked over and picked up the candle holder on the table on her way to the door. Her eyes flashed and the candle lit before she eased the door open. There were guards posted at the corners of the hall ways but most were guarding the outer walls watching to make sure Cenred's men didn't try any thing even though on of Arthur's conditions for Cenred's mens yield was that all their weapons had to be handed over.**

**Morgana made her way down the hall and up a familiar flight of steps, she slowly pushed open the door and eased her way in looking around the room. She spotted Gaius sleeping on his cot, Mordred was out like a light on a mattress Morgana had arranged to have brought up. Arthur would have arranged a room for the boy but people were doubling up as it was because the people that had more serious injuries needed to be close to the Physician . **

**Morgana quietly slipped passed them and climbed the steps to Merlin's room. She opened the door and stepped inside closing the door not all the way shut behind her. Merlin looked up from the book he was reading smiling a little.**

"**you couldn't sleep either huh?" Merlin spoke softly not wanting to wake Gaius and Mordred. **

"**what are you reading?" Morgana asked ignoring his obviously rhetorical question.**

"**a book on the history of leeches in medicine" **

**Morgana lifted her head and looked at him, Merlin shrugged.**

"**I just picked a random book hoping that reading a bit would help me sleep" He told her closing the book.**

"**it's strange being back here and being happy about it" Morgana said as she turned and sat down on the floor with her back leaning against Merlin's bed. Merlin turned onto his side so he was facing her.**

"**the last time I was in Camelot" Morgana didn't need to finish Merlin knew.**

**Morgana's eyes drifted closed as she felt a blanket being draped over her. **

**Hunith and Balinor stayed on for another week to help with repairs to the city. Merlin spent as much time with them as he could getting to know his father a little. Arthur had insisted, after Merlin had voiced his concern about finding a new position since he had been gone for so long the job of manservant to the prince must have been filled, that Merlin was still his manservant since not showing up for work because your kidnapped while trying to help a noble is not ground for being let go. Besides he needed to have some sort of job till he was officially made court sorcerer.**

**Mordred decided that while he like Camelot he wasn't ready to live their quite yet, at least not while Uther was still king. Hunith suggested he come stay with her for a while, Ealdor could always use the extra help and she had experience with gifted youths. Mordred had been passed around to the care of so many different people and moved around so much when he was with the druids he jumped at the chance to stay in one place with one family. Sir Gwaine had joked with Merlin that he had an instant little brother**

**Uther groaned a little and opened his eyes a crack before closing them against the sunlight that hit his eyes.**

** There was the sound of a chair moving and foot steps walking to the drapes which were drawn to block the light from the kings eyes. **

"**father" Arthur's voice spoke**

**Uther heard the sound of the door open and a familiar voice spoke to a servant. He sent up a silent prayer that he was truly awake this time and not in another of the nightmares he's been having. He was living the purge over again through the eyes of those with magic, he relived his betrayals and the loss of those who would still be around if not for the purge. The king had thought he had heard the voice of the man who had once been one of his dearest friends, he had been forced into hiding because of his control over dragons. **

"**please go get Gaius, it looks like he's waking up" was that Arthur?**

**Uther opened his eyes and struggled to sit up trying to remember what had happen. it was fuzzy but he remembered fighting someone.**

"**easy sire" the familiar voice spoke again this time from beside the bed.**

"**you've been out of it for over a month"**

"**Morgana?" Uther said surprised to see his ward.**

"**when? How?"**

"**we met up with Arthur out side of Camelot and arrived in time for the attack" Morgana told him**

"**we?" Uther asked**

"**she means Merlin" Arthur said**

"**He helped defend Camelot"**

"**but I don't under stand He" Uther started but stopped trying to think, he had a vegg ****recollection of Merlin helping him when he had been wounded.**

"**Merlin was never working with Morgause like I heard you believed he was" Morgana said gently placing her hand to Uther's forehead in a comforting ****manner**

"**He jumped into the teleportation spell to protect me, and he made sure I made it back to Camelot safely."**

**Uther eyes moved slowly around the room as if taking it all in, his eye found Morgana.**

"**I am so glad you're back safe" Uther said reaching his hand up.**

"**as am I " Morgana sat sitting on the edge of his bed and removed her hand from his head taking his hand in hers.**

"**I fear that Morgause intended to use an enchantment turn me against Camelot" Morgana said**

"**I shudder to thing what would have happen had Merlin not been there to stop her. Thanks to him she is no longer a threat"**

**Uther looked at Morgana questioningly. **

"**Merlin killed her in self defence" Morgana explained.**

**Uther looked off a confused thinking expression on his face. Arthur and Morgana gave each other a questioning look then turned back to Uther.**

"**but then why were you gone so long?" Uther asked**

"**we were so far away it took as long as it did to get home" Morgana told him gently**

"**we spent over half the journey completely lost"**

**Uther nodded slowly taking in the information. Uther found him self tiring again, he looked over and smiled at what he saw at the end of the bed.**

"**I am so sorry" Uther said seeming to talk to the air with a single tear falling from his eye**

" **father?" Arthur questioned.**

**Uther turned to look at him a sad grimace on his face. He reached his hand up which Arthur grasped in his as he sat down on the other side of the bed from where Morgana sat.**

"**it was my fault" Uther said **

" **I couldn't face it, I loved your mother so much"**

**Arthur and Morgana looked at each other then back to Uther when he continued to speak. Both new what he was talking about, but why was he telling them now?**

"**and then I was so, no, how I was feeling was no excuse, I betrayed her after she's been gone for less than a year"**

"**father I don't under stand" Arthur said**

**Uther scrunched his eyes closed and took a shaky breath as he failed to hold back the tears from his eyes.**

**He looked up at Arthur. He gave a resigned sigh.**

"**I should have told you, I shouldn't have tried to hide it from you"**

**Uther took a slow breath looking around slowly loosing focus.**

"**Uther" Morgana spoke softly**

**Uther eyes found Arthur again.**

"**she's your sister" He said**

"**Morgana is my daughter"**

**Morgana gasped and dropped Uther's hand practically jumping from her sitting position in shock at what she had just heard. Arthur looked up at her not having any idea what to say, he had known about his mother but this wasn't something he ever would have thought possible. **

**Gaius came into the room followed by Merlin just as Uther's eyes drifted semi closed and he relaxed back against the pillow. The physician walked over to the king checked him over, Gaius sighed and looked up at Arthur shaking his head sadly.**

"**I am sorry Sire" Gaius said.**

**Morgana turned and walked over to Merlin tears threatening her eyes, Merlin instinctively open his arms for her to walk into his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she laid her head on his shoulder.**

**{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}**

**Morgana looked out over the crowd that gathered in the square, the city and land had grown and prospered over the two years since Arthur had been crowned king after his father passed away. He had married Gwen six months after he had been crowned with Merlin standing as his best man while Morgana stood with Gwen, as her maid of honour. **

**She looked over and smiled at her fiancé who was picking at the collar of his outfit. Merlin's eyes shifted to her and he gave her a smile giving the collar one last tug before letting his hands fall to his sides. He turned back to Arthur who stood with Gwen at his side as Arthur was making the announcement to adjust the laws on magic once again. He had lifted the ban on information about magic when he had been crowned. Before it was out lawed to even try and read about the history of magic. Then he had made peace with the druids and lifted the bounties on all sorcerers and sorceresses with the exception of those that had used magic to commit violent crimes which they'd be sought out for no matter how they committed those crimes. **

**From this day on having magic would no longer be against the law, there would be strict rules for the safety of both the magical and non magical communities but magic it self was no longer to be something to be feared.**

"**and for my final announcement of the day I would like to introduce all of you to the man I have asked to be my court Sorcerer" Arthur said**

"**He was born with the gift of magic and has used it to protect myself and Camelot for several years. he has proven his loyalty on well pretty much a monthly basis and has earn my unwavering trust. Merlin Ambrosias."**

**There was a silence for a moment from the crowd as they took in what Arthur had said, then the crowd erupted into loud cheering. **

**There was a feast to celebrate Merlin's officially being made court sorcerer and the official disband of the law, though Arthur had never persecute someone just for having magic since he was crowned. He and Morgana sat at the high table with Arthur and Gwen who's baby bump was just starting to show. Merlin watched as people laughed and talked, a few couples danced to the music that was playing. **

**Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon talked at one of the tables, while Sir Lancelot danced with his girlfriend, a young sorceress names Alina. While Mordred sat watching everything with Hunith and Balinor, the druid would be starting his time as a squire soon. **

**Princess Mythian had taken an interest in Sir Elyan when she had been there to talk about the situation going on with Arthur wanting to bring magic back, had the knight's attention occupied as they sat and talked. Gwen was sure the princess of Nemeth was flirting with her brother. **

**The conflick Camelot and Nemeth had over a peice of land was resolved during the time of the meetings about magic as well, when Morgana with queen Gwenevier found the maps and contracts signed by Uther and Mythian's grandfather that proved the disputed land did rightfully belong to Nemeth.**

**Representative from all over Albian joined in on the celebration, it hadn't been easy to convince them but Arthur had patiently explained to them why he believed his father was wrong about magic, and why he was determined that magic should be returned to the land. Some kingdoms welcomed the change with out conflict a couple of kingdoms were weary but willing to give it a chance.**

**Athusa played under the table keeping close to Merlin and Morgana's feet. **

**Merlin never doubted that he'd made the right decision when he had chosen to help Morgana that day that Morgause had used her to cast the sleep spell. He had learned so much on their journey home and he knew that she had as well. **

**Merlin lifted Morgana's hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. Morgana smiled and grabbed his kneckerchief with her other hand and used it to pull him to her and kissed him deeply on the lips.**

**The witch and the warlock ignored the cheering of approval from the knights.**

**this is the end**

**of like the entire story**

**Plot gremlins sniff around for next story idea, this could take some time.**

**If anyone is interested I am going to translate the spell on the next page. **


	59. spells

And now the spells

Chapter 1

Swenf - Sleep

Ahries paec - Fall down, roof

Chapter 2

Ic bebeode pisne sweord paet he forciere pa bende paera dracan. Un clyse. - I command this sword that it cuts the chains of the dragon. Open!

Ic acwoce the - I revive you.

Ic pe bebiede paet pu ne slaepest - I command you that you don't sleep

Brimstream - Stream

Chapter 3

Astrre us panonweard! Cnihires, eower sawla. Rid eft ond fordlieho eft - Guide us from here! Medhires Warriors, ready your souls again and destroy again.

Bedyrne us! Astyre us panonweard! - Conceal us! Guide us from here!

Astrice - strike

Forbearne - Fire

Gescildan - defend save or to shield cover protect defending

Chapter 4

same spells as chapter 3 as from Morgana's point of view.

Chapter 12

Forbearnen - let the fire consume

Kelua - I can't find the translation I think it was float or levitate

Chapter 13

bregdan anwearld miekka - once again can't find the translation I swear I used an actual language but the translator is not cooperating I think it was pull the sword away.

Chapter 19

Arisan - Rise

Arisan be pon copp - rise to the top

Chapter 20

Onbindan - unbind.

Asaelan se hildedeoful - destroy the demon

ic aciegan min drylic edcierr be ure gecynde sawol - I call my magic return to your rightful soul

Chapter 24

Ahreascian aetberstan- I may have miss spelled it the translator in not working and it's the one used to make it. Something like shift the snow or cause the avalanche.

Unhelian - uncover or reveal

Chapter 25

Unlucan - unlock

Aworpennes - cast away

Chapter 29

sand mur - sand wall

gicela ymbfeng pes egesgrima - ice envelope the creature

Chapter 34

acyoan me - show me

eaca - closer

Chapter 35

cierr to aesc - turn to ash.

Chapter 36

not a spell but my Amare means my love

Chapter 38

westanwind fullaest peos aegflota ahreddan hit on hit's faru - west wind free this ship set it on it's way

Chapter 47

astrican - strike

bordrand - sheild

verlassen sie sein - leave it be

sie wird ihr nicht schaden - she will not harm you (which is weird cause I could have sworn it was suppose to be you will not harm her)

lassen sie uns ruhe - let us calm

Chapter 55

acwedan seo aewda - speak the truth

ou beon pengung beadu , sib edel - your battle's finished, go home

Chapter 56

lacnian se incofa bloddolg , edcierr se lungenaeder heahpegnung - heal the lungs inner wound, return the lungs health.

Sceawung mec se dimnes ceargealdot - show me the dark enchantment

Chapter 57

sceawung mec hwaet behefbp to cunnan - show me what I need to know

alynian hira andgiete aliesan andaga afon sum brachwil - stop their perception, stop time for a moment

aspannan se deapscua sawol fram peos arfaet aliesan hit clamm se rice dael sweltan -

unbind the dark soul from release the spirits bond from this world

sweostor sylfum min medrenmae sweostor aworpenne se deorcnes hamsocn ou fram ure sawol's swigge - sister of my blood reject the darkness be released to your soul's rest

and that is our last spell.

Thank you to all who reviewed this story. I don't have any sequils planned yet but maybe maybe in the future maybe


End file.
